Ookami san and her Bloody Fang senpai
by Shawn-san
Summary: Bloody Fang. The man that had stop a war between 2 opposing yakuza with his only his fist. His debut in the city had been terrible, but with his nakama at his back, maybe he can finally move on. With him being the Otogi Bank's prez, he works hard so that his cute little kouhais can someday take over and carry on his legacy, if that Ero-jiji didn't screwed it up anyway.
1. The Wolf meets a Sempai

Summary ~ Naruto that for some reason, is in Otogibana city along with his previous burden along in the ride. So far he still did not figure just how he got sent here since his memories is still a bit blurry. The previous Roku-daime Hokage try to settle in this city without causing too much trouble, that for some reason keeps on finding him and always make a turn for the worst.

So without further ado, on with the show…

"Speech"

"**Demonic speech"**

**Jutsu/technique**

AN- quick note… this is the revamped of chapter one. Nothing big that had been changed just some more dialogs and some grammar fixes. So please enjoy the story.

This chapter was revamped again to get the somewhat awkward writing I did in my early day to smoothen it a bit more. Hopefully I can get some more reader as well, haha. =3

Please do enjoy this story.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Long, long ago… well it's not that long ago. There was a city called Otogibana City. Looks like today it rain heavily, and for some reason it looks as the sky itself is weeping.

"*sigh* I hate rain. It makes almost everything depressing."

This boy that is currently looking at the grey sky is Naruto Uzumaki. For some reason that look very unlikely, he is currently standing atop of a telephone pole. I mean, it's not possible is it? The pole is likely less than 1 foot across and he just stands there straight and not wobbling or shaking or…

"I know I'm awesome. Just focus on narrating the story already and not me. You can't finish describing my radiating awesomeness anyway."

Er…*cough*. Right. As I was saying before, Naruto have a bright sun kiss golden hair that sticks out in every direction. His hair is short with some of it going down his forehead forming two bangs on the front of his face. Two azure orb and for some reason, a pair of slited pupils acted as the sensory organ of sight. He currently wears a black long sleeve shirt with the swirls of the Uzu at the back in orange as well as a black jounin pant, whatever that is. It's just the narrator job to read what is in the script you know…

"Just read the damn line."

Tch… cheeky gaki (Oii! Who are you calling me gaki…) need to learn some manners.

Continuing before the interruption, Naruto done a pair of dark orange fingerless glove along with black steel toe combat boot… that surely have seen better days. The boots look worn with scratch mark all over it. He is also carrying a sling bag that is currently on top of his left shoulder. And on his right arm is a dull grey steel plate with a leaf insignia that is held there with a blue cloth tied to his arm.

"Damm that cyclop oyassan. Pushing all the heavy work to me. What does he think I am? A one man army….

…Well as long as nobody see me do **Kage Bunshin **it should be fine. But still…"

The cyclop oyassan Naruto talks about is the owner of Boxing Gym Bear, Kumada. He'll get mad if people call him other than 'oyassan'.

So as Naruto continue walking, after he gets back on the road of course, he spots something, or rather someone alone under the rain on the side of the road.

"What the hell? Isn't that…"

Turns out that someone is a girl, maybe a year or two younger than Naruto is. She was sitting against a wall on the street while not paying the falling water droplets any attention. She kept her gaze to the sky, unmoving, and out of focus. Concerned of the girl's health, he decided to check on her.

"Oii, Ookami. Ookami, get up! What are you doing out here in the rain for?"

"…"

"Hmm..? What's that?"

Her voice is so light and slow Naruto almost didn't manage to catch it.

"…Uso… janai… (I did not lie)."

Not sure what the delirious girl is talking about, Naruto kneel beside her and snake his arm around the back of her neck, cradling her so that she lean against his body. Checking her temperature, Naruto touches her forehead with his free hand. Unfortunately, she already catches a fever. Her body is hot against his hand to point it is almost painful to his hand. Her breath comes in short pant and her face is flushed.

"This is bad. I need to get her home and get her dry fast. She's already burning up badly."

Taking out a spare clothe in the back pack that is dry, he wraps the girls with it hoping to give her some semblance of warmth. Snaking his free hand underneath behind her knees and lifting her bridal style, Naruto quickly run in the rain towards the girl's home.

Good thing he knows a thing or two about this Ookami Ryouko.

* * *

><p>Arriving to what looks like an academy dorm, Naruto navigates his way to the girl's room. Really, he never thought a simple curiosity could be so helpful. The girl he is carrying now is actually one of the members of the Boxing Gym Bear member. Naruto was actually present in the gym the day where this girl first time enters the gym. How did he know it was her first time?<p>

Well, a ninja never tells his secrets.

That aside, when he first saw the girl made her way straight to the punching bag, he just thought that the rather sweet looking girl need to release some pent up stresses. But seeing her day after day, doing the same thing almost every day, you will get some kind of concern for her health. Just as a precaution really, he read up the file of the girl's membership info.

Which lead to this day, outside the girl's room. Now, to get the key…

…phew, that was awkward.

Opening the door with the "borrowed" key, Naruto makes his way in. Huh, what kind a room is this? It's a bit messy and stuffs are lying everywhere. Not the best way to give a first impression of a girl's room is it? Anyway, after he laid her on the bed, he ponders on how to get her dry quickly.

"I can't just remove her clothes. Even if ero-sennin says otherwise. I'm no pervert taking an advantage of a situation. Need to find a towel to wipe her dry."

As Naruto keeps on looking for towels, the girl, once finally able to functions at least partially decides to sit up and look around. Finally, her sight settles on Naruto. Startled to see another man in her room, it's obvious what reaction will happen.

"Oii! Who the hell are you? Why are you in my room? If you dare touch me, I'll castrate you!"

Wary of the ever famous rightful fury of the female, Naruto stops and turn to face her with a small smile on his lips. Well, best not keeps the lady waiting for an answer.

"Yo. I found you outside while it still rain passed out at the side of the road with a fever hitting you. Can't just leave you there now can I? Names Naruto by the way. Naruto Uzumaki."

"Mind your own business. I can take care of myself just fine. How do you know I live here anyway? Do you stalk me, you creep."

Her words come out harshly, but I guessed it is understandable. But still, Naruto grimace by the word stalk that came out of her mouth. For some reason that word brings out something that he wishes to forget back front.

"I work with Kumada-oyassan at the gym. Since I kinda handle the management of the gym, I got access to the members file, Ookami. I read up the information for situation like this. Well, kinda…"

Even if it's not really true, it's not a lie either. He _did_ read it for situations like this, though only hers…

"You work with oyassan? I see…"

Ryouko Ookami. A first year in middle school. With long milk chocolate hair all the way to her hip with two long bang framing her face, and a darker hazel eyes she is quite the looker. But with her still loooooong way to go chest department…

"*glare to narrator*"

…and her tomboyish attitude, she is not approached by many people.

"You said that you work with oyassan, right? How come I never see you before?"

Cue Naruto deadpanned face. Really now? Is he that much of a shadow that his presence was brushed aside? Just like that?

"Well you see, my works doesn't actually need me to be in the gym to do it. But I did come every now and then, and everytime I _did _see you, you are so focus on beating the crap of that punching bag, you pretty much ignores anything else around you."

That's true.

"Well, enough of that. You need to change cloth and get dry, pronto. I'll be on my way after that."

"…"

Ryouko did not say anything and gets up slowly. While she is now conscious, she felt rather weak. Using the wall as support, she heads to the bathroom to get change. She gets back out with a black tank top and light green pant.

"Well since you already change, I'll guess I'm leaving than. Get some sleep Ookami. When you feel better, let's hang out a bit. Maybe a spar or two?"

Ryouko just sit there on her bed looking at what supposed to be her senpai (senior) in the gym with a calculating look. Though, not for too long. Maybe she is just seeing him as a potentially new punching bag. Poor guy never gonna know what hit him. With a smirk she answered him.

"Sure, since you look like you could stand after taking a few hit. I'll keep that in mind."

As she said that, her body hit the bed and turns away from him. With a smirk of his own, Naruto nodded and heads out towards the door.

"M-matte (W-wait)…"

Naruto turn around to see Ryouko's out stretch arm while she kneels on the bed with one arm as support.

"Umm... sono… a-arigatou, senpai."

Naruto gives a bright smile as he waves her goodbye. Closing the door and apparently, forgetting to lock the door, Naruto huffs and shake his head at the girl inside before disappearing with a swirling leaf. Not more than 5 minute after that, another girl with short red hair come to Ryouko's room, and from that forms a friendship between two flat-chested… I mean two best friend-to-be.

* * *

><p>Appearing in a room in a swirl of leaves, Naruto throw his sling bag on to his bed with an audible clanging of metal-meets-metal sound. Reaching for a cabinet, he pulls out the holy grail of all mortal... to him that is.<p>

"Ah… my sweet, sweet miso ramen. How I have miss thee."

*sweat drop*

As you can see Naruto here believe that ramen is the food of gods that have been bestowed to the low-lives of mortal that took resident on Earth. Or Elemental Nation. Where the hell is that? After pouring some hot water into the instant ramen…

"Curse you, 3 minute… even here they don't manage to fix the problem. Well at least they have some rather than not having any at all. Ittadakakimasu."

…Naruto practically inhaled the ramen and finishing it in 10 seconds. Dear kami-sama, I think I got scarred for life.

"**So how is life today, ningen(human)?"**

"Aside from beating the crap of those thugs wanabe, I got to see my cute little kouhai's(junior) room. So I would say that it's cool."

As Naruto answer, a blood red fox the size of household cat, trot to him and jump on the bed.

"**Hoo… Could the little kouhai of yours be this infamous Ookami-san?"**

Naruto couldn't help it and give out a foxy grin. Scratching the fox behind the ear, causing a soft purr from the fox, Naruto decide to tease it a bit more.

"Aww, is little Kyuubi-chan getting jealous? I'm so happy I think I might just cry."

Naruto wipe the fake tear as the fox growls and bit his hand resulting Naruto to run around his room while flaying his hand to get the fox off. At the end of it, the fox just let go of his hand and turns its head away from Naruto with a blush fix on its face.

"**B-B-Baka. D-D-Don't compare me with a lowlife ningen. I am Kyuubi no Kitsune, queen of the bijuu. I am far superior to any mortal that lives today a-and…"**

Yare yare, not very honest with itself, is it?

"Got the hots for Naruto."

"…**got the hots for Naruto."**

…

…

When the word finally settles in, Kyuubi splutters while a blush so crimson that's on her cheek put her coat to shame. Finally after several more second, the little fox jump up before it is consumed by a swirling red youki and transform into a gorgeous young girl about the same age with Naruto. Her face is perfectly sculpture by the gods with blazing red iris along the small lips and cute nose. Her hair is also a fiery red just as her coat in fox form is, reaching all the way to her lower back. At the top of her head are two fluffy fox ear with white tip and at her tail bone sprout an even fluffier tail with the same colour scheme with her fox ear. She is wearing a blue long sleeves shirt with a darker shade of blue skirt that had black fur at the edge of the skirt. She also wears a matching overcoat that matches the skirt from the colour to the fur. Even after the transformation she is still blushing.

"**You… you… aaghh, this is so frustrating. You better get that apple tart ready or I'm gonna chew on that hot ass."**

The fox now known as Horo, stomps the floor with her left foot repeatedly while clenching both of her fist by her side. Her face is still turned away from Naruto with the hope that he will not see the glowing blush on her face.

"Hai hai, anything to make my Horo-chan happy. So, do you find anything interesting today? Maybe a new target to chew on… aside from apple that is."

"**Hmm… nothing to take note of for now. Though, there had been some pathetic students from Onigashima that tries to create some troubles on our territories. Most of them just freshman that don't know much it seems. And they dare making a pass of me."**

"I see, but I guess that's normal. It's not like we exactly held these grounds, that perverted jiji does. We just help him to, _enforce_ the law. But, I guess they learn not to mess with the Crimson Moon the hard and very, VERY painful way I assume?"

Horo just smirk a bloodthirsty smirk that in turn makes Naruto smirk the same way.

"**Well let's just say they will feel the phantom pain in between their leg every time they see high heels."**

"Sometime, I think it's better if you never try wearing those things. I swear, those thing were designed with every intention of torturing a man's family jewel in its making."

"**Yes well, maybe with this you can finally have some discipline. Really, is this the way for a royal mate of mine to behave? Tis' embarrassing!"**

"…"

"…**Naruto-kun?"**

"…zzzZZZzzz… mmmhmmm, Miso ramen…"

"**Grrrr… that good for nothing! Hot piece of alfa with godly hand, smoothing all the kinks on my body and making it sooo good eheheheh… *slurp*"**

Well, it looks like Horo-san forgot why she was angry in the first place.

Oh and Horo-san, please wipe the drool away. It's disturbing.

Deciding to retire for the night as well, Horo lays her head on Naruto's chest with a sigh. Seemingly content with her pillow, Horo soon drifted into slumber as she snuggle deeper into Naruto's neck. Though, it seems that Naruto is not quite asleep just yet.

Currently he just stares to the ceiling of his room as he lovingly strokes Horo's fiery hair.

"It had been 6 month now since I was sent here. God I miss Konoha. I wonder what Konohamaru is doing. Heh, maybe he already is the Shichi-daime Hokage. Won't surprise me if it does happen."

Ara, ara, Naruto going sentimental like an old man. The ex-Roku-daime Hokage just sigh slowly and turn his sight to the sleeping Horo smiling as he does.

"And who whould ever thought the Kyuubi is just a lonely tsundere that cover up the 'dere-dere' side with the "I am mightier than thee" attitude. I'm just glad she didn't kill me when she is embarrassed enough."

Now that will be just a plain waste won't it. And with that thought, both occupant of the room drift off into their dream world. For the time being, they live happily ever after.

* * *

><p>AN~ Yo thank you for your time reading this story that I may think as interesting enough to start a story for. For now, I did not see any cross for Ookami-san to Shinichi no Nakama-tachi yet, so I guessed this will be the first.<p>

As you can see in this fic, I decided to try my best to be the sarcastic narrator in Ookami-san story. Though I'm pretty sure that I didn't get it down as to speak yet. But I'll try my best anyway.

For those who don't know, this chapter is currently on the day that Ringo met with Ryouko in her room. As story goes, Naruto past will reveal little by little so don't worry about it. And yes its Horo of Spice and Wolf. Looks like Ringo will have to look her back more often now (Ringo means apple).

Right now I'm not too sure how to continue this story so suggestion is greatly appreciated. As for the pairing…. Well, let me be the one to worry about that. R&R everyone.

Shawn-san out~


	2. The Bloody Fang runs Otogi Bank

Summary ~ Naruto that for some reason, is in Otogibana city along with his previous burden along the ride. So far he still did not figure just how he got sent here since his memories is still a bit blurry. The previous Roku-daime Hokage try to settle in this city without causing too much trouble, that for some reason keeps on finding him and always make a turn for the worst.

Disclaimer ~ I dont own anything that i use in here as a refrence (Naruto)/(Wolf and Spice)/(Devil May cry)  
>If I did, i will have my own broadband...<p>

So without further ado, on with the show…

'Internal thoughts'

"Speech"

"**Demonic speech"**

**Jutsu/technique**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Long, long ago… well it's not that long ago. There is a place name Otogibana City. And in that city, there was a school called Otogi Academy.

The director of this school was an ero-jiji named Lamp Aragami… I mean oji-san. He also happens to be a big shot in the Aragami Syndicate that controls the city. And this is the club he formed, the Otogi Academy Student Mutual Assistance Association, know better as Otogi Bank. In return for fulfilling requests, they have their clients return their obligations to them as necessary. To put simply for a favour they ask, they would have to return the favour back.

But right now the shiny as an Alladin's lamp head of the oji-san is sweating bullet. You see he is in a quite… hmmm, how should I say it. Ah I know…

Deep shit

Because right now is the source of his problem is here right in front of him. His whole body is trembling in sheer terror that should be suicidal to any other lesser man. But for a big shot like him, he had to endure this torture more so than any of the nameless man. Right in front of him is…

"**Ne, ne, ji-san, why are you trembling? Did you catch a cold or something?"**

...is the current goddess of the Otogi Academy that happens to work with Otogi Bank. She is currently tilting her head slightly with question mark floating around her head. Since she works with the Otogi Bank, by chance today she needs to hand in the report for the boss of the Otogi Bank. Which equal to the ero-jiji.

"Ah, no my dear Horo. I am quite lively today. Hohohoho…. You are the first to seem to care about me, I am touched. So how about letting me touch that wonderful bottom of yours…. Gaaahhhhh!"

"**Ara~ my hand slip."**

Horo left brow is twitching as she lowers her hand. Hmmph, serves that ero-jiji right. Horo leave the reports on Aragami's table and proceed to leave the office. Alone in the office, Aragami just sigh and rub his sore bump on his head, chuckling.

"Hohohoho… for such a slender arm, she sure can pack a punch, or two, or ten."

* * *

><p>Back at Horo, she seems to be walking back to a clubhouse, located between two of the academy buildings, with a green zinc roof top. Near the sliding door entrance is a board displaying Otogi Bank. She enters the clubhouse and goes to the kitchen. Opening a secret door behind a plate rack, she goes down the stair into the seemingly infinite darkness…<p>

"… **Naruto-kun needs to get some more light in here. This is just plain gloomy and depressing."**

… took the words right out of my line. Going down the stairs, until she reaches a hallway that finally had some lighting. At the end of the hallway is a double grand wooden door. It looked like she is not alone though.

"**Ah, Urashima-kun. Why are you here? Don't you have a request to do?"**

Taro Urashima. The young man with greyish borderline white hair that reaches his shoulder. The average pretty boy or bishounen that is currently in the second year of middle school. He have this insane ability to memorize every girls' name that he have meet perfectly, with the downside of not knowing any of the opposite side if they are not important.

"Horo-senpai, ohaiyo. Is Naruto-senpai in today? I… I have some business with him…no, that's not it. I have a business with the bank though I need to see him in person to do so."

"**Naruto-kun? His inside right now. Why the long face though, Urashima-kun? Did something bad happen?"**

"I'll explain inside."

Looking down, Urashima open the door to the main HQ of the Otogi Bank. The room is well accommodated with two lush white sofas facing each other near the centre of the room and a dark wood solid table, where Naruto is sitting behind it wearing an odd triangular hat with a kanji for 'fire' on the front tip his hat. Behind him is a scroll that was put on display with wording in kanji again of;

"There can always be something more important to us than you"

…

Somehow that sounded ominous.

Naruto is doing some paper works while humming a no-name song. Noticing Urashima and Horo, he turned to face them and give out a grin.

"Yo… Tarou. What are you doing here? Don't tell me you try to hit on Horo-chan again. Last time you did that she hospitalised you for a day."

"No senpai once is enough. It still gives the phantom pain thinking about that day."

The day that Urashima try to flirt with Horo, said boy have accidentally touch said girl which result for the said boy to be introduce with the mean roundhouse kick of the said girl that cause a concussion for the said boy, sending said boy to the said hospital for a said day.

"No kidding. That was a nice kick though. For me that is, since she gives a free flash."

Naruto gives out another grin when he see Horo blush against her will with her eyes covered by her hair. Though not for long. Naruto's grin faded and his face is blank, the face that many people that had seen it before nicknamed it as his game face. This is only when he is absolutely serious or when working in the bank as its president.

"So what may this be about Tarou. I've heard some rumour but I want to hear it straight from you myself. Since you hold that form in your hand, it would be safe to suggest it to be true than."

Urashima nodded and place the form onto the desk.

"Since you already know about this, I'll cut the chase and be straight forward than, Naruto-senpai. I want to quit the club so that I can…"

"Travel the world to fulfil your mission of finding the perfect girls right? Geez Tarou. Don't you ever settle down a bit from your fantasy of the perfect harem?"

"Of course not senpai. That will be such a waste for the skills that I have learn from you. The secret technique of wooing the opposite sex by the great, great master Naruto-sama, author of the great,great book "icha-icha series". It's the dream of any living man, aside from senpai that is. Of course with a goddess by your side any other will be pale in comparison. Right, Horo-senpai?"

"**Damm right. Those other wussy are no match for me. For I am the greatest."**

Naruto just face palm before letting go an exaggerate sigh. Eyeing Horo through his fingers, he thought for himself alas wanting to evoke the female fury of doom.

'Even if they did approach me you will just burn their skirts off'

As if Horo heard the thought, she proceeded to smile THAT smile. The smile that promised someone either a painful death or a VERY painful death, which is directed to the offending person of causing the disturbance of force, a sweating Naruto.

"**Fufufufu. Naruto-kun, I for some reason feel very offended just now. I wonder what the cause of this disturbance."**

Horo approaches Naruto that keep on leaning to the back until the chair could no longer support his weight and gives away. Crab walking back against a wall, Naruto could not help but to feel like a trap rabbit in front of a very, VERY hungry fox. Horo grabs Naruto by the back of his collar and begin to walk to a closet tugging him along. All the while laughs a disturbing laugh of an evil witch of "fufufufu" and "ahahahaha" alternating between the two.

Naruto while getting dragged gives out a final will for the increasingly frightened Urashima.

"Tarou, you have good eyes making a pass at Horo. But having eyes too good is also a fault. My advice to you is to take all things in moderation. As for the release for duty, consider it done…

…if I live for another day. See ya, Tarou…"

Giving the good guy pose along the shining teeth, Naruto disappear behind the closed door. Urashima took the final lesson to the very core of his being and promised the stars to honour the final will of his beloved shishou(master/teacher).

"Aahhh! No! Horo-chan, not theeerreeeee~~~~~"

I'll leave it to you readers to imagine what happened inside…

* * *

><p>Later that day…<p>

"Now that Tarou is gone, we need to find new members to help us run the bank."

"**Well, from the list that was sent for the vacant spot I would say that many people wanted it."**

"No shit. The files are stacked higher than me, dattebayo…"

…

"…"

"…"

"…forget what I just said."

…*cough*…

Back to the matter in hand, the Otogi Bank is understaffed after Urashima leave for his quest. That said, the bank put up a notice board for any students that might be interested to be a part of the Otogi Bank. Needless to say, almost all the students from either middle school or high school are interested. With the reward being the member being 'that', who wouldn't want to?

Of course 'that' refers to the rumours that if you work with the Otogi Bank for 3 year, you will be granted by the Aragami ero-jiji 3 wishes that will be fulfilled.

"Well better start filtering those lists down than. I wana get it done before we head home. Horo-chan, help me out a bit will you."

"**Hai~ Naruto-sama…"**

Ara~ma… looks like Horo is shining radiance out of her. After extracting various things from Naruto, she is in a "smitten prisoner mode" that will do anything Naruto said to her best extend. And maybe even more…

"Then, I will help as well, Naruto-san."

"Himeno-chan, how many times do I have to tell you to just call me Naruto-senpai or even Naruto-kun if you want to…? I hate formalities and you know it. Sometime I wonder if you just said it to irritate me for the sake of entertainment."

"My my… how cruel this senpai of mine accusing me to upsetting him for fun."

Himeno Shirayuki is a member for the bank. Due to financial problem, she decided to get some favour from Aragami-jiji, with her main concern is to get proper education for all her little brothers and sisters. All seven of them. And for that she had work hard for the bank under Naruto and Horo, both being her senior by a year. She is a soft spoken girl that has long platinum blonde hair that curl slightly at the end of her hair making them to look as it expend bigger. At the top of her head is a white hair band that keeps her hair from covering her face. Her eyes are round and big with a shade of dark purple often mistaken for dark brown. Most of time she is very polite, but after some time with both Naruto and Horo, some of their more… eccentric quirks are bound to be rubbing her in some way. With being sarcastic becoming one of them.

"Noooo… give me back my sweet Hime-chan…"

Crying anime tears, Naruto run back into the underground office. Both girl giggle at Naruto overreaction, before continuing their works of the day of filtering the candidates.

At the end of the day, Naruto hold a list that contains the most suitable candidates for the job in Otogi Bank. Naruto looks at the list with barely hidden surprise.

"*whistle*, almost all the candidates are still in middle school. You girls sure about this?"

The girls didn't hesitate to nod. Naruto look to the list once more.

Liszt Kiriki

Alice Kiriki

Otsu Tsurugaya

Momoko Kibitsu

Majolice le Fay

"*sigh*, well at least we manage to shortlisted potential candidates today. It will be troublesome to stall it for too long. Well, I'm going to gym. My body is getting a bit rusty. Horo-chan, you wouldn't mind going home alone would you?"

"**Of course I mind. But it's true you are getting rusty a bit so no choice there."**

"I'll be back for dinner then. Mind walking Himeno-chan home? It's getting dangerous nowdays."

"**Hai hai. Don't destroy any more punching bags though. We don't have any money to pay it back."**

"Ossu. I'll be sure to hold back a lot then. Bye Horo-chan, Hime-chan."

"Bye/**Bye**"

Naruto exit the bank HQ and head out to Boxing Gym Bear along with his sling bag. He takes a relaxing stroll while stretching his sore limb for sitting in the office too much.

"Wonder why I wanted to be a hokage again? Oh, yeah it meant being the strongest. I wonder being the strongest mean having the strongest patience to do paper work? It does make some sense."

Arriving at the gym he goes to his locker and changes into his short sleeves orange shirt and his jounin pants. After doing some basic warm up and stretches, he started of his 'light' routine of 500 punches with both arm, 500 kicks also with both legs. Near the end his routine, he spotted a familiar face. No make them two.

"Oii Ryouko! I heard you got a cold and got stuck to bed!"

Ahh… no wonder the face is familiar. The one that just shout then is Kumada-oyassan. The one eye owner of the Boxing Gym Bear. The one that got scolded is the girl that was picked up by Naruto in the rain several days ago. Currently Ryouko gives another girl with red hair a glare as if something pisses her off and the other girl looked puzzled. Wonder what that is all about.

Oh…

"She didn't tell oyassan 'bout it. I did"

All involved in the scene turn their head to see Naruto stood behind Kumada giving out a grin and wiping his sweat off with a towel. Kumada that knew Naruto rarely show his face in the gym gives out a questioning and somewhat a horrified look.

"Naruto? What are you doing here? I hope you don't break any more stuff in here. I don't have any more spares."

Ah. So that's why…

"Maa maa, relax ossan. I'm not venting any stress today so it should be fine, I think. By the way, what's all the fuss about? "

"Ryouko here got sick. So I am considering telling her to take a break for a while. She works to hard and do not give the body proper rest."

Certainly that is a sound argument. Though this sentiment is not shared by Ryouko and she is not shy of voicing it out.

"But I want to get strong!"

All of the occupant blink. Kumada decide to give one of his words of wisdom…

"Then you are doing it the wrong way. If that's all it took to get stronger, no one would find it hard. Strength is something that you build over a period of time. Strength build in a day snaps like a twig."

Ryouko just stare at the ground, gritting her teeth. She didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to accept that it takes time for her to get strong. She wanted to get strong fast. For even though it snaps like a twig, she still wanted that strength. Naruto realizing Ryouko seems to tearing up steps forward.

"Ookami, even if it is hard, there is no shortcut for strength. Hell, there is no shortcut to anything. Tell you what. I haven't train for a month. Since you believe that training every day is the only way to get strong, than in that case I must be weak in your eyes. True? Than spar with me and show me you are right."

Ryouko narrows her eye and glare at Naruto. Seeing his cocky grin really rubs her off the wrong way. The grin that for some reason seems to make her to concede to his point and that makes her even more furious. Intensifying her glare even more…

"Fine. I'll show you that I am not weak."

Naruto decided to just shut his mouth and nodded. Leading her to an empty ring, he throws protective gears to Ryouko and put on a pair of padded boxing glove at his end of the turnbuckle. Ryouko eyeing her protective gears turns it back to Naruto.

"Where are yours? Seriously you not planning to take me without any protection are you?"

The spar between Naruto and Ryouko collects some spectator, with the word "some" meaning "all" currently in the gym.

"Woah. Someone wanted to take on Naruto"

"You think that is a good idea. I don't think it's a good idea. Anyone else thinks it's not a good idea. Cause I am perfectly sure that is not a good idea."

"Ah shut you trap. It's been month since we see the Naruto in action. Though I'm sure he will hold back."

The commotion makes Ryouko a bit uncomfortable. Understandable when every other spectator is male with the exception of Ringo. Looking back at Naruto, he seems completely calm…

…and still not wearing a safety gear.

"Put on your gear already damm it. What, are you already scared I will kick your ass?"

Ookami-san held on her wolf's clothing.

"I don't need one. Since you won't land a hit anyway, why wear one?"

"Grrr…. That does it. ORAAAAA!"

Ryouko charge head-on to Naruto that still not moves an inch. She lets out a quick jab to his face with her right arm followed by a hard hook with her left. Naruto tilt his head to the right avoiding her jab and promptly drop to a tripod position(one arm to the ground with both feet making contact as well). From that position he jump into the air after her hook past his head and launch an air roundhouse kick with his left foot heading to her face that was barely block by Ryouko using her overshot left arm that is reinforce with her other arm behind it in a cross-shaped, forearm out. Grunting that his kick had been block he turn his whole body around with his other leg high in the air, striking Ryouko again with a massive axe kick.

Ryouko is overwhelmed by Naruto. His moves are precise with no errors and his attacks are sharp and heavy. The kick that was blocked by her hands, cause both of her limb to be numbed.

'What the hell is his leg made off?'

The moment Ryouko see his second attack, she freezes. She would not be able to block this attack. Her numbed hands second to that. If this attack hits her, it will be over. Not only will her body will be sore, she will also have to admit that the kind of strength she had is weak.

Never again will she be called weak.

Not by oyassan.

Not by this Naruto.

Not by 'him'.

"Like hell will I let you!"

Ryouko dodge his attack with a renew vigour. Shifting her body to her left as a follow through for blocking his kick earlier, the axe kick by Naruto lands on the floor of the ring with a deafening 'BANG' that shook the entire ring making Ryouko stumble a bit. Naruto let out a genuine smile as he praises Ryouko.

"Not bad at all. Good thing you dodge that kick rather than blocking it again. If you did block, then you will be waking up in a hospital."

"Tch, you kick like little kid. It's just a mistaken move on my part that your kick slams the ring hard enough to make me stumbles a bit. I can take it all day."

Ookami-san hugs her wolf's clothing even tighter around her body.

"…"

Naruto just stares at his opponent. Her hand is that is in a boxing form is clearly shaking. Sighing again, he drop back into his stance, standing side way with his left leg in front, his right leg support his weight angling so that from above, his legs position look like an L shape. His body is parallel with his stance making Ryouko to see his flank rather than full body. His right arm is tucked at his right hip and extended the left with a 'come on' gesture.

And so the fight continues…

* * *

><p>"Haah… haahh… ack-haaa…"<p>

"That's enough for today Naruto. Go hit the shower. You too Ryouko."

Naruto stares his downed opponent that is lying on her back on the ring. She had been stubborn and refuses to stay down for the last 15 minute. For a girl her size, that is something to be proud off. He couldn't help but admire that part of her.

Of course you do. Since that would be practically admiring yourself.

"Shut up. You're annoying."

Hmph… I can narrate whatever I feel like.

"Ite-te-te-te. Damn blondie hit like a speeding truck."

Ah, she is being honest for once.

"Ookami, you did good today. Not many people can last 15 minute against me."

Ryouko finally noticed the hand that being held out to her. Blushing for the praise, she accepts his offer and gets pulled up back on her feet. Even though she is exhausted she did not suffer any serious hit that might bruised her too badly. That is also one of the main reasons she manage to actually last that long in the ring with Naruto. Usually Naruto just knock someone out in a matter of second after the bell rings. Of course, she does not need to know that.

"Ryouko."

"Hmm, you say something?"

"Call me Ryouko, and I'll call you Naruto-senpai. That's fine with you, is it?"

Ryouko blushes even brighter before heads out to the girls' locker room. Naruto smile a knowing smile and just shakes his head before going to the locker room as well. The mans' locker room mind you.

"Do you really need to go all that length for comforting your kouhai, Naruto?"

Naruto just shrugs his shoulder looking a setting sun from one of the windows in the gym. Still looking to the sunset, he answer Kumada question.

"If I didn't do it, who will? Am I supposed to ignore her when I have the power to do something about it? That is just plain cowardice. Besides, you already know my motto. Those who abandoned their mission are trash…"

"… and those who abandoned comrades are worse than trash. Hear them too many time to count."

"Well, I better head for home. Did promise Horo-chan to be home for dinner anyway. See you later, ossan."

"Heh, for someone so fearsome like the Bloody Fang you sure don't act like one."

"Because you never give me a reason for me to go violent. I hope for your sake as well…"

Naruto turns to Kumada with a cold-murderous eyes…

"… that it stays that way."

Naruto went back to his home with his sling bag. He still wears his jounin pants but with a new black short sleeve shirt with his konoha hitai-ate tied to his upper right arm. Hearing that name really put him in a not-so-good mood. He don't need to remember all the violence he did when he first arrive in this world. While it had been for a justified reason, he still does not like it. Being the only left to uphold the will of his late-sensei Jiraiya, He would rather have any conflicts to be settled in a peaceful way. Even if that is a very difficult thing to do.

"Ne ero-sennin, are you still looking out for me along with tou-san and kaa-chan from above…"

Naruto's field of taught is disturbed when he found someone waving at him frantically, as in to get his attention for something urgent, something dire.

Knowing his luck for a knack of trouble, he sprints toward.

Upon coming closer, he notice that the waving hand belong to the girl that accompany Ryouko earlier. What was her name again… ah, Ringo.

"Naruto-san! Naruto-san! Ryouko is in trouble desu-no!"

"Nani! Where is she!"

She just point down to the underside of a bridge. Following the line of sight, Naruto found out just what is going on.

And he snaps.

The fools just happened to anger what the city called him as The Bloody Fang. For it unusual for someone to anger him unless they cross one of the 3 line.

Someone who can't fight back.

Women, children or older people.

His family or friends.

"Oi bastards. You done picking on a girl yet."

Naruto's voice is calm. But somehow that calmness is ice-cold, containing the fury of berserk avenger in a lid that is very thin, waiting to be tear apart anytime notice. His voice alone brings the chills to anyone who hears it.

"What do you want punk. Trying to act cool in front of the girl? Don't joke around."

"…fine then. I won't joke around. Release her now…"

Killing intent pour out of Naruto in suffocating waves. The three high school thugs freezes up completely, forced to see their dying method over and over and over again. Some had been decapitated, some got blown up to pieces, other got a hand through the chest crushing his still beating heart. All the while Naruto opens his sling bag and reaches inside.

"… or I'll. Kill. You."

Throwing his arm that is inside the bag up into the air, two shiny metallic objects become airborne. Putting on metal face mask that is silver with red streaks that glow under his shadowed face, Naruto then thrust both his hand to his front, equipping the matching metal what seems like metal gauntlets that matches the details of his mask on mid-air. The gauntlets goes all the way to the elbow glows the unholy red along its silver metal, the finger is sharply pointed resembling almost like a claw just to show this demonic looking weapon is not made by mortal. Sliding his right leg to his from his side to the back, while keeping it straight, kicking up dust as he bends his left leg, ready for kick-off.

"**I'm coming for you."**

The voice becomes demonic and even colder than before. The thugs are scared. They should be. This is the famous Bloody Fang they're up against. Even if nobody knows his real face, everybody knows his choice of weapon.

It's that clawed gauntlet. The gauntlet that have been soaked with so many blood during the incident 6 month ago. The gauntlet rumored to have those red streaks as the metal soaked up the spilled blood. The gauntlet that is paired by the equally bloody katana wielded by the Crimson Moon.

The gauntlet named Gilgamesh.

"O-o-oii, what are you guys standing around for. Get him. If you beat him you'll be famous."

The two underlings gulped and manage to shakes away the shiver in their spine. Is it the foolishness of wanting fame or the adrenaline that runs on overdrive, nobody will know. With a war cry, they head for their death…

…well maybe not death, but a very, VERY painful beating of a lifetime. It is rated T for a reason you know.

Naruto, even in a raging fit does not want to kill any of these thugs. While they manage to cross the line, they still haven't seen the true terror of the world or war. In the end, they are still learning gakis that try to make a name for themselves, even if in a wrong way.

The thugs rushes to Naruto, with both hold a hand back ready for a punch. Anticipating the punch, he duck low and kick the earth hard propelling him through the gap between the two tugs, ignoring them for a while. His objective is getting Ryouko out of there. Beating the daylight out of these thugs comes second. Picking up even more speed with every step, Naruto reaches the leader of the thugs.

Surprise by Naruto's action, the leader takes a straight punch to the gut, making him bend over. This reaction already anticipated by Naruto making a chain combo with an upward palm strike to the chin using his other arm. This simple two hit already cause the leader the pass out with a serious bruised and minor concussion. Oh and that the guy fly 5 feet in the air before falling down. Gravity you know?

Still in an up-stretch arm position, Naruto lowers the arm before walking slowly to Ryouko. Said girl is watching the fight with a mouth slightly agape which may be an interesting expression if the not for the situation at hand. Finally reaching Ryouko, he turns to the remaining thugs.

"**Take this guy and leave. If you value your live, than you will not speak about this event to anyone. If you do, than consider your life to be forfeited."**

Picking Ryouko bridal style, Naruto along with Ringo leaves the area.

* * *

><p>The sound of running water is in a park at dawn. Ringo is soaking her handkerchief with cool water while Ryouko is sitting on a bench in the park. Naruto decided to just lean against a wall nearby the bench that Ryouko is sitting on. Said handkerchief is use to wipe the wound of Ryouko.<p>

"Mou… why did you that, Ryouko-chan? You're a girl you know."

"I do what I want."

Ryouko reply lazily. For some reason Naruto just watch them two without saying anything. Must be the mood…

"Ryouko-chan!"

Startled, Ryuoko turn to Ringo to see her eyes to be teary. The concern on her face is surprising Ryouko.

"I just about to have a heart attack. Picking up a fight with high schoolers like that. If Naruto-san is not there today, I don't know what will happened to you."

Ryouko turn her attention to her saviour. Naruto just keep his game face on and just nod at Ryouko. He seems upset as well. Turning her face away from those two, she answers plainly.

"Like I care."

Silence falls upon the park for a while.

"…someone believe me!"

Ringo mumbles it slow enough to be a whisper in the wind. Nevertheless was picked up by both Naruto and Ryouko. Ryouko for her part just cannot believe what she just heard. Her dark past that she desperately tries to close is opened. Naruto remembering her first words when he helped her out of the rain was somewhat similar to it.

"You mumbled that in you sleep when you were sick."

"No! I-"

"When I heard you say that, I thought that maybe you might be gentle, but lonely… that you are more girly. So why? Why are you trying so hard to be strong? Why are you lying to yourself?"

"Shut up. Shut up! SHUT UP! What is wrong with you? Leave me alone. Get lost!"

Naruto closes his eyes, decided not to butt in this conversation. He will only interfere if things get out of hand and get physical.

"When is saw what you really were, I thought… since both of us are alone in this city, I thought we might be the same. You lie to yourself to protect yourself, crying only when no one can see you. And I'm always smiling to hide what I really think. But we're actually different."

Ringo with her tears slowly forms at the end of her eyes continue talking to Ryouko who look stunned.

"I'm always running away, but you worked hard to be strong. You were so amazing, I cried. That's why I want to be friend with you."

And cry she did. The tears that had been hold till now finally broke the dam. Her tear flow on both side of her cheek unable to hold it back any longer. Ryouko let out a hollow chuckle.

"That again. You're still saying about that…"

Ringo reaches out for Ryouko's face.

"You're afraid, aren't you? If someone were to betray, you're afraid of never be able to stand up again…

…I won't betray you. I'll always be by your side, Ryouko-chan."

Naruto finally decided to give out his own word or two. He walks toward the now hugging friends.

"You're not alone anymore, Ryouko. You might not know me for as long as Ringo here, but I always got your back. No matter what."

Naruto gives out a smile before ruffling her head gently. He then walks away from the park into the sunset. The duo that have been hugging have to close their eye for a moment because of the glare from the sun before being able to see again. Naruto was already gone, with a swirl of leaves at his previous spot.

"Naruto-san seems like a good man desu-no."

"He is, I think. He was the one that brought me home when I collapse that day."

"… and the one who didn't lock the door of a girls' room."

"…yeah. That too."

Both of them giggle before headed back to their dorm.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Care to explain why you are late, Naruto-kun? It better be good for making me wait for you."<strong>

Horo had been… frustrated to say the least when the dishes she cook for her ex-warden were already cold. Though Naruto just smile and hug her making her blush with the suddenness of his action.

"**W-W-What are y-y-you doing Naruto-kun. You will still get punished even you h-h-hugs me."**

"Arigatou. For being with me."

Confused, Horo ask just exactly what happened.

After the session of storytelling was done, Horo just hugs him back, letting her action rather than words to comfort him. She knows him well, maybe even more than he knows himself. He is still hurt with the event of Sasuke's betrayal. For him, the only person in the entire population in Konoha, that have acknowledge his strength, a brother in all but blood, left, to a known criminal no less, for a quest of gaining more power is a big blow.

Bigger than knowing he contained the Kyuubi in his gut, the sources of all the hatred that was showered upon him generously by the villagers.

Bigger than knowing his own father condemned him with the curse of a jinchuuriki.

Bigger than knowing Jiraiya had been killed by his own student.

"I will never be able to thank you enough Horo-chan, for pulling me back from the pits of despairs. Where there is nothing but destruction, of myself, and of other. All I can offer you is this limited freedom from the seal and my whole heart to you."

"**Shush Naruto-kun. You are all that I ever wanted. Nothing more. Nothing less. Now sleep. May your dream be grace with warmness that sooths you."**

"Ariga-tou…"

Naruto closes his eyes as he lays his head on Horo's lap, who is sitting on the bed in seiza. Horo gently plays with his lock of hair, lullabying him to sleep with her soothing hums.

And for time being, they lives happily ever after.

* * *

><p>AN~ and that's it for this chapter.<p>

So… what do you readers think? I make Naruto as the pres for the bank. Before any of the main character become a member. I guess the next chapter will be about the recruitment for the bank.

As you can see in my writing, I plan to make all the fights to be believe-able and somewhat realistic. To a certain point. Though I easily say that it's not that up to par yet. So if there is anyone wanted to help me fix this problem, review is the way for you.

Shawn-san out.


	3. Momochan's confession?

Summary ~ Naruto that for some reason, is in Otogibana city along with his previous burden along the ride. So far he still did not figure just how he got sent here since his memories is still a bit blurry. The previous Rokudaime Hokage try to settle in this city without causing too much trouble, that for some reason keeps on finding him and always make a turn for the worst.

Diclaimer ~ I don't own anything from either Naruto or Ookami-san or DMC or Spice and Wolf in this story aside from the plot.

So without further ado, on with the show…

'Internal thoughts'

"Speech"

"**Demonic speech"**

**Jutsu/technique**

*spoiler alert*

In this chapter, there will be events from chapter 499 of Naruto. For those who didn't want to read this, than you can skip the dream scene that will be in _Italic._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"_I love you"_

_A voice._

_A feminine voice that echo inside Naruto's head. A voice that fills up Naruto's heart with warmness and joy. A voice that guide him in his quest. A voice from someone precious to him._

_A voice from Kushina Uzumaki._

_Kyuubi, tied with Kushina's chakra chains looked alarmed. For it sense a sudden shift in its host, Naruto, a shift that countered the malice in its youki. The malice and hatred that were sent to its host that tried to claim its youki in order to use it with free will._

_Naruto, with his body protruding the chakra chains, had his head thrown back. It looked like he already lost his conscious with how still his body is. True it is not. For he just finished conversing with the person responsible for bringing him to this world._

'_What is this'_

_Naruto gained his body movements back slowly bringing his head down from the uplifted position._

'_I feel super relaxed…_

_I feel super happy!'_

_With a war cry, Naruto renew his attack to gain the control of Kyuubi's youki. The tainted and black youki being force back to its source forcefully by a brilliant white chakra produced by the blond shinobi. Crossing his index and middle fingers he calls out his ninjutus._

"_**Tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu**__"_

_What appear to be thousands of the blond copy came to existence with a massive screen of smoke. Each and every one of them holds the determined face in front of the natural apocalypse. Kyuubi was annoyed by the chains that bind him to the wet ground, so it rips off the chain with a grunt._

"_**Damn brat!"**_

_The sound of the ripping chains set off the final confrontation between the Goliath and thousands upon thousands of Davids._

_The Narutos rushes forward with swirling balls made out of visible chakra being formed in their hands. If any of the clones were aware, they will notice that each of them have created the famed jutsu of the yondaime Hokage without using any outer aid. Every one of the clones made the perfect __**Rasengan**__ with using only one hand. Half of the created clones stay back._

"_Take this!__**Ninpou: Rasen Cho Darengan!(Rapidfire Spiralling Bullet)**__"_

_Kyuubi not one to take an attack without retaliating back, swipe its massive claw to some of the clone that get too close with an enraged roar._

"_**Don't get cocky you damn filth!"**_

"_You can do it, Naruto-kun."_

_Kushina's voice again filled Naruto's head. Kushina, controlling the chains, tugged one particular chain that connected with the Kyuubi's back leg, making the beast stumble to the wet ground with a huge splash._

_Naruto standing perfectly stilled, opened his eye with a stretched red mark on his eyelids going diagonally up and away from his eyes. His pupils are horizontal pigments with yellow iris, indicating his complete mastery of the __**Senpou: Sennin Modo**__. All the clones gained similar physical traits that the original Naruto have, making them even more durable and powerful._

"_Let's end this struggle forever, Kyuubi."_

_Naruto declaration was followed by the expanding forms of the __**Rasengans**__, making them bigger, and even more destructive then before. The entire battlefield was lighted up with the sheer number of the oversized ball of chakra, enough to casted shadow in the dark ground zero._

"_**Senpou: Cho Odama Rasen Darengan! (Supersize Rapidfire Spiraling Bullets)"**_

_The attacks hit Kyuubi head-on throwing the demon back violently with another gigantic splash, big enough to completely cover the already massive Kyuubi. Coming out the splash at the opposite direction it got sent, Kyuubi backs off for a breather in recuperating the heavy hits. However, youki strands looks to be extending from various parts of its body into the still airborne splash being held by Nauto's clones at the other end of the now, falling body of water. Still not ending his brutal attacks, Naruto appear near the head of the now binded Kyuubi. In his hand is a another variant of his __**Rasengan**__, with the core being the swirling ball of chakra with four wind bladed protrusion, shaping it similarly to a Fuma-shuriken. The shrill bell-like sound filled the place._

"_Almost there…_

_**Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!(Spiralling Shuriken)**__"_

_The jutsu was thrown towards Kyuubi near point blank, leaving it to be unable to dodge. Just before the jutsu hit, it expanded. The now expanded __**Rasenshuriken**__ spins rapidly forming a perfectly round ball with a knack for complete destruction of its receiver. The jutsu that attack its opponents to a microscopic level that penetrates the very cells with thousands of tiny, needle-like wind chakra. Kyuubi was blasted yet again away while the ethereal youki was separated from it. The clones heave the youki in while Naruto gives one last push to make the __**Rasenshuriken**__ blows away Kyuubi to completely separate from its youki._

_Having done their work, the clones dispels with a screen of smoke. Kyuubi tried to get up, finally noticed that the youki separated from it being pulled into Naruto lone form. As the final strand was absorbed by Naruto, his appearance changed._

_With orange fire-like silhouette flickering flame covering his entire body, his hair gain two protrusion as if it was a pair of horn, his eyes change to orange as well. Six megatama hung at Naruto's neck with black lines that connects his seal at his stomach all the way to his right hand. Two similarly seal also appears at both of his shoulder. Kyuubi goes wide eye to the uncanny resemblance to…_

"_**Rikudo sennin…! Naruto… you…**_

…_**you have angered me, NARUTO!"**_

_Kyuubi collects all its remaining youki to form a black ball. A black ball, that continues to grow until the ball become even bigger than the Kyuubi by many time. A ball of __**Bijudama**__._

_Naruto observed the ball with a straight face. He was not intimidated by the potential destruction that can be caused by the black ball._

"_Even after all that you still have energy to form that…_

…_you really are amazing."_

_That said, Naruto slams his right hand to the seal at his abdomen and turned it counter-clockwise._

_Numerous torii came crashing down onto Kyuubi, locking its movement. The __**Bijudama**__ collapses on its own weight with Kyuubi not supporting it with anymore youki. Naruto walks closer to Kyuubi before stopping right in front of its face. By now the seal have been replace by an even stronger seal, making a stone prison of torii. Kyuubi snarls at Naruto._

"_**I will remember this Naruto."**_

"…_sorry, Kyuubi. But I will not treat you badly."_

_Kyuubi blinked. Honestly surprised by the word. Growling yet again, Kyuubi lash out within the new cage._

"_**I don't need your pity, ningen. For I am the great Kyuubi queen of the biju. I refuse to be pitied by the likes of you."**_

_This time, Naruto is the one to blink._

"_Wait a min… you said "queen". So does that mean…"_

"_**What? Just because I'm a demon I can't be a female? Just because I have a destruction streak I got to flail t-t-that thing around? Hmm? Is that it?"**_

_Naruto must be hit at the head too hard. Because he swore he saw and heard Kyuubi stutter and blush when it mention "that thing". Dumbstruck, Naruto just shakes his head a bit before answering the claimed she-demon._

"_Uh… no. That's not it. It's just that your voice sounded like an old jiji that have a pitch too low. So I just thought…"_

"_**WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD!"**_

_Naruto's ear was left with a ringing buzz. He swore if this was his real body his ear would bleed. Kyuubi got a tickmark on top of its… her head. Huffing, she turns her head away from him. Naruto looking at the upset she-demon just sigh._

"_Look. I'm sorry if I offended you. It's just a big event to know that the demon got seal in me was a female one. That would be having a man's privacy invad…ded…"_

_Silence._

"…_ne, Kyuubi."_

"_**What now gaki?"**_

"_You don't happen to be able to see what's going on outside of the seal do you?"_

_Naruto feels the dread coming from his guts. Telling him that yes, she does know what happens outside the seal. Even all those so-called "Happy Naruto time"._

_During the conversation, due to Kyuubi's youki had been taken away from her, she begin to shrink smaller and smaller until all that's left was the naked form of a girl one head shorter than Naruto. Her blood red hair reached all the way to her middle back, where a single tail is. At the top of her head was a pair of fox ear the same colour with her hair with white tip. Her tail was also the same shade of her ear. Unable to tear off his vision from her, he continues to take her new form in. Her body was slender with a firm C-cup breast, not too big or small with the right curve at the right place. Her hip was a bit wide to further prove her femininity with long slender legs._

_Kyuubi feeling self-conscious by her state of dressing, or rather lack of it, covers her breast with one arm and covers her womenhood with another. Her previous anger seemingly replaced with an ever growing embarrassment. Finally, her voice escapes her supple lips in a shaky and angelic sound._

"_**Please… don't look at me."**_

_Kyuubi mumble the word out just loud enough to be picked up faintly by Naruto. Turning into a blushing mess, Naruto steeled his nerve and turn around so fast that he leaves after image of his face. Trying to form coherent words, Naruto speaks out his distressed for Kyuubi lack of attire._

"_K-K-K-Kyuubi. W-wh-why are you a naked girl all of a s-sudden?"_

"_**Hell if I know! This is your mind so it your fault!"**_

"_My fault? How the hell you being naked as my fault?"_

"_**Because you controlled everything in here. Hell even the sewer is you fault."**_

"_**Grrrrr/**__Grrrrr"_

_Naruto and Kyuubi glare at each other so close that their forehead is pressing against each other while their eyes had sparks colliding. In the end, both turned their face around so that they stand back-to-back. Kyuubi just mumbling curses to Naruto when suddenly her shoulder was tapped. Turning around, her vision was fixed on a bundle of clothing being outstretched by Naruto's hand that still had his face turned around. Giving a questioning look, Kyuubi took the clothes anyway._

_Naruto noticed the clothes he created from his concentration earlier had been taken, so he just stand there fighting his urge to turn around and ogled her again._

'_Impure thoughts, be-gone!'_

_Kyuubi finished putting on the clothes, which is a light pink long sleeves shirt with long pants in light grey that she folded up once to get the pants legging to be just slightly below her shin. She also wears a pair of brown shoe. Kyuubi taped Naruto's shoulder to signal him that she was dressed. Looking down, she takes a peak several times at Naruto, still not able to properly thanking him for the clothes._

_Naruto looking at Kyuubi that was obviously fidgeting just stays quiet._

"_**Ah.. um… sono…A-a-arigatou."**_

_Kyuubi stutters out her thanks to Naruto while trying her best to cover-up her blush. Not that it was possible with her lighting like a Christmas tree._

"_**T-t-than to return this favour, I shall grace you with my name. B-be grateful, ningen."**_

_Kyuubi declare this as she pointed her right index finger to Naruto and her other hand at her hip all the while with her cheeks coloured. Naruto confused by the event had question marks floating above his tilted head. The scene was so adorable that Kyuubi was hard pressed not to glomp him screaming "kawaiii"._

"_Isn't your name Kyuubi?"_

"_**Are your name human then? Homo sapiens that evolve to be slightly less hairy then chimpanzees. No, Kyuubi is just my title. My real name is Horo."**_

_Naruto nodded giving Horo a mega-watt smile that in turn made Horo blushes yet again._

"_Horo-chan ka? Um. That's a pretty name fitting for a pretty lady."_

_And poor Horo just blush a new shade of red with the praise and suffix._

* * *

><p>A pair of blue eyes opens in the darkness.<p>

"Hm… that was when I first meet with Horo-chan. I wonder why I keep dreaming of the past."

Naruto ponders it out-loud.

"Maybe it will be the key to why I'm here."

Deciding to get up, Naruto slowly slids off the bed without alerting Horo, who still is sleeping soundly. Walking to the bathroom, he does his morning routine before he gets dressed for school. Making simple pancakes for breakfast, Naruto finished it in 15 minute.

Seeing Horo is still asleep, the little pranking-fox within Naruto is triggered. Making his way to the bed, he holds an apple above Horo with a string.

"**Munya.. munya… *sniff* hmmm… ah.. my precious…"**

Horo tries to reaches the hanging apple with her flaying hand. Naruto is stuffing his hand in his mouth trying his best to not burst out laughing. Horo keeps on flaying until she rolls off the bad right into Naruto, who had been standing at the side of said bed. With the result to be in a compromising position to say at the least.

Arent you a happy man.

Horo opens her red eyes only to meet with blue one. She feels her lips in contact with another soft and warm object.

Yes, Naruto's lip.

Quickly getting off him, Horo backs off with a new record speed. With her chest heaving rapidly, she raises a shaky index finger to point at him, concluding what happen in second.

"**Naruto! How dare you take advantage of me when I'm asleep!"**

Though said conclusion is definitely wrong.

"Ohaiyo to you too Horo-chan. How can you said that when the one who pushes me down is you, hmm?"

Ano, Naruto-san. You do know that if you anger her in the morning you will be…

"…**Naruto-kun… Looks like you have a death wish. How can I just ignore your wish like that? I'll be more than happy to grant you so…"**

"*gulp*… Em… can I run now?"

"**Yes, I suppose you can. After all, where is the fun in hunting a still rabbit, ne?"**

"I'm dead. I am sooooo dead."

…passed with divine judgement. Oh well.

* * *

><p>"Ano, Naruto-senpai? Why do you have a black eye?"<p>

Indeed, Naruto now carry a black bruise at his left eye. Looks like the divine judgement left him still intact with some minor damage.

"It's nothing to worry about Hime-chan. Now, let's go meet our candidates above."

"Hai, senpai."

The candidates that have been shortlisted were called to the clubhouse to do a light interview. Of course this is done in the room that is above the ground. After digging some basic background info, Naruto can safely assured that all of them have the needed quality to be a member. Now all that is left is to impress him with something that he did not already know. Not that he will tell them that "I know that already".

Preparing for said interviews, Horo brings out some tea to be offer as refreshment. The first to arrive is a girl with a serious face and wear glasses. She have short hair, only going slightly below her ear with the exception of two thin bang on both side of her face going down until past her shoulder. Funny enough it reminds Naruto of the ant's antler. She wears a long sleeves dark blue formal shirt along with yellow tie that pairs off with a very short, mid-thigh length skirt and wears black high heel. She also wears long black see through socks. Her name is Alice Kiriki.

Naruto gives her a one over and already been able to conclude from what he sees.

'As she gets older, she must nags a lot.'

Gaahhhh, no connection with the work at all.

"Alice Kiriki, yes?"

"Hai."

She answer Naruto with a straight posture on the seat while fixing her glass.

"Tell me, why you are interested in taking this vacancy."

Just as Alice tries to answer, an intrusion comes.

"Alice-chan, why did ditch me when half way here?"

"Ah, Rikkun…"

Rikkun or better known as Liszt Kiriki is Alice cousin. He has messy blonde hair, paler than Naruto and looks to be slightly panting. Probably running on the way here. He wears a white, again long sleeve formal shirt with a bow-tie at his coller. Over the shirt is a black vest that matches his black slacks. Naruto couldn't see his eye as it is closed to a slit.

"Liszt Kiriki I assume?"

"Hai. Sorry for interrupting."

"No worries. Grab a seat. We're just starting anyway."

* * *

><p>As the day goes by, Naruto learn a couple of thing from the pair before him. For one is while a bit lazy, Liszt is very reliable when needed. Kind of remind him of Shikamaru style of laziness though not chronically so like him. Alice however is very hardworking and has some skills in managing both files and funds. She also always complains about not being able to shakes of Liszt from her.<p>

Translated accurately by Naruto as not being able to break up with him. How cute.

As the pair leave another pair comes in. Naruto did a double take on this one. Who wouldn't when a witch and a maid walks in.

"Eto… Otsu Tsurugaya and Majolice le Fay?"

"Hai Naruto-sama/Hai~nyo."

The maid is Otsu Tsurugaya. She is a brunet with hair reaches her upper back with two small ponytail that are tied with red ribbon. On top of her head is also that thingy that maid used to wear even though Naruto don't really know the proper name. She wears a complete uniform of a maid with a dark brown and white theme. Though the most distinguishing property of said maid will definitely goes to her breast. Naruto had a hard time believing the girl in front of her is still on her second year of middle school. He swears this girl can give Tsunade a run for her money in that department on her later year.

Majolice Le Fay. Naruto wonder if she somehow connected with that fable Morgana le Fay, The dark witch that opposes the famous King Arthur of England. She has extremely long pink hair. All the way to her ankle. Aside from the standard academy uniform that she wears, a black cloak sits on top of her uniform along a pointy witch style hat that sits upon the top of her head. She also wears a big round pair of glasses that sometime hides her eyes with swirls on the lens.

Surprisingly, this pair gets along within such a short period of time. It's hard pressed to know them to be complete stranger before when you see those two interact with each other like long friend. Otsu has this strange obsession in returning a favour. While true to her name, Majolice or Majo fit her character perfectly. As a mad scientist. Though the same could be to Otsu as well.

"Well I guess that will be enough for now. If there is any update about this, you will be informed of it. Take care now."

"Hai. I hope to be able to work with you, senpai."

"Hai~nyo. What she say."

The two walks through the door with Naruto accompanying them. After waving them goodbye, Naruto seemingly talks to himself.

"So, why didn't you come in as well? You've been here for the last hour already when I was talking with those two. I'm worried you may get a cold standing for so long."

"Ah… um.. hai…sorry for making you worry, Naruto-senpai."

"Hm… it's not like it is a problem or anything. Saa~te… let's go inside and get you warmed up, Momoko."

"Ummu! Arigatou Naruto-senpai."

Momoko Kibitsu. When Naruto first saw her, he thought that somehow Hinata's twin with purple eyes instead of the **Byakugan** had come to this world. Though not as shy as Hinata, they definitely share some common traits. Dark blue hair, those subdued voice and the finger poking. Definitely the finger poking. Good thing Momoko didn't faint around him. Beside her shy nature, Naruto will definitely give her good 9 out of 10 as far as her beauty is concerned. She just needed to be a bit more open-up. She is taller than most of her peer and stood almost as tall as Horo. She keeps her hair from flaying around with a ponytail secure with a decorated pin. Her body is slim with a still growing chest just topping at a humble B-cup. She wears a standard uniform for a middle schooler and a pair of long purple socks.

"So why did you apply for this job, Momo-chan."

Naruto started the conversation between the two. As Momoko sip her tea, she looks into the cup for several second and finally nodded, mostly to herself. Taking a deep breath, Momoko lets out a lasers of words.

"It'sbecauseIwanttobewithsenpai."

Finshing the words, Momoko let out a sigh before slowly look up to see Naruto's reaction to what supposed to be a confession by her. Naruto raised a brow and sip his tea again with his eyes closed. Finished with sipping the tea, Naruto in turn let his own set of sigh.

"Momo-chan. You do realize I can't catch a thing you said."

Ah, what a liar. You hear everything.

"Ah.. um.. I-I guess. Auu…"

Momoko is depressed. That depression clearly shows with a blushing face and tear forming at the end of her eyes. Naruto trying to get Momoko to be clearer with her word prodded her even more.

"Can you tell me again? Slowly… and clearly…"

He actually does this for a reason. He tries to make her to be braver, by making her swallow her shyness bit by bit. He came to care for the girl in front of her. While not romantically, he still love her maybe more akin to a little sister. He just hopes that she will be able to let go of her feeling. For the sake of both of them. Horo can get jealous very easily. And when that happens, skirts will burn.

"**Naruto-kun, why does my maiden in distress sense is tingling? Did you do something stupid like telling a girl to repeat a confession because you can't hear it right?"**

Wow, she's sharp.

Horo, again is giving him That smile. Upon seeing the teary Momoko, her smiles changes to a tender smile and sit by her side hugging her gently. All the while giving a terrifying glare at Naruto. She of course knows about Naruto's intention to break Momoko's shell, but that doesn't mean he has to be so mean about it.

"**There there, no need to cry because of this baka…"**

"Oi oi…"

"…**here let me… help you relax a bit."**

"Ah… Horo-senpai. W-w-what are you doing… Hyann…Ahn, damee…"

At this point Naruto dash out of the clubroom and shut the door shut. Making sure no sound would escape during the make-up session of those two, Naruto stamp three noise cancelling seal to the clubroom door, wall and window. As Naruto turns around, walking away with only one mantra to keeps him going.

'Impure thoughts, be-gone!'

None of those involved in this incident knows what happens today is the day that the flirty Momo-chan-senpai, that hits on both side of the sex, for the sake of hardcore pleasure is born.

* * *

><p>"*Sigh*… that Horo, always gives me a headache in more ways than one."<p>

Naruto, decide to let of some steam at the gym today. After all, pent up pressure never leave anything good behind.

"Ano… Are you Naruto-san?"

"…Hmm?"

Naruto turns away from the beaten-up punching bag to face with a boy he never seen before.

"Yeah, that's me. Do you need something from me? Ahahaha, though if it is about money I can't help you about it."

Naruto laughs good-heartedly. The boy in front of him however looks serious. This turn to cause Naruto to be serious as well.

"Looks like money is not involved in this conversation. So, what do you want?"

The boy opens his mouth to answer the question…

* * *

><p>"Ryouko-chan how was training today?"<p>

"The usual, nothing special."

Ryouko was walking with Ringo back towards their dorm after she finishes her daily training. It is getting darker with the dawn sun already being replaced by the bright full moon.

"Ehh.. so you didn't manage to see Naruto-san today desu-no?"

Ryouko just grunted an affirmative to the question. After getting saved by Naruto, she had yet manage to see him again for the past few days. That rather ticks her off a bit. For some reason, strangely enough. It's not like she will die if she does not see him for a few days, right?

Ookami-san not being honest with herself. Again.

"What is wrong with him... Told me he got my back to only not showing his face at all for days."

"Oho… Ryouko-chan, could it be?"

AH, there it is. The black heart of the Little Red Riding Hood. Once she gets a hold of some weaknesses she will never let it go.

Ryouko understanding the hanging word blushes and turns away from Ringo, of course denying such accusation. Though, the disturbing shine in Ringo's eye still shines brightly. She had hearing some rumour that had been too delicious to ignore. For her that is.

"You know Ryouko-chan, I've been hearing some rumor that the president of the Otogi Bank is Naruto-san. Have you heard it?"

"Not really. What about it."

Hook, line and sinker.

"Let's go join the Otogi Bank than!"

"W-what. Why would I would want to join such a shady bank for Naruto-senpai anyway?"

"Ara ara~ I never said anything joining the bank for anyone. Why would you suggest that? Fufufufu…"

And now Ookami-san is trapped by The Little Red Riding Hood who waits for the kill. My, how vicious is the little girl can be when involving her Ryouko-chan.

"Hmm… I also hear that he will marry anyone who can cook him ramen that satisfy him."

"M-m-mar-r-ry? T-t-then no choice then. I-I-I need to protect him from any evil witches that wants to seduce him by using foods."

Blushing as she declares so, Ringo just keep a hand at her mouth holding a giggle that comes dangerously close to bursting out. Her Ryouko-chan is just so cute when getting teased.

* * *

><p>At a secluded part of the forest behind the Otogi Academy, Naruto sit perfectly still on top a square slab of rock that was being balanced on top of several other rock stacked up against each other. His face is tranquil as he again becomes one with the nature surrounding him. A bird then lands on top his right shoulder, making Naruto to open his eyes. His horizontal pigmented eyes is once again been activated.<p>

"Yosh, let's try this one more time. If this fails I don't know what will not."

Biting his thumb till it bleeds, Naruto goes on several hand seals.

"**Kuchiose no jutsu!(Summoning technique)"**

After a puff of smoke, Naruto is revealed that he summon…

…nothing.

"Tch…"

Apparently the summoning is messed up in this world. With the latest attempt also resulting a failure, his hypothesis about not having a strong enough pull for a summon to be transported here is wrong. With being in sage mode that uses the toads as the buffer for the natural chakra, he was the absolute beacon for calling a toad summon. But it still fail.

"…kuso."

That means that he is either in another world all together or displaced in time either to the future or to the past. Any of those options are not favourable by the blonde sage. Without knowing exactly what happen that transported him here, he will not have a definite solution to get back home.

"…Home~ka? To be honest this place has grown on me. Almost like a second home."

Naruto watches the dark cloud illuminated by the moon. Closing his eyes, he accessed to the familiar flow of liquid like energy of chakra within him, guiding it to his leg. As he finishes the procedure, he disappears in a classic leaf shunshin.

With the thoughts of staying here just a bit longer, for now, they live happily ever after.

* * *

><p>AN ~ Uaahh. It's a bit short this time, though make up for it with more action. Even though the action is actually canon.<p>

Hehehe, I got to play around with people's past a bit so it's kinda fun. Especially with our busty-will-be Momo-chan. The idea of her getting corrupted is just too much too past.

O-kibi-dango, ittadakimasu…

As usual any suggestion/review will be greatly appreciated. So don't be shy to even type "good story" or "nice chapter". All review is like giving me more reason to get the next chapter sooner after all.

Shawn-san out…


	4. Bloody Fang's New Imouto chan

Summary ~ Naruto that for some reason, is in Otogibana city along with his previous burden along the ride. So far he still did not figure just how he got sent here since his memories is still a bit blurry. The previous Rokudaime Hokage try to settle in this city without causing too much trouble, that for some reason keeps on finding him and always make a turn for the worst.

**Reviewers reply...**

to **sh8ad8ow** ~ Thx :) as for your question, since it is in the story, I would suggest you read it rather than having me answer it.

Diclaimer ~ I don't own anything from either Naruto or Ookami-san or DMC or Spice and Wolf in this story aside from the plot.

So without further ado, on with the show…

'Internal thoughts'

"Speech"

"**Demonic speech"**

**Jutsu/technique**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Long, long ago… I think you already know the introduction by now.

Today, we start off the story at the girls' dorm. Ryouko is preparing herself for the morning practice session at the gym, seeing that today is Sunday, meaning students got the day off. She stuffs her bag with towels and spare clothes to changes to after finishing her workout. Along with those is a bottle of energy drink. Done with that, she gives a satisfied nod before picking up the bag.

"I'll be going than. Take care of yourself, kay?"

"Hai desu-no. Don't push yourself too hard as well ne, Ryouko-chan."

"Ossu."

Giving a short nod to Ringo, she heads out of the room.

"Ahh… man that hit the spot."

Naruto is currently in a ramen stall that had just been open for the last week. Of course being the ramen enthusiast he is, that stall is surely in his hit list. Just not the violent one. The owner is a middle age man with tall white chef's hat that he always saw Teuchi-ji-san wear. The man just stated his name as Koji. Naruto didn't really manage to get him to talk much since he is the only one in the kitchen to make all the dishes for the customers. In front of Naruto is one of the waitresses that works here though for some reason look VERY familiar. But with those revealing clothes it couldn't be here, right?

"Ne ne, Momo-chan. How come you never tell me you work as a waitress here?"

"Ara, is Naruto-kun worried I might forget him when I work here?"

So it IS her. Looks like that *ahem* _event_ with Horo had her to do a 180 degree turn, personality wise. She is not shy anymore, if her state of dress means anything. She still wears her school uniform, though with _slight _adjustment. Her top had the lower half to be tied just under her bust with her fair mid-riff to be exposed. Her skirt is also considerably shorter. An apron is done on the uniform which is white with the shop's logo on the middle top.

"… not really. Though you can only have one type of work, so you need to choose it wisely."

The encrypted massage was clear. She needs to choose either her current work or the Otogi Bank. Momoko already catches on could only lower her head down a bit. She understandably upset. She would not have enough time to be able to do her part in the Otogi Bank if she decided to keep her part-time work. Reluctantly, she answers his encrypted message.

"Hai I understand. I am sorry senpai. But I need to work here for the extra money. Tou-san is getting in trouble with his debts again. So I need to help bail him out a bit."

Naruto watches Momoko's face turns away from him. Most probably, to hide her grimace in remembering her plight that made her works here in the first place. To be honest, he was thankful for that, or his snarl would have frightened Momoko. Talking about that failure-of-a-father left a bad taste in Naruto's mouth. Having heard Momoko's childhood reminds him of Haku in some strange way. Momoko is also an orphan, being the only child to survive a terrible earthquake that brought a whole block of apartment down. She was found by the rescuer, alive under a pocket that large pieces of rubbles create. She was barely 3 at that time.

As she had no known relatives, she was placed in an orphanage. That good-for-nothing-man came to adopt her when she was 6 years old. Though the reason for him to adopt her became clear after several months. She was forced to be a maid with no payment in a sense. The man will force her to clean up his house which the two live in, seeing the man had no wife while he goes off to who know where to gamble the money he had. If she does a work that he was not satisfied with, she will be punish. Even if Momoko never said more about it, Naruto know instinctively that the man gets physical. Momoko might not notice it herself but whenever she felt insecure, she will hug her body all the while shaking uncontrollably.

Naruto had seen it before, this body subconscious reaction. And while he cannot know for sure, it still brought out a big alarm that Naruto cannot ignore. He already had seen what this will eventually lead to. The sign he had seen on kunoichi that was sent to a mission that gone bad.

Sign of rape.

Closing his eyes in a monstrous effort to keep calm, Naruto releases a long meditative breath. This is too much. Why does everyone he comes to care for always had the shitty past life. In this problem, Naruto couldn't lift a finger to the bastard. While he know he can get an appointment with the said man for a session of _counselling_ with Naruto, he also know that said counselling will make Momoko upset. Even for the bastard he is, she still loves him. Damn. This is Haku all over again.

So… Naruto takes the other alternative.

"You know, you could always leave him be and come stay with me and Horo. I care too much for you like a little sister I never have to let you go to that man, Momo-chan."

Momoko smiles. A gently yet painful smile that yet again tell the same story whenever he pop out this question to her.

"I appreciate your offers Naruto-kun. But that would beat the whole purpose of me doing this part-time job in the first place."

"…"

Silence.

Naruto sigh. This is such a pain. If Shikamaru is here, he has no doubt the word "mendokuse" will pop out from his mouth.

"Fine, fine. You win. But if that man ever harms you in any way, just tell me about it and I'll be there to kick his ass, ne imouto-chan?"

Momoko just hugs Naruto tightly and lets out a few shudder of sobs, trying hard to make the tears go away. This man right in front of her now, had acknowledge her as his little sister in all but blood, trying his best to comfort her in any way unlike her only relative. This man, her crush, embraces her in his arm protectively, lashing out to any threats that foolishly come close to her with an unholy rage of an avenging demon. Figuratively of course, not that she know the true nature of the blond.

"*sob*… hai, Naruto-nii."

It's a good thing that in the shop, Naruto is the only customer left. Since for an outsider, it looks like a lover embrace, with Momoko sitting on Naruto's lap, who is still sitting on a chair, with her arm around his waist and her head snuggling to his chest. The truth is Momoko just buried her face to Naruto's chest trying her best not to show him her tears that is slowly wetting his shirt. Naruto on the other hand just keeps one hand on the back of her head, gently petting her and his other circling her back soothingly.

Too bad that someone saw this from a distance with no knowledge what had happened in the slightest.

* * *

><p>"He is not here again. He wasn't kidding when he say he doesn't come often."<p>

Ryoko had finished her practice for the day, again with no sighting of the blond fighter in the Boxing Gym Bear. When she started to ask about Naruto to the occupant of the gym, Kumada aside, many of them started to grin which unnerved her, in turn make her decided to not opened her mouth again. Not with the blond in her mind at the very least.

"Guess I can grab a bite along the way home. I haven't eaten much in the morning anyway. Hmm… there is supposed to be a new stall open near here. Might as well go there."

So Rouko heads off to the said stall which is near her current location.

"…It should be somewhere around here. Ah, there it is. Koji's Ramen and Tea."

Ryouko had heard it from our Little Red Riding Hood that a new ramen stall had been opened last week. While not particularly in love with the dish, it is quite a good meal once in a while. As she approaches one final corner that leads to the stall, she spotted someone that had been bugging her mind for a while…

… in another girls arm. Hooo boy.

"Naruto….senpai?"

She mutters out his name while overlooking them behind a wall. In her head, a lot of Ryouko-chibi is running around holding a sign with "WARNING!" while an alarm goes off with a siren and flashing red light. Eventually calming down from hyperventilation, she tries to keep calm and with the key word of "TRIES" and make a reasonable explanation to herself.

"Okay, senpai is obviously trying to calms her down seeing she is obviously crying so something must have upset her. Hmm, that's probably it."

Wow, right on the first go.

Too bad she remembered something that Ringo had said to her.

*flashback*

"_Hmm… I also hear that he will marry anyone who can cook him ramen that satisfy him."_

*flashback end*

1+1=2

Naruto+girl+ramen=marry

It's simple math really.

At least that's what Ryouko thought.

"…am I already too late?"

Ryouko slumps against the wall when her knee gives out under her weight. Was she too late to make a move? If she does makes a move, what about that girl? Will she be dump? Will she be hurt? Will Naruto take notice of her moves at all? What if he hates her for trying to break their relationship?

The bombardment of unanswered question lingers in her head.

"Tch. Why do I even bother with who he dates with? It's not like I like him anyway…"

Ookami-san lied to herself in an effort to evade the pain.

"…so why? Why does it hurt so much?"

However the effort was futile. She hugs her knees with tears running down her cheeks, staining her face with the stream of liquid that represents her sadness of seeing a man that she admired his strength in another girls embrace. Unable to bear it any longer, she leaves the place.

* * *

><p>Naruto walks to the gym after the heart-warming conversation with his new imouto. Still, there is the lingering frustration in him that just wants to smashes in the so-called father's face. It's a good thing a miracle happen and that nothing breaks in the gym. Well, yet anyway.<p>

"Oii Naruto. You break it you fix it, you hear me?"

Naruto still panting a little after the brutal beat down of the punching bag, he turns his head to Kumada that stands behind him, with what looks like a smirk.

"…

…ossan. That look is scary."

And he is right. That look is scary. It looked like when someone had approaches you with an innocent face but was holding a bat behind his back and was eager to use it too. On you of course.

"Ryouko has been asking around for you, you know? Hell, even if she does it secretly I know that she had been asking for you every day for the last couple of day."

The smirk widen.

Of course knowing Kumada, he rather does this than beating him with a bat. At least he won't die a horrible death by The Bloody Fang. It help this is not the first time as well. Naruto groans.

"What are you implying you old cyclop? I have yet another girl chasing my pants?"

Doe to his heroic nature, he had saved more than a dozen of female from their distress. In conjunction with this, he had his very own….

*everybody shudders*

Fan girls.

That have official club.

On the net.

That attracts some fan boys.

Okay, I think I'm gonna be sick.

Of course he has the rights to be sarcastic with the said old cyclop.

"Well one thing for sure, she is no fan girl. That girl can take care of herself just fine. It looks more like she wants to meet you. You know, hanging out, having a spar?"

"… true enough. I guess I haven't seen her for a while."

Acknowledging with a nod, Naruto turn back to the punching bag. He drop in to a horse stand, a stance where the legs are bent and spread apart to give him a lower and more stable stance. He put a close knuckle on the punching bag and pulls the other hand to back. A visible wave of air slowly expands away from the still Naruto.

"**Hakke Kushou(Vacuum Palm Strike)"**

Naruto strikes the punching bag with his pulled right arm palms open. His body followed the movement, making it to rotate along the waist to empower the strike. His palm was rotated from the position where the fingers pointing downward to a new position of fingers pointing to his left with a counter-clockwise motion. Many didn't know that the twist in one's hand increases the power of a strike significantly, and it can be done as a fist or as the finger knuckle, a strike where the finger is left parallels along the arm and all the fingers are bent at the joint with the wrist lock in place. This strike is very effective if targeted at a cluster of nerves.

Naruto's strike connects the punching bag with a shockwave of dust coming out from the place his palm comes in contact with the punching bag. As if that was not enough…

… another similar shockwave also formed at the opposite end of the punching bag.

"I still don't get it. Why the hell they called this as "Gentle Fist"."

Naruto's perplex is justified. That was far from gentle.

"*whistle* Damn. That was some heavy hit. Lucky for me the bag still stands. So, what's the plan gaki?"

*tick mark*

"Oh, I don't know Kuma-jiji. Maybe a trip to Ryouko's would do me good?"

*twitch twitch*

"Hell yeah it would do you good. She would need to patch you up after I'm finished with you!"

The bickering between two calamities produces a burning aura on the back of both of them albeit at a different colour. Bloody red behind Naruto with a fox having a bloody grin versus blue cold-fire bearing a bear having a scar the shape of an 'X' with one line longer than the other on its left eye.

Truly a terrifying ordeal. I think I might need to change my pants.

"Hnn, consider yourself lucky to be the beloved coach of Ryouko."

That said, Naruto moves past Kumada and grabs his sling bag in the locker. Not bother to take a shower he leaves the gym. Strangely enough he got a smirk on his face.

'I wonder when my _gift_ for him will be noticed?'

Back in the gym, Kumada is still upset with the blond. Cursing him again and again he makes way to his office before stopping to hear a strange sound. The sound is a familiar sound that sounded like a sound that was produce which he always heard whenever the blond was in .The sound of sand pouring onto the floor from a hole in the punching bag.

"NARUUTOOOOOOO!"

"That was faster than I thought it would be."

* * *

><p>Ringo is currently in a jam.<p>

Ryouko left the house this morning with a relatively good mood and coming home with a depressed one. That and she refused to speak not one word for the last half of a day. She had never seen her being this depressed. Ever.

"Ryouko-chan, please talk to me. What is wrong?"

"Go away."

Well that's a start.

"Is Naruto not there again?"

Ryouko, laid on her bed stiffen with said name. She had been trying for the last 6 or so hours trying to erase the event from earlier today finally gives out a reaction. Ringo notices this and while one part of is relieved to know just what seems to bother the girl another part also unconsciously fearing to hear what will happen next. Ryouko still facing the wall grits her teeth and almost shout out her answer in frustration…

…but stop when there was a knock on the door.

Confused with the unknown visitor, both of the girls stare each other asking the silent question of expecting said guess. With both having the same 'I don't know' face, Ringo decided to go check the waiting guess.

"Who is it?"

"Ore da. (It's me)"

The voice of the unexpected guess was recognised by both of the girls. Ringo gives Ryouko a silent glance as if to ask for her permission to grant access to the visitor, since said visitor is the source of the problem for Ryouko. She still look a bit surprised, just gives a brief nod. That's enough for a green light. Opening the door, both occupant of the room looks toward the now opened door seeing Naruto stands there with a grin on his face.

"Yo."

He gives a simple greeting with a raised hand.

What a carefree man.

"Naruto-san? What are you doing here?"

Ringo voices out both her and Ryouko's question to the blond as she invited him to get inside. The room look tidier than the last time he comes in. Must be Ringo cleaning the place up.

"Well other than not seeing both of you for quite some time, I also heard Ryouko had been asking around for me. So, here I am."

"Tch, took you long enough…"

Ryouko mutters while hugging her pillow on her bed. She is sitting against the wall, while both Naruto and Ringo sit by the table at the centre of the room. Naruto heard her tone looks toward Ringo, giving a stare, asking some kind of answer. Ringo just shakes her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"She had been like this the whole day, desu-no. Though it is somehow involves you as well, Naruto-san."

Naruto nods. He then turns to face Ryouko giving her a concerned look. He does not know any incident that might upset Ryouko that he is aware off. Silently giving her the 'go on' look, he focuses on Ryouko. Said girl is having trouble herself with all the attention she is getting from the blond blushes a bit before turning away. Though she keeps on giving him glances from the side of her eyes. Ryouko is between a rock and a hard place.

"Ano-sa Naruto-senpai, who was the girl this morning?"

Naruto being the (sometime) dense man that he is, gives a confused look.

"Girl? Which one?"

Again silence fall.

Geez, somehow I wonder why all the girls like him in the first place.

"…t-t-there's more?"

Ryouko looks absolutely horrified. Ringo is just one step behind her with an only regularly horrified. Naruto just look dumbstruck.

Naruto was in a meeting with all the Otogi Bank members earlier this morning for an informal discussion. Of course being in the meeting means all the members to be there as well. Not that it actually the question ask.

"Hmm? More of what?"

"…no…no, never mind that. So~~, where had you been all this time?"

Ryouko tries her best to divert the awkward situation from before. The info of even more girls around the blond had been…devastating for her. But she pushes on, bringing back her mask to obscure the pain that filled her.

"Aside from school? Well I've been recruiting new member for the Otogi Bank. Man all those pile of resume had been stacked higher than me."

Naruto gives out a chuckle that eases the room occupants. So, Naruto decided to tell them all the interesting thing that he found out about the new recruits. Of course with personal things aside. About how Urashima that leave for his perfect harem, about Liszt that is a reliable lazy person, Alice the strict but easily embarrassed if Liszt is mentioned, the crazy scientist with a knack for explosion Majolice, the maid that loves to return a favour Otsu, Horo, the currently hailed goddess of Otogi Academy, and the now playful and flirty Momoko.

"Eh… Momo-chan-senpai is a member too? But why are you saying her as flirty? Last time I saw her, I donno but she look kind of reserved of a person desu-no."

Ringo questions Naruto with Ryouko nodding as well, wanting to know the answer. At this point on, Naruto looks sheepish with one hand on the back of his head.

"Well you see after a… um, event with Horo-chan, well… she kind of… um, changes."

"What event Naruto-san?"

"Well, you see, Momo-chan kinda confessed to me. But she was saying it so quickly I have trouble understanding it…"

You're still lying about that?

"…and I, um kinda upset her when I told her to repeat again. Then Horo-chan came and…."

Wait.

Did she just hear him right?

Momoko confessed to Naruto-senpai?

Now that she think about it, the girl from earlier did have the same shade of blue for her hair. Other than revealing clothing, she would match perfectly with Momo-chan-senpai.

So that's it…

"…I see. So the girl at the store earlier is Momoko-senpai."

Naruto stops telling them the story, focusing in what Ryouko is saying. The tone she uses stuns him. It feels like the energetic mood that was in the room from all the story earlier is sucked up and in turn a cold wind swept across the room. In simpler word, it sounded dead, devoid of any emotion. Similar to what he had heard from the private soldiers of Danzo Shimura, the army of ROOTs. Reminded of the mindless drones makes Naruto worried about his kouhai.

"Yes. The girl from at the ramen stall is Momoko. Why are you asking me this, Ryouko."

Naruto's tone is serious, comparable with the time under the bridge. He even drops the nickname of Momo-chan instead using Momoko. Ryouko even with all the emotions in her is still unnerved by his tone. Ringo as well. She is still a bit unsure how the somewhat happy conversation just now turned to this cold and dangerous one. Momoko is still a sensitive subject to Naruto. He had heard some rumours of how Momo-chan-senpai will take anyone to her bedroom. He had to obliterate a hill to fine dust that is unseen from Otogibana city to finally cool down enough to hunt the one that started this rumour. Without killing him. Even if accidently.

Let's just say the one responsible for it is in a really, REALLY in a bad shape right now.

Ryouko, determined to find out exactly what is their relationship pushes forward.

"Why is she hugging you like that? So she really is…"

Ryouko question trails off. While she is afraid that the answer from him finally confirms her suspicions of their relationship, Naruto on the other hand takes the trails a bit more seriously. He thought that the question meant to ask him whether the rumours about Momoko to be true with the hug to be the confirmation.

"Ookami, are you saying that Momoko will take anyone that asks her to a bedroom?"

Naruto's voice is cold, dangerously so. He might be somewhat acquainted with Ookami, but he will not take an insult that involve his now, little sister. Not with him doing nothing.

Ryouko and Ringo are startled with his voice. They would never thought of Momoko that way. Even if it is true, which is not they will never believe it. Ryouko quickly tries to dissolves the confusion.

"A-a-ah, t-that's not it. W-what I'm trying to ask is, is Momoko-senpai involved with you romantically. As in, a lover?"

The previous pressure seems to let off completely. Naruto gives out a tired sigh before trying to clear things up.

"Sorry about just now, I'm a bit protective of Momo-chan. Truth is I rejected her, though I continue to take care of her, you know like a big brother. She had a rough life so I tried whatever I can to cheer her up. At that time she just breaks down when I told her how I view her as my imouto-chan."

Naruto explains it while looking at his right hand.

"I told her how I will protects her from any harm, how I will hunt down any one that hurt her. Guess that was a bit overwhelming to her."

Naruto finishes off his explanation with a soft smile. Ryouko seeing that smile blushes, imagining how it would felt if it was her instead of Momoko to hear him declares those promises, no more like oaths with that determined face to her. Such thought filled her head, replaying it again and again and again and again and…

Ringo and Naruto look at Ryouko who supported a full body flush with steams coming of her ear. Though it only last for a moment before she finally passes out on her bed. Naruto and Ringo panic seeing her passes out so suddenly argue with each other on what to do first, with Ringo deciding to call a health inspector of the dorm and Naruto keeps on saying CPR.

Of course he got whack on the head.

With both panicking, none of them sees the smile that is on Ryouko's lip as she passes out. She keeps on dreaming about how a young prince of a kingdom (not that far-fetched), comes to her for his quest in waking up the princess, which is her.

With a kiss.

Leaving the room's chaos aside, they live happily ever after.

* * *

><p>AN~ another chapter completed. This chapter lacks any action at all. I'm sorry for that, but in this chapter I want to concentrate on character development more. There will be time for action, just not now.<p>

Another thing is, I appreciate all the reviews on my story so far, and for any anon reviewer, as long it is not a flame, I will answer it in the next chapter at the top just like this one. So please review a lot for me.

Shawn-san out~


	5. Date! and Piece of the Past

Summary ~ Naruto that for some reason, is in Otogibana city along with his previous burden along the ride. So far he still did not figure just how he got sent here since his memories is still a bit blurry. The previous Rokudaime Hokage try to settle in this city without causing too much trouble, that for some reason keeps on finding him and always make a turn for the worst.

Diclaimer ~ I don't own anything from either Naruto or Ookami-san or DMC or Spice and Wolf in this story aside from the plot.

So without further ado, on with the show…

'Internal thoughts'

"Speech"

"**Demonic speech"**

**Jutsu/technique**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hai~hai minna-san, let's get straight to the story shall we?

_At a clearing near the forest near the training ground 7, the sound of clashing metal can be heard clearly. The heavy sound that ricochet of the trees that surround the clearing doing its job to dampen the sound had so far is doing a great job. Too bad for them it does not stand a chance as a human size bullet rip through them as if there is nothing there to cushion its impact at all._

"_...haah… hah… what's the matter Horo-chan, last time we spar you can give me the beating of a lifetime. Or does the fanboys really pisses you off that much?"_

_Naruto is standing on one of the surrounding trees that are in the clearing right at the tip of the top-most of the tree. His visages making him look like a phantom that will hunt souls of the damned along with his fluttering tattered black cloak with red cloud imprint on it. On the back of the cloak is an emblem of a fan with red and white, an Uchiha emblem. Naruto look at a devastated path that lays right under him with a sharp and a mischievous look expecting the person on the other side to burst out at any time._

"_**Ugh… don't remind me. That is really an event I want to forget, so I beg of you Naruto-kun, don't remind me again. It gives me the shiver."**_

_Horo hugs herself fighting the shiver that is crawling up her spine. The event that she spoke of is when she…_

"_**I TOLD YOU TO STOP REMIND ME!"**_

_Yes ma'am._

"_Maa maa, no need to get all angry with what boys will be. You know that hormone is a powerful thing. Hmm, that reminds me of something…"_

_Naruto suddenly gives of a strange aura that is making Horo become wary of him. That smile of him really gives of a bad vibes. It feels unnatural. It feels wrong. It does not gives of any malice however. But it makes Horo really, REALLY nervous._

"… _if you cannot manage to escape me within the next 30 minute, you will be tied down and force to hear me read the Icha-Icha Paradise volume 1. One whole book."_

_Naruto gives an eye smile that will make one Hatake very proud of his student. Now all he need is a face mask…_

_As for Horo, being the somewhat still uneducated about the 'bees' to an extent, gives out a damn right horrified look, if the wide eye and gaping mouth is a sign, start running out of the clearing that makes her look like a blur. Of course at the opposite way from Naruto. As she run, she suddenly hit something that makes her fall back on her back. Rubbing her sore nose as she ran into the object face first, she take a look just what she ran into. Standing tall with a crossed arm and still retaining that eye smile is Naruto._

"_Yare yare, I still did not say to start Horo-chan. Well I guess we can start now."_

_That being said, a pair of arm grab her ankle from underground. Noticing this, Horo tried to struggle her best but it still do her no good. Trying her last ditch of an effort, she did the famous Little Kit Eyes along with the droppy ear and tail._

"_**Pwease let me go Naruto-kun~~ I don't want to hear anything about that perverted book. ONEGAIII~~"**_

_Let be known that at that time Naruto for all the purpose he does that training in the first place to make Horo being used in her new body and explaining why all the boys in his village be it civilian or ninja alike keeps on chasing her, almost drop his __**Doton:Shinju Zanshu **__but he manage to shakes the thought away. After all it's for the best. After his clone pull Horo all the way so that only her head is above ground, Naruto sit right in front of Horo's head while shaking his head._

"_I'm sorry Horo-chan. But it's for your own good. Now let's start. Don't worry so much, it's only gona take about half a day to finish. To further make it interesting my clones will be doing the acting as well."_

"_**IIIIIYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~~"**_

_Horo's despaired screamed can be heard all the way to the Konoha hokage's office where a busty blond is doing her paperwork for the day. At her side helping her is her assistant that have a black hair and a dressed up pig._

"_At least the gaki have someone to watch his back now. That calls for a drink."_

"_Tsunade-sama, no drinking in the office!"_

* * *

><p>"I still feel that it's better if she never know about the birds and the bees. Well no use to cry over spilled milk."<p>

Naruto wakes up a little after dusk and did his morning routine. Horo wakes up a little after he finished taking a bath. Still being a bit sleepy, she opens the fridge and grab an apple before chowing it down in a couple of slow and steady pace. Getting the sleepiness away with the fresh taste of the apple, Horo stretches a bit before going into the bathroom that is already empty.

Naruto makes a simple breakfast of toast and scramble eggs. Waiting for Horo to join for breakfast, he open his note book, a small notepad that fit his hand that have important things that he needed to do, with the most urgent to be on the top of the notes. Reading it for 2 minute before closing it, he put it back inside his pocket. Horo finally finish her morning routine, sit at his opposite at the table before start eating silently along with him after a silent mutter of 'ittadakimasu'. Finishing the breakfast, Naruto make a clone to clean up the dishes.

"Horo-chan."

"**Hmm? What is it Naruto-kun?"**

"I'm not going to school today. I got some requests to do. Please take care of the bank for me."

"**Ok then. As long you can give me some of your heavenly massages afterword."**

Naruto just smile and kiss her cheek before leaving with a leaf **shunshin**.

* * *

><p>"So… Naruto-senpai will not be in today?"<p>

"**yup…"**

"And he said that you will take over for today?"

"**yup…"**

"…so why am I the only one doing the paperwork?"

Liszt asks Horo while his eyebrow twitches every few second. Horo is sitting on the sofas while drinking some tea with the other girls minus Momoko since she quit a few days ago. Liszt is behind the president's desk with the towering paperwork that manages to hide him from the view of the girls from the sofas. Alice is silently enjoying the trouble that Liszt is in, try to convince him to do it.

"Just do it you lazy bum. At least you will be able to do something for a change."

"Mou~~ how cruel Alice-kun. By the way Horo-senpai, now that Momoko-kun had left, we need someone to fill in her place."

"Ah, I'm sorry to say this but I need to leave as well. My allowance is not enough to feed all of my siblings anymore. Seeing that they have all grown up."

Himeno voices out her concern of her siblings well-being. The other members just look at her before shaking their head. While she had said about this before it still is a sad thing to see her go. Other than Naruto and Horo, she is the only remaining member that had any seniority over them. She simply is their caring onee-san, their big sister.

"**Mou… of all the time to quit…guess no helping it than. You sure about this Hime-chan?"**

"Hai… I'm sure this is the best way for me, and for my family. They meant the world to me."

"…**if you're sure than I'm in no position to say otherwise. But you are always welcome to come here. Just not the underground office, ne?"**

Himeno smiles brightly before standing up from the sofa and turn around so that everyone able to see her, even Liszt. Bowing down in front of everyone present in the office, Himeno gives her best regards while still bowing down.

"I am forever grateful for what the Otogi Bank had done to me and I will forever be in debt with Naruto-senpai and Horo-senpai, for showing me how to continue forward in life even with all the obstacles getting in your way. So I am here to gives you my deepest gratitude. Arigatou gozaimasu."

Himeno gets up for her bowing position to see that Horo is already in front of her, and she hugs Himeno. Tearing up for the thoughts of separating with her beloved senpais, Himeno cries softly in Horo's embrace. Horo just hugs her and pet her back, soothing and calming her down. When Himeno stops crying, Horo gives her a pendant that looks like a fox that is chasing its single tail.

"**Consider this as a momento for being under Naruto-kun and I in the Otogi Bank. He may not be here but I know him enough that he will probably be crying a river right now that his Hime-chan is leaving him. This gift is actually a present that Naruto-kun buys for you."**

Horo and Himeno giggle as they imagine Naruto to be here and hugging Himeno's leg and begging her to not go all the while crying the said river.

Not a really pretty sight, trust me.

All the girls take turn to give Himeno their regards. When it is almost time for her to leave, she gives the Otogi Bank members one last bow before leaving the club. As she gets to the other side of the door, the office fell into a comfortable silence. Trying to open a new topic to talk about, Liszt reminded them that they still need replacement for the empty spot.

"Hmm… with Shirayuki-senpai left as well, we are going to need two more member to fill in the gap. So… any suggestion?"

"**While I do have some, we better not decide this yet. Not until Naruto-kun is here. He is our boss anyway. Aside from Aragami-jiji that is."**

The remaining member nods with the solid statement from Horo. With the discussion over, all the other members get back to their respective works for the day. Alice is managing all the I-owe-you list, Liszt doing the paperwork, Otsuu cleaning the office ant the above clubroom, and Majo… doing whatever she is supposed to do in her lab. Horo's job is to supervise them and gives out a helping hand in any problems that they might encounter. Oh and taking any new request for the day.

"Haaaaahhh… I'm drained to the bone."

* * *

><p>Naruto is taking a break from all the requests that he need to do for the day. He is sitting on a park bench that is shaded by the tree that grows near that bench, giving it protection from the direct sun's ray. Drinking the cold juice he bought from a vendor, he throws the empty can to the trash bin near him.<p>

"Hmm… let's see. I've done everything that need to be done by today. Guess I can go the gym again today. Maybe a spar with Ryouko would be nice…

…oh? That reminds me of something."

Naruto takes out a cell phone before dialling a number.

"…it's me. How is everything over there? Any trouble?"

A young-sounding boy answers his call.

"No, nothing of sort yet. If they make any move at all, I'll be sure to gives you a heads up."

"Yosh, keep up the good work. How's training been going for you?"

"…well, I still need work with the katas that you show me. Other than that, I think I get the hang of it. Though I will need more experience to make all the moves to be instinctive."

Nodding to himself, Naruto look like that he is satisfied with the progress of the boy from the other side of the phone. After pondering for a while, he decides that no new orders are needed to give out to the boy.

"I think that will be all for now. Keep up the good work."

"Hai, if anything new came up I will be sure to tell nya…

…I mean tell ya."

The call ends.

"Yosh, now to go meet Ryouko for a spar."

As Naruto walks away from the park, he takes an intersection that brings him to a boarding house that was named as Okashisou. The rooming building looks like it was made out of wood but with closer inspection, it actually is cement that was painted with a wood-like finish. The building is two story tall with a separate building that look like another house altogether with it in a different painting scheme. The other building is also two stories tall but the second floor is not connected with the wood-like building. It has a decent garden with a combination of wooden and brick fence.

'Hmm… this place is…'

"Eh? Naruto-san? What are you doing here?"

Naruto let out a smirk before turning around to see a woman with a groceries bag in her hand.

"Heh, never thought I am going to see you here Yukime-san. So how is the famous Yuki-sensei doing on this fabulous day?"

"Ah, oh I'm just fine today. So you never answer my question Naruto-san, author of Icha-Icha Paradise series and The Tales of the Utterly Gutsy Ninja. So what are you doing here?"

Naruto just shrugged his shoulder lazily.

"Honestly, I'm just passing by. On my way to the gym. Never thought I could meet you here. So, how's your story had been going. Are the selling any good?"

"Well, since I had been producing shoujo novels, it's understandable to see most of my buyers are girls. Though many of the girls keep pointing out that my stories didn't really portrays what I really am. Guess they never would guess that Yuki-sensei actually smokes."

Yukime Murano. She is the landlady of the apartment 'Okashisou' and also a novelist. She goes with the pen-name of Yuki hence the name Yuki-sensei. She has dark raven hair that reaches all the way to her lower back that was tied to a ponytail. Her eyes are also the same shade as her hair and she wears a pair of glasses with the frame only at the bottom of the glasses.

"Meh, you know what they said. Never judge a book by its cover. So, need help with bags?"

"Eh? You wouldn't mind?"

"Maa~ I got time to kill anyway. Hora, give me some of the bags. It looks heavy."

Naruto fetches some of the bags that Yukime had being carrying. Yukime looks grateful for the extra hand invites Naruto in. Inside the grand hall where all the guests eat, Naruto takes a seat on one of the chair, taking in the surrounding environment. So far the place gives out a very homely feeling as if this was your long lost home or some sort. Naruto is certain that if he does not already have a place to live in, this will probably be the first choice for him to stay in. Heck, he would still probably move in anyway.

"Are you living here alone Yukime-san? I didn't see anyone else in this house."

Yukime is serving tea for her guess gives out a small smile.

"Why? Interested to move in?"

"As long you didn't suck me dry like a Yuki-Onna than maybe I will reconsider it."

Naruto chuckle as he sips the tea served to him. Yukime however looks upset with Naruto's exclamation. She glares him, hoping he would freezes so she could smash him to pieces. Obviously, that does not work so she just gives out a snort and places her chin on her palm that is held up by her elbow on the table.

"Well even if the rates are a bit high you get to eat for free, at least during dinner. The open bath is also a great luxury you won't get anywhere else in Otogibana so I don't think it's that bad of a deal."

"Hmm… no denying that. An open bath is definitely something worth to pay extra for."

The offer is tempting but Naruto decided that he will postpone this thought for now. He still needs money to pay for all the bills that keep stacking whenever he visits the gym. Kumada doesn't like to keep the bill to be too long, hence the nagging for him to pay quickly. Hence all the money from the sale of his books go bite the dust.

Oh, and for that guy that started Momo-chan's rumour medical bill as well. Since Naruto didn't have any insurance to cover him.

"I guess I can't after all. Even if my books sales are good, it's just not that good yet. So money is a sore subject for me right now."

"Heh, I guess I can sympathize for you a bit. Since I have the same problem when I started writing some time ago. Not to mention that I have no renters at the time."

Naruto nods. It was indeed a painful thing to remember. She was on the verge of selling of this boarding house just to have enough money to buy foods. Naruto heard of her troubles from his books producer decided to help her out a bit by donating some of his books profit to her since at the time he have no excess bill that needed to paid. So while they had met before, he never know where she actually lives. When he was outside her house just now, he picked up a familiar presence that surrounded the house. It may be that being a sage and complete control of Kyuubi's youki, he developed an awareness of presences. Even without any of the modes to be active.

"Well, it's nice meeting you Yukime but I got to go. I'll reconsider your offer for a room. No promises though."

"As long you give it a thought. If I need anything, can I ask for a favour from you?"

"Well, I guess I can if I'm not that busy. I'll see you later than."

Naruto gives Yukime a two finger salute and starts to head to the Boxing Gym Bear.

* * *

><p>"…498…499…500… yot-to~"<p>

Getting down from the bar for chin up, Naruto grabs his towel and starts to dry off his sweaty form. He just finishes doing his light routines of warm up when he finally see the person he had been looking since he had been in the gym today. Said person still didn't notices Naruto though.

'oho~ she still didn't notice me…'

Ara, it's that grin again.

Naruto quietly sneak closer to the person without making any sound at all. His current target is tying her hair to a single ponytail at the back of her head. Most probably getting ready for her practice sessions for today. Though she looks a bit out of focus, and her eyes are glazed. But since Naruto is looking toward her back, he did not notice it. Inching closer and closer, he finally able to reach her with his hand.

But he instead whispers closely to her ear.

"Were you trying to avoid me this few last days? Hmm, Ryouko-chan?"

His voice snaps Ryouko back to the world of the living. She shivers with the sensation of soft wind blowing to her sensitive ear, turning her face crimson all the way to her ear. Startled by the sudden invasive movement, she is not able to process her thoughts properly, sending her body to move on reflex.

With an uppercut right to Naruto's chin.

The uppercut connects, sending Naruto flying to the air momentarily before falling back to the ground. All the time when Naruto is levitating in the air, time slows down. His body arcs with his head thrown backward and the rest of his body follow through the motion. He lands on his head, stay in that position for a fraction of a second before the rest of his body falls as well. Funny enough, Naruto's head is left with a smoking bump and swirling eyes.

"Nande ore~~? (Why me~~?)"

Oh, how the mighty have fallen.

Ryouko finally being able to reboot her mind could only stare at her still in the air right arm. Piecing the puzzle together, she finally realise what she had done.

"A-ah, I'm able to knock him out…"

* * *

><p>With a pack on his head that was held by Naruto's left hand, he is pouting at Ryouko that look a bit embarrassed to be looking at Naruto. Since she did indeed knock him out, and go celebrating that she knock him out for several minute before finally realizing that he is still on the floor with a smoking head. And that she only notice him still on the floor after she accidently trip over him, with a shoe to his face.<p>

"…you know that I will get you back for this right?"

Naruto starts off with a not so bright subject for Ryouko. Not because he is The Bloody Fang, but because of his infamous pranks that make the Ramp Aragami issue out a "Do no annoy him or face the terrible consequences of the mischief devil".

Simply put, you annoy him, he pranks the hell out of you.

Some of the ero-jiji's underwear is still pink till this day.

"It's not like I was deliberately want to hit you. It's reflex. R-e-f-l-e-x."

Though the images from her dreams a brief few days ago also plays a part in this event as well. Not that she will tell her that. She rather dies than letting that piece of information to Naruto.

"…fine. I guess I kinda deserved that since I was the one that startled you in the first place. Though with me knocked out for a quite some time, there is no more time for us to spar anymore. Say, how about we go grab something to eat? On me of course."

Eh?

Grab something to eat?

L-l-li-like a d-d-date?

"A-aa-ah, I WOULD BE HAPPY TO!"

Ookami-san replies a bit too enthusiastically. Not that we can blame her. She had almost loses her chance to get close to this blond before. The thoughts of any other female getting close to her Naruto-kun is absolutely unacceptable. She will fight tooth and nails for the right to stay beside him.

Hooo, so now it's "her Naruto-kun".

"Maa maa, calm down Ryouko-chan. It's not like I'm at the other side of the gym. I can hear you fine."

"A-a-ah, hai. T-than, I will get in the shower first."

"Careful not to sli-"

"KYAAAHH~"

"…slip. *sigh* I swear both Horo and Ryouko is so similar it's scary."

Ryouko slips near the entrance for the shower that have wet floor from the people coming in and out of the shower. She ends up on the floor flat on her back, and splashes some of the puddle onto her clothes making them hugging her figure perfectly. Which leave almost nothing to imagine at. And this is the scene Naruto is force to watch when he tries to give her a helping hand.

'Impure thoughts, BE-GONE~~~'

It's getting harder to do so when a soaking wet chick is in front of you.

"O-oi, are you alright?"

Naruto fights of the blush that is creeping up his face. While Ryouko did not have a bi… bountiful, yes bountiful chest, her other area is very well developed. She also have the quirks of every kunoichi have, a slender and strong body and not being overly muscled. It's what Naruto call the "Nadeshiko Shoujo". The perfect girl. Nothing is overly built with nothing major to lack either. Even if the chest is still a bit underdeveloped for Ryouko. It's the ideal balance. It's a massive effort for Naruto to not look at her wet form.

"Iteii… why they didn't mopped the floor dry after using it? Lucky me I didn't land on my nose. I'll get a nosebleed."

Now that is an interesting thing to see.

Finally aware of her wet clothes that are clinging to her body like a second skin, fights off a groan. This will be a pain to carry around, maybe she should just leave it here? No, that will make the clothes to smell. Maybe just send it to the laundry? Sounds good except she does not have any money to pay. Maybe…

"Oi, Ryouko-chan. How long are you going to stay on the floor? Here take my hand."

Ryouko look up to see Naruto extending his hand while looking away. She looks puzzled as why Naruto looks away until she manages to see a blush on his face. Remembering her clinging-to-her-skin clothes, Ryouko in turn blush as well. Though with darker shades of red. Taking his hand, she stands up, all the while looking at the floor clearly embarrassed.

"A-arigatou. I-I better get inside."

"A-ah hai. You better go fast. The sun is almost down already."

'That and I'm nearing my breaking limit'

Naruto-san, fighto~~

* * *

><p>"So you first meet with Ringo when I just left your house that day? What coincidence."<p>

Naruto and Ryouko are having a pleasant chat at the Koji's Ramen and Tea stall. The stall is bustling with customer making Momoko that is currently working there for another hour before her shift end unable to stay and chat with Naruto and Ryouko.

"Hai. Because you didn't lock the door Ringo had managed to get inside to see me not doing so well at the time. So she took care of me when you had already gone home."

While Ryouko is grateful for that encounter with Ringo, she still a bit miffed about Naruto not locking her door. I mean what would happened if a pervert managed to get in? And to show that she is still angry about that, she kick his shin under the table just after finishes talking about it.

"Ow, ow. Ok ok I'm sorry. I didn't mean it but I have just forgotten about it… OW!"

"Hmph, serves you right. So, what about you? I want to hear something about you as well."

Ryouko is genuinely curious about Naruto. From all the digging that Ringo had done, most of them turn to be a bust. There is not a single record for the name Naruto Uzumaki except than he wrote the Icha-Icha series and The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Ninja. That and he is a student in the Otogibana Academy. Anything from his past turns out as blanks.

"Hmm…well to start off I'm not from around here. I came from a remote village in a forest. I grow up there and learn all about life from my two senseis. One is so closed to me that I looked up to him like an older brother. The other guy is a cool guy that had a face mask covering his face the entire time I had been with the guy. Heck he even manage to eat with his face mask on. He also had this terrible hobby of being late for 3 hour for anything that is not life threatening."

Naruto chuckles when remembering both Kakashi and Iruka. The smut reading and tardy jounin had been his good friend as well as a good tutor when he is under the man. Even if he only teaches Naruto how tree climbing exercise when he is still a genin. Iruka on the other hand always manage to do something that the Konoha's ANBU can't. Finding him after doing a prank.

"Sounds like they are rather pleasant persons to be around them."

"They are."

The table that Naruto and Ryouko sit in fall into a comfortable silence. Both of the occupants silently soaked up each other presents, basking in the setting sun.

"Good job today as well, Kibitsu. Here is today's wager."

From behind the stall, near the kitchen, it seems that Momoko is done with her job for today and Koji is giving her pay for today.

"Arigatou, Koji-san. I'll be going than. Matta ashita-ne (See you tomorrow)."

Momoko exits the kitchen and make a short haste to the table where Naruto and Ryouko is.

"Naru-nii. I'm finish for today. Let's go out and play."

Momoko gives out a jovial smile as she tried to drag Naruto from the table. Ryouko feels a bit jealous with the closeness of the two, makes a sound of clearing her throat. Momoko finally notices Ryouko look at her with a tilted head. Looking up to Naruto, she asks him about her.

"Ne ne, Naru-nii, who is she?"

"This is Ryouko-chan. She goes to the same gym as me. We just finish our training so I decided to get something to eat. Naturally I ask her as well."

"Ohh… I see."

Momoko approaches Ryouko giving her a wide smile and extending her hand for a greeting.

"I'm Momoko Kibitsu. Nice to meet you Ryouko-chan. Please go out with me."

…

…

…excuse me?

"A-ah. R-Ryouko Ookami… desu."

Gaahh, she nerver said "desu". Ever.

But then again with her being overwhelm with such a sudden question, who would not. Ryouko slowly extends her own hand to shake with Momoko slowly. Momoko decided that this is not enough, continues her harassment to have some more fun. She takes her right hand and starts to play with Ryouko under her chin similar to how would one will play with a cat. Ryouko, apparently freaking out is sweating bullet all over her body keep on shivering every time she is touched.

"How about being my cute little koneko-chan(kitten). I will be sure to spoil you rotten and make sure every time you wake up you will feel all the delicious sore that makes you crave for more…"

Not being able to keep her composure anymore, Ryouko runs away from Momoko and takes refuge to the back of Naruto, peeking her head slightly above Naruto's right shoulder.

Naruto unable to do anything about this just proceeds to sweatdrop.

"Alright alright that's enough Momo-chan. We don't want her to run away do we?"

"But she is sooo cute…"

Momoko keep on swaying her both her hands that are grasped together in front of her chest left and right. Naruto let go yet another sigh before start walking. Ryouko still not trusting Momoko to not glomp her again keep close to Naruto all the while keeping him as a human shield against Momoko.

"Momo-chan can you go home alone? I gotta walk her home or her housemate will keep on nagging to me."

"Hmm… sure I don't mind. Bye bye Naru-nii. Say hello to Horo-nee for me."

"Hai~yo. Will do. Take care when walking home. Even if there are fewer thugs now, keep your eyes open ok? If any trouble comes at your way, give me a call."

Naruto walks with Ryouko in tow, who now look to be able to settle down a bit now that there is a large distance between her and Momoko. Though she is able to pick up an interesting info from the conversation between the two.

'Who is Horo?'

As the duo keep on walking, they finally unable to see the waving Momoko anymore.

* * *

><p>As Naruto and Ryouko walk with a steady pace to the girls' dorm, Ryouko keep on pondering the new information about this Horo. From what she can deduce, since Momoko call her nee-san, she could be Naruto's sibling or she could be Momoko's adopted nee-san. From what Ryouko had known so far, Naruto never said anything about a sibling when he is talking about his past. So does that mean…<p>

"Oi… mushi mushi. Ryouko-chan. Anyone home?"

Naruto waves his hand in front of her face for a brief moment before she finally snaps out of her thought.

"Is something wrong Ryouko-chan?"

"Mmm mmm, not really. Just thinking about something."

"Well you look really troubled by it if you almost walk right in to a wall and not noticing this. So you wana tell me what's wrong?"

"Well…"

Just as Ryouko want to ask him about Horo, his cell phone rang. Taking the call, Naruto look like he was surprised by the caller.

"What is it?"

"…*pant*…*pant*… bad news Naruto-san. They got her."

Naruto looks uneasy. Ryouko couldn't tell what is happening, but the surrounding air is picking up. The weird part is, it is concentrated to Naruto and Naruto only, leaving all the other places completely calm.

"Who got who, Saburo?"

"It's the Onigashima's thugs. They got Kibitsu-san. She was knocked out when she is taking a shortcut in one of the alleyway. I manage to follow those thugs to an abandoned warehouse, just outside of the town. There is no signal there so I run all the way back in the city to get some of it. From I heard earlier, they have been saying that Kibitsu's tou-san didn't pay his debt and they take her as their bargaining chip."

"I see. Good work. I will be there shortly. Lose all your weights, we're going to a war."

"All of them? Right away. I'll be waiting then."

Ryouko look at Naruto with a confused look. What war?

"What's happening Naruto-senpai?"

"…the Onigashima took Momo-chan. Her tou-san has some unsettled debts with some of them, so they took her as their bargaining chip. Knowing that scum, he wouldn't give a damn what happened to her."

Naruto is pissed. Even with Momoko working part time to help him settle his debts he still keeps on wasting money. He is so angry that he unconsciously leaking Kyuubi's youki along with its killing intent, making Ryouko frightened. She never see he like this before, even when under the bridge he was able to contain his anger. His face at that time was absolutely blank, unlike this time which is a deep frown with his teeth grinding against each other loudly. This is an enraged demon that had been provoked to its absolute breaking point. Dialing a number, Naruto put the cell phone to his ear.

"…Horo. Go to the edge of the town now. Drop anything else that may slow you down. We got some Oni slaughtering to do…

…hai. I'll see you there."

Naruto in turn addresses Ryouko.

"Ryouko-chan, go back to the dorm. We never know what might happen next, so go inside your room until it's all clear again. I don't need to drag even more in this mess than it already is."

"What are you saying? I want to go as well. There's no way I will only stay in my room when someone needs help. If I can do something and decide to do nothing, that is just plain cowardice."

Naruto is stunned. That philosophy is almost identical to his own.

"Ryouko, you have to understand this before you go with me. This will be a brutal massacre, not some simple fights on the streets. There you will be outnumbered 20 to 1 and most of them will have some kind of weapon, and if you're unlucky they will even have guns. Do still want to go with all this to consider, Ryouko Ookami. Even if you did not go, it is not consider as cowardice. It just shows that you have some working mind in your head."

"Than what about you! Knowing all that and you still going alone with one or two other person as backup!"

"That's because The Bloody Fang, The Crimson Moon and The Smouldering Nekomata can take of themselves just fine in this situation. The question is, can you? I'm sorry Ryouko this is for your own good."

"What are you-"

Ryouko didn't able to finish her question as a clone knocked her out from behind. Naruto gives the clone a grateful nod before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. The clone carry Ryouko back to her dorm before dropping her in front of her door and rings the bell. Finished with its job, the clone disappears in a cloud of smoke.

As Ringo opens the door, she saw Ryouko to be asleep beside the door. In her hand is a note that the clone had write.

"_I'm sorry I have to let her sleep here like this. But an emergency came up and I can't spare it any second at all. So please take care of her."_

_-Naruto-_

Ringo after reading the note feels a bit nervous with what might had happen to both Ryouko and Naruto that Ryouko is left unconscious and Naruto not bothering to wait just for a couple of second more to wait the door to open. Whatever it is, it must be dead serious. Taking Ryouko in and putting her on her bed, Ringo than look out of the window into the dead of night, wondering what may happen tonight.

* * *

><p>AN~ Ok I have enter the ass kicking phase. Next chapter should be packed with action since this fic didn't see it that much yet.<p>

As always leaves your review and critiques so that I can get better at this.

_Preview next chapter~~~_

"_I may be seeking out peace, but that doesn't mean that I can't kill you in cold blood if I need to. You might never kill before, but I do."_

"_Listen up you low-lives, if I found any of you roaming in my territories and the Aragami's, I will personally hunt you down. Even to the end of the world."_

"_Momo-chan, I won't take no as an answer."_


	6. King, Queen, Neko and Other Guys

Summary ~ Naruto that for some reason, is in Otogibana city along with his previous burden along the ride. So far he still did not figure just how he got sent here since his memories is still a bit blurry. The previous Rokudaime Hokage try to settle in this city without causing too much trouble, that for some reason keeps on finding him and always make a turn for the worst.

Diclaimer ~ I don't own anything from either Naruto or Ookami-san or DMC or Spice and Wolf in this story aside from the plot.

So without further ado, on with the show…

'Internal thoughts'

"Speech"

"**Demonic speech"**

**Jutsu/technique**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Continuing the previous chapter…

At an abandoned warehouse outside the Otogibana City, the Onigashima thugs, said to be able to silenced any crying baby that hear their names' hence the name "Oni", meaning of monster or demon. Their academy had been established to give the seemingly perfect place to be safe and play in Otogibana City and Academy to have some realistic troubles that the students may have to face in the future. After all, the 'brand' of an Otogibana Academy's students are an investment that the Aragami's syndicate is willing to pay a large sum of money for.

A big and muscled boy wearing purple tank top with red overcoat goes with his matching red slacks. The boy looks to be leading the gathered thugs, readying to meet with their hostage's father, expecting to receive the ransom money as well. The thugs just call him as "boss".

"Boss, someone is coming from the south door."

"Hahahaha, yosh. Let's go get that money!"

Boss leads his gang to meet the approaching figure, smiling widely as he does. His upper ups in the yakuza family told him to collect this debt from this person about one week ago. This is supposedly a test to see if he is a yakuza material, and if he passed, he's in. Therefore he had been working hard to do some info gathering about the man in debt, taking all his regular place to gamble, his regular place to sleep since he would sometime spend his night at a bar, if he is drunk, and finally, his family.

Turns out he only have one relative, and even that is not a genuine one. His daughter was adopted. And a cute one to boot.

"Oii, you come with the money I ask? And what's with the stupid mask?"

The boss is talking to doesn't look like he is an old man. In fact his voice is still that of a young man.

"Let her go. It's for your own good."

The strange man was wearing a white mask that covers his entire face. On the mask is a strange marking that resembles a cat. He also wears black fitting cloths along with a baggy pant in the same shade of colour. He wears dark blue hard leather steeled toes combat boot and a pair of fingerless glove that have a metal plate at the back of his hands. From under the gloves, medical wrapping goes on until his elbow on both side of his arm. His hair is a dark violet and is slightly pushed to the back by the mask. Amazingly two tuffs of the hair stick out a bit more than the rest at the top of his head making it look like a very furry neko-mimi(cat-ear).

"Hah! Like some kid in funny mask can tell me what to do. Go home kid this is a place for grown up."

"Hmm, how amusing. You said this place for a grown up. Yet I see no such person in here. Obviously that is not you guys. No grown up is stupid enough to kidnap a girl to get money…"

Ouch, one hit from the stranger in mask.

Boss is having none of the insults. His anger fuse which had never been one to be long, already broken by the time the boy throws his insults did not wait for the boy to finish his words.

"Guys, get him!"

How cliché. What, no other word to use?

"*sigh*… don't say I didn't warn nya…

…

…warn ya!"

* * *

><p>-4 hours ago-<p>

Momoko is in a good mood today. She got her pay and she got to meet one cute girl. She is sooooo adorable that Momoko just wants to hug her and goes to bed with her as Momoko's pillow. Blushing slightly at the thoughts she holds her face with both hands giggling just like a schoolgirl in love.

Oh, wait. She is. Only for the schoolgirl part.

As she walks on, she never notices the two thugs that are waiting at an exit of a regular shortcut she takes every day. The black coat of the Onigashima Academy blends in the shadow of the alleyway perfectly, as in one with the shadow. The setting sun also makes the alleyway that much darker. And the thugs wait for their pray silently, befitting with the name of an Oni.

As she approaches, one of the thugs pour some kloroform on a piece of cloth, enough to knock out a grown man in seconds. While doing so, the other guy keeps everyone away from the alleyway, scaring people off to make their job to be easier without any setbacks. Giving the thumbs up for the go, the stage is now set. Now for the main event.

Just as Momoko passes a box that used to be empty, the thug that have the rags in his hand, grabs her from behind, bursting out of the box and strangle her using one arm to go around her neck while his other hand presses the cloth on to her mouth and nose.

It only lasts for 3 second.

Momoko arms go limp and her legs cannot support her anymore, making her falls to the ground in a heap of boneless flesh. The one that knock her out carry her over his shoulder and along with the other one goes straight to the warehouse that boss is in.

Some distance away, Nekomiya Saburo is following those thugs at a safe distance and making sure that he remains unseen. As in training with a full fledge ninja, one must never compromise his position and wait the right time to strike down the enemy. Moving silently, he manages to stay on the thugs track all the way to the warehouse without them ever noticing him.

"Must be where they decide to keep Kibitsu-san. Though, I need more information. How many are they? Why they kidnap her in the first place? Kibitsu-san never had any connection with these guys before, so how does she gotten involved with them?"

Information determines the success of a mission, for there is no such thing as too much of information in a battle field. Such is the saying of the ninja responsible for Saburo's training. A fact that had been implanted in his head. He climbs to the rooftops of the warehouse using the boxes that are stacking up near one of the more secluded wall, the one that is facing towards some bushes. Using the boxes, he then climbs up the wall using any protrusion that is enabling him to grab it to pull him upward towards the rooftop.

"Boss… we got the girl."

"Good. Now for the next step. You, the one with spiky hair, go drop this letter to that guy's house."

Saburo is watching and listening from a broken window at the rooftop, making sure that he did not cause any shadow to form below when he is watching from above. He notice that the 'Boss' is giving a lesser thug a letter.

"This letter will be our ticket to getting the girl's father to pay his debt to the yakuza. You lose this letter, than you will lose your life. Got that?"

"H-h-hai!"

"Now get that girl tied up. Make sure the knots are tight. I want to go to sleep."

Saburo gets all the info he need for now, so he takes out his phone to call Naruto. Too bad the signal is none here.

"Tch… of all the time…"

Getting down from the rooftop, he sprints back towards the city. Nearing the city, the signal is getting better, but he is not taking chances. Miscommunication is also something to avoid at all cost after all. Finally the signal is good, so he calls for Naruto again.

"…*pant*…*pant*… bad news Naruto-san. They got her."

* * *

><p>Horo is finishing the paperwork for today. While she is doing so, she can only imagine what will await her at home later on.<p>

"**Ooohh… getting Naruto-kun to give that massage again, what wont I do to get it…"**

She sighs dreamily as she sees herself getting all the stiff shoulder to be relieved of the stress by those wonderful hands of his. Than the hands will slowly go downward and… and…

…

Ano, Horo-san, can you stop drooling now? It's disturbing.

Just as Horo wipe of the drool with a tissue, her phone rings. Truly this wonderful piece of machinery that those ningen create is useful. Maybe she can sell of the technology back at the underworld?

"**Mushi mushi…"**

"…Horo. Go to the edge of the town now. Drop anything else that may slow you down. We got some Oni slaughtering to do…

"**Oni slaughtering?"**

…hai. I'll see you there."

"**Ah wait…" **

Naruto hangs up the phone.

"**What happen? He sounds like he's going to kill someone…"**

With the rest of the Otogi Bank already went home, Horo quickly packs up and heads towards the told location.

* * *

><p>"Why does it have to be this way? Why won't people ever understand each other? Why violence?"<p>

Naruto murmurs silently as he look at the emerging moon in the sky. The dark night is illuminated by the full moon, shining brightly with a soft blue glow. None would ever imagine how such a peaceful night will be witnessing such carnage involving two opposing side. Naruto is in his full battle garb along with his black cloak with red clouds that tatters at the bottom end. He looks at the cloak with a melancholy pair of eyes, remembering yet another person that he respect. A person that for the sake of his brother and village, betrayed the entire clan.

"Itachi…"

His musing is cut short as he senses Horo getting closer. She emerges with a shunshin.

"**Naruto-kun, what exactly is happening?"**

"The Onigashima's thugs kidnapped Momo-chan in hoping that her tou-san pays all the debt he got with the loan sharks. Most probably yakuzas."

Horo nods, getting the gist of the situation. She along with Naruto already know that said man will just abanadoned her and run away. Yet again. Momoko also has a special place in Horo's heart, not just Naruto's. She too, has a protective streak for Momoko, striking out like a wolf looking out for her sisters in the same pack.

So, it's not surprising just as she hears the news, she holds up her right hand to the front with the palm facing down in a gripping position, readying to grab a blade. That said, a long glow appears at her hand. She grabs the glow, shattering it like a glass being drop from a tall building to the ground. In her hand is a beautiful O-katana, that along with her partner's Gilgamesh, has the same bloody history, the beautifully deadly Yamato.

Yamato is an O-katana which has a black scabbard with a golden ribbon tied around it with the blade's handle itself was wrapped in white silk cloth with an intricate design of black silk covering the sides of the handle makes a straight line to the guard while sheathed. As she grabs the hilt to draw, Naruto places a hand on her to stop her from drawing Yamato's blade.

"Don't remove Yamato from its sheath. We don't want to kill anyone today. Not yet."

Reluctantly, Horo nods and remove her hand from the hilt and let her hand that is grabbing the sheath to fall at her side. Using the ribbon, she wraps it around the hilt and ties a secure knot, making sure that the blade stays in its sheath.

"We better get moving. Saburo is already gone ahead of us. We need to back him up."

And they both have gone in a swirl of leaf.

* * *

><p>-Present time-<p>

"Is this the best you got? You guys aren't even good enough for a decent warm up."

The masked stranger is standing in the centre of the clearing in the warehouse, folding his hand looking bored. Not that you can see it with the mask, but his posture is very relaxed. Around him is the aftermath of the clash between the thugs and the stranger. The thugs that have gone against him were either on the floor writhing in pain or simply lodge into concrete head first with only their behind and legs sticking out.

Remind me to not tick him off.

The remaining thugs including Boss, stared at the stranger not believing their eyes. The stranger just manages to take down almost ten people that come to him simultaneously. Gritting his teeth, Boss lashes out towards the stranger.

"You… who the hell are you…?"

"Keh, I'm just a nobody with a neko (cat) mask. Though, people keep on calling me Smouldering Nekomata."

The thugs finally get the name of the attacker, only to wish that they didn't. Smouldering Nekomata is a new name that emerges recently, taking down numerous people that had been involve with the underground black market involving drugs, gangs, and even human trafficking. The Nekomata, often manages to take down a large group of thugs by himself and wait for the enforcer to arrest them for their crime. And the worst part is…

"Maa maa, no need to be so humble Nekomata-san. You need to get some credit for yourself more. After all, you did manage to bring down the crime statistics of the city."

…The Bloody Fang and The Crimson Moon are also around.

"**Hmm, looks our work is cut short. How boring."**

The Bloody Fang is always seen with his trademarked weapon, Gilgamesh and his tattered black cloak with red cloud imprints on it. His face is obscured by the metal face mask leaving his bright sun kiss blonde hair and cold azure eyes for the viewing. As for the Crimson Moon, she wears a black sleeveless kimono that leaves the chest to be slightly opened with a mesh shirt underneath it. Along with it is a hakama also in black which is secured by a crimson obi. Her arms are bared except for a pair of crimson fingerless gloves. Like her partner, her face and head is covered with a scarf with the extra of the cloths length going to the back, making only her eyes to be visible. The scarf is also in black.

"Let the girl go. She has nothing to do with this. We can settle this peacefully."

The Bloody Fang demands with a surprisingly smooth voice.

"Hahahaha… the Bloody Fang wants peace? What a bunch of bull."

Boss laugh at the absurdity of that thought. Him? The one with the most blood in his hand wants peace?

"Then tell me, when is the last time I raised a fist in the city."

The laughter stops right then and there. Indeed, Fang haven't lifted a fist to anybody for quite sometimes now. While he is still at the spot where Nekomata and Crimson Moon is, he never did engage any fight. He just stands by the side line, only to occasionally knock out anyone that is stupid enough to try and attack him from behind.

"Hah, I don't care if you want peace or if you want jack shit. I will get what I want, one way or another and you will not stop me. If you want to stop me you have to deliver my corpse to the morgue yourself."

"I may be seeking out peace, but that doesn't mean that I can't kill you in cold blood if I need to. You might never kill before, but I do."

Yet again, the voice is smooth, smooth even when he talks about death by his hand. He is talking about killing just like a normal thing for him, as common as the weather of the day. That gives out a chill that sends shiver down the back of the thugs, that was already have their knee shaking the presents of the three people alone. Now though, they are about to pass out.

"I'll get the money whether you like it or not. Get him!"

Boss barks out the order to start attacking, but the thugs didn't move an inch.

"The hell you waiting for. A go sign?"

"Sorry boss, but we do not have a death wish. That is the freaking Bloody Fang!"

"Bah… go and hide like a useless fodder you are. I'll take care of him myself."

Boss charges to the covered faces group with a battle cry. He sees Fang to shake his head before holding a hand out to make sure that the other two to not interfere with the fight.

"I'll handle this."

Fang rushes towards Boss, making his cloak to flutter from the oncoming wind. He meets with Boss at the previous spot where Nekomata had been fighting before, the centre of the clearing in the warehouse. Boss comes in contact by throwing the first punch.

Fang dodge the right fist of Boss by bringing his right arm to block it using his forearm before he spin his body and retaliate with a mean left elbow to Boss's face and follows by a right roundhouse kick to the side. The kick blows away Boss, making him falls before skidding several meters back before comes in contact with a stray empty wooden create. The wooden create was destroyed upon contact and piled up on Boss. Fang stands still as he slowly lower his hanging leg from the kick earlier.

"Hora hora, where is all your big talk from before? Looks like you can talk the talk, but you can't walk the walk."

Boss slowly emerges from the rubbles of the wooden create. He looks to be slightly panting and his clothes have some tears from colliding with the wooden create. He is scowling, before he suddenly begins to smirk and laugh.

"…ha…hahaha…AHAHAHAHAHA! So this is the Bloody Fang. What a disappointment. Those hit barely makes me itch…"

"…so said the man with a nosebleed…what are you, a masochist?"

Ah! How can I miss that?

"YOU LITLLE… I'LL FREAKING KILL YOU FOR THAT!"

Boss takes out a butterfly knife before plays with it around and finally getting it in his closed fist. Fang take notice of this and starts to take this fight a bit more seriously. Raising his left hand with Gilgamesh on, he motion Boss to come at him with a 'come and get me' by using his index and middle finger before he settles in his stance.

"NARU-NII!"

* * *

><p>The sounds of the fight between Boss and Bloody Fang stir Momoko up. She is still in a slight daze with a major headache, trying to recall what she had done to get this pain in the head.<p>

"Itteii~~ what in the world happen to me? I don't think this is a hangover, I never drink before. So what hap-"

Flashback of how she is strangled from behind and getting suffocated comes to her, though it is a bit blurry. Focusing to remember the event more, she is rewarded with an even bigger headache.

"Owwiee~~"

She finally hears the sound that awakes her from her slumber, when she hears something colliding with a wooden create not too far from where she is. The create is obliterated and piling up on the thing that went through it.

"Hora hora, where is all your big talk from before? Looks like you can talk the talk, but you can't walk the walk."

'That voice… Naru-nii?'

Momoko look towards the source of the voice to see a cloaked man that has a metal mask hiding his face from the eyes down. His eyes and hair however is not. The azure eye and bright blond hair is instantly recognized by Momoko.

'No doubt about it. Only Naru-nii has that eyes and blond hair combo around town. But why is wearing cloths like that?'

"…ha…hahaha…AHAHAHAHAHA! So this is the Bloody Fang. What a disappointment. Those hit barely makes me itch…"

"…so said the man with a nosebleed…what are you, a masochist?"

"YOU LITLLE… I'LL FREAKING KILL YOU FOR THAT!"

Momoko sees the man take out a knife, and her heart starts to sink. This man is going to hurt Naru-nii, he will stab Naru-nii, Naru-nii can die.

'No… no…no no no No NO…

...I don't want to see him get hurt'

"NARU-NII!"

* * *

><p>Just as Naruto getting ready to intercept the knife, he hears the voice of his objective of this raid.<p>

"NARU-NII!"

"Momo-chan!"

He turns his head towards the source of the voice, hoping to see her. He did. She is at the corner of the warehouse near with one of the many groups of thugs here. He, as relieve as he is to see Momoko unharmed, makes a fatal mistake. He breaks contact and turns his sight away from the fight. And the opponent has a sharp object in his hand.

"NARU-NII! LOOK OUT!"

Just as Momoko shout the warning, Naruto's battle hardened instinct screams, sending his body in an automatic reflex. He turns his head to see a blade heading right between his eyes. Time slows down as the blade closes in. in a last ditch effort to avoid the blade, Naruto tilt his body to the left and turn his head so that it follows the blade's path, nicking him at the top of his right brow with a long but shallow gash. With the blade finally passes his head, he back tracks to steady his adrenalized heart with blood oozing down to his right eye, forcing him to close it.

"Hahahahaha! Looks like first blood is mine, Bloody Fang. How does it feel to have blood on you that are not from others… hey are you listening?"

Naruto is tying a long cloth over the gash on his forehead along with the right eye. Securing the cloth with a knot at the back of the head, he lazily asks Boss…

"Hmm, you say something?"

Let be known that in another world, one Kakashi Hatake sneezes on his precious limited edition Icha-Icha Tactics with the sign of the Gallant Jiraiya on it.

"NOOO! MY PRECIOUS!"

"YOOOSSSHHHHH! COME KAKASHI! WE SHALL HAVE A SPAR TO FINALLY SETTLES THE DISPUTES TO SEE IF YOUR HIP ATTITUDE IS MORE YOUTHFUL THAN MY YOUTHFUL FLAME OF YOUTH! FOR THE YOUTH!"

Now let's go back to Naruto before I will be further scarred by a full grown man wearing a tight green spendex.

Naruto gives Boss a lazy, no, that's not it. It's a VERY lazy gaze with his one eye is half lidded ready to close at any time. Judging by the twitching veins at the back of Boss's head, I guess it is safe to say that he is royally pissed off.

"You… you dare ignore me?"

"I just did, didn't I?"

Naruto is more than happy to point that up.

"Aarrrghhhh…"

Looks like Boss finally loses his ability to speak coherently.

"Koi(come). I will end this pointless fight."

Both rushes to each other, determined to end the fight with their next set of moves. Boss lashes out with wild thrust and swipe using the blade to good use. Naruto did not dodge the knife slashes and stabs, he instead parry all of Boss's moves and keep on moving closer. After parrying one last stab by moving towards Boss while deflecting the thrust using one hand that goes to the inner side of Boss's hand blocking it the back side of Naruto's arm. Tired with the 'Stab Naruto game', he attack boss with a knee to his sternum.

The hit causes boss to lose his air in the lung, falling in a coughing fit. Naruto takes the opening to launch more heavy blows using his closed fists in a barrage of punches.

2 punches

4 punches

8…

After 15 punches, Naruto takes one final draw before striking out along with his first war cry.

"**Kiba no Juu Roku hon no Hitto!(16 hits of the fang!)**"

The final hit connects with Boss at his abdomen, making him throws up spits to the floor before he slumps on Naruto's fist that is supporting Boss's weight. Naruto let go of his fist, and Boss finally falls to the ground. His eyes are roll up to the back of his head, already passing out at the brutal assaults from Naruto.

"***whistle*, Fang-kun sure knows how to make an interesting show for the ladies, ne Nako-kun?"**

"*sweat drop*… if the said ladies is you, and only you than, yes. Yes he does."

Horo and Saburo walk towards Naruto who is now turned around to the lackeys of Boss. Most of them look terrified to see Boss getting beaten by Fang, unable to move from the spot they reside on. Naruto walks slowly to a group that is close to Momoko.

"Listen up you low-lives, if I found any of you roaming in my territories and the Aragami Syndicate's, I will personally hunt you down. Even to the end of the world."

The thugs nodded their head so quickly that afterimages were left behind.

"Good. Now scram."

The thugs didn't need to be enlighten any more, as the order was clear.

Get the hell out of here, or I will beat the crap out of you until the floor is painted with your blood and have the interior decorated with hanging guts and skin curtains…

Neh… not really. Just get the hell out of here and take Boss with you.

Momoko stares in wonder as she sees Naruto fight for the first time in her life. She actually feels sorry for Boss, getting hit like that. It's painful just by looking at the hits. She couldn't imagine what it will actually feel if those hits connects to you!

"Momo-chan, are you alright? Does it hurt anywhere?"

Naruto is fussing over Momoko as he cuts off the ropes that were used to keep her from able to run away. Her hand and legs were both tied to a chair, with the hand tied at the back. Rubbing the sore away, Momoko hugs Naruto assuring that she is fine.

"Hai. I'm fine Naru-nii. Thanks to you guys. Are~ is that you Horo-nee?"

Horo takes off the scarf from her face, followed by Naruto and Saburo.

"Momo-chan, this is Nekomiya Saburo, he is the one that followed the thugs that took you here and calling me for back up."

"Nice to finally meet you, Kibitsu-san. I've heard a lot of good things about you from Naruto-san."

Saburo bows slightly with an arm crossing his chest.

"Hai… I'm Momoko Kibitsu, Naru-nii haven't talk about you though."

"It's supposed to be that way for a longer period of time. Saburo here is training under me. I will train you too, but not so soon. But…I guess it can't be help. You need to be able to defend yourself, unless you want to be captured like this again."

"Hmmm… but being saved like a damsel in distress is fun. Naru-nii will definitely come for my rescue."

"*sigh*… listen, Momo-chan, I won't be able to bail you out of trouble every time. You need to learn to do it with your own power. Even as awesome as I am, I am not a god who knows everything."

Naruto corrects Momoko way of thinking with a gentle tone. Momoko nods, understanding the point that Naruto tried to convey. Helping Momoko up to her feet from the chair, they start walking back to their home. Naruto start a conversation with Momoko, discussing on what to do in the near future.

"Momo-chan, looks like we will need to kick start your own training regime."

"Uuu… do I have to?"

"Momo-chan, I won't take no for an answer."

Saburo, walking beside Horo shivers when Naruto talks about kicking start a training regime.

"**Neko-kun, are you ok? You're shivering."**

"Ugh… I'm fine. Just thinking back to that regime sends me a shiver. Naruto-san is a slave driver when he is training someone. I still believe he did all those on purpose. But there is one thing that he makes me do which is absolutely horrifying…"

"**What is it, Neko-kun? What did that idiot do?"**

"He… he…*gulp*…"

"**He…?"**

"He… he makes me t-to… to…"

"**Do what Neko-kun?"**

"He makes me to practice sparing on top of poles… in the middle of a lake… with all those water…

…NYAA! Scary…water…scary…so much scary water…"

*crash*

Ouch…Oh, sorry about that. That is just plain absurd that I had just face-fault.

Ara~ looks I'm not alone. Both Horo and Momoko is also on the floor, face first with the twitching limbs above ground.

"It's not my fault you didn't know how to swim. You could just tell me about it."

Naruto huffs, taking offense with what Saburo is saying about his training. His training is good damn-it. It even got the approval of The Green Beast of Konoha…

"YOOOOOOooooo*hack cough, cough*oooOOOOUUUTTHHH!"

'Hmm, I thought I heard Guy-sensei. Must be my imagination.'

"Maa maa, let's get out of here. The 5-O will be here soon."

And so, with the damsel saved, they head back to their separate home with a mission accomplished. And they live happily ever after…

…for now.

* * *

><p>AN~ MOSHIWA ARIMASEN please forgive me for uploading this chapter so late. You see, I got so many things to do right now. Most of it involving moving things upstairs, preparing for a coming flooding that may or may not come. Well, my fingers are crossed so…<p>

As usual leave any suggestion or critiques to the review.

Shawn-san out…


	7. Training 101 and the Hell of Man

Summary ~ Naruto that for some reason, is in Otogibana city along with his previous burden along the ride. So far he still did not figure just how he got sent here since his memories is still a bit blurry. The previous Rokudaime Hokage try to settle in this city without causing too much trouble, that for some reason keeps on finding him and always make a turn for the worst.

Diclaimer ~ I don't own anything from either Naruto or Ookami-san or DMC or Spice and Wolf in this story aside from the plot.

So without further ado, on with the show…

'Internal thoughts'

"Speech"

"**Demonic speech"**

**Jutsu/technique**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"_**Naruto-kun, come here for a bit."**_

"_Hmm, what is it Horo-chan?"_

_Naruto and Horo were relaxing in his apartment after doing another mission for the joint-alliance army. Horo was holding what seemed to be a pair of metal gauntlet in her arm. Intrigued with the item in her arm, Naruto asked her about it._

"_What's this Horo-chan?"_

"_**This is something that I had been working on for a few past weeks. It's called Gilgamesh. It was made with the special metal that has the special property to suppress the problems you keep on having lately. It also gives you better protection against armed ninjas."**_

_Naruto perks up when she told him about the ability to suppress his on-going problems that had been bugging him for the last couple of months. If it did manage to do what it was made to do, than he will be given back the advantage that he needed to win this war against Madara. Taking the gauntlets from Horo, he noticed that it was very light even when it was made from solid metal. Taking a few test punch and swipe, Naruto also found out that it was very comfortable._

"_You have outdone yourself again Horo-chan. This is great. It's very light and comfortable and the fitting does not compromise any of my movement at all."_

"_**Hmph, of course it is great. I designed it myself. That aside, you have to remember that nothing is perfect. Gilgamesh as powerful as it is can only suppress the problems at a fixed amount. Go beyond that and it will break so keep that in mind when using it."**_

_Naruto nodded. That was something that he really needed to keep in mind. But with this, he could finally suppress his…_

* * *

><p>"Ugh, freakin sunlight… so bright…"<p>

Naruto wakes up when the sunlight shines through the window near the bed. Rubbing his sleepy eyes, he yawns and stretches before making his way to the bathroom.

However, he didn't notice that someone was already in.

As he enters the bathroom, dense smoke or rather water vapour fill his sight. At the other side of the shower screen, someone is using it and apparently did not notice that Naruto enters the place. Just as he approaches the sink to have a cold water face wash, the screen opens. Naruto finally notice that someone else is in the bath, still do not acknowledge the other person presents.

"Horo-chan, you finish using the bath?"

Naruto turns toward the bath expecting to see Horo coming out. Only to freezes when he sees that the other person is not Horo. For one, Horo's hair is not dark blue.

"A-a-ah! N-N-Na-Naru-nii!"

Water droplets are still dripping from her wet hair onto her fair complexion skin trailing down her naked body, looking at him with wide eyes. Momo-chan is in a pinch!

Naruto is mirroring Momoko's look, wide eyes and all. Unable to tear of his eyesight from the view, mesmerized by the beauty of the girl in front of him, making him realized that like any other female that he had the pleasure of knowing them, that they are the pinnacle of sex appeal. That slim body with the right curve at the right place, along with…

'Gahh! Impure thoughts BEGONE!'

"G-Gomen, Momo-chan. I… I'll get out now…"

As Naruto turn around to leave, he was stopped by a pair of slender arm encircling his waist.

"Ne, Naruto-kun. I still haven't given up on you yet, you know."

Momoko presses her still wet and naked body against Naruto, burying her face at his back. She takes a few deep breaths, taking in Naruto's scent. Surpringly, he does not smell like his beloved ramen and instead he gives out a rather blend and metallic one. She recognizes the smell but could not put the name for it.

A smell that only a veteran shinobi could have, having to stain his hand with so much of the mess.

Blood.

Naruto stays mute, opting to keep quiet for not trusting his mouth to function properly. Not that he blames them since his brain slowly come to a halt and stop functioning. Holding back a grimace, Naruto slowly take his hand and put it over Momoko's. Gently prying them open, Naruto heads for the door without a word.

"…do you hate me, Naruto-kun for having a body that was already tainted? Not pure anymore…"

"Momo-chan, please don't say that. What is in the past stays there. I will never able forgive myself if you stay like this and not finding you earlier and get you away from that scum. In fact the only reason he is still alive is because of you, Momo-chan. Because you still have a place for him in your heart and killing him will make you sad."

"Then why! Why do you keep pushing me away? I don't mind if I have to share you with Horo-nee just as long you stay by my side. So why?"

Momoko's bang covered her eyes that started to leak her tears. Her body quivered, trying her best to stop not to burst into a full blown wail. She dropped to her knee and behind with her legs spread to the side while holding her body in her arms. She stayed like this, waiting for an answer from Naruto that still focused on the door.

Naruto closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. Watching Momoko like this pained him but he can't accept her, for a good reason. Not being from this world is one of it.

And being a half blood human the other.

"Momoko…"

Momoko looked up to see Naruto turned to her and enveloped her in a hug, kneeling in front of her and taking one arm to her back and the other to the back of her head, pulling her to his chest. Not wanting for the experience to end, she returned the hug pulling him even closer to her. Still with tears flowing out of her eyes, Naruto's shirt got damped by it as Momoko buried her face at the crook of his shoulder.

"Momoko, its fine. Let it all out."

Months of bottled-up up anger, frustration, finally released by a long and sorrowful howl. Thankfully it was muffled when Momoko pressed her face against his chest or the neighbour will heard it. Outside the bathroom, Horo was standing beside the door. Leaning against the wall, she held a stoic face as she continued to eaves-drop the two inside.

* * *

><p>Naruto decided that Momoko would be staying with him for a while until the heat from the loan shark cooled down a bit. Fortunately, it's the weekend. So no school today.<p>

Speaking of school, he seemed to forgotten something. He couldn't for heaven's sake remembered it so he just shrugged his shoulder, dismissed the thought altogether. Today, he is going to take Momoko to the gym so that he can kick start her… training. Yes, training. Not a living hell on earth sessions of torture.

Momoko… may the heaven be the place you will be place in.

"Oi oi! What are you talking about? You think I will be cruel enough to let her died?"

… no no no, I think if her soul start coming out of her mouth, you will just pull her back inside her body so that she can continue her training.

"…"

…

"…damn how did he know that? I was sure I already burn the "Training regime 101: downed trainee" so how…?"

…

You know I was just joking, right?

"Eh? A-ahh, is that so? Ahaha-haha…"

"Hmm? Naru-nii, why are you laughing all of a sudden?"

"Nande monai(nothing). Come one lets go. You got everything yet?"

"Hai! Let's go."

And so, both of them headed toward the Boxing Gym Bear.

* * *

><p>"A-ano, R-Ryouko-chan… erm, where are you going desu-no?"<p>

"I'm going to the gym, where else am I going to Ringo?"

Ryouko answer with a sweet voice along with a sweet smile.

"Eeep~"

Yet the cheerful Ryouko scared the crap out of Ringo. If the yelp earlier wasn't enough, Ringo was now under the table hoping to pray to whatever deity that she knows of that she is safe from the terrifying Ryouko, whom now began to emit an ominous aura.

"Hmm… Ringo, what are you doing under there?"

Ryouko look at Ringo, a little bit surprised when she ducked under the table as if an earthquake had struck. Oh well, maybe she found a new hobby of some sort. Mentally making a note for herself to ask her later, Ryouko headed out. With the distance of the gym, now she can think of all the pains that she will inflict on Naruto for knocking her out when she wanted to fight at his side. Oh no, she was not at the least offended by that. Nor when he talk with this _Horo-chan _on the phone so casually when she was right beside him, when she still didn't have his number. Nop, not upset at all. Or the fact that he left her on the doorstep with a short note not bothering to wait a few more second to wait for the door to open. Of course, yet again not in the slightest bothered her at all.

The smile is still there.

* * *

><p>"Brrr… I feel a disturbance in the force. My foxy sense is tingling. The alarm is ringing. And my shoe lace broke. What else is new?"<p>

Naruto was in front of his locker in the gym when all his danger instinct picked up a chilling sensation that sent shudders to his spine. Done with changing to his normal workout clothes, his normal jounin pants and sleeveless shirt, Naruto went to the gym counter to see Kumada-oyassan.

"Oyassan, you like my gift the other day?"

*twitch*

"Aye, great work 'at gift of yours. Makes 'em all fuzzy an' tingly inside eh, GAKI?"

*twitch twitch*

"Oh so you want to get it on eh, jiji?"

Yare yare, don't these guys ever stop.

"Oi, look at that."

"Uuuaaahhh, so cute. Who is she?"

"Hell if I know, but I want to know. You want to know too? But I will get to know her first."

"Hawaa so pweety."

"…"

"*cough* err, I mean pretty. Yes pretty."

Momoko just finished with changing her attire to a more fitting one for the training that she will undergo. Right now she wears a somewhat similar to Naruto's jounin pants with the cutting being obvious to be for girls, and a loose light purple short sleeve shirt. As she walked towards Naruto, the crowds seem to gather around her making it slightly difficult to get to him.

"Ne pretty ojou-chan, how about we go out for dinner tonight?"

"**Hoo… so someone is asking her for a date already? I need to meet him in person to see if he is worthy first, kukuku…"**

Looks like Naruto didn't like people hitting on her very much. His twitching eyebrows confirmed it.

"Ahh Naru-nii."

As she pushed through the crowd, murmurs of what she called Naruto spreads out.

"Ahh… my beautiful flower… already snatched by the guarding fox of the castle. Life is unfair…"

"Why do they always go to him? I'm not that ugly right?"

"We must not weep, for our shining MANLINESS SHALL BURN BRIGHTLY!"

"MAAANNNNNNN!"

The collective shout of the occupants of the gym send shivers down Naruto spine, remembering the other enthusiastic mans in tight spendex hugging each other crying a river of tears. Good thing they can't use any sunset gen…

…no. Better not to jinx it.

"Ossan, this is Momoko Kibitsu my little imouto-chan. Be nice to her. _**Or else**_."

"Kibitsu-san ka? Heh, nice to meet you jou-chan. You can call me oyassan or Kumada-oyassan."

Momoko bowed to the ol… ahem, elderly guy with an eye patch before addressing him with a cheerful voice.

"Hai~ Kibitsu Momoko-desu~ Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~"

Just as she finished giving out her greeting, a sound of a bag hitting the floor echoed the gym.

"M-M-Momo-chan-senpai!"

Looks like Ryouko chose a bad time to be here today. Her body stiffened as Momoko turned her head towards her. Her body trembled as she remembered Momoko's confession as well as the finger that traced her cheek.

"Ara~ Ryouko-chan. How nice to see you again. Finally unable to resist my charm to be my little koneko-chan? I'll promise you, it will be the best experience in your life."

Oho, looks like someone is a closet pervert. Just look at her blushing face, thinking about all the lewd pos…

"LIKE HELL I AM YOU DAMN NARRATOR!"

Oh, look a fist is nearing my face…

…

…fuck …

*KAPOOOWWW*

* * *

><p>"That's harsh Ryouko-chan. He is just doing his job you know…"<p>

"Hmph."

Ughh, what hit me…

… oh yeah, that…

"You alright there narrator-san?"

A bit bruised but I'm fine Momo-chan. Guess I kinda overdo it a bit huh?

"Hmph."

Right right, I'll carry on then. Sorry for the fillers dear readers. Now on with the show…again…

* * *

><p>As Momoko continued to tease Ryouko, Naruto made his presence known.<p>

"Ohayo Ryouko-chan. You sleep well yesterday?"

He gave Ryouko a perfectly innocent and carefree greeting along with his patented foxy grin and a thumbs-up.

God-speed Naruto Uzumaki. You're going to need it. Try e-bay…

Ryouko, currently being snuggled by Momoko in front of so many crowds (HAVE SOME DECENCY MOMO-CHAN-SENPAI!), finally take notice of the grinning idiotic blonde (Hey!).

"Fuhuhuhu… Naruto-senpai, yes… yes I sleep rather well yesterday. In fact, I did not wake up at all after you knock me out…"

Slowly, waves after waves of malevolent aura, enough to make crows drop out of the sky, black cat choked by fish bone and a certain busty hokage win a fortune in a casino, rolled out of Ryouko. Slowly, oh so very slowly, she inches forward towards Naruto wearing a very sweet smile and her eyes closed.

Instead of delighted to see Ryouko's smile, Naruto's instinct screamed death.

"Ehehe… um… ooopss?"

"Any last word my precious senpai?"

"Just look cute smiling like that…"

"Ehh?"

Just like that, all the previous life-sapping aura was lifted. Ryouko look dumbstruck, her head repeating the words again and again like a broken radio…

'…cute…cute…cute…cute…'

Finally unable to hold it in anymore, the full body blushing girl was knocked out with a distinctive poof of smoke from her head, signalling the brain meltdown of one Ryouko Ookami.

"Ah, you broke her Naru-nii."

"I did?"

I already fell sorry for all the girls chasing him.

* * *

><p>"Right, so I bring Momo-chan here so that I can kick start her training. I won't be able to hold her hand forever so I need to make sure that she is ready. That pretty much sums it up, I guess…"<p>

Naruto explained to Ryouko as he watched Momoko doing some basic warm-up to get the body ready for a workout. Though when Momoko started to stretch, Naruto look at everywhere else but her. Seeing as she stretched, the fabric of her clothes were strained making it to hugs her body nicely. The body which he managed to get acquainted with earlier this morning. Blushing slightly as he rememberd the incident, he look back towards Ryouko.

Ryouko seemingly oblivious to the fidgeting Naruto just look at Momoko just as she finished her stretching. She was conflicted to what she was actually feeling right now. One part of was happy that Momoko came out of the kidnapping event unharmed. But there was this nagging voice at the back of her head just kept on condemning Momoko for being able to be so close with Naruto. It was her fault that the relatively pleasant walk yesterday was ended so abruptly.

But there was also another part of her that went giddy after she heard what Naruto was planning to do.

Naruto had asked her to be a mentor of some sort to Momoko. While he handled the physical development, an expert for developing the apex fighter with the correct balance for the three major form of taijutsu or martial art as they called it here, which is power, speed and stamina, she will have the honour to be Momoko's sparring partner. So she will be in charge of giving her some experience in fighting against an opponent.

So it's a win-win situation for Ryouko.

Beat up a rival _and _making some decent progress in her fighting techniques.

"Okay~ I'm done stretching now Naru-nii~"

"Yosh! Now follow me to the treadmill. We are going to get your stamina up to par first. Later on if we have enough time, you will be put against Ryouko just so that you will have a hang of it, like wearing padding and stuff. Though I prefer it barehanded…"

Of course the last part was mumbled out slowly…

As he finished explaining on the day's training program, both he and Momoko headed to a treadmill station that have window in front of it so that the treadmill user will be able to see outside, a rather pleasant view of the city with the river flowing at the right, some miles away. When Momoko asked why Naruto was alongside her doing the workout as well when he was training her, he answer with a determined voice that ooze confidence and dignity.

"If a trainer told a trainee to do something that he or she cannot do, than he will not be able to fully utilize all the training outcome. He will not understand the pain, the sore and the muscles tightness after a workout enough to be able to push the trainee further safely without injuring them…"

Too bad the cool phrase was cut out by oyassan…

"And that is what I said to him when he ask me how I trained the guys-"

"Ahem!"

"… and girls. Stop trying to look cool in front of ladies Naruto. You already have enough of those following you around. And dear god please let be no other of those fangirls crash in this place to look for a used sock of yours."

Naruto cringed as he recalled the not so nice memories of the incident. He was tired that day so he decided to leave his used clothing inside the gym for a day before picking them up the next day, sending it to a local laundry for a quick washing. But as he came back the next day, oyassan informed him that a rabid fangirl manage to crack open the security lock the gym had with a freaking explosion commonly used by SWAT member to break in a raided house. The all black uniform along with a face mask and standard SWAT helmet was also a dead giveaway if the CCTV recording was anything to go by for. At least, this time it was confirmed to be a female type of fan-human organism.

To think that there was also a male type…

The thoughts alone managed to send shivers down his spine. And apparently, so does oyassan's and mine as well.

"Which remind me, oyassan. We need a bigger lock _and_ a bigger door. Maybe something can withstand my rasengan…"

"Ras…rasen-what-now?"

"Eh- erm, nothing just that the new rasen ramen(spiralling noodle?) is a real knocker. Ahahahaha…"

Naruto laughs awkwardly as he put a hand behind his head.

"Heh, you and your ramen…"

Oyassan left the two as he goes back to his office. Releasing a nervous sigh as he watched oyassan left, he continued his side by side training with Momoko. Sweat droplets started to form on both of their forehead as the running made the heart beat faster to pump enough blood for the whole body, sending fresh new supply of oxygen and transported the carbon dioxide outside of the bloodstream. The familiar burn in the lung already accompanying them as the two welcomed the sensation that goes along with the similar strains on the leg.

And they keep on running on a sedated pace, not once stopping for a good twenty minute.

* * *

><p>"Hmm…"<p>

Naruto look as Ryouko preparing all the gears needed for a spar. Momoko assured him that she was still energized enough to be able to survive a spar as long as the round won't go beyond 1 minute a round. Still, this was her first real spar. Naturally, he was a little bit concerned.

"Ne, Ryouko-chan…"

"Nani, Naruto-senpai?"

"Don't go all out on Momo-chan. She never had any fighting experience prior. So try to get the pace up little by little."

Ryouko stared Naruto for a good ten seconds before nodded slowly. While she really wanted to beat up Momoko out of jealousy (I'm not jealous!), her moral stopped her from doing so. And with Naruto asking her to hold back as well, how can she say no?

On second thought…

"Sure. But only on one condition."

"Err… as long it does not involve the innocent ramen then I can try?"

* * *

><p>"Why do I say yes?"<p>

"**Because you are a sucker that always fall for the puppy eye that all women have."**

Naruto and Horo were walking to the city centre where a park that have a small pond and a somewhat lush greenery. It was a popular spot for young couples to spend some time in with the right atmosphere. Though this time, Naruto and Horo were not on a date.

He refused to call this as a date. No date involved unwilling participant.

"Why do I have a feeling that this will not end well…"

* * *

><p><em>-flashback-<em>

"_No!"_

"_Ehh? Why not? It does not involve ramen like I promise you does it?"_

"_ABSOLUTELY NO! I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about this."_

_Naruto turned away from Ryouko with his arm crossed in front of his chest, jutting his bottom lip a bit in a not so cute pout. The idea was so ridiculous he didn't need more than two second to answer. If Ryouko asked for anything else even doing paperwork that all the Kage's seem to be damned with, Naruto will give a thumbs-up. But why oh why she asked him to do THAT?_

"_Even if I promise you for a stop at a ramen bar?"_

_Naruto looked like he trembled a bit before giving a strained shake of his head, again giving a no-go. Though, if Ryouko could see his face right now, there was a river of tear going down his face._

'_GAMBAROU-ZE… DON'T GIVE IN THE DARK TEMPTATION!'_

_Inside his head, lots of chibi Naruto were banging their head pushing all the ramen in their mind away with pain in their skull. Many of them already faint with massive blood lost coming from their forehead in a fountain of gore._

_Undeterred, Ryouko was forced to use the EX-rank jutsu that went beyond S-rank. The rank with only one ever recorded, a jutsu so deadly that there is no counter ever existed, no way of defeating it. And strangely enough, even civilians know how to use them._

_But of course the only exception is when Jiraiya use it, where the rank dropped to an absolute F-rank._

_In fact, it was just plain creepy for him to use it._

"_Pweese, Naruto-senpai. Just this once…"_

_Gaahhh! The sparkling and quivering eyes, so big and round. It looked just like when a sad wolf was looking at someone, hoping to get a pat on the head and take them home along. If there was a tail and a pair of ears, they would probably drop to the ground or flat on the head respectively._

_And Naruto made a mistake to turn around…_

_-flashback end-_

* * *

><p>"*sigh* well, a deal is a deal. No use to mope around about it."<p>

"**Seriously Naruto-kun, why would you say that **_**this**_** is a bad thing?"**

Horo emphasized the word 'this' as she holds out both of her hand to her side as she turned towards Naruto slightly to his front. Behind her was a shopping complex, where the only stores inside here would be the place for someone looking for branded stuffs. Naruto, already came in term that no matter which way the tide flow, one way or another, his Gama-chan wallet would be left skinny. Sighing once again, he ushered Horo to follow him to the promised spot where he would be meeting up with Ryouko for their promised date(It's not a date ~ttebayo!).

* * *

><p>"…"<p>

"…"

The situation is critical. Code red. I repeat. Code red. Initiating fleeing action…

…

…action failed. Confirmation on next action :

1- try fleeing again

2- use kawarimi on the nearest object

3- be a man and try to break the awkward atmosphere, hoping to see another dawn

…action 3 it is. God speed my good man.

"Et~to… Ryouko-chan? Horo-chan?"

"WHAT/**WHAT**?"

Naruto cringed at the volume of those two being directed to him, finally breaking eye contact between the girls. Well, that's one mission accomplished.

Now for the next few…

"You girls want to get something for snack? My treat."

'please let this work, please let this work, please let this work…'

As Naruto mentioned snacks, two almost identical growling sounds came from the two bickering girls. With both blushing while holding their stomach, Horo and Ryouko slowly nodded their head turning their face from Naruto. Luckily for them, Naruto is an idiot.

"Then how about some ramen?"

Two identical excessively sigh was heard behind Naruto as he turned around towards the nearest ramen booth. The slight skipping almost convince the two girls that he suggest the snack only to give him an excused to get ramen.

Keyword of almost.

"**Remind me why did we start the fight again…"**

"Somehow I wonder if all the trouble really worth the prize…"

Again, the two sigh simultaneously. The three made their way to ramen booth that was set-up just outside the mall. Naruto constantly glanced towards the two girls as he walked at the front. Seriously, girls are weird. First they get all friendly the next were damn right hostile. Well, at least they stop the fighting for now. Though, how did it started again?

* * *

><p><em>-flashback-<em>

"_Mou… where is he? He is supposed to be here ten minutes ago. He better have a good excuse for making me wait for him."_

_Ryouko was waiting for Naruto at the entrance of the mall. She was wearing a rather none descriptive plain white shirt and wearing a denim skirt that goes slightly higher than her knees. As usual her hair was braided to the back with a couple of her bangs remained. Though she was now silently tapping her arm with her finger as she crossed them under her chest._

_Not that she had any to begin with…_

"_Oii… you say something?"_

_Hiiiii! N-n-nothing!_

"_Ryouko-chan, who are you talking to?"_

_Looks like blondie have arrived._

"_You're late!"_

"_Well you see, there was this black cat that appeared in in front of me when I was on my way here. So I just take her and put it back on the nearby wall so that she will be safe from any vehicles that may hit her. Turned out, on the other side of the wall there was this mean dog, you see. Then the dog tried to eat the cat! I mean come on, I know dog hate cat but this is just ridiculous. So I had…"_

"_Okay okay, I got it already, no need to tell everything that happened then."_

_Wow, he actually had a decent reason to be late!_

_Naruto shrugged his shoulder, stopping the tall tale of him being a hero of a cat. Instead he just noticed something. Ryouko looked a bit different today._

"_Ryuko-chan, is that a new hairstyle?"_

_Ahh, no wonder. Most of the time Naruto only saw her either when she was in the gym with a ponytail or simply let it loose after a workout like when the day that Momoko got kidnapped._

"_Not really. This is the normal way I let my hair in, even at school."_

"_Hmm… I like it more when you just let it go. It makes you look better and a little more mature. But who cares what I said other than me."_

_Well apparently this girl did._

_And so does the girls that in the Love-Love Naruto Club._

_It looked like that his preference in the opposite sex still remained relatively intact even when he remained in the ninja business for a long time. Earlier in his life when he still a genin, heck, even before he was in the academy he always prefer the girls with a long hair that was let loose naturally with nothing tying them down. His crush to Sakura was because she actually managed to cover everything that Naruto list down as a perfect girl._

_Even if that list was used by Sasuke's fangirls as a general guideline for getting in his pant._

_Not that Naruto knew this. He was pretty dumb at the time._

"_Hmph… Shut up! I do as I like! I won't do anything f-for you!"_

_Yes, how convincing that is. I think if you say it like that people will believe you Orochimaru is not a pedo…_

"_**You know, being beside you this whole time and was not noticed is a bit insulting. Really, just who does she think she is ignoring me like this!"**_

_Horo crossed her arm, all the while looking at Ryouko with a not so amused glare. She is a freakin queen and this girl dare to _not_ notice her. Such insolence!_

_Well, at least she looked a bit sheepish._

_Ryouko, true to her word was rubbing the back of her head and looking away. Probably feeling a bit ashamed herself for ignoring Horo. One thing for sure, she too didn't like to be ignored._

"_Ah, look… it's not that I'm purposely ignoring you or something, it's just that I'm really angry at this idiot here for being late."_

"…_hey I'm still here you know."_

"_**Yes… certainly this idiot doesn't know anything at all about girls. I still do not understand what so many are looking at him for… well aside from that ridiculous godlike looking body of his."**_

_Horo-chan~ there's one ahead of you~_

"_**I mean, he is insensitive, stupid, almost always late, and have a ramen fetish for god sake!"**_

"… _still am here…"_

"_And he also forgot to lock a girls' room door."_

_By now Naruto was sitting at a corner hugging his knee with a dark cloud over his head._

"_**He did WHAT!"**_

"_Yeah, he forgot to lock my room's door when he left. I was sick that day so I was already gone to sleep."_

"_**That was awful! Almost as bad as when he decided he want to read a whole book of his icha-icha loudly to me when I was restrained!"**_

_The two girls keep on exchanging stories of Naruto-gone-bad with each other for several minute all the while Naruto now had a rumbling thunderous dark cloud with lightning and rain and all. Thoough he snaps back to normal when a stray thought crossed his mind. Smiling as he did so._

'_Well at least they manage to get friendly with each other.'_

_And you just have to jinx it._

"_By the way, I never get your name."_

"_**Oh, I'm sorry about that. Name's Horo. Horo Kitsune."**_

_-flashback end-_

* * *

><p>In the ramen booth, all three of the only occupants of the booth silently slurped the hot and steaming broth of the ramen simultaneously, making an interesting scene of perfect synchronicity. Though the minds of each, were far off than being a match.<p>

Naruto keep on glancing towards the two girls on his right, making a quick check to see any animosity between the two. Thankfully, Horo and Ryouko both had cooled down enough to be able to sit side by side without trying to kill each other now. A big improvement from before.

Horo was still confused to what actually triggered the last fight between her and Ryouko. She seem like a nice person when they both badmouthing Naruto. It's hard to find a good sport about that you know? Not when almost all the other girl will go crazy when they heard someone is bad-mouthing their Naruto-kun. While Horo know for a certain degree that the girl beside of her is indeed having a crush on the blonde idiot at her other side, the trigger is still a mystery to her.

As, for Ryouko… well…

'Kill…kill…kill that wench for being so prude to crash in my date with Naruto-senpai…'

…

Yeah let's just leave her thoughts for a while…

Naruto silently let go a satisfied sigh as he finished of his serving of ramen. Well, since they already made peace with each other, might as well get on with the outing. No, he did not in all consider this as a date, nop, not one bit. Not even when he was flanked by two very attractive female on his side, being glared with envy by almost every other male in the mall. Hell, even the ossan behind the counter was giving him the same jealous glare of unfortunate.

If only they knew…

"Ne~ do you girls have anything in mind, you know, doing something you want? I'm not really sure what to do in here…"

"Shopping!/**Shopping!**"

Again the synchronicity display, only this time it's the same for any girl that had found the joy of dragging their male escort to be their pack mule. And the same fate falls to our blonde ninja. At least they enjoy it. A little trouble holding their stuff might be very well worth the effort.

Well at least that was what Naruto thought of until he was led to a lingerie shop. That was the last straw when he once again tried to initiate option 1 yet again.

'Nop, nothing shameful in retreating from a certain death due to blood loss. It is a tactical decision after weighing all the circumstances of any other choices that I had. Nop, this is definitely not running away.'

Yare yare, and aside from one kicking blonde ninja being dragged by two girls back in the store, they live happily ever after.

… do I really need to say this each time I end a chapter?

* * *

><p>AN~ I'm back in collage so not so much of a free time anymore. But at least the story is still going right?<p>

Please don't hit me… again…

Shawn-san out…


	8. For What it's Worth, Dignity be Damned

Summary ~ Naruto that for some reason, is in Otogibana city along with his previous burden along the ride. So far he still did not figure just how he got sent here since his memories is still a bit blurry. The previous Rokudaime Hokage try to settle in this city without causing too much trouble, that for some reason keeps on finding him and always make a turn for the worst.

Diclaimer ~ I don't own anything from either Naruto or Ookami-san or DMC or Spice and Wolf in this story aside from the plot.

So without further ado, on with the show…

'Internal thoughts'

"Speech"

"**Demonic speech"**

**Jutsu/technique**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"You know, I think we're attracting too much attention."

"You don't say?"

"Ah come on, brighten up will you. It's not the end of the world."

"I think that will be a better fate for me…"

Two girls, both blond with one being taller than the other, are walking leisurely at one the busy street in Otogibana City. The taller one with bright orange short sleeves shirt and form fitting tights to the mid thighs has twin pigtail as her hair. The other with her hair down all the way to her shoulder, wears a beige skirt that matches with her turtle-neck shirt.

"Do I _really_ have to do this? There _must_ be some other way, Naruto-senpai."

The shorter one asks the taller one with her face marring a scowl, though rather than being intimidating, she become rather cute.

"Of course you do. It's a tradition that needed to be passed down the line of soon-will-be Otogi Bank president. Naturally, you have to do it too, Liszt."

A dead panned look from the gir- Liszt.

"What? This lesson _is_ important. Of course, once you get the hang of it, it can be quite fun."

"And do tell _how_ a man dressing up as a girl falls in the fun category?"

As Liszt crosses his… her? Ah whatever…

As Liszt crosses his arms, the scowl not dropping at all, Naruto look sheepish and rub at the back of his head with a sweat drop at the back of his head.

"Ahahaha… don't put it that way. It sounds weird."

"That's because it _is_ weird!"

With both arm going to the air, Liszt shouts towards Naruto causing a commotion on the busy street. Well not that can we blame them since it is rare to see a blond chick here. Now there are two. And it looks like they will fight. A cat fight. And then they will pull each other's hair. Than cloths will come off, and, and…

Wait, that doesn't sound right…

WHO THE HELL CHANGES MY SCRIPT!

"Sigh~~look… it's not about dressing up as a girl that I'm going to teach you today, it-"

"Then why the hell am I looking like one!"

Naruto's brow twitches violently as his speech got cut off. Holding a closed knuckle with twitching vein in front of his face, Naruto smile innocently to Liszt.

Well, almost innocent…

No, screw that. We _know_ that face is just pure evil in disguise.

"Oh Liszt~~"

Naruto's voice with his now feminine and somewhat high pitched voice calls for the soon-to-be president of Otogi Bank with a singsong and cheerful tone.

"Shut up or I'll kill you."

"*gulp*… H-hai, senpai."

Liszt accumulated wisdom during his last 14 years of life on earth wisely told him to shut up.

* * *

><p>It's near sun down in Otogibana City. Liszt and Naruto, both out of their… um, disguises sit on a bench in the park. Liszt looking absolutely drained sits with his head tilted back to the bench, looking to the sky. Naruto however looks like he didn't do anything all day at all.<p>

"Neh, Naruto-senpai."

"Nanda? (what?)"

"Why me? Why can't it be someone else to be groomed as the president?"

Liszt asks Naruto while he still looking to the darkening sky. The brilliant amber and red sky illuminating the park with a beautiful glow, as the sun is being replace by the moon in the sky. The lighting makes Naruto's bang to covers his eyes with shadow as he answers the question.

With even more questions.

"Tell me Liszt. Would you rather let Alice to carry the responsibility as the one to make sure everyone in the bank to be alright? Will you let her go in Onigashima Academy to discuss on misbehaving students? Will you let her be targeted by thugs that have some score to settle with the bank?"

As Naruto list on and on about the risk involves in being the president, he decides to follow his kouhai (junior) lead to lean back and stares at the dark sky. The moon already there, ready to switch places with the sun.

Liszt didn't answer any of those questions. He doesn't need to. Since both he and Naruto already know the answer for it. Alice is one of the most precious people in Liszt life after all. They were together for almost a decade now. Of course as friend and close relative. Nothing more.

Right~~… if you say so.

Oh, speaking of the devil…

"Rikkun! Kairi shimasho! (Let's go home already!)"

Alice with her normal somewhat formal dress calls for Liszt from a distant, near the entrance of the park. She waves her hand to catches the attention of the normally closed eye lids boy. Said boy look towards her as he answer Naruto's questions from before.

"I guess I have to work harder to be up to their expectation huh, senpai?"

The blond boy just grins while getting up from the chair.

"Just by thinking that, you already met with one. I'll see you guys later. Ja na."

Naruto walks to another gate on the opposite side from the one Alice is coming in, leaving Liszt waiting for his cousin to catch up with him.

* * *

><p>In the red light district of Otogibana where all the Yakuza took control several years back, Boss walks in a *ahem* 'gentleman's club' that looking like the premise being stuffed way over its capacity. As he enters, two buff looking man with black overalls and black shade escort him to a waiting room upstairs. This level however, is completely people-free.<p>

"Wait here. I will inform Shinji-aniki (big brother Shinji)."

Boss just nods his head.

After a couple of minutes, the two dude in black call him in.

Inside the room are several high-back comfortable looking chair in front of a wooden desk that look heavy as it is beautiful. The wall lined with animals head and several calligraphy in kanji. The floor however is bare except for the white tiles. There is a man with purplish violet hair at the back of the desk, wearing expensive vertical striped coat over a plain black shirt with a white tie. He gesture Boss to sit, which Boss promptly does.

"So tell me, _Boss_-"

The man says the word with an obvious sneer.

"-where is my money?"

"Um, y-you see aniki, the money is um… not here."

Boss stammers out an answer, obviously frighten by this man with violet hair.

"Not here? Not here you say? Then where is it? You do have it don't you? It's a simple collection after all."

"I'm sorry Shinji-aniki, we don't have. It's all becaus-"

Not even finished talking, Boss is punch by Shinji right on the cheek silencing him. Shinji looking completely angry with wide veiny eyes walks around the table and start to kick the downed Boss repeatedly.

"You worthless piece of shit! I give you a fucking easy collecting job and you said you didn't have the fucking money! What the fuck are you fucking doing the whole fucking week, huh!"

Shinji looking like he already lost it keeps on kicking the fallen man in front of him. Boss just keeps on enduring the beating while keeping his arms up around his head to protect it from the assault of the Yakuza boss of the Matou group. Finally after kicking Boss for a couple of minutes, Shinji grabs his hair and pull it to make Boss look at him.

"What is your reason for not getting the money? Depending on your answer, you might or might not live for another second."

Coughing after the beating, Boss wheezes his answer.

"The… the Bloody Fang was there… along with Crimson Moon and Smouldering Nekomata."

"W-w-WHAT DID YOU SAID!"

Shinji shout out in front of Boss's face spitting saliva all over his face. Shinji looks like he is hyperventilating with wide eyes and erratic breathing as his shoulder moves up and down rapidly. The thought of the three individuals, no… more like monsters that have been involved with his line of works one time too many is really irritating.

"The Bloody Fa-"

"I'm not deaf you stupid bug! I can hear you fine! Who do you think you're talking to you stupid prick?"

"But you ask… guh!"

"Shut up you… you… you fuck!"

The last couple of minutes have so much swearing I think we need to change the rating.

Anyway, Shinji throw one last punch to Boss's face before ordering the two guards to take (more like drag) him out of the office. Once more sitting on his chair, Shinji rubs his aching temple. Sweat beads are running down his entire form after his rather excessive movements just now along with the thought of his yet another spoiled collection to add to the mission failed list because of the trio.

"_**You look like something is bothering you, little boy."**_

Then an unnatural darkness emerges from the corner of the office along with an outline of a spectral. The shadowy thing has bright glowing red eyes that leak malice in the room, dropping the temperature rapidly that Shinji's breath comes out with a small cloud of air just to show it really is cold. Shinji looking absolutely terrified when the spectral come forces himself to look smug, even if his knee is shaking and knocking each other.

"O-o-oiii! W-w-who the h-hell are y-you?"

"_**Hahahaha! The little boy who is afraid of a little shadow dares to demand things from me? Such insolent, but rejoice. For I will humour you for once. You may call me Nelo…"**_

* * *

><p>"Urraa!"<p>

"Haaahhh!"

Momoko block Ryouko's straight punch by moving both of her arms to the front of her face. Getting slightly knocked back to the ropes of the ring, Momoko uses the extra momentum from the ropes to get back right inside of Ryouko's space.

"Hyaahh!"

Momoko uses her left arm to let loose a haymaker which Ryouko dodge by moving backward before being force to move again by the swift kick of Momoko. Both combatants already feel the pull in their muscles as the lungs burn with lack of oxygen.

'Hmm I guess both have improved from the last time they spar with each other.'

Naruto is watching both of the girls sparing in one of the ring in Boxing Gym Bear. Being their referee of some sort in the pseudo fight, he is responsible for making sure their match will be clean with no dirty tricks as well for making sure that both combatants are still able to fight. Being at the side-line, one can really observe other's flaw in their form.

'Momo-chan still keeps her arm up to high, she needs to lower it a bit to cover the torso and not just the head. Guess I need to change her sparring partner soon. She is getting a bit too used going against Ryouko-chan.'

Well that's only natural after fighting against the same opponent for quite some time.

'As for Ryouko-chan, well I'm not really that much of boxing fan but I guess she needs more power behind those punches. The speed can still be improves.'

As the fight continues, both girls reengage after walking around the ring while keeping their guards up for a short breather. This time Ryouko tries to end it with a full power uppercut but miss as Momoko sway to the back before ducking under the extended arm. Then Momoko rushes forward with both of her hands at her side in an open palm position.

Ryouko realizing the she left her body unguarded curses as she desperately tries to get away from the strike-prone-Momoko as fast as she can. Momoko unwilling to let go a good chance to get a hit or two, strikes hard with the two palms at the same time towards Ryouko's torso.

Getting the wind knocked out of her, Ryouko uses the excess momentum of the strike to retreat and catches her fleeting breath back. Momoko wanting to end this rushes for the finishing move before the match was called.

"Momo-chan, Ryouko-chan, that's enough for today."

Naruto, not wanting Ryouko to get any major injury, quickly end the match. He steps in the ring to check on both the girls with a medical box in his hand. He gets to Ryouko first, since she was the last person to be hit in the match. This makes him to get a slightly jealous Momoko in his wake.

"Mou~… Why do she always get your extra attention, Naru-nii?"

"*sigh*Well for starter she gets the last hit. And I don't always treat her first."

Momoko look at Naruto with a deadpanned face and unblinking eyes, making Naruto to develop a sweat drop at the back of his head.

"You mean for the last 34 spar that I had gone against Ookami-chan?"

Another sweat drop…

"I'm fine Naruto-senpai. I'm not a little kid you know, I'll be fine."

Ryouko is _not_ a fan of being ignored, so she slides into the conversation.

"Well if I don't take care of you, what kind of senpai I will be? It's not like that I hate doing this. Can't let our Ryouko-chan having bruises on her pretty face can we?"

My, my, aren't you a loved one.

"U-u-uresei na! (Shut up!)… W-well it can't be help, so p-please t-t-ta-take care of me, senpai…"

Well by the looks of the burning blush that one Ookami-san is having, it would be safe to say that someone is happy enough getting the attention of the person she took interest in…

Satisfy with the check-up Naruto did to Ryouko, he moves on to check Momoko now. While she indeed get the last hit in, she by far look worse than Ryouko. Still panting slightly, her hair is sticking to the side of her face and her shirt is damp with perspiration. Well, not surprising really since Ryouko did started fighting before Momoko, so the extra experience will always become a handy advantage.

"Hold still, Momo-chan. This will sting a bit."

Naruto apply some disinfectant to a small cut at Momoko's left cheek before putting on a special cream that he made himself that have healing property and close up any small cut quickly. The effect can be boosted by applying some chakra when the cream was applied, which Naruto did. Of course, nobody knows about this.

The girls keep on questioning Naruto about the cream, but so far they haven't got the answer. So they stop asking all together.

"Yosh, that should heal nicely. But just to be safe, we'll be taking a day off tomorrow. Hmm… it's already a bit late, so do you girls want to grab anything for dinner?"

"Hai/Ummu."

Both of the girls look pleased with Naruto's plan for the rest of the night. A free meal, always taste the best.

Well, except for those that have someone to make them bento. Wait, that's also free.

Hmph, you get the point don't you?

"Alright then, you girls go freshen up while I take care of some business with oyassan for a bit. I'll be waiting in his office."

Naruto leave as he talks to Momoko and Ryouko. The girls seeing no other reason to linger around in their sweaty shirt for longer than needed quickly headed towards the girls shower. The girls get in small talks every now and then from their daily life, to their technique and also…

"Ne ne, Ookami-chan, have you finally going to agree to be my little koneko-chan?"

"*shivers*… um, I think I'll pass."

"Mou~ you're no fun Ookami-chan."

…um, yeah that too.

"Fufufufu, Ookami-chan, you're shoulder looks stiff, maybe a massage will make you more relaxed?"

"E-e-eh? Momo-chan-senpai, w-w-what are yo- KYAAAHHH!"

Momoko slim hands slowly caress Ryouko's body from her back and slowly make their way up to the shoulder and neck, giving the massage that slowly, but surely get the shoulder to loosen up and relaxed. Of course with both being completely naked in the shower cube, it would be a really ecchi scene if not for the flat chest of the certain someone. You couldn't even spot the diff… ferent…

"*DEATH GLARE OF DOOM*… you seem like having fun, eh _Narrator-san_?"

…I'll be quite now.

"This is actually quite pleasant. Where do you learn to do this, Momo-chan-senpai?"

"Well… I used to work at a traditional massaging salon, but I didn't manage to get a pay decent enough. For the amount of money to the amount of work I had to do, it wasn't really worth it, I guess."

Ryouko melt, in a sense by the ministration of Momoko's skilful hands. Momoko looking as she is also enjoys giving the massage finally stop when she is satisfy with the job well-done given to Ryouko. However, one doesn't simply stop teasing a girl without a good reason.

"So… what do you think of Naru-nii?"

"Eh?"

* * *

><p>"*sllllluuuuuurpppppppp*…. Puha, man this is great. Oii, oji-san one miso ramen please."<p>

"Yosh… coming right up."

As he promised earlier, Naruto take both girls for dinner. It would look like a date for them if not for the extra person sitting next to Naruto.

"**You wouldn't happen to have sake do you?"**

"Err… I'm sorry miss, but we don't serve minor alcohol."

"**Tch… bummer."**

Yeah, her too.

They meet up after leaving the gym with Horo already standing by the wall near to the entrance of Boxing Gym Bear. Having nothing better to do, she decided to join the group's plan for their little dinner. Of course knowing Naruto, he will drag all of them to a ramen store. Which this time happens to be Koji's. Again.

The somewhat normal girls, Momoko and Ryouko look at the scene in interest. Mostly towards Naruto black-hole-of-a-stomach and his impressive ramen devouration and his unholy… umm, body of staying slim and fit with all those thing inside. Really? Do he have to rub it in their face just to see how they would react?

"Hmm? Something wrong?"

Naruto asks the girls while the noodle hanging from his mouth like a waterfall of ramen and broth. Not wanting the ramen to be cold, he quickly suck them in one go, surprisingly without any of the broth to spill. Not even a single drop!

Really Naruto, can't you see it. Even Horo is slightly miffed by the fact, since her body does not have the full benefits of her youki anymore.

Question marks popping around Naruto's head as he finishes his final bowl of ramen, before stacking it up his last… umm, one, two, three, eight, twelve, nine teen, yup nine teen bowls making the grand total of twenty bowls of ramen.

Ok, now even I'm a little jealous.

"**You know, all those salt will eventually burst your kidney."**

"Not to mention eating that much in front of the ladies."

"Really senpai, how much denser you could get?"

Three simultaneous sigh, with the reason being the same as the other escape their lips.

"Eh, what are you girls talking about? Meh, whatever. Since it's getting late, I guess we better get a move on. Momo-chan, Ryouko-chan, let's get you girls home."

"Hai/okay."

Since the abduction, Naruto isn't too keen on letting the girls walk home alone. So for the last couple of weeks, he walks both of the girls home. First Ryouko since her home is closer, than Momoko near to the city centre. Horo shrugged her shoulder and simply move along with them, probably nothing else to do.

As they walk, the now quite streets occasionally had its silence broken with the chatting of the groups as they walk. Tonight, the crescent moon provides little illumination, making the night to be slightly darker than usual.

"So, I'll you tomorrow then, Momo-chan. Oyasumi(good night)."

"Hai, oyasuminasai Naru-nii."

As Momoko closes her door, Both Naruto and Horo look serious and nod to each other before disappearing in swirls of leaves.

* * *

><p>"This night, it feels… I don't know. It just feels wrong. Any idea, Horo-chan?"<p>

"**A few. But it's too early to tell. Keep your guards up, Naruto-kun."**

Both Naruto and Horo are in their usual patrolling garb as Bloody Fang and Crimson Moon, standing on one the few skyscrapers that Otogibana city have. The unnatural silence of the night has really rubbed them on the wrong way. The air is thick and humid, yet they are frigid making breathing in the air become a task on their own. The once luminating moon is now covered by the dark clouds.

"Should we split up? I really don't like this feeling I'm getting. We need to check the city out."

"**Agreed. Just be careful, Naruto-kun."**

Horo watches Nauto with glistering eyes and both her hand clenches at her side. Naruto cups Horo face with his now equipped gauntlets hand gently making her to lean on his touch and closes her eyes. His eyes soften as he uses his other hand to remove his metallic mask, showing the world the sad smile of Naruto Uzumaki…

"…it's a promise of a life time…"

… before he disappear in a swirl of leaves.

Noticing the lack of hand cupping her face, Horo slowly open her eyes to see her standing alone on the rooftops. Just as she wants to move, a dark and malicious voice enters the vicinity with no definite source.

"_**Ah… what do we have here? A demon with a human lover?"**_

The voice echoes the area, making Horo to look around for the speaker. This voice, to it simple is ancient, dark, demonic… maybe even…

…_devilish…_

"**What do you want? If you are hoping to match me, then show four face. It's unsightly to talk with the queen without facing her."**

"_**Ah yes… how awefull of me to forget that wonderful power of death from a Kyuubi. Please forgive this lowly sinner call me… kukukuku…"**_

Horo didn't like that tone at all. This lowly underworld being _dares _to mock the queen? Horo crosses her arm and stand while favouring her left leg as she watches smoky substance starts to gather around a spot forming a figure of dark blue entity that hovers slightly above the ground. Horo eyes widen as she recognise the thing in front of her.

"**!... this is…"**

"_**Kukukukuku… you didn't really think I will show up in front of you did you? This will be my messenger for now. Now my little pet, go get what should be mine…"**_

As the command was given, the smoky substance burst to life forming a hooded figure with skull as a face and holding a large scythe that glows with blue energy that is yet unidentified.

"…**Hell Vanguard."**

The Hell Vanguard is known as the god of death, and is responsible for managing the souls of the dead. It is feared by other demons for its sadistic personality and combat tactics, including the abilities to teleport and fly.

"**What the hell is this thing doing here? I hope Naruto doesn't have such luck like mine."**

That being said, Hell Vanguard gives out a screeching scream before teleporting to engage its opponent.

* * *

><p>"Hmm… Kakashi? Is that you?"<p>

Well… in one way yes but I don't think it is the one you've mention. Yes these are scarecrows, but not _that _scarecrow (kakashi).

The various forms of Scarecrow are low level demons borne with sacks filled with Trypoxylus; a demonic insect. Though the insects themselves are unintelligent, by moving as one, they are able to give the Scarecrow form and function. They appear to be formed of a series of patchwork fabrics that give them a humanoid shape. However they are seen to have one or more blades attached to their body. The _Scarecrow (Arm)_ wields a large, scythe-like blade on its arm that was previously used by executioners. The _Scarecrow (Leg)_ however, uses a blade as its leg which it is capable of swinging at victims and performing more acrobatic attacks.

"What the… this thing is demonic… looking at the blades, I guess they only attack with those. So…"

Naruto take a step forward and stomp the ground hard at the same time release his chakra/youki, making his body enveloped in a whirlwind that pushes his hair upwards along with his trench coat. Grinning like a madman set loose…

"… lots and lots of punching bags with no strength limit. Oh, I am sooo going to enjoy this. LETS ROCK!"

Naruto dashes forward with insane amount of speed, appearing beside a scarecrow with a crack road unable to cope up with the stress of the stopping power of Naruto. Debris filled the air for a while as Naruto, still grinning with his right hand pulled back throw the first attack. The gauntleted arm becomes a mere blur as he uppercuts the scarecrow up in the air. The force of the blow increases the dent in the road even more as the force transfer to the feet from the fist. The flying demon disintegrate as it reaches the apex of its flight.

"And first blood is drawn. This is getting fun!"

And the rest of the scarecrows start to move to engage the blond.

A bladed arm descend on Naruto's head vertically intending to split him in two, which was dodged swiftly by swaying the side before ducking down to evade another slash before he lashes out a straight punch and a body blow to the nearest scarecrow, blowing it towards another 3 or 4 of them away towards a wall. Having some breathing room, he uses it to back step for a faint, which one of them falls for and strike it hard with a spinning back kick that is followed immediately with a roundhouse kick. The force is so great that the scarecrow splits into two before disintegrate.

Naruto's long war driven instinct makes him to look up to see a horde of leg attached blades scarecrow coming down on him from the sky.

"AHHH CRAPP!"

And the scarecrows drive their blades home, through Naruto. He stood there looking shocked before white puffs of smoke enveloped him. Then the real Naruto that is strolling behind the just now airborne scarecrows wipe his forehead.

"Uwaaahhhh that was a close one… It's been too long to fight like this. Heh, guess I need to thank you guys for that. Demo, KOREDE OSHIMAI DA (But, THIS IS THE END)!"

"**Fuuton – Kaze no Yaiba (Wind release – Blade of the Wind)**!"

Having training for years in the art of wind ninjutsu, hand signs for most of Naruto's **Fuuton **arsenal could just be bypassed and simply instinctively moulded the necessary chakra to do the jutsu. The **Kaze no Yaiba**, as the name implies is a blade of wind formed at Naruto's hands that is now tucked to his sides, left hip for the right hand and right hip for the left. He let his fingers all straight except for the thumbs in an imitation of a blade before sending both of the arms up diagonally forming an 'X' of two crescent shape wind blades that overlapped each other on a straight path of destruction.

"MADA MADA, I'M NOT DONE YET!"

As the wind blades went through the group of scarecrow, sending them on to the air yet once again, Naruto continues his slashes using his body as a makeshift blade. A vertical kick up, followed by another with the other leg making Naruto perform a backflip, horizontal slash by the left forearm slash followed by spinning backhand slash by the right arm. Each of the slash send waves upon waves of wind blades, shredding the scarecrow more and more after each hit and keeping them suspending in the air. Finish with the motion of the last attack, Naruto flicker to above the pack with his right leg up on the air, charge fully with youki enhance wind before bringing it down producing the biggest wave yet, slamming all the scarecrow to the ground.

As Law of Newton would say it, well to put it simply…

...what goes up must come down.

"UUUOOOOOHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto comes down cocking his fist back. As he lands, he pummels the ground with the fist, producing a shockwave of air similar to that of TNT, leaving a crater on the floor with cracks around it. All the remaining scarecrows disintegrate as the shockwaves hit them.

"**Shichi Tsumi (Seven Sin)**…"

Naruto slowly rises from the crouch to survey the damage done to the area. The park that he initially arrives in is totally totalled. He winces as he looks from one damage to another, from a dent on the wall to the freaking crater he is standing in. Unable to hold the urge, he sigh as he facepalm himself all the while mumbling…

"Gama-chan going to be skinny again this month…"

…something along that line.

"But… what are those? They look like a scarecrow yet they move and have demonic power, not really the same as youki but really close to make a connection. I need to find Horo-chan fast. I don't know if she will find these guys as well."

And he disappears in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

><p>AN- alright I'm finally back from collage and in order to repent for all my absent I will try my best to post weekly.<p>

So how was the story so far? Any good? Bad? If so then feel free to tell me. I need guidance in this type of works since English is my second language. So give me a response. :)

Shawn-san out…


	9. Breaking Point, Turning Point

Summary ~ Naruto that for some reason, is in Otogibana city along with his previous burden along the ride. So far he still did not figure just how he got sent here since his memories is still a bit blurry. The previous Rokudaime Hokage try to settle in this city without causing too much trouble, that for some reason keeps on finding him and always make a turn for the worst.

Diclaimer ~ I don't own anything from either Naruto or Ookami-san or DMC or Spice and Wolf in this story aside from the plot.

So without further ado, on with the show…

'Internal thoughts'

"Speech"

"**Demonic speech"**

**Jutsu/technique**

AN~ a quick word from the author.

Hai~ minna-san. Just some quick note. In this chapter there will be some parts where there will be some song tracks that I inserted. I really, REALLY, recommend for you to open it up as you read the scene. It will help to improve the overall quality of the atmosphere.

Alright, that's about it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_*flash back*_

"_What do you mean, take a day off?"_

"_I mean what I mean. Nothing else."_

"_Oh come one baa-chan, there's a war going on and you told me to take a vacation! Whoa, haa mis-"_

_Bang_

"… _oww."_

_Truly nothing beats a women's scorn._

_And the densest guy in the world has to invoke the wrath of a SUPER powered woman with a VERY short fuse of a temper. Serves him right for getting a paper weight to his face._

"_DON'T CALL ME OLD HAG (obaba, baa-chan) YOU STUPID GAKI!"_

_With an extended hand for throwing the paper weight earlier and a throbbing vein on her head, the Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no sato truly is a scary person. Senju Tsunade of the Dansetsu no Sannin, the Slug Princess, or simply the legendary sucker._

"…_*sigh*… look Naruto, you've been doing missions none stop for the last couple of weeks already. If you keep this pace any longer, you might… no, you will break down. It's for your own good."_

_Tsunade apparently calm down enough to lay down her main concerns for the boy in front of her that is probably the last of her relatives, even if it was by a distant cousin of a different family between the Senju and the Uzumaki. Not that it change anything of how she look after him like an overprotective mother hen._

_Naruto, for all his stubbornness, might just tell her to blow it off. However, months of war already alter his perspective. He still is Naruto that everybody knows, just with a slight more maturity and not just screaming at everybody in the face "I'm going to be a Hokage! So I won't die!" A stab to the heart seems to be the remedy for that it seems._

_And a certain demoness is another. And speaking of demoness…_

"…_and what about Kyuubi? I guess that the fox still doesn't want to cooperate?"_

_Naruto tense slightly at the mention of the fox in his guts. He hadn't told anyone yet about the discovery of Horo. Not even Kirabi and Tsunade. Feeling slightly guilty of lying through his teeth, he just said that the training was as usual._

"_Well, aside from maintaining the shroud for a longer time, nothing new has been going on. Though, since you give me some time off, I just might try to get some training done. If there is nothing else, I'll be on my way."_

_As he walks towards the window, his face becomes solemn._

"_Ne, baa-chan. You think he will be watching us from above?"_

"_I have no doubt at all that he is watching over us. Well, if he is not watching the hot spring."_

"_Heh, I guess so. Baka ero-sennin…"_

_Both of them have a smile on their faces that seem serene, yet they did not reach the eye. The smile that is there to show that 'yes, I will be fine. Even when the world throws shitty stuff to me.' kind of smile._

_As Naruto jumps of the window in the Hokage office, Tsunade mumbles a low curse._

"…_he even copies the pervert habits of using the window."_

* * *

><p><em>Naruto walks slowly on the busy streets of Konoha, enjoying the peaceful moments that keep on getting less for the last couple of months. Since the declaration of war by Madara in Tetsu no Kuni, not only did Naruto gone for missions for the Shinobi Alliances, he also had requested to Tsunade for solo missions for any leads on Sasuke. Off course, this involves the spy networks that Jiraiya had left. So not only did he get any information on Sasuke's whereabouts, he also gains other information that are crucial to the war.<em>

_Sighing gently in the heat of summer in Hi no Kuni, Naruto establish a link to his tenant and decide to wake her up._

"_Horo-chan? Okite iru ka?(Are you awake?)"_

_A sleepy yawn reverberates in his head as Horo stretches with both arms in the air, hefting her chest slightly up. Not that anyone can see it._

"_**Muu… what year is it?"**_

_Chuckling slightly and silently, not wanting the people on the street to get an impression that he is crazy, Naruto decides to poke the oh-so-mighty-queen._

"_Ahh… Horo-chan, finally awake. You just missed the festival."_

"_**Mmmmhh… what festival? I haven't hea…yaawnnn… heard of any festival before."**_

"_Oh nothing really. Just that all you can eat apple pie festival. It doesn't really that appealing to me so I just…"_

_By the time Naruto start on ranting on and on and on, Horo stiffen when she heard the magic word._

"_**A-a-a-a-app-p-ppl-ple? I-i-i-I mis-missed an a-a-app-p-ple apple festival?"**_

_Crack, crack… crumble…_

_Looks like Horo is in a million pieces now. Good luck getting her back together!_

"_Um, Horo-chan? Horo-chan? Mushi-mushi (hello~)… MUSHI-MUSHI!"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Hmm this goes here… and this goes over there… hmm, where do this one go to?"<em>

_After dashing through the roof tops of Konoha to reach his home, Naruto just throw himself on his bed before closing his eyes and concentrating in getting into his mindscape. When he was there…_

…_well let's just say mirror versus gravity is not a very nice story._

_And picking up the pieces that use to be Horo, he painstaking fully put her back together pieces by pieces at a time. Good thing he is stubborn. It really is._

_After a couple hundred of hour worth of clones' time, he is down to last pieces._

"_Korede yosh. That seems to be all of them. Now to wake her up."_

"_Hmmm, what to do? Guess I'll start from the basic way."_

_Waving in front of Horo's face, Naruto calls for her name numerous times before letting it up. Not giving up, Naruto pulls up a massive amount of breath, and then yells at Horo by the side of her kitsune-mimi (fox-ear)._

"_HORO-CHAN! OKITE!"_

_Nothing happens._

"_Well that's a bust. Hmm, what to do, what to do, what to do…"_

_Then suddenly a light bulb appears on his head, metaphorically at least. He closes the distance between Horo and him. Raising an arm so that his hand is facing upwards, he concentrates on an object to be materialized in his hand. Closing his eyes for a moment for the concentration needed to do it, the object slowly begins to form in a dull light in a shape of a ball with irregular curves. As it is finish, Naruto opens his eyes and nod his head in a satisfied expression._

"_Neh, Horo-chan. Looky here."_

**(just to get in the mood a bit better, play "Madder Red Town" from Fate/Stay Night OST)**

_As he brought the object in front of Horo's face, her eyes immediately starts to glimmer once more with a sharp pinpoint look towards the object in Naruto's hand. As he waves his arm around, Horo track the movement with her eyes and head robotically. Her expression looked like a little girl in front of her favourite thing which is held at an arm's length._

"_Do you want it?"_

_Nod nod._

"_Hmmm…"_

_Drool…_

"_No."_

_Dropped kitsune-mimi._

"_Ugh, she looked like a kicked little kit. *Sigh*… fine you can have it… Hora, catch it."_

_Naruto gently lobbed the object towards Horo, which is caught by her with both her hand in front of her chest. She looks at it before looking at Naruto with her hopeful expression. Her eyes enlarge, her ears drop, and all and all, she look damn right ridiculously cute._

"_**Ne , watashi ha jissaini tabe rukotoga dekiruka ? (Can I really eat it?)"**_

_Moe._

"_Sure, go ahead and eat the apple."_

"_**Huahh… arigatou Naruto-kun!"**_

_As Horo proceed to decimate the apple, Naruto just look at her. How long now did she was trapped in this large, dark and boring place. He knows that he is not the first Jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, so that means that Horo had been trapped in a place like this for longer than he is alive. It just doesn't seem right for her to be trapped like this at all._

_Hmm, maybe there's a recorded way for creating a faux body for a while in the forbidden scroll?_

"_**Puha~ that was good~"**_

_Horo sigh with a content face as her tail wiggle around. She still wears the cloth from the first time she and Naruto met face to face a couple of month ago. When Naruto ask did she want another set of cloths, she would just shake her head no while smile slightly and tell him…_

"_**You said I look good in this, don't you?"**_

…_leaving him all flustered and out of words._

_Anyway, as Naruto look up and lost in thought, Horo is finally out of her apple induce trance, took notice of Naruto lack of concentration on her. Frankly, this irritates her._

"_**And, what do you want from me, ningen?"**_

_Looks like her usual self is back. What a shame._

"_Ne, Horo-chan. Do you think there is a recorded way of creating a faux body?"_

_Horo raises a brow at the question. What is this human up to now? A faux body? What for?_

"_**The closest that I know of is the blood clone. I did not really have any interest in the human flashy jutsu, so I'm not really the one to be asked this kind of questions."**_

"_Well, it's worth a try I guess. Never mind then, I'll look into it later on."_

_A comfortable silence falls in the area. As Naruto ponders yet again for a mean of getting a faux body, Horo sit down beside him on the floor. The mindscape had changed slightly overtime. The floor is now dry and the seal that used to be a cage is now in a charm that hangs around her neck in a red sack. She kinda like this new seal, it compliments her dress!_

_Time passes by, and Horo is getting sleepy. After yawning a couple of time and fighting the urge to sleep, she finally asleep after a few head bobbing later. Unconsciously, she let her head rest on Naruto's shoulder. Noticing a weight on his shoulder, he turns to see a curtain of flaming red hair. Unable to resist the charming demoness, he tucks her bangs to the back of her shoulder revealing a peaceful face of a sleeping maiden._

_And he falls for her even harder._

"_Saa, ore no joou. Kyuushi suru. (Sleep. My queen.)"_

_(song "Madder Red Town" end)_

* * *

><p>"<em>Hmm, what's this? <em>_**Tamashi Saihon, Karada Dukuri**__?"_

_Naruto had begun his researches for the last three hour. So far, as Horo said before, the closest faux body that happened to be recorded is the __**chi bunshin **__or __**blood clone**__. While extremely durable, they had been classified as a kinjutsu or forbidden jutsu as the amount of blood needed to produce one clone is enough to kill a normal ninja. While it is indeed possible, in the end, a bunshin is a bunshin._

_With the Konoha library being a bit limited since he is still only a Chuunin by rank, the higher ranking access still unavailable for him._

_So he turns towards the toads'._

_With the vast knowledge that had been recorded by the great toads from years before, the information here is enormous. Not only that, since he is the last sage of the toad remaining, he pretty much have unlimited access for the scrolls. Using this to the best of his ability in his research, he produces ten clones to help him. Too many of those clone will really slow him down more than it will speed him up since the headache of information backlash will grind him to a stop. And right now, he is holding a scroll that one of his clones managed to obtain._

"_**Tamashi Saihon, Karada Dukuri**__ (__**Soul Siphon, Body Creation**__). A jutsu that involves heavy usage of fuinjutsu as well as the nature chakra. In the record from thousands of years ago, there had been a way performing miracles from a complex body of seals that were drawn mostly on the ground. History had shown that in one case, two young children that had just lost their mother tried to resurrect her with this complex seal. The working condition of this seal or as they had called it, __**alchemy**__, is equivalent exchange. For what is given, the same amount will be taken. The record never said whether they succeed or failed. This covered the __**Karada Dukuri**__, or body creation. It was believed that the Rikudo Sennin (Sage of the Six Path) had used this concept in the creation of the Bijus' physical body._

_The nature chakra will provide the in a sense, the stability needed to transfer a soul to another body without the new body rejecting the soul. This is by far the most dangerous part in the whole process of the jutsu. Any slight error will result of instant death of the soul that is being transferred. Using the nature chakra, it will be used as a buffer in order to insert the soul in a new body and 'tricking' the body and the soul to accept each other as the nature chakra will make them feel to be natural. As if they were one to begin with. And this covered the __**Tamashi Saihon**__."_

_Putting the scroll down, Naruto rubs his head, massaging his aching head with all those information dump that he and his clone manage to gather. After finished reading the scroll, the clones were ordered to dispel. Thus creating the information flux in form of a mind blowing headache._

"_So instead of a faux body, I can give her a real body. Huh, I really need to stop reading. Writings plus Naruto is a bad ending bound to happen."_

"_**Naruto-chan, found what you've been looking for yet?"**_

"_Yeah. Finally found it. So you think I could stay here for a couple of more days for the project, Fukasaku-sama?"_

"_**Well… I didn't see why not. Ma would be happy to cook come more grubs for ya."**_

"_Ugh, do I really need to eat those?"_

_Naruto grimace as his face lose all the colour making him pale. Sweat bullet come out nonstop and his body shivers as he remembers all those bugs that he had eaten at Shima's and Fukasaku's home. Said toad elder just chuckle as he sees the face of his disciple in __**senjutsu **__(sage art) training._

"_**Well at the very least you should stay in our home. It's been quite some time after the fight with Pain. Tell me more about this Rinnengan bearer that used to be Jiraiya-chan's student to us."**_

"_Nagato ka… well I have some time to kill I guess. Sure, lead the way gramps."_

_Naruto seal the __**Tamashi Saihon, Karada Dukuri**__'s scroll in his storage scroll before took a stroll alongside Fukasaku to his and his wife, Shima's home._

* * *

><p>"…<em>ughh… I don't feel so good…"<em>

_After a… um, warm welcoming dinner of wooden worm stew and fried cricket that Shima had cooked, Naruto is now in a clearing that used to be the place where he trained using his __**Rasenshuriken. **__After hurling the last of the bugs from his system, Naruto re-evaluate the possibility of creating a body for Horo using this jutsu._

"_The basic human body consist of water, 35 litres. Carbon, 20kg. Ammonia, 4 litres. Lime, 1.5kg. Phosperus, 800g. Salt, 250 g. Niter, 100g. Sulphur, 80g. Fluorine, 7.5g. Iron, 5g. Silicon 3g. And fifteen other elements. Those are the elements to make an average adult human body."_

_Naruto is sitting inside a huge and complex seal circle that he had created with the help of his clones earlier. Other group of clones were responsible on gathering the materials that he needed for the __**Karada Dukuri**__ that were dispatched as he and his clones construct the seal. Well, at least his clones did it. Naruto is just busy puking his guts out._

"_Looks like everything is ready. You guys. Dispel so I can check for any error."_

""""_OOSSUUUU!""""_

_As the last batch of clones that were responsible in surveying the construct of the seal dispersed, Naruto took a moment to sort his jumbled information before nodding in satisfaction. It looks like everything is perfect. Now for the final part._

"_Horo-chan, wake up. I got a surprise for you."_

"_**Mmmunya… surprise? What is it?"**_

"_Well, it would be better if I show you rather than tell you. Chotto na (wait for a bit), I'll be there in a sec."_

_As Naruto went inside of his mindscape, Horo is still a bit puzzled by the turn in events._

_Well… sleeping all day would do that to you._

"_Well to put it at its simplest form, you're getting a new body."_

"_**Eh…"**_

_**(sound track :"Ever-Present Feeling")**_

_Horo stood dumbfounded. A new body? She is getting a new body? B-but why is he doing this? He can't just decide one day to simply get her a new body to live in the outside world. There had to be some sort of a catch. There just had to be at least one. No way is he doing this for free. There is just no way he's doing this for free. Doesn't he know of the consequences of doing this? Doesn't he know this will be the last straw? Doesn't he know what this will do to her? Doesn't he know all the wall she desperately tried to put between them will crumble?_

_Doesn't he know this will make it harder to ignore that feeling in her heart?_

"_Well, there is some risk in doing this so I'm going to need your consent in doing this. But I'm pretty confident with my work so there won't be any complications…"_

_**Stop it.**_

"_Basically it involve in moving your consciousness into a newly constructed body from the seal…"_

_**Stop it.**_

"_I don't know if this process will be painful or not since they didn't mention anything in the scroll…"_

_**Stop… please…**_

"_So after this, you should be able to walk on the outside again, Horo-chan."_

_Naruto ends his explanation with a bright smile. He didn't notice Horo's shoulder was trembling like a leaf or her shadowed eyes covered by her bangs._

"…_**what's the catch, ningen?"**_

"_Eh? Catch?"_

_Naruto is now the one to be dumbfounded. A catch? Why would there be one? Isn't this what she wanted all along?_

"_There's none Horo-chan. I just thought…"_

"_**LIAR! There's no way anyone would do something like this without something to gain from! So what is it? Power? Fame? Slave? WHAT IS IT!"**_

_Horo rushes forward and grab Naruto's collar with both of her hand and slams him to the wall to his back. Her eyes are glistering and puffy with unshed tears. Her face is in a vicious snarl showing her prominent fangs as she stared right into Naruto's eyes for deception. Crimson against azure. The eyes that would forever haunts her in her sleep. Forever haunts her in her wake._

_Forever makes her feeling weak._

"_H-horo-c-chan. I-I can't b-breath."_

"_**So tell me now! What is your condition for me getting a new body! TELL ME!"**_

"_I told y-you already. T-there's none."_

"_**LIAR! LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR!"**_

_As Horo screams in denial, she throws Naruto away from her to the floor, before collapsing to her knee. She cups her mouth as the unshed tears finally break the dam that was holding them back in quiet sobbing on the floor. Naruto, finally able to breathe again, slowly picks himself up from the floor using his hand to help him up. When he sees Horo sobbing on the floor, his heart breaks apart._

_He made her cry._

"_**Using a false hope in order to gain something from someone… Uzumaki… saiaku no jitai woshiteiru (you're the worst)…"**_

_Naruto's heart breaks even further with those cold words pointing towards him. She didn't even call him by his name anymore. How did this happen? All he wanted to do was to give her a freedom to roam the outside world again. So why? Why did it end up with Horo crying on the floor? Naruto walks slowly towards Horo and try to touch her shoulder to sooth her, but as his hand touches her, Horo violently shakes her shoulder to get his hand off._

"_**Sawaruna!(Don't touch me!) Don't you dare touch me again… don't you dare…"**_

_All her voice trails off as Naruto boldly hugs her from behind. Burying his face in her neck crook, he desperately tries to fix the situation._

"_Mendokuse no onna (you troublesome woman)… do you really think I will do something awful like that? Fine. If you want to know the condition that much I'll tell you right now."_

"_Horo, orewa to eikyuu ni taizai (stay with me forever)."_

_Horo's head take a sharp turn to face Naruto's head on her left shoulder. His face is still buried in her shoulder, probably hiding his brightly blushing face. She know he is blushing, the heat on her neck affirm it._

_No way._

_There is just… no way._

"_**N-nani?"**_

"_Ahhh mou~ Horo Kitsune, oremo oyome-san kudasai! (Please be my bride!)"_

_Naruto lifts his head as he practically shout-out his proposal with his eyes closed. How can he opens his eyes, he is so embarrassed that if he look into Horo's eyes, he will practically self-combust. His blush now covers all the way to his neck and ears, making look like a tomato with blond hair. Not to mention as well, he never use any formal language such as "kudasai" before. Well, when it comes to love, everything can be an exception._

_Now, it's Horo's turn to blush like a teenage girl. Proposal? Here? Just now? Naruto? It had been a bit too much for her to comprehend, that it took her a full minute to take it all in. She turns to the front in hoping to at least cover a bit of her blush that hit her full force. Her eyes were shadowed by the bang and red face when she finally gives her answer…_

"_**W-well… i-if it c-can't be helped."**_

_Horo lowers her face even more with the next words._

"…_**please take care of me danna-sama (a call for a husband)."**_

"_Ah… Please take care of me as well."_

_Naruto uses his hand to gently turn Horo around so that she will faces him. Horo comply as she slowly turns around with her head still ducked low. Smiling, Naruto uses his hands to gently cup both of her cheeks to lift her head. She has a beautiful smile as tears of, Naruto confirms it, happiness slide down her cheeks which Naruto gently wipe them off._

"_Not even death will stop my love for you, Horo-chan."_

_And he gently kisses her on the mouth._

_(sound track : end)_

_*flashback end*_

* * *

><p>"W-w-what had happened h-here?"<p>

Inside the room, an office most likely, the inside is completely trashed. Table are broken, papers are all over the floor, a man with white hair and his hair is somewhat parted with his bangs brushed down that wears a red-coloured apparel, in the form of a long, two tailed coat as well as a strange somewhat beige-coloured leg warmers. His face and cloth are stained with blood as well as his still smoking twin-guns that he is holding. On his back is an obsidian broadsword with skull and ribs as the handle guards of some sort. And on the floor near him is a pool of blood probably coming from the lifeless figure of the redhe…

"…no…"

**(sound track :"Sorrow (realta nua)"**

…redheaded corpse. Near it is an O-katana still in its sheath that is being held tightly to its chest in a fetal form…

"…no… stop it…"

…while the wounds from her side continue to pour blood on the floor, staining it a dark crimson…

"…"

…with the liquid essence of life. The figure just look at Naruto as he circles around in a slow walk around the room before spins both of his guns and put them back in their holster at the back of his coat.

Naruto, unable to do anything as he stands there, looking at his lover lifeless form before he slowly falls to his knee and hand. Despair is a word that seems to hold too little amount of negative feeling that he is currently having. Silent tears gushes down his face, not at all bother to stop it from flowing down.

"Horo…ne, Horo-chan… don't sleep on the floor. You'll catch a cold. Ne, Horo-chan… Horo-chan…"

Get up.

"Ne, Horo-chan… are you mad at me for getting here late… hahaha gomen, gomen, I'll buy you lots and lots of apple later, okay? So please get up…"

She can't be…

"Ne, Horo-chan… please wake up…"

Naruto slowly crawl towards Horo before touching her face with his now, gauntlet free hand only to wish he didn't.

Cold.

"…haha…hahaha, see you're already so cold. Here let me help you up."

Naruto gently cradle her in his arm after he sit beside her. The blood all over him doesn't concern him one bit.

"…ah, maybe you need you're wake up kiss then? Heh, such troublesome woman."

And he kiss her lips gently, but as he does, countless memories from the past passes through his head…

"…_**it's not like I did this for you, baka…"**_

"…_**Ringo tabe tai~~( I want to eat apple~~)…"**_

"_**What? Just because I'm a demon I can't be a female? Just because I have a destruction streak I got to flail t-t-that thing around? Hmm? Is that it?"**_

"_**Please… don't look at me."**_

"_**T-t-than to return this favour, I shall grace you with my name. B-be grateful, ningen."**_

"…_**please take care of me danna-sama."**_

"HOOORO**OOOOOO!**"

Naruto screams towards the heavens as uncontrollable surge of youki engulf him in a dark and gloomy jet black aura that formed in a cocoon like shape around him that cuts any visual to the inside. Red lightning streaks around him in unpredictable pattern. The floor almost cave in by the sudden force exerted on it. Everything was blown away, except for the man in red.

Kill

The surge of power stops and the cocoon shell breaks like a million glass. In the inside, Naruto stood with Horo in his arm, carried bridal style. His appearance had change. On his back, nine tails sway violently in agitation, at the top of his head is a pair of fox-ear that is blonde just like his hair with white tip. The same goes for the tails colouration. Gilgamesh is now equipped again but with a major differences from the old one. Black chains wrap around the gauntlet and grieve making distinctive clinks of metal meet metals sound when he starts to walk towards a corner of the room.

Killkillkillkillkill

"…"

He didn't say anything as he lays her down. Cupping her face one last time before he abruptly stand and face the man in red.

**KILL MAIM DESTROY OBLITERATE DEMOLISH MUTILATE HARM DISFIGURE DISMEMBER**

"…**I'll fucking kill you. It's a promise of lifetime."**

His voice distorted as he is, contains the cold fury of a thousand avenging demons ready to let loose on her killer.

"…**and I'll make sure I'll enjoy every fucking second of it…"**

(song track : end)

* * *

><p>AN~ give me a min…<p>

Ahem… yes, Horo is killed. Damn scene take me forever to write (tissue ran out, need more). So... will this be the turning point of the peaceful Naruto into blood crazed monster, well that's for you to find out.

Also, please leave some comments about the scene. Doesn't matter even if it a flaming one, I really need someone to give me some critical point on what to improve. That will be all for now. And what do you think of the tracks? Does it fit with the scenes?

Shawn-san, out.


	10. Clash! Demon vs Devil!

Summary ~ Naruto that for some reason, is in Otogibana city along with his previous burden along the ride. So far he still did not figure just how he got sent here since his memories is still a bit blurry. The previous Rokudaime Hokage try to settle in this city without causing too much trouble, that for some reason keeps on finding him and always make a turn for the worst.

Disclaimer ~ I don't own anything from either Naruto / Ookami-san / DMC / Spice and Wolf in this story aside from the plot.

So without further ado, on with the show…

'Internal thoughts'

"Speech"

"**Demonic speech"**

**Jutsu/technique**

**AN : This is a real chapter and not an AN!**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

He didn't say anything as he lays her down. Cupping her face one last time before he abruptly stand and face the man in red.

**KILL MAIM DESTROY OBLITERATE DEMOSLISH MUTILATE HARM DISFIGURE DIMEMBER **

"…**I'll fucking kill you. It's a promise of lifetime."**

His voice distorted as he is, contains the cold fury of a thousand avenging demons ready to let loose on her killer.

"…**and I'll make sure I'll enjoy every fucking second of it…"**

The figure just smirk as he keeps on pacing around the room, occasionally kicking up the papers on the floor. Naruto follows his movement with only his eyes not moving his head to turn. As the figure finally stops, he wipes of the blood on his face, and then smirks towards Naruto before jumping out from the already broken window of the office.

"**Do you think you can escape me, filth?"**

Naruto dashes towards the window before stop on the frame, or what used to be a frame of a window, crouching with both his feet and right hand on the ledge, his left arm hanging in front of him as a counter weight against his tails. Looking down, he saw the figure gives a two finger salute as he falls backwards towards the ground before somersaulting and landed on a car roof, breaking all the windows of the car and setting the alarm off. Not wasting any more time, Naruto jumps off as well but run down the wall to gain more speed.

"**Kie ru. (Die)"**

He jumps off the wall and dive towards the figure cocking his right hand back as the left hand opens in front of him. Naruto's tails are flailing behind him as the wind violently howls against his speed of decent, making the figure to actually be stunned for a second.

That's all that Naruto needs.

"**Shougekiteki! (Shocking!)"**

Naruto drive his right hand down with stupendous force, enough to create the car that happens to be under the figure fold before breaking into two parts, before the Naruto fist reaches the ground and create a red shockwave of youki that blow them away from ground zero. Unfortunately for Naruto, he missed the target.

Dodging a blown half of a car casually by tilting his head to the side, an amused grin appears as he watches the blown car tumbles along the street a couple of time before finally stopping. In the process, he turns his head away from the enrage Naruto.

A bad mistake.

At least to normal people.

Naruto not willing to let the figure to flee again, dashes forward to catches his enemy off guard. As he rapidly closing the gap between them, he readies his right arm again to the back for a forward thrust.

"**Icchokusen! (Straight!)"**

Naruto let the straight punch fly along with his sudden burst of speed to make the air surrounding his right arm distorted to form a red streak as the punch moves forward. The figure sways to Naruto's right side, completely dodging the super charged punch easily. Finally, tired of playing around, the figure removes both of his guns from his holster and aims them towards Naruto with both barrels overlapping each other's sides. As Naruto's earlier punch stops, a wall of displaced air that the punch made pushes both Naruto's and the figure's cloak, making them sway in the wind. Both stay still for a while before Naruto stand up straight from his punching position and look to his side just enough that he can see the figure at his back.

"**So you finally are going to give up running huh? How convenient. I guess even cowards know when to stop."**

The figure just shrugged nonchalantly, getting on Naruto's nerves even more.

The figure finally makes his first move in the fight by firing rapid fire of leads from the twin pistols. Naruto dodges the flurry of bullets by running zig-zagging as he approaches the figure yet again. He waits for the figure to finish the current magazine inside his guns before making any move. From what he had observed in this world, this guns need bullet to fire. Those bullets were held by a cartridge called magazine that contained preloaded bullets that will be inserted to refill the empty guns. The time for the figure to reload will be his cue to make his move.

The barrage finally stops, and Naruto instantly changes direction of his dash towards the figure in a straight line, only to be amazed as he saw the figure flair up his cloak, throwing up two of the mag into the air. Then he drop his empty mag while spinning making the inertia of weight of the mag to stall in the air as he turns and slipping the blank pistols right into the place where the filled magazines are in the air in one smooth motion. Now fully loaded, he point out both of his guns towards Naruto as he approaches from his side, one with a straight arm out another under his chin. The figure noticed the astonished face of Naruto, smirks yet again.

Damn, he is pissing him off!

But the distance between the two can be nullified with two more steps from Naruto, which Naruto take full advantage to get him inside the striking area. As Naruto closes in, the bullet that fly towards him are simply swatted away with him blocking using the well reinforced Gilgamesh. Crossing both of his arms in front of his face, the bullet that headed towards Naruto simply diverges away from him from hitting the gauntlets. Now that the distance is nil, Naruto stand face to face with the still smirking figure.

"**Koutou Suru Ryu! (Rising dragon!)"**

The opportunity of getting a strike in is not wasted by Naruto as he unleash an uppercut that finally connected with the figure's chin, lifting him along with Naruto into the air. Not nearly done to pound in the face of the figure in, Naruto let loose barrage of his own fists and kicks in the air, actually looking like he is defying gravity for five second before finally kicking the figure into a wall in a nearby building, burying him in the dented wall. Then, almost instinctively, Naruto kick the air hard, creating a demonic magic circle that act like a youki construct platform, propelling Naruto towards the figure for the finishing blow.

Only to meet with the tip of a broadsword.

The clash between the metal gauntlet against metal broadsword creates yet another shockwaves, one that far surpassed the other as the sonic boom blows away all the glasses in the vicinity to smithereens. The struggle to overpower the other lasted a mere second before Naruto is blasted away to the opposite wall on the other side of the street. Shaking his head a couple of time to clear of the cobwebs, he slowly stands up to see that the figure is hefting his now in his hand broadsword onto his shoulder. Naruto is getting even more frustrated that his assault earlier didn't look like it did much damage to the figure.

"**RRRAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE!?"**

Rage once more consumed his mind as he rushes out of the crumbling hole of a wall towards the figure ahead. The figure not wanting to be outdone, rushes forward as well fully intending to use the sword of his to good use.

To slay demons.

Both meet on the street once again, only this time both are exchanging blows for blows with each other. Hook meets air. Slash missing by a hair's width. Both combatants fight to their hearts content with one out of rage, the other just for the sake of fighting. Clangs after clangs after clangs of metal meets metal echoes the street as sparks fly with the intensities of the struggle of power and skills. Locking for the first time since the bout, both of them stare into the other's eyes. One filled with rage of unholy fury, the other with uncontained mirth. Naruto is getting floppy with all the maddening wrath of avenging Horo, making unnecessary movements is now breathing heavily against the vertical pressure of the broadsword against his crossed arms in front of him. Damn him. Damn this smirking figure. Damn his ungodly skill and strength. Damn his unparalleled agility.

Damn damn damn damn…

And this is when an advice that he had taught his student come into mind.

* * *

><p><em>*flash back*<em>

_Naruto is sparring against the frustrated Saburo who is still trying to land a hit against the untouchable wind that Naruto is. For every strike Saburo launch, Naruto would just weave through it like a leaf in the air, dodging the attacks flawlessly._

"_Dammit! Stay still!"_

"_Yare yare, now why would I do that? Isn't the whole purpose is for you trying to hit me. If I get hit then that will hurt you know."_

"_Ahhhh! Kuso da!"_

_Saburo yells out in frustration as he punched the ground hard. His breathing is heavy and sweat covered his body making his shirt to stick onto his skin, showing to now developed muscles that covered his body from the training he had done. Naruto take that as a cue to stop the spar for a while in order for Saburo to catch some breath. In all honesty, he is very proud of how far the once weak and scaredy cat that Saburo was to the now almost chuunin material in pure taijutsu he is getting to be. Heck, he almost feel a pang of jealousy rise from within him to see Saburo progress so far._

"_Saburo. The key of a fight is to stay completely calm. You need to be able to fight with a cool head."_

"_tch… easy for you to say when it is me that is being his ass handed…"_

"_Hmm, what's that? Did you say "please train me on the pole on top of the lake again?" Oh well since you ask nicely…"_

"_NYYAAAAAAA! NUUUUUUUUU!"_

_*flashback end*_

* * *

><p>Realization hit Naruto hard as both his eyes widen before he jump backward to disengage. Doing a quick breathing exercise to calm his nerves down, he stand straight as he re-assess his current opponent that seem to be a level beyond anything he had fight before with the founder of the Uchiha being a close second. The figure hefted his broadsword onto his shoulder again, breathing slightly heavy, seeing as his sword moves up and down slightly.<p>

Good. At least he is not the only one to be taxed out of the fight.

"**Time to take this fight up a notch."**

Naruto runs his hand on his hair to the back, flickering perspiration out of his hair before channelling youki in his entire body to move in a fixed pattern that he know by heart now after so many years of practicing. The youki starts to cover his arms, then his legs and start to spin picking up the winds to form an outline on the limbs. Outline of spiralling mass of youki and wind.

"**Fuuton: Jinsoku na Kaze Soukou no jutsu. (Wind Release: Swift Wind Armor technique)"**

The wind armor now fully enveloped Naruto's limb with it spiralling away from the fists and feets, making a funnel of swirling red wind. The figure shielded his eyes with an arm as the winds from the jutsu end up picking up dusts that swept the area. Giving a low whistle, he talks for the first time in the night.

"Hmm, you got a trick up your sleeves."

"**I thought the cat got your tongue. Who are you? No, **_**what **_**are you?"**

"Name's Dante. Pleasure to meet you… erm, what's your name?"

"**Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."**

"Right. Nice to meet cha' Naruto."

"**ENOUGH! I don't intend to leave this leave this place unless you're dead. Now en garde! Chiso Kiba no Mai! (Dance of the bloody fang)"**

"Whatever you say…kid. _Sword Master!_"

"Let's Rock!/ **Let's Rock!**"

* * *

><p>Somewhere else, Nelo is standing in front of a large opaque black wall that somehow manages to rises from the underground, evidently with all the earth displace here and there along with uprooted trees. In its hand is a red glowing orb that seems to pulse against the structure in front of it. As every time the orb pulse, weird greenish veins throb with power on the wall, synchronising with the orb. Nelo walk towards a pedestal that has a perfect space to put the orb in, after one last look towards its hand, Nelo put the orb into the space.<p>

"_**Ahh… a perfect fit."**_

No shit Sherlock. That's what I said earlier.

"_**Silence you bumbling buffoon. Just because you are on the other side, doesn't mean I can't kill you."**_

No you can't. I'm the almighty in this story, so HAH!

"_**Don't test my patience mortal. Or I will skin you and feed you to Cerberus."**_

Oh, you mean that three headed puppy? Cute…

… is what I suppose to say in the script, but I don't like it. Now, are you going to cooperate or receive divine punishment?

"… _**tch."**_

Yeah, I thought so.

The dark knight steps backward as the wall pulse one more time before a bright but dark light burst into the dark night with malicious aura of dread and death from a portal near the middle of the structure. Then, one by one, demons from the underworld emerges with reckless abandoned, hungry for a craving that is deep within their accursed blood.

Chaos

"_**Kukukuku. It seems that the mortal called Shinji do have some use after all."**_

The dark knight look behind him, right across the wall structure is a massive demonic looking magic circle drawn with red liquid that seems to slowly turn darker and darker, with the metallic smell lingers in the air surrounding the place. In the dead centre the circle is the boss of the Matou Group, Shiji Matou.

"Haha, hahaha, AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sugoi, sugoi, sugoisugoisugoisugoi da! Yes. Yes! Destroy all that wanted to oppose me! Ahahahahahaaaa~!"

I really don't like that guy. Too bad I can't just kill him now.

"_**Enjoying yourself, Shinji?"**_

"Uwaaa… you're so good at this stuff, Nelo!"

"_**Please spare me your praises mortal. It meant nothing to me."**_

"Datte sa(but), with all this army of demon, we can really rule this city! No, no that not it. We can rule this entire world, AHAHAHAHAH!"

Shinji throw both of his arms in excited ways with his shit eating grin. His eyes are wide with insanity as he sees demons after demons fly, walk, crawl, teleport and so many other way to move, going past him without giving any notice towards the single human in their path.

"_**Such a glutton, perfect material to become my puppet. Kukukuku… alas, Shinji. I need you to do some work for me."**_

"Yare yare, what do you need?"

"_**It had come to my attention that the gate can't be opened wide enough without a maiden to be sacrificed using Yamato. We need the gate to open even wider to get the high demon to get through. And oddly enough, the demon I sent has yet to return with Yamato. Odd…"**_

"Is that it? I'll just take some whore from somewhere aro…"

"_**YOU FOOL! Don't you know anything? I don't need defiled women of a whore. I. NEED. A. MAIDEN. AS. IN. VIRGIN!"**_

As Nelo grabs Shinji's shirt, he tug him closer and closer towards his face with each of the stress of the words. Nelo darkening eyes leaks the full intention of turning Shinji into a bloody pile of meat if he didn't listen exactly what he is trying to say.

"W-w-well why don't you just say s-s-so? Hmm… ah, I think I know just who will do the job…"

"_**Then bring her here at once. Don't try my patience mortal."**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>GAAAHHHHHH!"<strong>

A figure was blown away right into a wall, caving it in and leaving a rather large hole. Naruto shakily tries to stand up as he put on some force against his arm that pushes against the wall. His face are littered with scraps and cuts, one particularly deep and long going down his left cheek all the way to the jaw. His metal mask long gone and his hair are down, covering his eyes as he huffs taking in the much needed air.

"**Haahh… haahh… haaaah… grkk…"**

He winces as he pushes himself up from the ground, leaning against the wall for support.

"**Haahhh… Hmm?"**

"Haahhh… haahhh… You had enough yet kid?"

Dante walks in through the hole that Naruto went through earlier. He is in no better shape as Naruto is in, however his breathing is much, MUCH more even then Naruto currently is, his clothes are a bit roughed up, a bit of tear here and there but nothing too much.

"…**I guess this just doesn't really cut it."**

Naruto walks slowly towards a corner of the room, suppressing the urge to flinch every time he aggravates a wound. He reaches the corner before kneeling there for a few moments.

"**Horo…orega anatano chikara kashi tekurei. (lend me your strength)"**

At the corner is Horo, who is still clutching Yamato against her chest. During the fight, they had gone closer to the original building they have met. As in Lady Luck would have it, Naruto was blown back into the office. Naruto cupped her face again with his now slightly bloody right hand before he gently pries Yamato off her. Standing up with his back against Dante, he unsheathed Yamato slightly with his thumb before disappearing from Dante's sight.

"What the-"

Naruto appears behind him facing away from him with Yamato almost back in the scabbard. As the final inch of the blade finally is in the scabbard, a burst of blood in a straight line from the left shoulder to the right ribs appears on Dante.

"-fuck…"

As he finishes the word, Dante falls to his knees before falling down to the ground against his face.

"**Kyuusoku Nakiri. (Rapid slash)"**

Sighing in relief, Naruto purge all the excess youki from his system, losing his demonic appendage in the process. Holding the O-katana so that the scabbard is pointing upward away from his back, Naruto turn around so that he can see Dante again.

"It wasn't you is it?"

"Took you long enough. You cool down yet kid?"

"Enough to smack your head."

*smack*

"Ooowww. Hey, what is that for?"

Dante for once is being flabbergasted for being hit for no apparent reason by Naruto. Truth is, that really feel good, the blond mutter silently enough so that Dante could not hear it.

"Why the hell did you did what you did you bakamono? (stupid man/person)"

"Why not… *smack* Owwww…"

Naruto sigh again for the man stupidity. Knowing full well now the killer of Horo is not this man… wait, demon?

"So what gives it away? What makes you think I didn't do it?"

Naruto stares the still laying down Dante. Truthfully, even he doesn't know _exactly_ why he thinks of it that way.

"…I guess your blade works did the talking for you. Every swing, every block, every parry, you carried your pride along with it. This is not something a cold blooded killer will be able to do."

"Big words from someone barely six teen. You're not from here are you?"

Silence.

"Ken ki. The honour of a swordsman. To actually see one in this time of date, must be my lucky day."

"I've been meaning to ask you this before. What are you really? Your youki is dense and chaotic yet it feels like it is natural. You're not human and yet, you're not exactly demon as well."

Dante sit up from the floor before dusting his cloak a couple of time with both his hand, kicking up some cloud of dust. He then put back his broadsword to his back, locking it there _magically_ without anything to hold it down.

Sweet trick.

"Yeah well that's becoz I'm not one. I'm a half breed. Dad met with mom when he come here and… well aside from getting it on like rabbits, dad seal off the demon gate that connect between the two world. So we only get half of his blood flowing in us, the other from or human mom."

"Wait… we?"

"Yeah! Me and my twin bro. his name is Virgil though I have no idea where he had gone off too. By the way, why did you have his precious sword?"

Naruto look towards the O-katana that he is holding. This actually belongs to Dante's brother? Then why did Horo have it?

"Your guess is as good as mine. Wasn't mine to begin with. It's Horo's."

Naruto said it as he walks back towards Horo. Willing Yamato to disappear, the O-katana breaks into millions of glittering light before vanish from sight. Suddenly, with the fight rush he had experience warn off, the full blow of Horo's death struck him again.

"Horo…"

Hugging the prone figure close to him, silent tears falls mixing with the blood that was shed earlier from the battle against Dante. Speaking of Dante, he just let Naruto mourn quietly without any witty remarks from him. Carefree as he is, even he knows when to quit. Not to mention he already met the occasion before. Even a badass like him can cry, showing the world that he is as human as any other in the world because in the end…

…devils don't cry.

"Dante, you are here before me. What happened?"

Naruto asks Dante with a subdued voice, the rattling of his voice from the stubbornness of showing any trace of crying from before. Even if the effort does not really had that much of effect, Dante ignore it anyway.

"Abyss. Demon that is summoned with blood as a medium. One is in the office trying to take Yamato away from the chick."

Well that's explains the blood on his face when the two met for the first time.

"I get rid of it when you come in. You know the rest."

"So you don't know who did this?"

"Nop, not a clue."

"Soka (I see)…"

Silence falls. Naruto's hair shadowed his eyes as he refuse to let go of Horo's body. Dante, not one to enjoy any sort of silence struck some conversation in.

"You ask me earlier what I am right?"

"Yeah, you keep on stalling."

"Not really. I thought since you're a demon you would know who I am from the story I tell."

Naruto just shakes his head negative.

"Not really since I use to be a human. That last transformation is as close as I can get to full demon."

"Heh, no wonder then. Right, to put it simple, I'm a devil."

A devil? Naruto eyebrows rises slightly as he stare at Dante for some more details.

"Devil? What's the difference with demon?"

"Hmm… I'm not really good at explaining complicated stuff. Easiest way to explain it is of all the weakest of the weakest of devils is the strongest of the strongest of demons."

Naruto sweat drop as he heard the rather simple way to put the differences between devil and demon. Which is really fortunate since Naruto is a bit of dumbass as well.(Oyy! Who are you calling a dumbass!)

"Look kid, I come here for the sword your chick had. It once belongs to my twin brother when pops decide to let his kid have his old sword. Gotta let it run in the family."

Naruto look at Dante who crosses his arms and lean towards a wall with his shoulder. So, that's why he is here in the first place. But, can he just give Yamato to Dante? Sure this sword is his brother's to begin with, yet…

"No. Not yet. I need this."

…yet, this is pretty much the only momento he had left to remind him of Horo. Gilgamesh is almost destroyed when his **Jinsoku na Kaze Soukou **react violently against the broken Gilgamesh. Horo had warned him in the past to not overload it. After the transformation, that is the absolute breaking point. Gilgamesh main function of suppressing Naruto growing demonic bloodlust was null and void when the transformation takes place. That, and overloading it with even more power from **Jinsoku na Kaze Soukou **causing it to break down from the stress. What was the term again? Something about broken phan.. phan…

Broken Phantasmoon?

Somehow that doesn't sound right. Anyway…

As Naruto held Horo in his arm, Dante walks towards them slowly. His face is all business and absolutely out of character to anyone that knows him personally. Naruto does not care. He doesn't care if he has to fight against Dante again for the rights of claiming the O-katana. He'll fight with tooth and nail if he has to. Dante stop right in front of Naruto.

"Heh, then keep it."

* * *

><p>AN ~ Yeah this is me… again.<p>

Finally after some time the poll is finally closed. So you guys can go look at the result of it in my profile. This is something that I work on while the poll is up so this is something that will happen one way or another. Decide to post this to make amends to my dear reader for no update for 2 week.

Well I hope you will be satisfied for now. I will be working the latest chapter with the way my dear reader had voted;

Horo live and the pairing will stay between Horo and Naruto.

Though I won't be able to work on the latest chapter this week since I got some urgent work to do, but it should be up in 2~3 week. So look forward for it.

Shawn-san out.


	11. When Revenge Come Knocking on The Door

Summary ~ Naruto that for some reason, is in Otogibana city along with his previous burden along the ride. He still did not figure just how he got sent here since his memories is still a bit blurry. The previous Rokudaime Hokage try to settle in this city without causing too much trouble, that for some reason keeps on finding him and always make a turn for the worst.

Disclaimer ~ I don't own anything from Naruto / Ookami-san / DMC / Spice and Wolf in this story aside from the plot and moves.

So without further ado, on with the show…

'_Internal thoughts_'

"Speech"

"**Demonic speech"**

**Jutsu/technique**

AN:~special thx to Ignisha for correcting some of my Japanese techniques name. Thx man :)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Ryouko-chan, what are you doing here?"

"—Something isn't right. I don't know why but something just keeps on giving me the chill."

"Mmmmnnn… now that you mention it…"

"By the way, can I come in Momoko-senpai?"

"Mouu… I didn't I told you before its Momo-chan-senpai."

Ryouko is in front of the door leading into Momoko's home, which is an apartment that is near the city centre of Otogibana city. The building itself is a 27 story high and relatively plain and boxy building with nothing special to distinguished it from the other building that rise to pierce the sky in the city centre. The apartment's room is a comfortable two bedroom, with one bathroom and spacious living room. It is a cozy place to live.

"Ara ara, does my little koneko-chan unable to resist her desire of snuggling with me as my hands roam on you? Ara ara ara…"

"B-b-b-baka yuna! (don't be stupid) I just come here b-because I don't where Naruto-senpai's house is at. I thought you would know."

"Hmm—"

Momoko put her finger under her chin as she crosses her arm under her bust. Still at the doorstep, Ryouko fidget slightly in the cool night breeze.

"Well… I've been there before, but I can't really remember the place. All I know is that it is quite near to the reserved forest to back of Otogibana Gakuen. Do you want me to take you there?"

"Eh? Now? Will you, Momo-chan-senpai?"

Momoko just shrugs her shoulder as she opens the door to let Ryouko enters.

"Soreha yoi noha arimasen no? (It's fine isn't it?) It's not like something bad will happen on the way there, right?"

* * *

><p>*twitch twitch*<p>

"Ne~ Momo-chan-senpai, care to take back your word?"

"Ahahahaha... sumimasen."

Ryouko left eyebrow twitch violently as she and Momoko were surrounded by numerous yakuza, all in a look-like-expensive-but-cheap-like-dirt-suits. Most of them carry metal pipes and wooden planks as well as some that brought motorcycle chains. At middle center of the pack, stood Boss, the Onigashima thug that Momoko is not so keen to meet at the moment. He did his normal red suit and pants.

"Ahahaha! Well well, fancy meeting you here, onna (woman)."

Boss speaks as he slowly walks towards the girls.

"You see, your action the last time we met had almost cost me my life. But aniki is willing to let my screw up go as long as I brought him the little girl beside you to him. So be a sweetheart and hand her over."

The yakuzas chuckle cruelly as they slowly close in as well. Their disgusting thoughts are shown clearly on their face on what they will do when they get their hands on the girls. Oh look at this one, this one show _'hehehe what a beauty. I bet that fair skin is soft'_ or this one _'kekeke oh look at that long leg. I bet they taste delicious' _or how about this one _'nanda, that one is flat like a board. I'll take on the other one'_

—err, I wasn't me honest. This time at least.

"Hooo— you talk big for some dropout punk that needs hundreds of men to back you up."

Ryouko wraps her hands with cloth as she eyed all the enemy around her.

"I bet you're so weak and dumb that even Onigashima didn't accept you."

"Nanda tou umaera? (what's that bitch?)"

"Looks like as deft as you are stupid. _This is bad. There is too many of them._"

"Ookami-chan. I got your back."

Momoko backs up slowly to Ryouko's as they now stand back to back covering any blind spot. Both the girls are nervous as they are heavily outnumbered. Only a miracle can save them as it is. Ryouko nod absentmindedly as she too get in form, taking deep breath as adrenaline pumps and blood flow rapidly for the fight to come. She can only hope these guys are the normal run of the mill kind of guys with nothing special. If they are —

—let's just hope they aren't.

"Saa mina-san, nendai noikutsukaga tanoshimi mashou yo? (well then gentleman, let's have some fun shall we?)"

"""UOOOHHHHHHHHH!"""

"I want that long leg chick. She's hot!"

"Oii go pick the other one. She's mine."

"Dafuq! I ain't gona play with a kid with no chest!"

"Kukukuku, what's wrong playing with little kid. They make good as a toy kukukuku—"

Dude have some serious problems in his head.

"Yeah no kidding./I'll say./ You got that right./What a pedo bear."

"OIIII! I'M NOT FLAT AND I'M NOT A KID. I'm just a teenage that… ermm, sono… still growing so there is still place to grow and… and…"

Ryouko shouts become quieter and quieter and are left muttering something that no one can hear as she pout and poke her finger together looking to her side.

"Ara ara Ryouko-chan. Don't worry about that after all, you are still 13. There is still plenty of time to grow—THESE!"

"KYAAAAAAA! M-M-M-Momo-chan-senpai, w-w-w-what are yoouUUUUU D-D-doiinnnNGGG? D-d-don't touch me there. HYYAAANNNN!"

"Fufufufu, ara ara Ryouko-chan, don't worry about it. I know for sure that you are not flat. So don't worry about them ne?"

As Momoko slowly fondle Ryouko's breast from her behind. Momoko's hands snakes up from under Ryouko's arm as she slowly kneed them sensually. Ryouko's legs become like jelly as she is enjoying (I'm violated you damn narrator! I'm not enjo—HYAANNN!) the skinship. The yakuza seemingly stop and stare at the event with somewhat flabbergasted and being the perverts they are, drops unconscious with blood flowing from their nose from the over stimulating scene. After hearing the thuds of dropping men, Momoko look around to see that the numbers of yakuza had drop to half from earlier. Finally letting go of the blushing mess in her arm, Momoko calculate any escape root imaginable.

'_Straight ahead? No, the number of yakuza is still too much to break through. Up? Tch, no ledge to grab on. I guess we really need to plough through the flank. It's risky since if we were cut off before we manage to get through, we'll be cornered.'_

Ryouko meanwhile—

'_Nooo! I've been violated. And not by Naruto-kun either. I want to die.'_

Ryouko is chibified and is crying with huge trembling eyes on the pavement. Her whole body is shaken as she could still feel the phantom hand roaming on her body, making her quiver even more. She doesn't think she will be able to sit near Momoko alone again after this.

Even with half of the yakuza already down for the count, there are still more than 50 of them blocking their way from running away. Momoko gently nudge Ryouko to get off the floor and prepare for the worst. One way or another, this will be a difficult fight. Both of the girls tense their muscle for the inevitable. Ryouko now back in working order looks around with only her eyes, glaring to any that come way to close for comfort. She is shaking, and not because of the event earlier either. She knows her limit and 50 people against 2 if way over the top. Naturally that she would feel—

'_I'm scared.'_

Ookami-san desperately clings to her wolf clothing.

"If you want a piece if me, then come and get it teme!"

'_I'm scared.'_

Both Ryouko and Momoko dash out on a opposite direction from each other as Ryouko gives out her war cry. Ryouko engage the nearest yakuza that seems surprised with the dashing speed of the girls as they are vulnerable for the first strike. Not wasting a gift from a horse mouth, Ryouko strike hard with her momentum carried by the speed with a brutal straight right to guy's gut before doing a jumping knee strike to the temple as the guy bent over from the initial strike. Sliding to a stop, she kicks off to the air as Ryouko uppercut another guy that stands close to the first guy knocking him off his feet and towards a few more of the yakuza at his back. Naruto's advice rings clearly in her head she decimate the yakuza one by one and sometime several at a time.

"_Listen Ryouko-chan, I'm not being sexist or something but it is just that our body build is different. Male generally is more muscular than female meaning they will be tougher and strike harder. Therefore we are going to use the female advantage to its limit. Female are naturally more flexible, so I'm going to make sure you master the art of evading. These rocks here will be your new mortal enemy hehehehe…"_

Ryouko shiver as she weaves through attacks after attacks. Bending to the back, swaying to right, ducking to the left before retaliate with an upper cut that hit the enemy's chin at the same time Ryouko stomp the ground hard.

"_There are some ways to increase an attack's force. The simplest way is speed. But that can only be gain with practices and time. Here is another way to increase your power of a punch. When you want to do a punch, as you launch your arm, empower it even more with your legs and hip. It pretty much what I do to break that rock apart…"_

Thinking back, Ryouko just notice something that she supposes she already knows but keep on denying it. After all, this is her precious senpai she is talking about. The conclusion is plain and simple.

Naruto Uzumaki is a weird and freaky man. Strong as hell that it becomes freaky.

Momoko seems to have some sort of fun having these yakuzas butts handed by her. Of course with her still holding a grudge with the yakuza, I guess it is understandable. But sheesh girl, no need to attack the guys precious twin. That is nasty.

"Oohohohoh~ ara ara, now where is all that bravado of getting your filthy hands on me hmm? You are soooooooo weak that an ant is a bigger threat than you. Ooohohohohoho—"

Momoko seems to take a special interest in stomping this guy's family jewels repeatedly. The guy is clutching his head as he cries a fountain and begging to be let go as he pray to whatever gods nearby to release him from this torture. Heck, he even promise that he will never be involve in tribes anymore before repenting as a monk for the rest of his live on the mountain saying boring stuff repeatedly till he dies.

Now that is devotion.

Sadly for him, even I don't want to mess with Momoko right now. God speed.

Finally satisfied, Momoko let go of the man (I hope he still is. I got carried away teehee). She slowly turns towards the rest with her face shadowed. The yakuzas starts to sweat out bullets as they see a visage of incredibly scary glowing red eyes on Momoko with razor sharp teeth ready to devour them. Shaking in their boots, they can only watch as Momoko walk towards them slowly with breathe visibly coming out of the mouth in white smoke.

"Saa~ darega tsugino? (Now~ who's next?)

Might I add that the voice is overly sweet?

"HIIIIIII! Akuma da! Tasukete kure! (It's a demon! Save me!)"

And the yakuza start running away. Crap, Momo-chan please never do that again.

Momoko just tilt her head with question mark floating around her head.

"Ara?"

* * *

><p>Boss watches as his hand twitch every now and then to grab of something inside his coat only to hesitates at the last minute and let his arm go back to his side several time already during the fights. Shinji-aniki never tolerate for unsuccessful job. He was already extremely lenient in letting him go when he failed for the first time. If failed again—<p>

"_Oii, have you heard? Keito whole family was slaughtered last night!"_

"_What the hell? The hell is up with that?"_

"_Well, don't talk too loudly about this. Apperantly, Shinji-aniki don't tolerate people failing him. So he make Keito's family as a warning to what he will do if someone failed him."_

"_Dude, that's messed up."_

"Khh… I don't like staining my hand. But I don't like dragging my family into this even more."

Boss finally reach into his coat and pulled out a gun.

"Shinji-aniki said before it doesn't matter how I get her there as long as she is alive and untouched."

As Boss walks into the battlefield, he let his trembling hand sway along. Momoko is still dispatching any lingering yakuza that haven't run away steadily. With all her sparring and training with Naruto, this fight is a walk in the park for her. Ryouko meanwhile get the short end of the stick as the spooked out yakuza now crowded near her and swap their target from Momoko to Ryouko. Fatigue is beginning to catch its toll on both girls as the fight carry on and on. Both Ryouko's and Momoko's breathing are now heavy as their joints tighten and lungs burn. Boss look at the gun one last time—

"It's now or never I guess."

—before levelling it towards Ryouko.

"Sayonara."

Momoko manage to look at boss as he starts to raise his hand that is holding a gun towards Ryouko. Time slows down as Momoko's eyes dilate and dash to Ryouko.

"RYOUKO-CHAN ABUNAI!"

Ryouko turns to see Momoko running at her with her hand outstretch. Dumbfounded she gets pushed away from she stands as Momoko look to her back when Ryouko finally see Boss standing there with a gun in his hand. Then, a very loud BANG reverberate the area followed by a sickening _squelch_ of tearing flesh and blood.

"MOMO-CHAN-SENPAI!"

* * *

><p>Naruto is standing on a building that provides a full view of a park where a dark red light that shoots towards the heaven earlier is coming from. From there, he can see hordes after hordes of demons coming out from a portal in front of a wall like structure in obsidian black. He had unequipped Gilgamesh and simply carries Yamato with him in his left hand. The gold ribbon flows within the wind along with Naruto's tattered akatsuki cloak. He looks down as he focused on the pedestal where he sees a glowing red orb.<p>

'_Is that it?'_

Jumping down from the building, Naruto dive head first to the ground as some of the Hell Pride that is around the building look up to spot a falling object. The Hell Pride is the weakest of the seven Hells, and it governs those who committed the sin of pride. However, the Hell Pride makes up for its weakness with numbers. They are slow and are easily defeated.

Well at least that was what Dante had said.

Rotating his body at the last moment, Naruto lands with his body on the ground below in a crouching position ready, kicking up dust and stunning the Hell Prides that was nearby ground zero. His right hand is already on the handle of Yamato ready to kick some major butt.

Using his already low centre of gravity, Naruto dashes forward while withdrawing Yamato in a classic Iaijutsu stance with his left hand still holding the sheathe and his right pulling Yamato out in one smooth move diagonally, slashing one of the Hell Pride cleanly at its waist. Twirling Yamato a couple of time, Naruto then thrust the O-Katana forward impaling three of them before wrenching it out followed by a smash with the scabbard to knock them backward. He finishes them off with a turning upward slash that launch them into the air before scattering as dust.

Not wanting to waste too much time with the cannon fodder, Naruto dashes towards the general direction of the source of the light which is still blocked by hordes of Hell Prides. He sheathes Yamato before jumping up into the air and start using the Hell Pride as a jumping stone to get to the other side. He isn't able to move that far as new and stronger demons start to join forces with the Hell Prides in order to kill their masters' enemy.

The Hell Sloth is the tallest of the Hells, governing those who committed the sin of sloth. It does not walk, but instead only teleports around to ambush its victims. It moans before teleporting; an audio cue to watch out for when fighting them. Though slow, their attacks are powerful. The governor of covetous souls, The Hell Greed cannot directly attack its victims, so instead it uses its beloved coffin to summon Hell Prides, Sloths, and Lusts to fight for it. However, it can injure its victim if he gets in the way of the coffin while it is summoning. The Hell Lust is similar to a Hell Pride, but is much faster and able to not only dodge and weave to avoid attacks, but also perform an extremely fast dash attack. However, it lacks the numbers of the Hell Pride. It governs those who committed the sin of lust. It wears a distinctive jester-like outfit rather than bandages or a cloak.

"More demons. Goody goody~"

Some Hell Greeds starts to sway the coffins that they are carrying around, no doubt in process of summoning more demons to join the fight. Can't have that now can we? Naruto uses his last jumping stone made out of a head of a Hell Pride to get a good amount of air before he makes some blurring motion near his hand that is gripping Yamato. Down below, the spot which previously occupied by the Hell Greeds are bombards with unseen slash which only leave many dark blue lines before the line explodes like broken glass, effectively in clearing out the spot for Naruto to land.

"**Iaijtsu Ougi: Handan Nakiri (Drawing Hidden Technique: Judgement Cut)"**

Not wanting to waste any momentum that he already had, Naruto draws Yamato again as he descent with Yamato over his head. The moment he touches the ground, he slash Yamato downward creating a crescent energy wave that goes in front of the slash in a straight line, consuming any unlucky demons that's stand in its way. Not satisfied with the result, Naruto now unleashed an onslaught of slashes in all direction before he raise Yamato above his head and twirl it before sheathing it inside the scabbard that he holds behind his back. After the clicks of the sword fully sheathed, Naruto walks past any demon that stands between him and his objective. All the demons are completely static before crumbles when Naruto whisper—

"**Iaijutsu ougi: Kyuukyoku Handankiri (Drawing Hidden Technique: Ultimate Judgement Cut)"**

As the gust blows, Naruto's cloak billows and the ashes from the demons scatters in the wind. The long walk almost coming to an end as Naruto keep on getting closer and closer to the pedestal. With the objective so near, Naruto let his guard down for a moment to revise the instruction that was given by Dante. If you are wondering where is he?

"_Well, someone needs to take care of the city. And who can do it better than me?"_

Yeah, he likes to slack off.

Unfortunately, just as Naruto is trying his noodle for instruction, a deafening shrill goes out in the clearing. Looking up at a nearby rooftop of one of the building, he can see a demon that look almost similar to the Hell Pride. Only it is taller and carrying a glowing vicious blue scythe of doom.

Again, that was Dante's description.

'_So, this guy is the Hell Vanguard.'_

Naruto is expecting the Hell Vanguard to attack him as soon as it stop its shrill, but was surprised when the Hell Vanguard just spins its scythe and stood ready.

"_**Well well well, what do we have here? A human that want to avenged his lover's death?"**_

"So you are the one pulling the strings."

"_**Correct. I am known by many names but call me by Nelo you shall."**_

Nelo do a mock bow after he materialised at the Hell Vanguards side. Naruto observed the black knight and sizing him up. With black armor on his entire body, and a cape in purple to his back, he would look majestic if not for his sickly looking aura of death that encompasses him. There are blue veins that glows between any crack and joints in the armor with two horns that grows out of his head to the front. He wields a strange black zweihänder, which is a broadsword which also has blue veins on it. Naruto keeps observing both demons closely, body tensed like springs under pressure and ready for actions.

"_**As you can see here, this particular Hell Vanguard is the one that kill the weak queen—"**_

Naruto grits his teeth at the remark of Horo being weak as well as knowing the one who did the deeds.

"—_**and now you bring me one of the key I need to open the gate properly. So hand me over Yamato and I shall make your death swift."**_

"You said one of the key. What's the other?"

"_**Perspective, are you not? Yes, there is another important key that I need. But I have no intention of spilling it to the likes of you, mortal."**_

"Perhaps you need some more persuasion then. Alright then, a fight every now and then makes life a lil' bit more interesting, don't ya think?"

"_**Foolishness mortal. Foolish decision indeed."**_

As Nelo gives out the signal, the Hell Vanguard shrill again before teleporting near Naruto and twirls its scythe above its head before grabbing the pole with both its hand. For this thing to give Horo a hard time is not something that you can see every day so caution is indeed a necessary action given the situation. Still, Naruto have some trick left to unveiled.

"Koi, ore wa jigoku ni katto suru omaira houhou! (Come, I will cut your way to hell!)"

One last shrill and both dash towards one another.

**Track : EMIYA**

"_Oii kid listen closely coz I'm going to tell just once. The gate will not be able to open fully without some key components. If you can, then try to pry the information out."_

They both clash in the middle of the road as sparks fly between the contacts of two different metal. In the dead lock, Naruto uses the scabbard to hit the Hell Vanguards skullface staggering it backward, creating an opening which Naruto gladly take. Grabbing Yamato in a reverse grip, he dashes forward as he swings Yamato for a horizontal slash as he run past the Hell Vanguard.

"Uuuooooohhhhhhhh!"

Using the scabbard again, Naruto bash its back before launching the Hell Vanguard up into the air with a followed upward slash with Yamato. He then turns his body with momentum before throwing Yamato to it in a buzzaw of a projectile that cut it repeatedly in the air. Naruto then flicker above of the Hell Vanguard and smash it down with a heavy axe kick. As it descent, Naruto follow with even more combos of kick and punches downward.

Dropping down from the sky, the Hell Vanguard screams as it impacted the ground so hard that cracks appear as it bounces of the ground only to be slam yet again by Naruto as he stomp it with both of his feet hard kicking him back up in the air to get Yamato that was used before. Coming down again, he held Yamato directly beneath him as Naruto descent and impales using it through the Hell Vanguard and the ground, before ripping it out with a violent vertical slash sending it flying back against a wall.

"_Knowing who ever that is doing this, he will probably have some connection with the underworld. So chances are, there will be a Hell Vanguard guarding it. You know it is the Hell Vanguard when you can see the vicious blue scythe of doom. Those things are tough but not unbeatable. They won't go down with some scratches."_

"Guess Dante was right after all."

Getting up from the beatings earlier, the Hell Vanguard screams towards Naruto before disappearing from his sight. Looking to left and right carefully, Naruto checks for any disturbance that might show where the Hell Vanguard will show up.

'_There!'_

"_Those guys are cheeky bastards. They like to teleport a lot. You can see them coming from the ripple that form when they will emerge, usually while swinging their scythe like a mad man."_

Spotting what look like a ripple on the surface of the wall, Naruto moves out of the way just in time to avoid a mad swing from the Hell Vanguard before it vanish in a ripple on the other side.

'_Where next? Left? Right? Up? No wait, down!'_

True to his thought, there is a ripple right below him. Not too fond on getting defensive, he jumps straight up as he sheathed Yamato and ready his hand in an Iaijutsu stands in the air. After waiting for a few moments, the Hell Vanguard comes out of the ripple in a spinning uppercut with its scythe heading towards Naruto. Ready with the assault, Naruto counter it by kicking the air above his head when a youki platform is form propelling Naruto straight to the ground, just missing the wild scythe swings. However, when on the ground Naruto had already have Yamato drawn to his right hand.

"**Iaijutsu Ougi: Tenrenzan! (Drawing Hidden Technique: Heavenly Rapid Slash!)"**

The path that Naruto took just now is riddle with numerous after-slashes of the delayed effect slashes. The Hell Vanguard screams as he falls down towards Naruto whom are waiting. Too bad for him that the Hell Vanguard vanishes inside a ripple that forms just above him.

'_Okay they really like to play hide and seek. Dante should say how MUCH they like to do this.'_

"This is getting old really quick. Ore hakono tsugino idou shuuryou suru! (I will end this with the next move!) KOI YO, AKUMAAA!"

"_But your main concern is getting the glowing orb thingy that should be close to the portal. That will be the main objective. Get the orb and get out of there as fast as you can. We'll meet later in this office."_

"…_**please take care of me, danna-sama."**_

"HAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Abandoning the scabbard, Naruto dashes forward with both arm on the handle of Yamato as he sees a ripple directly at his front. The Hell Vanguard is just about to come out with its slashes only to be slashed instead. Using all the might it can, it tries to block the rampaging maelstrom of brutal slashes from Naruto as he empowered his muscles to max with youki _and_ chakra. Plus with swinging Yamato with both arm, effectively increasing the power output by a factor of two combine with sharpness of the legendary O-Katana Yamato, Naruto just slash through the scythe, the Hell Vanguard and everything that was unfortunately at the back of the Hell Vanguard as was cut down as well as a clear crevices can be seen on the wall of the building, and the one on the next street and another and another…

Naruto huffs as the Hell Vanguard's torso slowly slid down from its waist and disintegrate before it touches the ground. Blue dust covers the pavement before it is scatter by the wind. Looking where the dust was, Naruto closes his eyes as he look up towards the sky.

'_Ne Horo, thank you. For lending your strength.'_

"_**Marvellous. Such stunning performance from a lowly mortal. Applaud you I will."**_

What are you? Yoda?

"_**Hmm… since you did so well, I will give you a gift. I'll tell you the other key since I have no doubt you already know of one."**_

Naruto look up to see Nelo standing with one foot on the ledge as he looks in amusement.

"_**Since you already know I will need Yamato, might as well tell you the rest. I will need the blood of maiden that was drawn from a cut from Yamato. It will be the requirement for opening the portal wider to allow higher demon to enter here."**_

"Why do you even do this? There is nothing here. No energy hotspots and not even rare metals."

"_**Why not? All I want is to cause havoc and enjoys the fear that will be coming from the mortals here."**_

"You're messed up."

"_**Silence. Of course a simpleton like you would not understand this. Only the mighty de—"**_

"If I need to be anything at all like you to _not_ be asimpleton, then I would rather be stupid for life, teme."

"_**It seems that words will not be sufficed to the likes of you. Perhaps a cold rendezvous with death will help you with that."**_

Nelo swings his black zweihänder to point it towards Naruto, which Naruto follow suit with Yamato.

"I have no intention of going to the other side yet. Though I can't the say same for you."

And the clouds gather as thunders roar.

* * *

><p>AN:~<p>

Haah… Shawn-san desu. Well here you go, another chapter for the story of Ookami-san and Her Bloody Fang-senpai. I hope you guys enjoy this and leave some review this time.

Honestly, do I suck that bad to get NO review at all for the last chapter?

Shawn-san out…


	12. Praise the Log of Infinite Wisdom

Summary ~ The battle is coming to a close. Naruto is in a standoff against the main culprit that had taken Horo's life. Armed with Yamato, Naruto seek to an end of the fight and have his revenge. For he had swear on his own life that Nelo will fall.

Disclaimer ~ I don't own anything from Naruto / Ookami-san / DMC / Spice and Wolf in this story aside from the plot and moves.

So without further ado, on with the show…

'_Internal thoughts_'

"Speech"

"**Demonic speech"**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"If I need to be anything at all like you to _not be a simpleton_, then I would rather be stupid for life, teme."

"_**It seems that words will not be sufficed to the likes of you. Perhaps a cold rendezvous with death will help you with that."**_

Nelo swings his black zweihänder to point it towards Naruto, which Naruto follow suit with Yamato.

"I have no intention of going to the other side yet. Though I can't say the same for you."

And the clouds gather as thunders roar.

"ORRAAAHHHHH!/_**HAAAAAAAA!**_"

Both of them jump forward to each other before meeting on the air. Their blade met in a violent spark as they the black zweihänder met the legendary Yamato. In a deadlock for a second, Naruto makes the first moves by kicking Nelo to his side with a roundhouse, sending him towards the wall of a nearby building. Nelo in an agile acrobatics flips manage to right himself to land on his feet on the wall, before kicking off towards Naruto. He retaliates with an overhead slash that was blocked by Naruto. However the strength behind the slash was enormous that it sends Naruto plummeting down to the ground.

Unable to properly adjust his landing because of being thrown off balance, Naruto crashes to the ground with a column of smoke blinding the crash site.

'_What strength. Not even Dante pack this much punch.'_

Naruto picks up his body from the crater from in the ground with shaky knee. His arms are still numb from the force of the blocked slash from before. Coughing a few time, he look up to see Nelo slowly descends in front of him. He lands with a quite thuds and clinks from his armor.

"_**Where is all the bravado from before foolish mortal? Is this really the best thee can do?"**_

Gritting his teeth, Naruto didn't bother with a reply as he charges straight ahead and engage Nelo once again. The sound of clashing metal echoes as the two blade master duel on the street, flashing light from the speed of the swings are all that you can see as they exchanges blows after blows.

Naruto slashes Yamato from above which is parried to the side before a knee impacted his chest, knocking off the air from his lungs, before being thrown to the side with a backhanded smash to his face. Groaning from the pain, Naruto slowly turns to see Nelo didn't move from his position earlier, instead just stay there with an impassive face, mocking Naruto without making a sound. The sound of teeth being grinded in frustration from Naruto finally made Nelo smirks.

"_**Hmmph… you're nothing but speeches. A dog that lost its bitch, barking at everything."**_

"—!"

Anger clouded Naruto's mind as the obvious jab strike deep. Sudden burst of youki blasted from Naruto, blowing away all the dust and debris from him. Red shroud cloaks his body as Naruto push himself back to his feet with his bangs covering his eyes. Naruto body trembles in rage as the devil in front of him insults him and more importantly, Horo.

"Kisama wa—"

The red cloak transcends its previous state to a snarling fox behind Naruto.

"—urus**anai. Zettei urusanai! **(—unforgivable. Absolutely unforgivable!)"

Naruto lifts his head up to reveal blood red slitted eyes that leaks all his killing intent suffocating anything near him. Nearby grass wilted and small animals fled seeking shelter from the unholy bloodlust that hangs in the air. Rain start to pour down as the snarling fox faded and Naruto slowly walks forward, each step producing a thud that suggesting a heavy foot that doesn't seem likely to be from Naruto, making him looking more intimidating even for the likes of the devil in front of him. At his back, nine astral appendages made out of youki hang in the air, slowly bellowing unaffected by the wind. Water droplets continue to pour and steadily beginning to intensify…

... to a raging maelstrom.

"_**Wha-what is this power? Answer me!"**_

Naruto maintain his slow walking speed as he closes the distance. Thin shroud covers his whole body, making the rain droplets to hiss out to steam as they meet, making Naruto look like an awaken devil from his eternal slumber. When he finally stops, cold icy azure eyes bored into the glowing one, making the later to take an involuntary step back. Naruto's face is blank, completely devoid of any expression, betrayed only by his menacing eyes.

"**This power? This is the power that will destroy you."**

"_**Grrraaaahhhhh! I will not lose to some imposter of a demon! Die mongrel!"**_

Nelo charges forward towards Naruto with his black zweihänder at the side. Each step makes the water on the floor to splash as rain continues to pour from the heaven's door. Naruto still stands there impassively with a sheathed Yamato held by his left hand. He closes his eyes as time seemingly slows down.

"**It didn't matter if I am an imposter or not,**

**for these hands dyed by blood had sought,  
>for my only anchor to the world who I will never forgot,<br>for all the moments that I cherished is why I fought,**

**after all;**

**She is the chain binding my existence."**

The time resume at its default pace as things start to speed-up again when Naruto opens his eyes. As he did, the black zweihänder is only inches in front of his face and closing in quickly. In an instance, Naruto knocks the side of the black zweihänder with Yamato's pummel causing the blade to misses Naruto entirely. Using the over-extended thrust, Naruto counter the attack by smashing Nelo's unguarded side with Yamato's sheath. The attack stagger Nelo, opening more windows of opportunity for punishments that Naruto would gladly to deliver with great force. Again using the sheath, Naruto slam the tip towards Nelo's face followed by a knee and ended with an armor crushing spinning back kick that cause a shock wave and propelled Nelo through a few nearby trees before finally stopping leaving a trail of destruction in his short and painful flight.

As one the downed trees slowly arise, Nelo appears underneath it with dents riddling his armor. Tossing the log aside, he begins to fume in frustration and denial.

"_**Impossible! No mere mortal ever hurt me…"**_

As Nelo watches Naruto slowly walks towards him confidently, he curses the mortal and everything that related towards…

"_**Hmmm… I wonder."**_

Nelo looks at his back to see the pedestal near the place where he was sent flying. Slowly, a cruel smirk makes its way onto Nelo's face. Walking briskly towards the glowing orb, he held his hands forward as the orb slowly make its way towards him.

"_**Tell me mortal, you said that she is your sole reason of existence."**_

Naruto stops as he listen the rambling of the devil. Mainly because he is on edge as Nelo turn his back unprotected and he confidently walks away towards the pedestal. Who knows what kind of thing he can do with it?

"_**Then… how about you making a debut in this fight, oh great Queen of Makai?"**_

Naruto's eyes widen as Nelo's words leave his lip. No, he can't do that, can he?

No!

As orb glows brightly, it changes shape to a more humanoid form before the glow subsided showing the figure of armour-clad woman. Her armor is mostly black with a draconic theme shoulder guard, with segmented plating that enveloped the arms all the way into the clawed gauntlet that stretches all the way to the elbow. She also wears black grieves that covers her feet and stretches a few inches above the knees. Her shapely thigh is behind a curtain of tattered cloth that stretches from the waist to slightly above the knees, front and back. Throughout the armor, red veins glow periodically making it looks more ominous rather than beautifully crafted.

No, not like this.

"**Horo-chan…"**

* * *

><p>"Sayonara."<p>

Momoko manage to look at boss as he starts to raise his hand that is holding a gun towards Ryouko. Time slows down as Momoko's eyes dilate and dash to Ryouko.

"RYOUKO-CHAN ABUNAI!"

Ryouko turns to see Momoko running at her with her hand outstretch. Dumbfounded she gets pushed away from where she stands as Momoko look to her back when Ryouko finally see Boss standing there with a gun in his hand. Then, a very loud BANG reverberate the area followed by a sickening _squelch_ of tearing flesh and blood.

"MOMO-CHAN-SENPAI!"

Then, there was a puff of smoke before shrapnel of a decimated log drops onto the floor.

All the spectators blink several times as they slowly outstretch their hands pointing at the scene before asking a question in a synchronized manner.

"""DAFUQ JUST HAPPEN HERE?"""

Ryouko is still trembling on the pavement when the smoke finally cleared. There on the floor is nothing but a log with one single branch on it with a single leaf on the single branch making it the single thing on the single spot. Oh, and no blood what-so-ever.

"Yare yare… it seems that you guys just don't learn, do you?"

Everyone turns towards the sky to see the newcomer on one of the roof with the moon behind him, making his figure to be shadowed behind his hood that he wears. He only wears simple jeans and a dark blue undershirt that was covered mostly by the white long-sleeved hoodie that was left unzipped. In his hands is Momoko held in bridal style, seemingly confused as she blinks a couple of time before finally look at her apparently saviour.

"Kimi wa…"

"Sorry for the wait, Kibitsu-san. Don't worry, I got this covered."

"…Neko-senpai!"

"Hai…"

Saburo Nekomiya, another student of Naruto's hellish training camp. Jumping from the roof, he lands softly with Momoko in his arm on a kneeling position, before letting down Momoko. Even though they had much body contact before, Momoko couldn't shake of her blush from her face as she thought how gallant Nekomiya is. Saving her from certain death like a phantom hero justice, which he ironically is. Not to mention she get to feel his muscled chest when he carry her.

"Oiii temera! Who the hell are you huh?"

"Hmm… now that would be telling now isn't it? Looks like my last beating did not manage to right the loose-ends in your head, eh? Boss…"

As Saburo took out something from his pocket from inside his hoodie, the yakuzas are all shocked to see a white mask with tribal drawing of a cat on it. Boss gritted his teeth as one of his worst beating he ever had resurfaced at the sight of that damned mask.

"…Neko…"

"You called?"

As he put the mask on his face, he let the hoodie down from his head, showing his violet hair with two tuffs at either side of the top of his head strongly resembling a cat's ear. Saburou looks briefly towards Ryouko before nodding his head to her. Ryouko could only absentmindedly nod back to this stranger that miraculously arrives in the nick of time. With Ryouko acknowledging his presence, Saburo turn back towards Boss with a crossed arm seemingly bored.

The other yakuzas that had never seen the Smouldering Nekomata sees this as an opportunity to strike, dashes forward before boss manages to warn them. He know damn well that stance, he had to watch him destroy _all_the thugs under him before, so of course he will learn a thing or two. Looks like he got to take care of this. With this banana he had in his hand he will shoot that…

…wait, banana?

"Where the fuck is my gun?"

"Kids like you shouldn't play with dangerous toys. So I took the liberty of _confiscating _it from nya!"

*Twitch twitch*

"I'll say it again. Kids like you shouldn't play with dangerous toys. So I take the liberty of confiscating it from YA!"

Amaze to see the gun in Neko's hand, Boss could only gape as he look Neko dismantles the gun in seconds. The other two girls were also amazed to see their senior student of their crazy senpai level of skill. Well one of them knows at least. Ryouko haven't met Saburo yet since their training schedule (if you can call those torture session training) are not on the same time or day. She does, however recognise that famed mask of Nekomata.

"Now… let's see how tough you are when you don't have weapons with you!"

As he rushes forward, Saburo kick off the ground and into the group of yakuzas with arm flailing backward, an aerial move that he managed to picked up after sparring with Naruto for god-knows how many time before. As Saburo arrive to the first man, a heavy knee impact the man's face before getting use as a stepping stone to launch Saburo airborne again. Jumping up from the man's face, Saburo turn his body on the air before delivering a wide sweep with his leg, downing even more of them.

"**KONOHA SENPUU!**"

Landing in the middle of the group, Saburo is surrounded. However the yakuza seemingly to be _way_ more wary to engage as they see how this Neko took out several man in few short seconds.

"Doushita? (What's wrong?) Aren't you going to fight? Just now you seem eager when fighting our two kawaii ojou-chan over there. So… are you going to come here and fight or do I go there instead?"

"Dude, they are girls. You can go grabby grabby with them."

…

"Point. Still…"

"Oii!/Ara ara!"

Two outbursts come from the other side of the human-wall surrounding Saburo. Don't need to be a genius to guess who they are.

"Tch…"

Clicking his teeth, Boss walks forward into the circle.

"Neko, I got a score to settle with your friend, but I guess you would do."

"You sure talk big even after that thorough beating he gave you."

"Heh. You aren't going to be able to hide behind Fang tonight Neko. Tonight, it's me and you!"

"Less talking and more fighting KORA!"

The rest of the yakuza opened-up to let the two combatants fight their hearts out in the middle. The girls use this as an opportunity to get some breathing room after their exhausting fight from before. Both have their clothes all messed up. Ryouko's casual black dress is stained with grime and some tears here and there but nothing significant all and all. The wrapping at her fist however is torn beyond saving and is quickly discarded. Momoko is pretty much untouched saved for her clothing sticking to her well developing body with perspiration.

Back to the fighting in the middle of the circle, Neko keep on punishing Boss by countering _all_ attacks that Boss hurls. Panting in middle of the clearing, Boss slowly stands before get back into his fighting stance. Neko doesn't show it but he is getting out of breath. Boss physical structure for a body is perfect for taking hits. He will keep on coming no matter what you throw at him. Neko begrudgingly acknowledge that, even though his stance is floppy, he makes it up with sheer durability of his body. Neko doesn't know how long he can keep this façade anymore. He's not a naïve boy, and he knows he need to finish this soon or he and the girls will be in serious trouble.

"Not bad, Neko. But your punch barely stings."

"Good. That gives me a new reason to punch you even harder!"

Neko rushes forward for once in the fight, stunning Boss effectively for a while, which is all Neko would ever need. Punching Boss's stomach with enough force to cause him to bent over and spit of saliva, Neko than kneed him by the temple sending Boss flying back. With every intention to finish this fight with the next attack, Neko run alongside the still flying Boss.

"KURAEE!** RARIATTO!(Lariat!)**"

"GUAARRRGGGHHHHHH!"

The lariat connects perfectly and Neko drives Boss right into a wall and the impact leaves a major depression in the wall with spider cracks surrounding it. Letting go of the unconscious Boss from his hand, Boss slowly slumped to the ground starting with his knee before falling down face first into the pavement.

By now, Neko is definitely huffing. His shoulder visibly moves up and down from where he is standing.

"Haaa… haaa… huff… Kuso, this mask really makes all the difference. Should've listened to him about training with my mask on."

Struggling to inhale much needed Oxygen with the mask on, Neko is visibly hunching over to gain his breath. A scene that the yakuzas definitely take notes on.

"Out of breath, Neko-kun? While you take your sweet time, we on the other hand…"

The talking yakuza just let the sentence hangs there as he turns to see behind him. Neko, still breathing heavily glance behind the man before his breathing hitch.

"Oh no…"

The remaining yakuzas manage to capture both Ryouko and Momoko!

"So tell me Neko-kun. You said before that _this_ thing right here doesn't go well in a kids' hand. So I guess it will be fine if _we _use it right?"

And with that, all the remaining Yakuza pull out their own firearms from beneath their coats. Damn damn damn. Why the hell didn't he think of it before? Yakuza always have firearms with them. It's why Naruto told not to get involved with those guys in the first place.

"Well Neko-kun, it had been fun while it last. Don't take it personally, it's just business."

The yakuza level down the barrel to Neko. At the same time, two more barrels aim towards each girls, making them tremble in fear. Neko growl deeply, those scums don't deserve his earlier mercy for not taking his fight seriously and now look what his foolish decision makes. Not only his, but Ryouko and Momoko lives might leave this realm tonight as well.

"_When you in a tight spot remember to keep your cool."_

'So much for keeping my cool. I'm going to die Naruto-san.'

"_Well if you're really royally fucked, then start praying to whatever kami-sama to give you some miracle."_

'Really now Naruto-san. Miracle? Well, not like I have anything else to turn for… than again, I already got one miracle tonight didn't I?'

'Oh Great Log of infinite wisdom, show thee blessing to this lowly man. Let there be salvation in this hopeless time.'

"HAH! THIS PARTY LOOKS LIKE FUN! MIND IF I CRASH IN AS WELL?"

"THANK YOU OH GREAT LOG!"

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Let's see how you will stand up against the power of fully resurrected Queen of Makai and not some imposter that lose all its ruthlessness for some lowly mortal, claiming her affection. Tch, what insolence."<strong>_

As Nelo speaks, Horo approaches both of them with her face betraying nothing on her mind. She finally stops beside Nelo, eying him from the corner of her eyes, before shifting her gaze at wide-eyed Naruto. When she notices the youki shroud on Naruto, she speaks for the first time.

"…**why do you have youki similar to my own? And why do you wield Vergil-nii-sama's Yamato?"**

Naruto finally snaps out of his daze and look at Yamato in his left hand. Nii-sama? What is the relation between Horo and Dante's twin brother? Better yet, why doesn't she remember who he is?

"**Horo-chan, don't you remember? We used to practice together, with you wielding Yamato as I equipped Gilgamesh. We used to switch weapon sometime, you know that!"**

"**No, I do not remember such event. Do not test my patience human. Why do you have the same youki as I have?"**

Naruto stares at Horo, desperately trying to find any hint that she might just trying to make a fun of him. Unfortunately for him, her eyes are cold. Not a single spark of mirth in the crimson orbs. Dejected, he lowers his gaze, unable to control his turmoil to see his joy and love looking at him without a hint of warmth.

"**You really did not remember anything at all, Horo?"**

Naruto mumble just loud enough to be heard by Horo in the raging storm she wakes up in. Naze da? (Why?) Why do this human in front of her makes her heart hurt whenever she looks at his painful face. As if thousands of ice cold needle prickle her chest. Did something really happen in the past that she didn't remember?

Naruto release the shroud in a burst of chakra that covers his skin under the youki shroud so that the youki doesn't burn his skin. The burst create a wave of wind that blows all the rain drops away from the clearing for a second before the rain continue pelting all of them that are in the clearing.

"Well…"

God this is awkward. How are you supposed to tell a queen "Hey guess what, we used to be fuck buddies!"

Nonono… that is too crude. Even a stupid and dense person will not say that.

"I guess I can start from the beginning. You were sealed inside of me in October 10th in the Elemental Nation, making me a human host for the biju or tailed beast. In the process of the sealing, it makes me a sacrifice that is needed for the procedure making me a human sacrifice, a jinchuriki."

"**What proof for this nonsense you are sprouting now human? Me? Getting sealed by mere humans? What a bunch of rotten apples!"**

Despite the situation, Naruto couldn't help but smile at the last remake made by Horo. At least that part hadn't change.

"Well for one, I do know your real name, Horo-chan!"

Naruto playfully wink at Horo with a charming smile, making her cheeks to turn a healthy shade of pink before she huffs and turns away from him.

"**T-t-that d-doesn't mean anything, BAKA!"**

Oh yeah that part too.

Meanwhile, Nelo look back and forth as the two speaks with each other. For some reason, he felt that he will be such an ass for interrupting this reunion. Hmm… wonder why?

Oh well, not that he cares anyway.

"_**As amusing as this conversation is, we have a job to finish my queen."**_

Gaining back her composure, Horo crosses her arm in front of her chest and stands while favouring her left leg. She raises her left eyebrows, giving it as a cue to continue.

"_**The great prince Mundus had ordered to invade the human world. He will not take failure as an option."**_

"**And why do I have follows what he says? I never take order from anyone and I will certainly not start now."**

"_**Wait, what are you…"**_

"**Now get out of my sight!"**

Before Nelo able to say anything else, he is blasted away with an explosive backhand from Horo that send Nelo flying yet again towards the pedestal before crashing at it. The force of the impact was immensely so that Nelo went through the pedestal before crashes into the ground making a trench as far as the eye can see. Clapping the dust off her hands, Horo now walks towards Naruto that fidgeted a bit with a massive sweat-drop behind his head.

'_Yup. Definitely didn't change. Just some memory lost.'_

"**Now where were we…"**

"Errr… me convincing you that you had been sealed inside of me?"

"**Ah! Sono tori da! (That's right!) But before that, hand it over."**

As Horo approaches Naruto, she held up her hand expecting Naruto to hand her over something. Naruto, not really getting the gesture just stare at her with slightly tilted head and question mark floating over his head.

"Ummm…?"

With a sigh, Horo face palm before pointing at Yamato and pointing at her. Really, is it that hard to understand such easy gesture? Finally understanding her, he looks at the O-Katana in his left hand before switching to Horo's face. Heh, even with the armor on her body she looks so damn sexy. An impish grin makes its way on Naruto's face.

"Sooo… you want my sword?"

"**Yes. Now give it back."**

"Maa maa, you're so blunt. do you really want my _sword_ that much?"

**"Of course I want it. It... w-w-wait, NOT THAT SWORD BAKA-HENTAI!"**

Oh yes, making a devillish beautiful women fluster is extremely amusing.

"Mmm… iya da. (No.)"

"**W-what? You dare go against my will?"**

Naruto approaches Horo with a grin on his face, as the prank slowly fall into place. Now a little more push…

"Well… maybe… but only if you say please."

"**Hmph. I don't know such words. Now give it!"**

"Hmph. I don't know such sword!"

He lets Yamato dematerialize and crosses his hands in a mock imitation of what Horo is doing right now. Seeing Horo getting angry, evidence with her twitching kitsune-mimi and giant vein at the back of her head, Naruto gets ready for the chase of his life.

"**Ningen, kimi wo namae wa? (Human, what's you name)"**

"If you can catch me, then I'll tell you, Horo-chan!"

"**S-such… such insolence! Come back here you BAKA!"**

As the two begin the deadly game of tag, Naruto would occasionally slows down just enough so that Horo would be able to catch up, only to be left behind again in a burst of speed befitting the title of a kage. Frustrated as she is, Horo find this game of cat and mouse to be amusing in a strange kind of way. This scene feels familiar, and it fills her with such warm feeling in her chest. Unknown to her, she had a gentle smile on her, one that Naruto manage to see it from over his shoulder, one that he knows too well of. Will there be salvation in her still?

Soul is a mysterious thing. Some claim souls to be nothing but fictions, story to tell the little children of the wandering ghost. The one that will eat them if they stay up too late. Yet, being a person with first hand experience handling soul, Naruto finds that soul is very much true, just like you and me. Does soul contains memory as well? Does soul carry only consciousness of a person? Or do they carry both? It makes sense since she retains all of her memory when he did the _**Tamashi Saihon, Karada Dukuri**_.

In his deep thought, Horo manage to finally catch up with Naruto. Seemingly in auto-pilot, Naruto do not notice her until she decide to tackle him to the ground. With a resounding "OUUFF" both Narruto and Horo roll in the wet soil.

"**Haaa… haaa… finally caught you ningen! Now tell me your name!"**

"Hahaha… do you really caught me though?"

"**Eh?"**

*poof*

"…**a log? Where did this come from?"**

"Ahh for thee log will always be with thou, should thou give thee the respect. Praise the log."

…

*twitch twitch*

Horo left eyebrow twitch rather violently when she look at the log in her embrace from earlier tackle that she know had manage to catch this slippery and fast as hell ningen. No log should be that well-muscled or warm…

'_**W-w-what am I thinking! Shikari shiro, atashi wa! (Get a grip, me!)'**_

As the blushing mess try to hides her face behind the log, she suddenly sees Naruto in front of her in a crouch holding out his hand towards her. Grabbing the calluses' hand, Naruto heft her up in no time. She mutters a quiet "arigatou" before dusting her backside off any sticking grass off.

"Maa maa… since you _kind off_manage to catch me, I guess I'll tell you my name at the very least. I am Hi no kuni, Konohagakure ninja, Naruto Uzumaki. Yoroshiku."

"**Uzumaki… Naruto…"**

_My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I will be Konoha greatest Hokage –ttebayo!_

"**Ughh…"**

Horo held her head as the headache come along with the odd vision of a kid; dress in a _horrible_ orange jumpsuit and standing on a stone sculpture of a face?

"Horo! Daijobu ka? (Are you all right?) Horo!"

Naruto immediately held Horo as she suddenly yell out in pain before crumpling to the ground. Luckily he manages to catch her before she hit her head. Worried, Naruuto could only do so much to ease her pain. Her petite frame shivers in the wet clothing in the night, water making its way through the cracks of her segmented armor. Naruto curse silently as he feels her head with his hand. She isn't going to get any better in this rain, better get to a dry and warm place. He lifts her up bridal style, even though it's a bit tricky with all those pointy protrusion from her armor.

Opening her eyes slowly, Horo could see a blurry image of a blond man. He is walking? She's not sure, but the man keep on looking forward in the rain. She could feel the muscles beneath her flex and contract rhythmically. She feels safe in his arms, maybe it is okay to sleep for a while more? Closing her eyes, she drift into a sea of memories that she had never seen before, yet she yearns to see it again…

She also manages to pick up a quite murmur before finally succumbing to darkness…

"_Saa, ore no joou. Kyuushi suru. (Sleep. My queen.)"_

* * *

><p><em>AN:- right here we are again after all those time with no update.<em>

_Me + collage = total mayhem_

_Being in collage sucks. Well at least sometime it suck. Thankfully not all the time is such a shitty experience. Well that's that and as usual please leave some reviews for me to indulge on. Hahahaha..._

_Don't know when next update will be. More review means shorter time span. That, I can guarantee you. Ja na!_

_Shawn-san out..._


	13. Utmost Discipline and Control, Broken?

Summary ~ The fight is almost over, but that doesn't mean that they are out of danger just yet. Will the cast be able to find their fate once the wheel starts to spin yet again? The conclusion of the arc is coming to a close, but will the ending be the one everyone is seeking?

Disclaimer ~ I don't own anything from Naruto / Ookami-san / DMC / Spice and Wolf in this story aside from the plot and moves.

So without further ado, on with the show…

'_Internal thoughts_'

"Speech"

"**Demonic speech"**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

AN~ Right before starting the story, just a quick word.

It's been months since last update, I know. And I'm terribly sorry for that. However, to make up for it…

I present to you a double dose of a chapter worth more than 47 pages of awesomeness and fluffy stuff. Also don't forget to play the tracks. They play the mood perfectly.

Please enjoy the fic.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It's dark…

Yet, it's bright as well. The blackness seems like they emit light that cast their own shadow. Everywhere is the same, nothing is in sight except for the shadow that split in four direction at her feet. Front, back, both sides…

Then again, which way is front?

'**Where am I?'**

Horo look around the place where she wakes up after her short unconsciousness due to the bombardment of unrecognizable and yet, familiar images of a boy with bright smile that masks his sorrow and frustration.

Of an image of faces on the side of a mountain.

Of an image of a city trampled by a gigantic fox with nine tail.

Of an image of a set of red eyes with black comas circling in its orbit.

Of an image of her reaching towards a blue cloak figure walking away.

Shaking her headache away, Horo try to get some bearing back. Everywhere she looks, there's only black murkiness as long as her eye can see. The floor looks like a mirror, only to ripple when she moves making her realize that she is standing on a body of water. It is clear yet she cannot see the bottom, and again, making it pitch black. There are no light sources, yet she can see her body just fine. Surprisingly, her body doesn't have a single thread covering her modesty.

'**What is this place?'**

"_**This is everywhere, but also nowhere. This is the beginning, but also the end. This is reality, yet this is also fantasy."**_

The sudden voice startled Horo, making her to look around frantically to locate the voice. There is no one else in the clearing and making it more difficult for Horo, the voice seemingly coming from everywhere making it impossible to trace its location. Wary of the unknown voice, Horo spreads her consciousness around to sense anything displacing the air or water on the floor.

"**Darega!? (Who are you!?)"**

"_**I am no one important, yet I am the most important. I am… umm how did it go again? Ummm munya munya… ahh I got it! I am you but you are not me! Hmmhmm, kanpeki da! (it's perfect!)"**_

"**Ettooo…"**

"_**Moouu, this kind of speaking is a pain, so let's just ditch it!"**_

Oii oii, follow the script!

"_**Beeehhhh, this riddle speech is making my cute little head spin. So IYA DA!"**_

Horo seemingly stunned with the bizarre and ridiculous interaction of the two voices could only stare where she _thinks_ the voices are coming from with no way of knowing for sure. Then, there is a sound coming from her back, making her to turn around to see the most stunningly, the most awesome, beautiful, gorgeous, cute and elegant thing she had ever set her eyes on.

"_**Konichiwa, atashi."**_

Her self.

Tchh, I'll let you slide this time for thinking so highly of yourself this time.

Ahem, true to what she see, in front of Horo is another Horo. Everything is exactly the same down to the last hair. The only different is that the doppelganger exudes a certain radiance that the original didn't seem to have.

"**You… are me? What is this, some kind of a joke?"**

"_**Actually, yes."**_

…

…

"…**hai?"**

Didn't expect that.

"_***sigh*, of course not dummy. This is no joke I am you and you are not me. Is that so hard to understand hmm?"**_

"**I'm afraid I still do not follow you. Why are you saying that I am not you but you are me? Shouldn't it be the other way? No, better yet shouldn't it be neither way?"**

"_**Mou, you're so stiff. Relax, it's not like I am your enemy. I'm you remember? Hitting you is like bashing my own head to the wall. Let Naruto do his own work without us stealing it."**_

"… **Naruto… that name again… ughh."**

Horo… well the real Horo held her head as another wave of images struck her. Swaying slightly, she manages to stabilize her footing before slowly dropping to her knees. The doppelganger looks at Horo with sad eyes, before closing them and shakes her head.

"_**So you really don't remember our time with Naruto."**_

Horo looks towards the doppelganger with half lidded eyes, obviously in discomfort of her images-induce-headache. Watching the silently, Horo observe as the doppelganger look above seemingly in reminiscence of the past before looking back towards her. Her face is a mixture of longing and excitement as the doppelganger continue to speak with Horo.

"_**Tell me something, do you still remember what Nii-sama used to tell us?"**_

Horo wonders for a while before answering.

"**Hai, Vergil Nii-sama used to say that might controls everything. Without might, you cannot protect anything. What of it?"**

"_**Back then, we don't really understand what he said. All that we know is might control everything. Even when we are one of the strongest, the mightiest, we never found a purpose for being at the top. We are… lost. Until the day we literally lost to him."**_

The doppelganger giggle a bit when she remembers an event which she knows even Horo remembers quite well.

"_**I can still remember that annoyed face of him when we started to follow him around after our defeat, so we can have a rematch to avenge our defeat by his hand and blade. On how his eyebrow twitches ever now and then when we literally demands it during the dawn he wakes up, or in the afternoon when he sharpens his blade, heh even when he wanted to retire for the night!"**_

Indeed Horo remembers that event from long time ago. Unable to keep the amusing smirk off her face, Horo continue the one sided conversation between the two of them.

"_**That is until one day his fuse actually blown. Man that is one scary looking devil. He literally wipes the floor with us. Ughh, I can still feel the phantom pain."**_

"**While I do find the story of the past to be amusing, I still failed to see what you are trying to convey here. Tell me… what is your purpose."**

Horo crosses her arm under her bust as she stands again on her feet facing the doppelganger. Horo tries to intimidate the doppelganger with a glare, even though she knows that is pretty much useless since she didn't really put any heart in the glare itself. The doppelganger seemed amused with the action can only smile and yet again shakes her head.

"_**You really need to loosen up. I guess I'll stop beating around the bush. Hora, mite yo…(hey, look…)"**_

Just as the doppelganger wave her hand, the dark clearing morph to a grassy plain. The brightly lit field is surrounded by the highest trees that Horo had ever seen. And somewhere on the other side of the foliage, she can hear water going down the river as they crashes against the rocks that tries to impede the flow. The gassy plain is filled with all kind of flower, butterfly dancing in the slow and cool breeze. The whole place gives of a feeling of peace and tranquility.

"**It's beautiful. What is this place?"**

"_**This is the place where we got our body back after being formless for nearly three generation. This is the place where Naruto performs his…"**_

"**Tamashi Saihon, Karada Dukuri…"**

Horo wonders why the name of the technique flows out of her mouth so smoothly, as if she had been saying the technique for years. The doppelganger gives a brief nod before continue explaining to Horo.

"_**Do you know, because of us, Naruto had been scorned by his own home? Because of us being sealed inside him, he lost both of his parents? Because of us he almost failed to be one thing that matter to him the most?"**_

As both Horo and her doppelganger walk towards a shade that is produced by a single tree in the clearing, they can see a young man drawing a complicated seal shiki (formula) on the ground with a fluid stroke of his brush, only stopping occasionally to stand and observed for any mistakes that he might done. Though, for as long as both of his silent observers see, he never did any.

"_**Even when he had been feed with hate, pain, suffering, scorn, he never did give up for being a protector of his home. Even when everyone ridiculed him, he never loses his drive to move forward. Even when he has every right in the world to hate us, he loves us instead."**_

"… ushi, tora, inu, tora, hitsuji, ne, mi, hitsuji. **Senpou hijutsu: Tamashi Saihon, Karada Dukuri!**"

"_**In a sense, I guess Naruto is the one that makes us truly understand what Nii-sama has trying to say all this time before."**_

As a bright light enveloped the field, both of the observers raise their hand to shield their eyes from the glare. As the light settle down, they can see a heavily panting Naruto and a body inside the circle of the seal shiki laid to the ground, bare of any clothing. Looking down, Naruto manage to give out a small smile before kneeling down to the figure and covering it with his jacket.

"Okaeri, Horo-chan…"

Before passing out right next to her.

"_**Might control everything. And without might you cannot protect anything. You need strength, yes that's true however strength alone without purpose is meaningless. True strength can only come when you are trying to protect something or someone."**_

"…**Naruto…kun."**

Horo approaches the passed out Naruto before kneeling beside him. She tries to touch his face only to phase through. Horo lift her hand to her face before covering her mouth as her bangs hides her eyes. Her body shudders lightly as she uncontrollably sobs besides him.

"**Gomen na…hick… Naruto-kun, hontoni… gomen na. (I'm sorry… Naruto I'm so sorry.) How can I forget, how can I f… hick… forget you. Naruto…"**

As Horo continue to cry, the doppelganger gingerly put a hand on Horo's shoulder, making her to look at the doppelganger with tear stained eyes, Horo could only see a soft smile before she is enveloped by a comforting hug.

"_**Do you remember now, how Naruto always comfort us whenever we are feeling down? Do you remember all those delicious apple tart he bakes just to cheer us up when we are feeling down?"**_

"**Hai… watashi, zenbu wa oboe teimasu. (I, remember everything.) Arigatou, hontoni… arigatou."**

"_**I don't mind. And I don't think Naruto would either. Now, go back outside and give him our love again. Zutto ni."**_

As the doppelganger finish talking, her body seems to light up before dispersing into a million floating little wisps that are swept by the wind, leaving Horo behind. Wiping her tear off her cheeks, Horo looks towards the sky with a bright smiling face.

'**Hai, kannarazu wa. (I'll be sure to.)'**

* * *

><p>"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?"<p>

"Me? I'm just a badass that seems to caught sight of two pretty lady in need of a help. So I decide to drop by."

"You have no business here boy, so move along."

"Oii oii who are you calling a boy? I'm a full grown man that can handle his booze just fine thank you very much. And pizza, don't forget the pizza."

The figure is standing on top of a roof of a nearby café near the place where Neko had knock Boss out of commission earlier. He's wearing a red trench coat from what Neko can see in the night, but nothing else much since he is standing directly in front of the moon, making him to cast a shadow in front of him. They did not know it yet but his name is…

"Name is Dante. And I'm not some emo punk doing drugs and smoke. Whoever thinks of that shit need to be put down, for good. Way for ruining my good name…"

Errr… right. As I was saying…

As Dante casually walks around on the roof, he quietly surveys the current situation with a bird's eye view of the clearing. The girls seem to be taken hostages as they had no way of fighting against guns, and the kid in mask seems a bit winded after that fight with that tank of a man. It seems though everyone is looking towards him.

Perfect.

"Oii you there, the one that is ugly and stupid looking."

"""WHO ARE YOU CALLING UGLY AND STUPID LOOKING!"""

…

"""WHY ARE YOU GUYS COPYING ME!"""

…

"""STOP THAT!"""

"Well what do you know? Every one of you is ugly and stupid looking."

"Why you, guys get him!"

"""OOOOUUUHHH!"""

Then all the yakuza point their gun towards Dante, releasing the safety lock. The girls and Neko could only turn away from the scene, unable to look at the execution of a man that simply been at a wrong place at the wrong time. Then, the man that had been talking with Neko earlier, most probably the leader, give his final word for Dante.

"Well you have one hell of a tongue son. Too bad that is your downfall. Ja, sayonara."

BANG!

SHCWUUPP! CLINK!

"What the…"

The group watch in amazement of the inhuman movement of Dante, slapping a bullet out of its path with his own gun in white held by his right hand. He still had that confident aura around him especially with that smirk still on his face.

"Now, that is not very nice of you. Saying sayonara just when the party is starting. Heh, lets rock."

That being said, Dante jumps on the air taking out another gun from his holster at his back, this time a black gun held by his left hand.

"Oii you guys shower him with lead!"

"""OOSSSUUUUU!"""

Literal rain of bullets fly towards Dante, that is still airborne with no way of evading. Again performing an inhuman act, Dante uses his two handguns to shoot any bullet that's inbound towards him in mid-air in a brilliant show of sparks. The girls and the masked boy could nly gawks at the display, secretly wondering whether their senpai will be able to do something just as crazy. Even more amazing, Dante uses the recoils of his shooting to keep on the air for several more seconds before landing directly beside Neko.

"You ok there kid? Looks like you could use an extra set of hands."

"Aahh, kansha suru. (I appreciate it.) We need to get the girls free first, fighting these guys will be a lot more annoying when they have hostages. Can you give me some cover fire? I'll do the rest."

"Heh, you sure you can handle the heat, play with fire and you will get burned."

Neko just glance at Dante from his slitted mask before looking back to the girls. Try as he can, Neko just seems can't to contain his chuckle at this guy's spunk. Finally stopping, Neko just reply amusingly.

"Well, I still got eight lives to waste. Though I'm not using any of those for these punks."

"Well then, let's rock!"

Both Neko and Dante blur to action on the opposite side of each other making the yakuzas to fumble their gun briefly after using the slight pause to reload their firearms. Neko using his speed disarm anyone that is between his way to the girls and making sure to move fast enough to avoid from being made into swiss cheese. Kicking a lone man that is a bit far from the rest by the back of his hand that is holding his gun, Neko then elbowed the man by his rib before hooking his neck to be used as a meat shield from the oncoming bullets.

Gunshots echoed the place before the man thrashes wildly while screaming in anguish having been penetrated by multiple bullets. Some of the blood splashes on Neko's mask, staining the pure white mask with coppery red splotches. Neko grimaces behind the mask, already feeling sick from his action of using the man as a shield. He knew it had to be done, but that doesn't mean that it will get any easier. Kicking the screaming man forward, Neko dashes off again in search of the nearest cover he can find to take refuge from the lead shower.

"Dante, I could really use some help over here! Ohh shi…"

As Neko shouted a bullet wiz just past his head, taking away a few strands of his hair away.

"Any time now!"

"Ohh man up will you. Can't you see I'm having a blast of a party?"

*twitch twitch*

"Don't get side tracked! KORA!"

Dante really are having the time of his life. The adrenaline from dodging all those bullet are starting to make him sweat. Not like it will kill him but damn they're hurt.

"Yeah yeah, I got you're sorry ass cover. Now git' going. Hey uglies, dance for Ebony and Ivory would you? _Gunslinger!_"

Twirling his guns around, he then catches them back with both being lay on each other's barrel while pointing forward. In another not-human display, his twin guns then fire rapidly that the rate of fire make some SMG's green with envy.

The yakuza amusingly had to _dance_ like Dante told them to, as the bullet storm land near to their feet in a shower of sparks and dust.

"Now that is just "Dope". Let's make it a little more "Crazy" shall we? _Twosome's _time!"

Shifting Ivory in his right hand, Dante move it to point Ivory to his back from under his left shoulder while Ebony still shooting to the front, and continue his trigger happy session. His trench coat fluttering with his movement and giving way for Dante to shoot to his back without ruining his awesome coat.

Using the distraction, Neko rushes out in the open again with a renewed fervor now making a bee-line towards where Momoko and Ryouko are being held. Both of them are being held at gun point with their hands being held to the back by their capturer. The two yakuza that are holding Ryouko and Momoko looking alarmed with the approaching masked vigilante tried to halt the advancing Neko by pulling the girls closer and moving the guns to their heads.

'Kore da! (This is it!)'

Using the time lapse in the movement of the gun, Neko uses every fiber of strength left in his leg to dashes right into the gap conveniently present between the two hostages and the yakuzas. Surprised by the sudden appearance, both of the yakuzas stop their gun. The opportunity is not wasted, and Neko jab right at a nerve cluster under the armpit of the one that is holding Ryouko, making him to let go of his gun in a spike of pain from the attack.

Ryouko uses the chance given, steps on the man's feet giving her arm freedom again as the man hops around with one foot as he tends to his other foot that was stepped on. Turning around, Ryouko uses the momentum to deliver a hook to the man's rib before uppercutting his chin with her other hand. With his eye rolled to the back of his head, the man passed out on the ground.

Neko uses Ryouko's comeback to full use. Trusting her to take care of thing, he surged towards the other man that is still held Momoko hostage.

"Ugokuna! (Don't move!) Take one more step and this little pretty face won't be so pretty anymore."

"Guh…"

With that, Neko abruptly stop dead on his track. He keeps his leg tensed and bent for the necessary strength burst he may needed in short notice while he keeps his whole body relatively low.

"Keheheheh… not so tough now are you Neko-chan? You're not much more of a threat then a little mewling kitten. Ehe, kehehehe… and talking about mewling kitten…"

"Hyaannn… no, stop…"

Momoko desperately tried to struggle loose as the gun that was held by the man lightly traces her face and downward towards between her breast.

"Kehehehe, ii ne.(That's nice.) What a wonderful voice."

"YAMERO! (STOP IT!) Let her go teme ra!"

Neko is grinding his teeth so hard that the sound of it reverberates at the place. The man gain even more confidence even with that crazed eyes of his. His let go of Momoko's hand only to snake it around her neck while cupping her chin, lifting it up a bit showing the tears that flow freely from her eyes.

Neko couldn't hold his gaze further, forcing his self to turn away from the miserable sight.

"Now, let me see the face of the man that is so feared in the underground world."

While the man said it casually, Neko understands the underlying threat of not following the suggestion meaning more as a direct order. He is torn between the choices he had. Momoko's life undoubtfully is on the line here should he refuse to take off his mask. But Naruto had forbid him to unveil his face to the world under any circumstances, even with his own life at hang. But with the involvement of another life altogether…

"Neko-kun… don't…'

Momoko plea was the last straw.

"Fine."

Neko slowly lifts his hand to the mask, before removing it from his face. The youthful face behind it is grimacing, knowing that he had just broken a taboo. Letting the mask go, the short fall of the mask to the ground ends with a slow _thunk_.

"So young…"

Even the yakuza that is holding Momoko hostage could not hide his surprise of the revelation of the Smouldering Nekomata.

"I've done what you ask. Now let her go!"

"Tch, take her then…"

Roughly shoving her forward, Momoko stumble before falling down. Neko… now better known as Saburou quickly rushes forward to catch her. Her shaky knees could not gather any strength and buckle, taking Saburou to his knees as well. Clutching his shirt tightly, Momoko tried her best to stop her body to shiver in fright. Not really an expert for comforting distressed girl, Saburou could only pet the back of her head and her back gently.

"Shh, daijobu da. Subete oowari da. (It's alright. Everything's ending now.)"

"It sure does."

"Gurkkk!"

"Neko-senpai!"

The yakuza uses the lapse of Saburo carelessness to deliver the butt end of the gun to knock him by the back of head, making Saburou losses his conscious. Limping in Momoko's arm, his back is left unguarded and completely open to the yakuza. Sneering, the yakuza kick Saburou's side and away from Momoko.

Momoko, still shaken from being held at gun point couldn't move a limb to help her knocked out senpai. She hates herself for being weak, unable to help someone after all they have done for her when the situation requires her to do so the most. The yakuza keeps on stomping the not moving body of Saburou while she can only stare with despair.

No, not anymore. She refuses to be weak like this. What would nii-san think of her then?

"YAME TE!"

Momoko's sudden outburst startled the yakuza to stop stomping the unmasked boy. Raising an eyebrow, he looks at Momoko with an intense gaze before slowly morphing into a lustful one.

"Hmmphh, fine I'll stop."

Before Momoko manage to sigh in relief however,

"I'll have you instead. Kehehehehe…"

Then, out of nowhere the rain started to pour down its contents.

***Play track: Requiem for a Dream***

Just as the yakuza could move towards Momoko, a hand suddenly grips at one of his leg. Annoyed by the persistent boy, the yakuza violently shakes his foot to get the hand off. However, the man noted that with every shake, the grip tightens until he swore something makes a snapping sound. A faint whisper, just only managed to be picked up by the man sounded from the downed boy.

"…Kibitsu-san wo… omamouru…(I will…protect Kibitsu-san)"

Slowly rising, Saburou's face is kept down as he stands back to his feet, albeit wobbly. At this point he already released the yakuza's foot so he could push off the ground. His battered body keeps on shaking even when he stands with his back hunched. The yakuza unnerved by the unearth movement slowly steps back. Only to release an involuntary squeak when Saburou look at him directly.

"I-i-impossible. H-how can he move when he's s-still unconscious?"

Which is very much true. Saburou's eyes doesn't have the light of a conscious being, being it dulled to the point of the black pupil dilated extremely that only the iris is visible.

"…_Hisatsu_…(killing technique…)"

Saburou disappear in a blur of movement as the place where he was standing splashes water in a circle and materialize right at the man's back. He had his right hand pulled back in a knife position when he finishes his whisper.

"…_Yami Hito Goroshi_…(Murderer in Darkness…)"

The yakuza could literally already feel his death from the killing intent that Saburou unconsciously emit when he execute the _hisatsu_. As the hand blur right to his back, right where the heart supposed to be, the man can only wait for his cold touch of death. The boy, he knew had no intention of letting him go with his life that night. Even if this blow didn't kill him, the boy… no, young man will probably be going for the second, third or as many it's going to take to kill him.

Really, this is the way he will go? He didn't even repent yet for kami's sake. Who will take care of his wife now? What about the kids? Who will feed them now? Well, the saying that "You reap what you sow" couldn't be a better example of this situation right now. The hand is getting even nearer now, he could feel the parting wind and water against the young man's hand without even looking.

Sayonara.

…

…

What's taking so long?

Turning around, the man could see the hand a mere hair's breadth away from making contact with his flesh. And around the wrist is different gloved hand is holding it down, refusing to budge even an inch more. Looking up towards the newcomer's hand, he could see the strange new man that had enter this fight just a while ago. His red coat is fluttering violently from the displaced air from that last strike that he had stopped. Then again, why did the man stop Nekomata from killing him?

"Don't do something you will regret later kid."

"…"

Saburou eyes are still dull like before, and after a few more seconds, finally collapse to ground in a heap of boneless figurine. Dante kneel beside him and check his pulse from his neck before getting back up. Looking at the two wide-eyed girls, Dante snorted before looking back at Saburou.

"That is mighty impressive kid. I'll give a "Smokin Sick Style" for that performance. Now you take a good rest down there like a good little kid."

"…urusai, ossan…ugh, I hate getting wet…"

"Yeah as you two ladies can see, this guy here is just fine."

Momoko and Ryouko both feel relieved from the good news. As both the girls look around, all the other yakuza were already passed out and have been dragged and throw in a hill of corpse (no, they're not dead) no doubt from the handy work of Dante. Some of the unfortunate are left embedded into the wall head first leaving only their behind and legs sticking out. The girls could only sweatdrops from the disturbing and somewhat funny scene.

"Why do you stop him from killing me?"

The man from before questions Dante's action. Confuse, one way of putting what the man is feeling right now. He knows that what he does to the girl is unforgivable and deserved all the right of being killed off. A saint he may not be, but stupid he was not.

Dante stare the man's face with a rare frown, before replying.

"I'm not doing this for you. I'm just saving the kid's innocence. Most of you never notice it, but the kid had been forced to hold back _a lot_ of his punches and kicks to avoid delivering a fatal blow. All of his attacks are sharp and pin point, always targeting the crippling place that will kill a human one way or another. I can already guess who the kid's master is. Knowing him, must have thought this way of fighting."

All the listening audience gasp in the somewhat disturbing fact.

"…while it is effective, it's also inhuman in a way. Knowing that you can take a life so easily with a single well placed strike, it take absolute concentration and discipline to master this form to be able to use it in a fight, and not some practice dummy. The risk of accidentally killing your opponent makes the user constantly alert of his strength behind his every blow, controlling, calculating to exert just enough force to disable without harming the target with a long term effect. However, with his user blanking out just like before…"

All the audience simultaneously turn their head towards the now recovering Saburou, who is content of simply lying on his back on the pavement ignoring the wet floor. Knowing the attention is on him, he answers the floating question.

"…all the limiters are simply battered away. Making each hit that connects to a human body to be a potential killing blow."

"Your master is either an idiotic psychopath or a true genius."

Really, even for all the insane stuff he had done before, Dante could only shake his head. What sort of hellish training did the kid go through to get that skill up to par. Dante could only imagine the image of the kid's master sitting on a throne while the background is on fire, telling the kid to master all this or be thrown into the pits of hell.

Which isn't that far from the truth, albeit it is a watery hell.

***Sound track: end***

With things finally settling down, Dante finally turn towards a seemingly random direction before walking off. His job here is done.

"Later then. If you guys need any problem fixed, you can give Devil May Cry a call. I'll be here in a jiffy.

As he said that, he throws something into the air as he walks off. As the thing sways in the wind, it finally drops on the outstretched hand of Saburou. It seems to be the Devil May Cry business card. Flipping it back and forth, Saburou reads out loud what was written on the card.

"Devil May Cry. We can fix your entire problem even the spooky one for a fair price. Hmm, looks legit. What's this, if you are short on money, then pizza is the recommended way of payment."

Snorting after reading a crossed out word at the back of the card, he let his arm cover his eyes.

"God I'm tired. Oii, ossan. You still wana go?"

The yakuza left standing just shakes his head a no before he approach Saburou.

"I never imagine the Smouldering Nekomata is as old as my oldest son. No, I have enough of this kind of life. It's time for me to turn a new leaf. And don't worry about your identity. I'll keep it to my grave, not that I'm planning to go there anytime soon. Neko-san, arigatou for not killing me. Or any of us for that matter."

"I'm the student of the Fang. While he is often misunderstood for what he had done in the past, he regards the life of any sentient being at the very top, with only his nakama being the only thing higher. Sore dake da. (That's all to it)"

"Sou ka, that's good. And to you two girls as well. Moushiwake arimasen. (A formal way of apologizing)"

By now Ryouko had join Momoko by her side as both of them tend to Neko. Ryouko is still a bit guarded understandably while Momoko gives a bright smile.

"I'm willing to forgive you if you do me one thing, ji-san. From now on, you treasure all of your family as well as your friend and try your best to stay clear of the illegal business."

"Momoko-senpai? What are you saying? This man almost kill you and you just let him go if he promise you that he will reform? You won't even know if he will change or not after this!"

"Ryouko-chan, everyone have their chance of reforming. No matter how bad they are before. Even this man, even the Bloody Fang."

Hearing that name, Ryouko gritted her teeth, knowing she will not win this argument. The incident several months ago really left a dark history in the underworld of Otogibana City. A lone man with a set of metal gauntlets and matching grieves with his face hidden behind a metal mask tore through a fight between two opposing side of the yakuza. His only companion is female that wield an O-katana that's sharp enough that it could cut through steel. Both of them interfere with a war of the yakuza abruptly without any backups and manage to stop the actual war from happening.

By killing almost half of the men on both sides.

The event was desperately contained by the local authorities but the tid bits eventually begin to leak out. Piece by piece, the massacre is slowly known by the citizen of Otogibana City. It has been several months already and the news slowly settle down. Even Ryouko manage to put the information temporarily to the side after knowing Naruto and by default, the Bloody Fang as well.

Naruto is a sweet man, even if he is kind of dense. He treasures his friends more than anything else in the world and Ryouko had seen it first-hand how fierce he can be when protecting something. Remembering his intense gaze when she is in his arm during the river incident, her cheeks warm up slightly in the chilling night.

"I guess so. It will only be right to forgive that man then. Naruto-senpai would probably do the same."

"Hai. He definitely will."

The man gives a short bow, before leaving with the rest of the yakuza. The rest that still have their consciousness, help to carry the one that is knocked out and pulled the one that is stuck in the wall with much effort.

As the last of the yakuza left, so did the rest of the little group's energy. Taking example of Saburou's action, all of them lay on the ground with a booming sigh.

"What now?"

The question from Ryouko did not have any direct answer as all of them are too tired to think straight. Taking some semblance of leadership, Saburou decide their next course of action for the time being.

"Let's go to my place and get our bruise and cut some ointment. It's not far from here anyway. Anything to get out of the rain."

"Yeah let's do that. After I can feel my legs again."

"Ummu, what Ryouko-chan said."

"I guess a quick cat-nap nyaow wouldn't hurt."

…

"Forget it, I'm too tired to rephrased that."

* * *

><p>"Would you look at that? The kiddies all too tired to even stand. Now they won't even have enough strength to fight off a fly. Isn't that right 'Mr-I'm-going-strike-them-when-they-are-at-their-w eakest'?"<p>

Dante is now holding ebony right under the chin of a shaking man with violet hair. The man is without any doubt the boss of the Matou Group, Shinji Matou. His once pristine coat is now a mere shadow of its former glory and his hair a complete mess. Shinji is trembling a lot as the gun under his chin get pushed further up, shoving uncomfortably against his skin.

Though I should not say this, but he wet his pant. Maybe crap in it as well.

When shit goes down, he really shit it down.

Yeah, I really don't like this guy. Too bad I can't interfere with the story too much.

"Now, what to do with you? Should I put you as Cerberus new chew toy, or should I use you as blood bank for Nevan, better yet how about being the new chatting partner for Agni and Rudra? Decision decision…"

"HIIIIII! Let me go, let me go! I promise I'll be good. I-I- I'll pay all those stupid bitches their money, a-and the pub's tab. A-and also the…"

"Shut your mouth stinky. They may have been forgiving kids, I on the other hand…"

As Dante stops talking, in a silent burst of extremely compressed devil power, he transformed into a figure more fitting the tittle of a devil. With his cloak morphed along to form a scaly red armor that extended from his back to the back of his knee and splitting into three part, his head is also covered in the same amor in the same colour. His hand and feet are both wrapped in a scaly armor however this time it's black instead of red. And at his chest, a white core is embedded there with it branches out ward and making the crevices between the plated scales to glow a somewhat bright white light.

"…**are not as forgiving. You make a deal with a devil, so I come to reap the reward."**

Unable to take it anymore, Shinji began frothing in his mouth before passed out standing. Dante just shrugged his shoulder before using Ebony to rub the back of his head.

"**I'm not that scary am I?"**

No Dante, you are awesome as hell.

"**Thanks man… whoever you are."**

Don't mention it.

* * *

><p><strong>*Play track: MonMusu piano camp*<strong>

Blazing red eyes flutter open before blinking a few times to adjust to the surrounding lighting, which isn't a lot. The owner of the eyes looks around to see that she is under a roof where it is warm and dry. Completely different with the wet and cold outside as she observed through a nearby window conveniently situated near to her position. Looking down, she notices that she is wearing a non-descript white shirt that was a few size too big for her. The shirt manages to cover her modesty rather well if not a little bit short on the bottom end. It's here that she notice two legs spread out from her side to the front with her being in between it.

Finally noticing that she slept against another man, Horo quickly turn her head around only to see Naruto's sleeping face. He fell asleep while he sit against the wall of the room and had his head leaning to the back, against the wall. With that, Horo also notice that he had both of his hand is placed on her stomach, probably hugging her as she fell asleep on top of him. She is leaning with her head against his chest. His heartbeats make a steady beats, lulling her gently making her feel safe and…

"**Atakai… **(so warm)**"**

Her silent mulling managed to wake Naruto up as his breathing slowly picking up and releasing a low groan. Blinking a few times, Naruto lets out a yawn before rubbing his eyes with his hand. Well at least he tried to, but his hand is right now being held by a fiery red headed girl that is looking up to him from his chest. Finally finished rebooting his system, he blinks a few more time before he speaks.

"Umm, yo?"

"***twitch* yo? After waking up while holding me down, you only say YO?"**

"Etto… ohaiyo? *smack* Guhaaa!"

"**It's the middle of a night baka!"**

"God! What's your problem woman? How do you even know it's the middle of a night anyway?"

"**Hmmph! Women's intuition."**

"Grrr you wana go huh!? I'll smack that pretty ass till its flaming red!"

"**W-w-w-WHAT! Don't touch me HENTAI!"**

Both the man and woman began grinding their forehead against each other with sparks coming out from their eyes. The woman however is sporting a heavy blush on her cheeks, no doubt from the sexual harassment the man did earlier.

"Hmmpphhh!/**Hmmphh!**"

Both turn their head and body from each other while folding their hands on the chest.

…

What more can I say, they are both equally stubborn.

***Track ends***

"Neh Horo-chan…"

"**Nanda, ningen?"**

Naruto hesitate a bit before turns around to face the demoness. God she looks sexy in that spare shirt of his. She didn't bother to hide her extra fluffy appendage on top of her head and swaying behind her firm derrière, making the scene he is seeing right now to be that more exotic. She is holding the hem of the shirt tightly with both of her hand, tugging it down to cover slender legs a bit more. Horo is sitting on both her knee while her leg spread to the sides, her face is staring straight at his with a hint of irritation as her cheeks flushed.

"How did you manage to wield Yamato? Isn't that the sword of Sparda's son, Vergil?"

"**Hmmm, so you've done your homework. Yes, Yamato is Vergil ni-sama beloved sword. You still did not give it back by the way."**

Naruto could only deadpanned as he look Horo outstretches one hand in front of her, as if she believe that she will get whatever she wants without any objection.

"You still haven't answered the damn question."

"**I will answer the question when I have Yamato back in my care. Now give it back."**

"No."

"**No?"**

"No."

"**Hmmm, how about now?"**

"Nop."

"**Now?"**

"Still no."

…

"**Ummu, now?"**

"GOD DAMMIT WOMAN! NO MEANS NO!"

"**Meep. Hawawawaa, kowai (scary)!"**

Horo eyes begin to tremble while her kitsune-mimi falls flat on her head. Her tail is hugged tightly on her chest as she peeks from under that fluffy tail that covers the bottom half of her face. Seeing this, Naruto loses all his anger and started to feel bad.

Damn those cute eyes and fluffy tail! How the hell is he going to stay angry like this!

"Umm, Horo-chan. I umm, I'm sorry. For shouting at you and all. It's just that it had been a tiring and frustrating night is all."

"**Uuuuuu now he is frustrated. No doubt he will use me as a way of releasing the pent up **_**frustration**_**, doing this and that to me, oh no what will I do?"**

Behind Horo, a screen magically appears showing a chibi Horo and chibi Naruto. In one scene Naruto is shouting at a poorly dressed Horo to do all the dishes while he sit on a comfortable sofa in front of a fire place. Another screen then show chibi Horo accidently breaks some of the dishes which then have chibi Naruto approaching her with his face having white eyes and snake's tongue while his finger doing strange and disturbing motion. Chibi Horo couldn't do anything as that hand expertly undone her dress while cackling like a mad man. The screen then blackened out with occasional lewd sound and little hearts going on the screen on random.

The scene ends with chibi Naruto smoking a cigar on a bed with chibi Horo besides him. Both of them are under the same blanket.

"O-o-ooiiiii! Like hell that will happen, kinky as it is!"

"**Ohhh what will nii-sama will do once he hears about a ningen defiling little ol' me…"**

"Grkk…"

Naruto felt something in him broke. If this Vergil guy is anywhere as strong as Dante then he might just as well kiss his butt goodbye!

"**What would your little students do, once they know the truth? Ohh the seemingly gentle senpai is actually a vicious and perverted man doing unspeakable things to me… shiku shiku shiku…"**

*twitch twitch*

"You know, it would probably be an award winning acting, IF YOU ACTUALLY CRIED! AND WHAT WITH THE "SHIKU SHIKU" ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"

And true to his yelling, Horo just sit covering her face with her tail as she looks to the side. Instead of sadness, her eyes are only filled with mirth as she covers her smile and continuing the damsel in distress acting. Now she only held her tail with one hand as the other is used to support her body.

"**Ara~ what are you talking about? Shiku is just the sound of the tears."**

…

Wait, for real?

"At least be a bit more sincere with your acting. This is just plain annoying… hey wait a min… y-you, remember?"

Finally snapping back to reality, Naruto stares at Horo wide-eyed. Horo too, stop her acting and let go of her tail and crawl to where Naruto is seated. Reaching there, she lifts both of her hands to cup Naruto's cheek. Finally, she carved a gentle and sincere smile.

"**Gomen ne Naruto-kun. It's just such a good time to pull something to lighten the mood up a bit. I know you have been through hell and back for me, and no sane women wouldn't fall for that show of bravery."**

Naruto was unable to hold his tear much longer, and let the dam flow. She's here. She really is here.

"Horo…chan. It's… you, right? It's really… is you, right?"

"**Hai… tadaima Naruto-kun"**

With that Naruto bawled his eyes out and hugs Horo tightly, afraid of letting her go again. Horo knowing what the man in front of her had gone through simply just snakes her arm under his and return the hug affectionately. He really did goes through hell for her, metaphorically and literally as he alone went out of thousands of hell spawned demon to get back to her. He even face against that unknown devil by the name of Nelo and duke it out with nothing but one sword in his hand, even though it is a legendary one, and almost come out on top.

To tell you the truth, she actually stands no chance against Nelo even with her full power restored right now. The only reason she manages to defeat him was because she had just woken up to see someone wielding Yamato other than her. Which in turn makes her _very_ cranky.

Truly, hall no wrath like a women's scorned.

"I'm sorry Horo… I'm so sorry…"

"**There's nothing to apologize about Naruto-kun."**

"NO! I'm too weak to even protect my only love! How can I even stand to face you after failing like that?"

"**It's not your fault Naruto-kun. It's nobody's fault but mine. Forgive me for making you went through all that."**

"W-what? What are you apologizing for? You've done nothing wrong!"

"**Then it is only right that you stop apologizing as well. I am not so petty to hold a grudge on something like that. I don't think I can even hold a grudge to you."**

"Horo…"

Looking at the bright smile of Horo, Naruto wipes his eyes with the sleeves of his cloak. Dry of any tears, he can finally return her smile with his own.

"Okaeri, Horo-chan."

He then kisses her supple lips with the utmost care as if she is made of an extremely fragile glass. The kiss is happily returned by the fiery red head demoness as she held Naruto by the back of his neck to support her jellifying legs. Oh god she miss those kiss of his. He is the only man that ever made her feel complete and she doesn't think there will ever be other that completes her the way Naruto does.

She truly is blessed by Kami-sama to have this man as her h-h-husband.

"Damn those T-rating!"

"**What's wrong Naruto-kun?"**

"It's all because of the T-rating the writer had put this fic on. If he had just put the M-rating instead, boobs will reveal and bodies will slapped against each other!"

"**N-N-NARUTO-KUN! D-d-don't say such em-embarrassing t-things!"**

"What? It's true though."

Unfortunately, even if the T-rating was changed to M-rating, the writer just doesn't have the _juice_ to write a good scene anyway. So why bother?

"What? NUUUUUU!"

"**There there, how about I let you pet my tail instead? They're really fluffy."**

Wiggle wiggle

"Somehow that wiggle part seems very familiar. But I take what I can."

Grab

"**Aaahhnnn… Naruto-kun not so rough."**

"Kakakakakakaka, now… I wonder who the bad girl that had been teasing me just now?"

Squeeze

"**Hyaaaannn… haahhh… haahhh, Naruto-kun DAMEE!"**

Rub rub rub

"**Nnnnngggggg… hyaaannn…Naruto-kun you tease… kyaaaaa…"**

Stroke

"**Mmmmmm Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun, NARUTO-KUN!"**

With the blissful expression on her face, Horo buried her face on Naruto's chest. Her single piece of clothing now damps with her sweat and umm, other stuff. Removing his hand from her tail, Naruto stroke Horo's hair lovingly with the occasional scratch behind her soft kitsune-mimi.

"Such a vixen."

"**Haahh… haahh… only for foxy-kun."**

* * *

><p>Finally settled down from their vigorous err, petting session. Both Naruto and Horo are back in full gear from earlier in that night.<p>

"I'm really glad you are back Horo-chan. Heaven's know what I will do if you're gone."

"**While I'm glad that I'm still here with you, it makes me a bit concerned with what will happen to you if I really am gone."**

"Horo please don't say such thing."

"**Naruto-kun you need to learn moving forward and let go of the past. If you keep on holding them too closely, you will break one day."**

Horo finishes her speech with a low voice. Naruto while very much uncomfortable with the topic could only listen. Horo is looking to the floor in deep thought, before she continues with a story that immediately catches Naruto's interest.

"**I… I guess I'm not the best example of letting the past go. Yamato like you have known belongs to one of Sparda's son, Vergil. While I was still in Makai years ago, I met with the man once. So being the very best of me, I challenge him to a duel."**

Naruto facepalm seeing Horo's smug face when she said that she challenge the living legend of Makai. He didn't need to hear anymore seeing as he can already see what will happen the very moment Horo challenge Vergil.

"**But he said no and walks away without a care in the world. Aghhh he is **_**sooo**_** infuriating. How dare he ignore me! I! HATE! BEING! IGNORED!"**

"Err… right. I hear ya…"

"**Anyway, chasing after him to make him pay, I finally manage to catch up with him. I challenge him again, only to be refused again. And I was like "How dare you..." and attack him anyway."**

"Oii oii, you really need to learn to control your tsun-tsun power. I don't mind the dere-dere part though."

"**Naruto-kun~"**

"Grkkk…um, hai?"

Naruto recognise that tone anywhere.

"**Shut up or I kill you."**

"Yes dear."

Whipped!

"Urusai."

"So big bro had been wandering Makai? Never thought him to be an adventurer type."

"**KYAAA! W-w-where did you come from?"**

"Sup Dante? The city cleared yet?"

"Just who do you think I am kid?"

"A numbskull that do his thinking with his gun."

Ouch!

Dante somehow manage to appear directly behind Horo while the two had been talking before. His sudden intrusion manages to surprise Horo jumping out in fright before clinging to the ceiling of the room. Seeing her exaggerating fright, Dante raise an eyebrow before looking back at Naruto, who in turn just shrugged his shoulder.

"Damn girl, what crawled in your panties?"

"**B-b-baka! Don't talk about those so lightly!"**

"Ohh come on girl, don't be such a prude."

"**I. AM. NOT. A. PRUDE!"**

"Are so."

"**AM NOT."**

"Would you two children stop fighting already? God my head hurt."

"**Well he started it."**

"Cause she didn't want to admit it."

The amusing scene of the two glaring at each other with Dante looking straight into the upside-down Horo who is standing on ceiling only manage to get Naruto to sigh at the high ranking beings of Makai. Is there anyone with a decent manner exist out there, he wonders.

"Hai hai let's stop this going anymore violent shall we. I think we got enough trouble for now and I don't want to be the one to clean these mess up."

Horo grudgingly nodded while eying the smirking Dante at the edge of her eye. Finally coming down from the ceiling, she drops back on her feet with a simple flip. Dusting her dress with a quick pat, she eyed Dante again. Only this time with a serious and calculating gaze.

"What? Charmed by look?"

"**As if. So you're Dante? You don't look like Vergil-nii-sama that much. I thought you two are twins?"**

"We are. Though saying that I'm not like him makes me happy. I don't want to be the same as that jerk."

"**Prove it."**

Dante sigh before taking his hand up to his head. Stroking it back, the freely hanging white hair is slicked back, giving him a sharp look.

An uncanny resemblance.

"You happy yet?"

"**No, simple appearance can be copied easily enough. Show me **_**that**_**."**

Naruto tensed when Horo ask for Dante to do something that he _thinks_ she is asking. Dante amused face is now hard and unrelenting, his earlier childish antics gone. Horo too seemed alarmed by the sudden change in his demure. Slowly walking right up to Horo's face, which is one head shorter, Dante just stood there silently. Unnerved by the gesture, Horo take one step backward unconsciously.

Dante then grins.

"I refuse."

Which in turn, made Horo grins as well.

"**Yup, no doubt now. You two are definitely related."**

"Umm… will someone please explain this to me? I'm terribly confused."

"**Ummu. Dante's react the exact same way as Vergil-nii-sama does when I demand to fight him. More so with his hair still slicked back like that."**

"Hmmm, that reminds that you never did finished telling your story back then. Mind continuing?"

"Yeah, jerk that he is, he's still my bro. Been looking for him for years now. Tough luck though."

Horo look the two male in the room before nodded silently.

"**Well… after I keep on pestering him for a fight, he finally cave in and agree. See, no one can fight of the charm of Horo Kitsune, ohohohohoho!"**

The two male sweatdrops before starts whispering to one another while crouching and facing the other side.

"Pssstt, oiii blondie. I think she finally lost it."

"No, it's just she is really a self-absorbed girl. Rather than cave in because of her charm, I think Vergil cave in just to get rid of the annoyance…"

"I feel you bro…"

"**Hmmm what are you two boys up two~"**

"uwaahhh/grrkkk"

Quickly, turning around both of the male try to calm the _sweetly smiling _Horo in front of them. They make an interesting scene where both male are moving so boxy looking, as if they are rusted robot.

"Ahahaha… n-n-nande monai. (nothing.) We were just discussing something that's not that important. R-right, Dante!"

"Y-yeah! You really need to turn down your bitchiness."

*insert vein throb here*

BANG! KAPPOWW!

At the end, there are two guy on the floor face first with their ass up in the air as their head are littered with bumbs that's still smoking. Dusting her hands, she then put them to her hip before exhaling a long breath.

"**You two never learn, do you? Now where was I... ah yes the fight with nii-sama."**

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

_On a dusty plain, two lone figures could be seen standing against each other on the opposite side of the land. One is a white haired man with blue fluttering coat and a sword in his left hand. The other is fully armored with the slender figure only befitting of a female. However it is difficult to tell when even the face is covered with a black helmet matching with the rest of the armor._

_Then, in a blink of the eye, both figures had switched place with their back facing each other. Moments later, the cloaked figure fall down to his face._

"_I submit. There is no way I, Vergil can't match you. Take my sword as a token."_

"_**Hmmphh, you should do so from the beginning. Ohohohohoho…"**_

_*Flashback end*_

* * *

><p>"…<strong>Ohohohohoho."<strong>

The two male deadpanned the cackling girl before looking at each other. Then back to the girl.

"Usotsuki/liar."

Mmmhmmm, what they say.

The cackling Horo sweatdrops mid-laugh while both of her arms are still in the air. Sheepishly rubbing the back of her head, she clears her throat once before apologising.

On the side note, she makes great villain character laugh.

"**Ahem yes, sorry I got side tracked there."**

"Horo-chan, I am seriously worried with your head right now. Are sure you didn't hit your head somewhere before I wake up… oh shit! Must be when I accidently dropped her on the head when is see the ramen store was wrecked."

*twitch twitch*

POWWW!

"I'll be quiet now."

Nursing his smoking head, Naruto can see Dante is stifling his laugh by covering his mouth with his hand. Horo's fist is also still smoking before she blows it away. She then gives an irritated look to both of the male.

"**Do you want to hear the story or not? I don't have time lollygagging."**

"Yeah yeah crazy girl, we hear ya. So, what actually happened?"

"**Like I said earlier, we finally fight after I pestered… umm, **_**ask**_** Vergil-nii-sama for a while…"**

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback for real this time*<em>

_On a dusty plain, two lone figures could be seen standing against each other on the opposite side of the land. One is a white haired man with blue fluttering coat and a sword in his left hand. The other is fully armored with the slender figure only befitting of a female. However it is difficult to tell when even the face is covered with a black helmet matching with the rest of the armor._

"_You are annoying, woman. I don't have time to waste with you. Leave me."_

"_**You are annoying, boya. I don't have time to waste with you. Fight me."**_

_Vergil eyed the figure in armor, before finally sighing._

"_Woman, what's your name? I would at least want to know the name of the demon I slay."_

"_**Hmmphhh, how unsightly. To think there is a demon to roam in Makai without knowing me. Very well, I shall grace you with my name. I am Horo, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The sexy and cute queen of Makai!"**_

"…"

"…"

"…_*sigh*Very well queen of Makai. I'll entertain you this one time."_

"_**Fufufufu… I know you will see it my way. Now prepare for ultimate power of the queen…eh?"**_

_As she finished talking, her armor falls piece by piece to the ground, revealing her in all of her glory. Dumbfounded, she took a while before realising her compromising situation, leaving her in an atomic blush that can be seen from space._

_No, not really but still quite bright._

"_**Kyaaaa!"**_

_Using her hands and tail to cover her more private part, Horo dropped to her knees while glaring dagger towards Vergil who is sheathing his katana. The threatening glare however seems to diminished as her eyes water slightly with the blushing face and droopy kitsune-mimi._

"_I've defeated you. Now don't bother me anymore."_

_Walking away, Vergil stops for one last time and glance back to Horo with his back still facing her. His face had an amused look with a rare smirk._

"_Sexy and cute indeed."_

"_**U-u-u-URUSAI! BAKA BAKA BAKA OTOKO! DAI KIRAIIII!"**_

_Vergil's face still had an amused face just turns around before walking off._

"_**Ahhh wait!"**_

"_*sigh*… what now woman?"_

"_**A-are you going to just leave me here? N-n-naked in open field?"**_

'_This woman really knows how to annoy someone. I pity whoever she settled down with.'_

_Taking of his cloak, Vergil throw it over his shoulder to where Horo is without looking back. Left in his black skin-tight under clothing and black pant and boots, Vergil continue walking off to the distance, never looking back. Horo, manage to catch the cloak with little difficulty, wraps it around her body to cover her modesty. Looking at the shrinking figure in the distance, she could only think of one thing._

'_**Ah, I never got his name…'**_

_*Flashback end*_

* * *

><p>"Wait, you telling me that you challenge a devil without knowing that guy's a devil? Better yet, you don't know that is Sparda's son?"<p>

Horo had the guilt of feeling sheepish and looks away while pouting and had her hand crossed under her bust. Her cheeks still a bit rosy.

"**W-well, truth is… I actually challenged him in the first place because he simply dismissed me without actually talking one word. He simply walks to me, give me a slight glance and walk off to who knows where. Arghhh, the nerve of that man!"**

"I somehow know it will end up like this. I just know it. Horo-chan's tsun-tsun side and dere-dere side are still trying their best to coexist with each other. That's like hoping for water and oil to mix together."

"**NA-RU-TO-KUN-…"**

"B-b-but of course, that's why I love you so much. Ummu, Horo-chan wa ichiban da.(Horo-chan is no. 1)"

"**B-baka! Hazukashi no koto yuu na." (Don't say such embarrassing things.)**

Safe!

"Heh, that's the jerk alright. Even though I hate his gut, I kinda glad he is well. But, why did he give you Yamato?"

Horo mood dropped however, refusing to look at Dante by his eyes.

"**That… had to do with something that happened afterward. After that defeat, I went travelling as well to find that man again. I did find him again and began travelling and learning how to wield a katana from him."**

At this, Dante simply raise an eyebrow.

"He teaches an outsider his Dark Slayer Style? That's new."

"**Hai, it was fun those days. That was until one day, we were ambushed in one of our travel. The ambush took me by surprise and wound me quite bad, leaving only Vergil-nii-sama to defend us. After killing every demon there, he managed to get the name of our attacker and wanted to have his revenge. But both he and I know that this is just a trap set for him to walk in. So I pleaded to him to not go, saying it's not worth it. Nii-sama then told me to hold on Yamato and wait for him in an inn that we were staying last night, saying he'll be back to take Yamato back."**

By now Horo's eye begin to fill up with tear as she told the story. Now Naruto understands how the tale between moving forward and how Horo got hold of Yamato intertwined. Comforting her with a gentle hug, Naruto keeps on stroking her hair and back to sooth her down.

"**So I wait in the inn. Days turn to weeks, and weeks turn to months. I keep on waiting and waiting but even after 4 months…"**

"He never came back huh…Damn it bro, where the hell did you go to… by the way, do you get the name of your attacker?"

"**Yeah, Mundus."**

XxXxXxXxX

And~ cut

Again, I am soooo sorry for the late update. I admit, I don't really have an excuse for being so slow with the update. I kind lost the drive to write sometimes ago, and nearing new year's eve, 1 person pm me asking for guidance in writing a good fic. Well, things kinda fall to place after that, with giving the guy tips and stuff I am actually moved to write again. You know who you are so give yourself a pat to the back.

And one more chapter will end the arc of Demon invasion. Though I have no idea when that chapter will finish, I will tell you that I will not abandoned this story.

Right, enough rambling. Now feed me with reviews! Horo ask for some too! And apples!

Shawn-san out…


	14. End of the Line

Summary ~ The fight is almost over, but that doesn't mean that they are out of danger just yet. Will the cast be able to find their fate once the wheel starts to spin yet again? The conclusion of the arc is coming to a close, but will the ending be the one everyone is seeking?

Disclaimer ~ I don't own anything from Naruto / Ookami-san / DMC / Spice and Wolf in this story aside from the plot and moves.

So without further ado, on with the show…

'_Internal thoughts_'

"Speech"

"**Demonic speech"**

[Technique/jutsu]

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The night had been a tiring one for the three teen. They had fight to their utmost limit in order to preserve their life. No, it can be said that they exceed said limit making them feeling the toll of pushing one's body that far. Every muscle fibre, every joints, heck even their bones are feeling the strain from simply walking back to Saburou's home from the place they had their skirmishes earlier. The two girls plus boy, slowly walk under the dark sky with some noticeable limp in their steps. The boy is supporting the taller girl with her hand around his neck and his hand around her hip while the other girl simply walks unassisted.

They travel through the night silently, until the taller girl finally speaks.

"Neh Neko-senpai… how do you know we're in trouble back then?"

Saburou look at the bluenet in his arm before look forward again. He keeps on walking with nothing coming out of his mouth. Momoko deflated a bit from his dismissal, and turns her head away from his face from her earlier enquiry. Ryouko noticed her dejected look, shoot an angry glare towards their only male companion.

"Oii! Don't you hear her?"

"*sigh~*I heard her fine Ookami."

Finally giving a reply, he stopped walking which in turn stops the other two as well.

"And I don't really want to tell either."

"Neko-senpai… why can't you tell us?"

Saburou, clearly not comfortable with this question shut his eyes and glances away from the girls with a clenched teeth. He gritted his teeth with both of his fists balled to his side.

"Senpai… please…"

Momoko pleaded slowly as she took one of Saburou's clenched fist in both of her hand. Feeling the warmness enveloping one of his hand, Saburou in turn release his pent up stress, albeit hesitantly. It wouldn't do any good throwing a fit in front of the girls whom had no doubt experiencing the most terrifying night in their life. Exhaling, his shoulders dropped before turning towards the two girls' gaze. One with concern, the other with a tint of irritation and anger, but concerned as well none the less.

"…I … I'm ashamed of myself."

Gritting his teeth, Saburou finally let out his answer.

"I only manage to find you by sheer luck."

"…what do you mean…?"

Shaking his head, Saburou turns around and start walking again. Taking it as a cue, both girls jog to the both of his flank intent of knowing what his answer is. Saburou noticing the two girls obviously picking his sign that he want to explain further while walking, continue.

"It's really is dumb luck that I manage to get there just in time. I had a bad feeling a bit earlier in the night that seems to tell me to head inside my room and never come out this night. I don't know why, but it seems I'm not the only one to have that hunch."

The girls nodded, understanding what he said. They to, had that bad vibe which in turn drive them out too seek Naruto in the first place.

"If you noticed, there isn't a single soul outside this street. It had been that way probably throughout the whole city if I had to guess. Just as I step outside my house, there was… some strange feeling… I don't know how to put this feeling. It just seems to awaken my fight or flight instinct, making me _very_ wary. It was vague, but I was sure I heard something in the direction to the park. I want to check it out, but I see a bunch of the yakuza start coming together nearby. I ignore them at first, actually going around them just to evade being seen by them."

Sighing again from the reminiscent of the memory, Saburou then turn his face towards Momoko besides him.

"…and in one of the routes to evade them, I see you at the end of a gun's barrel."

All three of them ended in an uncomfortable silence which seems to stretch throughout the walk. Saburou didn't have the courage to face the girls again so soon after admitting that he only managed to find them because of his luck on stumbling them. If he didn't… well, let's just be grateful that he did. However, his self-loathing was quickly dispersed when he feels a pair of hand snaked under his arm to hug him from behind.

"Arigatou, Nekomiya-senpai. Maybe it was really dumb luck but it didn't change the fact that you saved us."

"Kibitsu-san?"

"Yeah, you really save our butt that time."

"Ryouko-chan! Language!"

"Ookami-san?"

Ryouko roughly patted Saburou's back as Momoko release her comforting hug. Saburou, a little bit flushed with the brief contact of the developing girl stumble to the front a couple of time from the rough treatment of Ryouko comforting him. Still, a small smile is on his face as the little gesture from the two girls greatly lifts his spirit. Looking at the two girls, now with Momoko giving a blushing Ryouko a smothering hug with a wide smile and carefree face, Saburou couldn't help but give out a laugh when Ryouko's hand tried to reach him for help as her face is buried in Momoko's chest.

Maybe he finally manages to redeem himself for his mistake months ago.

"By the way, where do you get that log Neko-senpai?"

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Curse that insufferable wench. She took me by surprise with her sudden betrayal."<strong>_

Nelo stands nearby the destroyed pedestal as he gathered the entire remaining demons that manage to pass through the rift before the pedestal was destroyed. Countless numbers of hell-spawn demon gather in front of him that covers the park in a blanket of dark matter. The most noticeable would be the four Hell's vanguard that stood at the front-most of the mass.

As Nelo eyed the remaining demons, he grunted before turning his back towards them. Eyeing the Otogibana City distastefully, he returns his attention towards the mass of demons.

"_**Our great Prince of Darkness had order us to take this filthy land of the mortal as our own. And we shall do so even if our soul had left our bodies. Failure is not an option even worth considering."**_

The shifting mass seems to roar of approval in their own way of making a cheer, some bash their blades to the ground, other just howl in the depth of the night. The tremor of their sounds shook the earth underneath with unholy fervor. Hefting the zweihänder with ease, Nelo then pointed its tip towards the city with a battle cry.

"_**For the Prince Mundus!"**_

The only answer to his battle cry is an explosion near with the massive pack of hell-spawn demon picking up dust to obscure the vision of the devil. Ridding the smoke screen with a powerful sweep of his zweihänder, Nelo was greeted with three figures walking leisurely towards the centre of the swarming demons.

"That's some neat trick kid. Mind teaching me some?"

"Hah, even if you did manage to learn it, you can never be as awesome as I am."

"**Stop your bickering. You both know that **_**I**_** am the greatest of all."**

The mortal and betrayer from before! It seems that he just might manage to extract his vengeance after all.

"You kids really need to play nicer. Can't you see we are disturbing the host?"

"**That's the plan from the beginning wasn't it?"**

That man.

Who is that man in red cloak? He is no ordinary mortal, he was sure of it. He's not some lowly demon as well. A devil? Here? No matter, surely he is here to accomplish the mission set by the prince for the glory of the underworld!

"_**You, the one in the red cape. Who are you? Do you wish to assist us in this skirmish in the human world as well?"**_

Dante turns towards the other devil with an amused grin on his face. Making a bravado by extending both of his arm to his side as if he was displaying the surrounding scene around him, he answer his reply with a subtle jab.

"Not very bright are you? Oh yes, I do want to massacre the human that I come here _with_ and drink his spilled blood in a chalice. Of course not you dumbass."

"_**You! How dare you insult me! Destroy them!"**_

The shifting mass roared with a renew vigour as they charged towards their prey.

"**It seems they are eager to die. As a queen, I'll be happy to indulge them in their desire."**

"Don't go overboard Horo-chan. And if I caught you cheating with these fodders, I won't ever bake your apple pie ever again."

"***gasp* I promise to be good. Now take that back. Bake me those heavenly apple pies Naruto-kun."**

"Yosh yosh (pat Horo's head). Now let's get this show on the road."

All three not-human readies their respective weapon as the demons close the gap between them. Yamato appears in Horo's waiting hand, Naruto grab a kunai on each of his hands that slid down from his cloak and Dante remove his guns from the holster and let the right hand wielded Ivory rest on his shoulder, seeming uncared for the hordes approaching.

"And what way better to start a party with some dose of music awesomeness."

**Play track ~ A Song of Storm and Fire**

"Now that's what I'm talking about."

The three dashes off to the opposite direction from each other as the mass of demons surrounding them. Horo, itching to test out her fully recovered power starts of a quick dash as she uses Yamato to cleave the first batch of demons nearing her. The scores of Hell's Pride never stood a chance as the O-katana cleave through their body, dispersing them as sand and shadow. Following with the initial attack, Horo slash Yamato vertically up, launching a couple of unlucky Hell's Pride into the air. She finished her combo with a vertical downward slash that took the airborned Pride along with some other on the back into the abyss.

"**Hmpph. Fools, do you think you can stand up to the queen of Makai?"**

"She really took a liking to Vergil's words. She's like a mini-him that likes red instead of blue!"

"I don't know if I should snap her out of it or encourage her."

Not wanting to be outdone by the redhead, Naruto sprints into the loosely packed demons. Using his kunais, he slashes everything that he passes through in a blur of yellow streak that wreaked havoc against the line of Hell's Pride and Envy. With the Prides dispersed, the tougher Envy seems to stagger since they are built to withstand knockback attack. Not stopping his dash, Naruto heads straight towards one of the Envy still standing with a spinning orb of energy in both of his hands.

"[Nikai Rasengan!] (Double Rasengan!)"

The two rotating mass of energy churns the flesh of the Envy, rendering it pulverised even before the two Rasengan managed to plough its way through the rest of the hordes behind it.

Dante meanwhile is busy counting his foe that he already kills off.

"Hmm that last Greed means that I already kill a hundred and nine demons. Meh, I guess that's good for warming up."

"What the hell Dante? When did you move to kill those guys? Wooaahh! Oy! Don't interrupt me when I'm talking! God damn Pride."

"Hey if you can't keep up don't blame it on me."

Putting back Rebellion to his back, Dante walks casually into the heart of the lesser demons. Pulling out Ebony and Ivory out his holster, he spins it a couple of time before grabbing it properly and lift it beside his head.

"Haahhh… so many demons, so little time. _[Gunslinger!]_"

Nelo watches as his forces were quickly disposed by the mysterious devil. Other might not see it but he who had been watching intently saw the whole thing even if it just a red blur that leave destructions in its wake. The flashes of blade, accompanied by the flying lump of burning metals that seemingly multiple by thousands had torn the demons almost simultaneously. He couldn't help but be impressed by the devils prowess. Captivated by the power displayed, Nelo almost got hit by the flying kunai that aimed at the back of his neck. Parrying it easily with his armored hand, he eyed Naruto that had appeared behind him.

"You and I have a score to settle."

"_**That we do. But this time the outcome is obvious. Now pray to whatever your deity is, for your judgement will be coming."**_

"Big word by the devil that was bitch slapped across the field."

Not affected by the taunt, Nelo launched from position with his zweihänder behind him held by his right hand. Naruto, now not carrying any noteworthy weapon, wisely evades the horizontal swing completely by ducking low. A few stray hairs were cleaved cleanly, showing how close Naruto's head come to be liberated from his shoulder.

'Guhh, this time he is not pulling any punches. Can't afford to take this easy anymore.'

With a quick cross of his fingers, two clone pop into existence before flanking Nelo with Rasengan in their hand. Nelo, even with never seeing Naruto uses his trademark moves before was not even showing a slight hesitation as he grab the clone's to his left by the arm, dissipating the swirling energy in its hand while he block the other clone's attack with the flat side of the zweihänder that was held so that Nelo got the other flat side of the blade propped against his shoulder. It seems that he is not taking any chances with the blonde anymore since he had seen the power that was wielded by Naruto from their earlier clash. The grinding power of the Rasengan tried to tear its way through but was unsuccessful. With a grunt, Nelo swings the clone captured by his left arm to the clone to his right, making the clone held by him as a makeshift bat. With a resounding pop, both of the clones are no more.

Yet, they had done their job well.

The clones were just a necessary distraction as Naruto stood completely still on a tree a bit further away from the scuffle. His previously closed eyes now open, showing a horizontal pigment pupil with orange marking extending diagonally upward from his eyelids.

"[Senpou: Sennin Modo.]"

Settling in his [Kawazu Kumite] kata, Naruto dropped down from the tree and waited patiently for his opponent to make his move. Not in the slightest intimidated by Naruto's significant boost of power, Nelo makes a new move that involved him being enveloped by dark bluish flame that makes him disappear from sight. Startled with the disappearance of the devil, Naruto starts to look around. He didn't see it, but his battle earned experience was coming-off like crazy which immediately made Naruto to side-roll away as a zweihänder that is held by both of Nelo's hand comes down from above in a vertical slash. The massive force behind the impact of the zweihänder against the ground leaves crevice with rock rutting upwards as the ground parted.

Naruto, barely makes it tried to back paddle to regain his footing only to be swarmed by the lessor demons that were nearby. Frustrated with his lack of damage done to Nelo, Naruto rushes towards a coffin wielding Hell's Greed before punching it in its stomach and launching it back against a Hell's Pride with a senjutsu enhanced kick. Using the master-less coffin, Naruto picks it up and use it as a battering ram that plough through the lesser demons. Slapping several explosive tags on the coffin, Naruto throw it straight towards the explosive wielding Hell's Wrath and watch it goes boom in a fiery ball of flame. As luck would have it, not mere moments after, he found himself again weaving through the slashes of the zweihänder.

Grtting his teeth as he again and again narrowly managed to avoid the massive blade by a hair width, Naruto blur out of existence with a quick use of [shunshin] to regain his tempo and second wind. Unfortunately for him, Nelo uses his own teleportation technique to follow him and appeared right in front of him and manage a good clean roundhouse kick that launch Naruto through a tree before skidding on the ground. Coughing a couple of time, Naruto get back on his feet glaring at the devil before him.

"_**It seems that you only manage to even come to the previous level of power when you are wielding the Yamato. A shame. Now you're not even worth my time or notice anymore."**_

"…"

Naruto didn't bother to reply that statement knowing it's partially true. Yamato did become a catalyst in accessing his latent power. Though, now that he had the experience of wielding the power, he can access it at any moment notice. However, Naruto forego that option since he never had the experience of using it bar when he fought Dante and Nelo once. And both of the time, he was not really in the right of mind and simply run purely on instinct, which could only take him so far.

Doesn't mean that this fight is over.

Starting a string of hand seal, Naruto end it with a hitsuji (ram) before slamming both of his hand to the ground. Immediately, a wall of earth rise in front of Naruto before spikes of varying size shoot out to Nelo with the intention of impalement. Unable to avoid all of the spikes, Nelo back track before jumps on the air to avoid the relatively straight forward attack with apparent ease.

Only to meet with an axe kick from above courtesy of Naruto.

The kick hits home, plummeting Nelo to the ground in an explosion of dust and debris. Not letting a chance to waste, Naruto follow through the attack with another ninjutsu, as he coated both of his arm in wind chakra and slash them diagonally down in front of him in the form of an 'X'. Two sharp wind blades tore through the dust before the impact to the ground dispersed the remaining dust in a gale of wind.

Only to reveal an empty crater.

"Doukou da!? (Where is he!?)"

As the still airborne Naruto frantically looks around, a smoking blackness descents on him from above. Widening his eye slightly, Naruto barely manage to put an arm to block a kick towards his head that comes from behind. The kick connects right below the shoulder and against the forearm of Naruto's left arm with sickening crack before rocketing him right to the ground with a resounding boom. Nelo slowly drops back onto the ground just outside of the dust cloud from the impact from before. As the breeze blow the dust away, Naruto lay inside the crater on his back with a bleeding head that goes down his forehead and left eye. His whole left arm looks battered and unmoving.

Grunting of pain in the crater, Naruto look with one eye as the other was forced to close by the flowing blood as Nelo walks calmly towards him. The steady clinks of metal meet metal steadily getting louder as he draws closer and closer to the downed ninja. Still unable to move properly with the battered body, Naruto grimace as Nelo lifts his zweihänder overhead with one thing in his mind.

"_**Die."**_

*SQUELTCH*

* * *

><p>Horo watches in absolute horror as the blade descent. So much so that the fodders were able to get in a few clean hit at her back making her cried in agony. Though whether from the pain on her back or her heart, one could only guess.<p>

"**NARUTO!"**

No… nononono…

Not when she finally have her body back. For so long she had hoped to gain back her real demonic body. Not just for the power she used to hold. No! It's not even about her. It's all about Naruto.

She knows.

She knows him well enough to know that he wants it very bad. But as much as she wants to give it to him, her body that was created with [Tamashi Saihon, Karada Dukuri] was incomplete.

She was barren.

So in retrospect, her death is almost like a token of payment for getting her demonic body back. While the condition of her getting it back was less than pleasant, in the end it was very well worth it.

When she had first encountered the Hell Vanguard, she painstakingly tried her best in deceiving Nelo. In the short moment of her interaction with the Devil, she had used the sadistic nature of the armor clad pawn of the Prince of Darkness.

She deliberately loses to the hell spawn.

Off course, she needs to make sure that Yamato won't fall to the wrong hand, so with her newly gained abilities with seals, engraved it to her body so that the ambient energy will be used to empower the ward that repels anything with a physical body away from her body.

Well, with the exception of Naruto of course.

While nowhere as skilled as Naruto, it gets the job done. It's a gamble, since her soul will be cut loose from the faux body, she will not be returning to the [Shiki Fuijin] in Naruto's body. Her soul would linger around for a while. And with the saturated demonic power in the city at the time, her soul will passively gather the demonic power not similar to youki and will restore her real body with time.

Sounds impossible. But then again, she's not human. Physics does not applied to everything the same way it was applied to human.

But that was where she forgets just who she is dealing with. Well at least, it was not the worst case scenario.

Being turned into a Devils Arm was said to be quite unpleasant.

By the time sense returned to her, she could remember the horror stricken face of Naruto on the opposite side. Nelo was standing right beside her, and start to mutter the gibberish praise to Mundus, blah blah blah, like she cared. Though, with just being incarnated, one tends to get… annoyed by excessive sounds. Yeah, that didn't end well for him didn't it?

And then of course their little play in the rain, just the two of them. Who knows playing tag can be that fun? Then, there was that weird meeting with her own soul manifestation. It was weird, but it does wonder to help her restore her memories of the past. Somehow, she feels even if she didn't quite manage to gain her memories, in the end she would still fall in l-l-lo-love again w-with Naruto.

But that meeting really helps. Naruto would be sad otherwise. Arigatou, atashi wa!

O-oh… and there was that petting session…

*blush*

But, that would mean nothing if Naruto is not here. Everything looks bleak and un-interesting. There is no way she could live normally without him. The one mortal she gave her heart to.

It's their fault. It's their fault. It's all because of them.

"**Korosei… (kill them)"**

They hurt him.

"**Korosei…"**

They kill him.

"**UMAI WO KOROSEI DA!"**

Horo slash a wide horizontal arc using Yamato. Despite the large area of effect that the swing covers, only a few of the Pride were caught. Frustrated with the kill count from her last attack, Horo roars and charge towards a new batch of the hell's spawn with the every intention of slaying more of them.

"**Korosei…"**

Horo's movement becoming more erratic and reckless with every swing. Her straight forward attacks are repeated, being the same over and over again. And with the third successive chain of her attacks, a sudden appearance of a Hell's Vanguard seemingly stunned the redhead, freezing her movement for one whole second. Then she glare the vanguard with the most venomous one she could ever muster in her relatively petite frame.

"**You…!"**

The Vanguard's scythe comes down on Horo, but she parried by bashing it with Yamato, causing a loud clang. However, with the weight behind the swing of the scythe, it was merely moved back to the starting position of the Vanguard to swing it down again. Side-rolling to evade it, Horo use the down-time of the Vanguard recovering from swinging down the scythe to give it a quick but relatively shallow slashes before ending it by sheathing Yamato back into its scabbard. With a sound of the _click_ as the pummel touches the scabbard, Horo dashes at the Vanguard with an Iai Jutsu (quick draw technique), appearing on the other side of the Vanguard. As she appears again, she twirls Yamato a couple of time before sheathing it in front of her .As she gazes from her side, she can see the delayed moon-like crimson slashing motion that she leaves behind, shredding the Vanguard's shadowy cloak. With a pained screech, the Vanguard teleported away to heals its wound as the other fodder come back to surround her.

"**Tch, I thought I had him for sure this time with that Rapid Slash. Sugi da (Next)!"**

With that, she unsheathes Yamato and twirls it expertly before pointing right at the nearest thing.

Which just happens to be Naruto's head.

"Uhmm… can you _please_ lower down Yamato from my face? It's getting a bit too close to my liking."

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes earlier<em>

At the execution site however, Nelo for the first time in the fight seems to be genuinely surprised as the boy from before is now switched for a scarecrow, one with straw filling and stick with some sort of charm all over its body. As he see the charms suddenly glow, the dreaded feeling he got instinctively made him to cover his face with his left forearm that was not carrying his zweihänder. Just moments later, the entire park was deafened with a loud explosion. The fireball rises into the air before turning into a plume of dark mushroom-like smoke.

"[Ninpou: Bakudan Kakashi] (explosive scarecrow)."

A few hundred metres away, Naruto kneel on one leg behind a tree as his remaining functional arm is holding the trunk as a stabiliser. That last trick had consumed all of his remaining altered explosive seal that resulted in a more powerful contained explosion.

"Did that get him?"

Naruto hope that the explosion was enough in order to put down Nelo for good. He was on his last leg now, seeing his [Sennin Modo] had vanish making him pant heavily as the aftereffect of the power boost tax on his body. Combine with his somewhat out of shape body with month of no heavy training cost him almost his life in more than one instance that night. Peering into the smoky remains of the park, he could see that fire had licked on more than ten of the nearby tree that hadn't been decimated by the explosion from before. The fire slowly spread as the wind blows the fire and ember to the neighbouring tree and grass in the park, slowly starting an inferno. It is, in a twisted way of humour, transform the park to a barren battlefield similar to one that existed in the underworld or limbo.

A fitting setting for the clash of the un-worldly being.

"You alright kid? You look like you went through a grinder."

"Ughh don't remind me. He pretty much busted my arm with one kick."

"Need a hand?"

"For what?"

At that moment Dante lift his Rebellion and point at the smoky screen. With a sudden burst of wind, Nelo appeared at the centre of the previous explosion with a roughed up and singed armor. And a note, his face is the epitome of fury. Dante then turn back to Naruto with a cheeky grin.

"For that."

Looking at the roughed up if still relatively unharmed devil in front of him, Naruto slumped to the ground. All that explosion and he is still standing? Damn, this is not good. Not good at all. Sure he hasn't let loose some of the more destructive jutsu yet, but that explosion is still pretty damn powerful. Looking at his busted left arm, he knew that this is not a fight he can win alone. With his left arm unable to move for a while, almost all of his jutsu that involves hand seal is, well… sealed. That only leave pure chakra manipulation, which he didn't have the time to refine and practice for a long while. Either way, outside help will definitely improve the odds.

"I don't have much of a choice either way. This arm will do more harm than good if keep on going against him. Think you're up for it?"

"Hah, cheeky brat. Don't worry 'bout me. Those little fries can't even make me break a sweat. A little challenging foe is just what the doctor orders. Now get going, you little redhead need some night long comforting."

"Youkarou. Gobun wo(Roger that. Best of luck.)"

With that, Naruto shunshin towards Holo, leaving Dante to the glaring Nelo. Resting Rebellion on his shoulder, Dante took a fleeting glance towards the redhead, being surrounded by hordes of demons and killing them left and right ruthlessly. Though with such reckless movement, the redhead keep on getting hit by the fodder, slowly wearing her down.

"Heh, the one that need luck is you. Lest you get pummel by the little firecracker."

* * *

><p><em>*Present time*<em>

Horo still holding Yamato at his face didn't make any movement to show her effort to move the pointy and sharp thing. Her eyes were obscured by her bangs, making her look _very_ frightening.

"…**you…"**

"Um… hai?"

"…**I thought you were dead."**

Still watching the tip of Yamato right in front of his nose, Naruto could feel the sweats are forming a new sea from the back of his head. Shuddering before finally looking at her face, Naruto grin was strained as he use his functioning hand to pinch the flat side of Yamato to move the point away from between his eye. Pushing it to the side, he watches as Horo slowly lowers it to her side before looking back to her now visible eyes. They were puffy and had a tear mark at the end of both of her eyes.

Ahh man this is going to hurt.

"Surprise?"

"**SURPRISE MY FLUFFY TAILS! SHII NE, ZASSHUN MONO DA! (Die, mongrel!)"**

"UWAAAHHHH!"

Horo start slashing around in completely random manner befitting of her situation of a girl… Nay… a queen throwing a fit, as she tries to massacre the object of her ire in front of her.

"Horo-chan calm do- WAHHH! calm down. Why are you going all "tsun-tsun" all of sudden? GYYAAAAHHHH! Oh? You kill a Greed."

"**UWAAAHHHH! Shii ne! Shii ne! Baka-baka-ruto! Do you know how worried I was?"**

The scene of a crying girl swinging around a sharp and pointy stuff should never be attempted at home without any adult.

Then again, better if you don't attempt it at all.

As the murdering effort becoming less and less until no actual strength was carried behind the swing, Naruto gently catches Horo's wrist holding Yamato. Not feeling any more strength in her body, Horo let go of Yamato before hugging Naruto and burying her face in his chest. Ever so slightly, her shoulder jerks a bit as she sobs on his chest in turns makes Naruto gently cooing her and pats her head.

Well he would if he was not busy using the dropped Yamato to parry the onslaught of multiple Hell's Vanguard.

"Uhmm, Horo-chan? Mind doing the make-up… petting session some other time?"

"**Iya da. It's comfy right now."**

*twitch twitch*

"For Kami's sake woman, get off already!"

"**Iya da! W-w-wait where are you touc-KYAAAA!"**

Flipping Yamato on to the air, Naruto uses his right hand to firmly grab Horo's behind which causes the girl to reflectively snake her hands behind his neck, before spinning around to evade two blue-glowing-scythe-of-DOOM that is trying their best to eviscerated the two not-human. The sudden move surprise Horo into dropping Yamato's sheath on the ground, which Naruto picks up again with an agile footwork. Tossing the sheath a bit, he then kicks it hard by the end to make it rocket towards the Vanguard that had a scythe already overhead, ready to swing it down. The sheath hit directly on the Vanguard's ugly face, stunning it briefly.

Jumping onto the air, Naruto catches the still spinning Yamato with his mouth. Righting his position in the air with Horo still in his arm, Naruto landed on the ground only for slight milliseconds before he took off towards the stunned Vanguard. As he passes through, he uses the bladed weapon held by his teeth to good use as he manage to cleaved almost halfway through the cloaked Vanguard before the resistance was strong enough to stop the blade. Using the balls of his feet, Naruto turns around a complete three sixty degree before using the pointed O-katana to pierced the Vanguard all the way through. With one final anguished shriek, the Vanguard vanishes with dispersed shadow and dusts.

Panting slightly, Naruto let go of Yamato, letting it fall and stabs the ground. His face is contorted as he held in the pain from his injury from before. Horo was finally released from Naruto's confine was gently laid down feet first as he kneel beside her. His breathing is heavy with perspiration going down his face mixing with the blood and grime. In short, he is a total mess.

"**Naruto-kun, daijobu ka (are you ok)?*gasp* Naruto-kun, your arm's are all messed up!"**

"Haaahhh…haaahhh… daijobu da(I'm fine). Give it some time it'll be fine. Beside…"

Naruto looks around to see they are surrounded by the hell-spawns again. Though, with one of the Vanguard gone by his hand, err… teeth, some of it looks somewhat hesitant to approach.

"…these guys will be the perfect training dummy for my new power."

Once again releasing a potent youki out of his body, the red shroud covered Naruto's body completely. Along with the violent aura, a darker shade of red cocooned his left arm, no doubt in the healing process of the damaged limb. A look of pure concentration is on Naruto's face as he looked at his right hand in front of him, clenching and releasing several time.

"Mada da, motto tsuyoku (not yet, make it stronger)…"

The red shroud began to form bubble coming from his skins and Naruto's feature gets generally more feral as the whisker mark deepen and nails sharpen. His hair also becomes somewhat wilder. After a few moments his shroud darkens to a point only glowing eyes are seen.

"**Motto(more)…"**

The shroud then condensed and began to glow brightly, causing Horo near him to cover her eyes with her hand. After a few moment, the light finally faded making Horo able to see the aftermath. There standing right in front of her is the most handsome, the most rugged looking and damn right HOT male she had ever seen. Naruto is now standing there with deep crimson and slitted eyes and two kitsune-mimi on top of his head. Behind him is nine fluffy looking but no doubt strong tails gently swaying with a mind of their own. Both of his arms are now fine with Naruto looking at his left clenched fist with a satisfied nod.

Oh god she can't help it.

"**KYAAAAA! Naruto-kun, ravish me!"**

*sweat drop*

"**Errr… maybe later?"**

"**Mmmkay!"**

Trying to pry the glomping demoness off of him, Naruto could only sweat drops some more as she moves from snuggling his neck to his tails. Then again, who could resist those?

They're really fluffy.

Wiggle wiggle.

"**Well then… soro soro honki masu yo(time to get serius)."**

* * *

><p>CLANK CLANK CLANK<p>

"Come on now, don't tell me that's all you got. And here I thought you would make a good workout!"

"_**My offer still stands, unknown devil. Join us and together with the Prince of Darkness Mundus we shall conquer the entire mortal realm."**_

"Thanks. But no thanks. The demon world suck ass. They don't have any pizza!"

Both devils are facing each other with a considerable amount of space between them. But the truth is, the distance really doesn't make a difference between the two since they both could cover the distance in split seconds. Dante let his Rebellion simply lay on his shoulder in a relaxed manor as the wind made his still pristine coat tails to flutter.

Nelo however seems a bit more winded as new scruff marks shows on his armor that no doubt had been delivered by Dante as the sharp cut marks matches perfectly with a bladed weapon. His cloak is also tattered and only a little bit more is left that doesn't even go below his waist.

"_**Why!? Why do you refuse to gain more power?"**_

'_Wait, where have I heard that before?'_

As Nelo ask the question, Dante face scrunches up as a distant memory resurfaces. Shaking his head and ridding the somewhat unexpected memories, Dante look back towards Nelo. Letting Rebellion down so that the tip is touching the ground, he spins it by the pummel making the broadsword creates some sparks due to the frictions against the floor. Doing so for another two times, he finally lifts it and put it back to his awesomely and magically sword sticking back.

"I got nothing against more power. I just don't like you, that's all."

Angry by the nonchalant remark, Nelo disappear in a flaming blue haze and appearing directly in front of the red clad devil. Following his forward motion, Nelo thrust his zweihänder with every intention of stabbing the infuriating thing in front of him. Dante not in the least afraid of the fast attack side roll to evade and stands back up immediately of returning the favour. Grabbing Rebellion from his back, he twirls it once before letting the sword pulls him forward with great if not greater speed then Nelo's lunge.

"[Stinger!]"

The [Stinger] was just shy of his target as Nelo uses his zweihänder to parry it just to the side of his body producing sparks, missing it by mere inches and tries to counter attack. With the lunging motion merely rerouted, Dante passes Nelo without stopping, a chance that Nelo uses fully and deliver a heavy roundhouse kick towards the exposed back of the neck of Dante's. Seeing the kick however, Dante duck down as he spins on the ground, making him to skid backward with one hand on the ground to help him stabilise.

What Nelo didn't see is Dante have his Rebellion in a reverse grip behind him with the bladed part cackling with red lightning as he charge up his attack even before he fully stops. Smirking as Dante heard tell-tale sound of a successful charge, he let his attack literally…

"Fly!"

The dubbed [Drive] tore through the clearing as a red crescent energy moving towards Nelo. Giving a disgruntle hissed, Nelo disappear again in his flaming haze and appears right in front of Dante again with his zweihänder overhead and already coming down.

"Gotcha! One two!"

Surprised and unable to stop his zweihänder in time, the dual attack of [Overdrive] hits home, sending Nelo careening back and tumble down for a few dozens of feet or so.

Not wasting any opportunity, Dante rushes forward with every intention of being in the offence. As he runs forward, Dante holds Rebellion behind him ready for a punishing overhead slash. Nelo not one of the elite for nothing, heft up the zweihänder and hold it in front of his downed body as the slash come on top of him with a loud boom. Somehow managing to stop Rebellion from bisecting him, Nelo kicks Dante's chest, sending him flying to the opposite end.

Dante lands roughly on the ground and skid for a while on his back before finally manage to spins his body and leg so that he stop skidding in a prone position. Coughing a few time from the forced exhalation courtesy of an armored grieve, he then use Rebellion as support to help him on his feet again. Nelo as well is now back on his feet, both taking these few lapses in the fight to gain a breath.

***Sound track ~ Devils Never Cry***

"Getting better. I might go as far to say that I underestimate you a little."

"_**Indeed. You had proved yourself a worthy opponent. Tell me, fellow devil. What is your name? Why does crossing blade with you… brings in the feeling of nostalgia?"**_

"You too huh? I can do that, but where's the fun in that?"

"_**Hmmph, then I suppose we do this the easy way."**_

"_**We let our blade do the talking!/**_ We let our blade do the talking!"

The two devils continues their onslaught as they dashes straight towards each other and met with a dazzling light show as sparks fly produced by the grinding of two blade. Both Dante and Nelo locks their sword and tried to overpower the other for a few seconds before Nelo changes the angle of his sword, making Dante to loses his balance and falls to his front. Using his free hand, Nelo backhanded Dante's face, throwing him back and to the ground.

Undeterred, Dante quickly pushes his leg up and pushes the ground with his hands to the ground, back-flipping back on his feet. Spitting a glob of blood to the side, he brought a fist to wipe the smear with a scowl.

"If this busted lip is going to mess up my luck with the ladies, I'm gonna get angry."

Un-amused with the injury to his face, Dante get back right at Nelo with haste. Chaining quick slashes that doesn't carry any major weight behind the slash, Dante gets his flurry of attack to force Nelo maintained his defence without a chance to counter-attack.

"_**Tch."**_

Nelo was keeping up Dante's slashes, however his attacks were very précised. In a way, Dante had managed to set the tempo of the fight to his rhythm. Each attacks leads to another and Nelo had no choice but to raise his defence without a chance to return attack or getting any chance to back off.

Waiting for a change of rhythm, Nelo keeps on parrying and blocking Dante's assault. Not a moment later, Dante's vertical slash was parried and Nelo uses his zweihänder to rebound the attack making Dante's sword swings upward and left his defence in shamble.

"Shit!"

"_**Your life is forfeited!"**_

Nelo lung forward right into Dante and tackle his body using the shoulder. As Dante was thrown back, Nelo brings down the zweihänder with mighty force. Barely able to block the slash, the black zweihänder manage to come down on Dante's chest. Hard.

"Guwaaahhhh!"

Tumbling back, Dante was thrown across the clearing. Finally stopping, he managed to right his body to get one knee down on the ground while holding Rebellion with both hands as a crutch. He had his head down as his hair overshadowed his eyes.

Nelo eyed Dante as he slowly walks towards him.

"_**Do you see now? The power that Mundus brought? With his power, we wil-"**_

Nelo's speech was interrupted as a small laugh was heard in the clearing. Dante's shoulder rises up and down as he chuckles quietly.

"Ahhh. I can see that. I can see it perfectly."

"_**Then-"**_

"So that's why…"

Dante rises back to his feet, and take one step forward.

"I hope you won't disappoint me. _[Trickster!]"_

With that Dante vanish with a blur.

"_**What!?"**_

Not expecting that move, Nelo was introduced with a heavy blow directly on his back with a kick. Stumbling forward, he tried to return the favour and lash out with a decapitating side slash but Dante had already moved from that spot and [Dash] right under the zweihänder before uses Nelo as a stepping stone and jump off him.

"_[Gunslinger!]_"

Removing both Ebony and Ivory from the holster, Dante dive towards the ground as he shoots hundreds of bullet while still spinning in the air. His trademark [Rain Storm] however wasn't doing too much damage against the armored devil. Nelo used his armored gauntlet and shield his exposed head from the annoying projectile.

"_**One can play the same game as other. Tch… to think I've been pushed this far…"**_

Blocking another kick coming from above as Dante descents with the zweihänder, Nelo pushes him off with a mighty heave. Then with his free hand, he opened his palm towards Dante as shimmering energy taking the forms of sword appears behind his head.

"That's…!"

Dante seems to recognise the energy projectile was stunned.

"_**Go! [Summoned Swords!]"**_

Still stunned, Dante flesh was pierced by several of the [Summon Swords]. Being hit by his right bicep, right chest, and both of his thighs, Dante was forced to his knees as his leg was now unable to support his weight.

"Guuuhhh!"

Seeing Dante on his knee, Nelo walks slowly until he is right in front of him.

"_**Foolish. It would spare you the pain if you simply join us."**_

Then, Nelo held his zweihänder back.

"_**But alas, you had denied the privileges offered by the Prince Mundus…**_

As Nelo said that, he lunge the black zweihänder through Dante's heart.

"Guhaaakkkk!"

Bloody spits escape Dante's mouth as the blade go through his chest. With what was left of his energy, he glares murderously to his opponent.

"…"

Dante's mouth moves with a barely audible whisper that manages to quirk the interest of Nelo.

"_**I don't suppose you could talk louder. You weak dying self is such a disgrace that you couldn't even musters up strength to speak clearly."**_

"I said…even after all this time… I still am the one with a sword through me on the ground…"

With a grunt, Dante stands back up and delivers a spinning back kick with enough force to displace the wind explosively as his boot met metal. Nelo, unsuspecting that the downed Devil from before still alive and kicking, as in literally have enough energy to kick him, was blown back towards a tree. The impact leaves deep indent on the trunk and a breathless Nelo.

Pulling the zweihänder out of his chest by gripping the flat side with both of his hand, Dante remove the unwanted addition to his body out with a spray of blood in one go. Huffing, he held the zweihänder and examined it before tossing it back to Nelo.

"Take back your little toy. I was actually planning to just play around until those two finish wrapping things up. But shit just got real…"

With a massive explosion of saturated demonic power, a red lightning falls down directly at where Dante was standing before. This in turn causes the area to be surrounded by a thick smokescreen.

Nelo getting out of the trunk walks through the blinding smoke and retrieve his zweihänder on the floor. With such thick smoke, he couldn't see what had happened to the unknown devil. He _did _however, feels that enormous spike of power level from before. And the aura was so vast and contained, he is shaking in terror with just that alone. Such amount and control…

And then, all of the sudden the wind picks up and the smoke screen were blown away. Now at the spot the previous unknown devil stands is a red humanoid yet thoroughly demonic armored devil (DMC 4: Dante's devil trigger).

"**Let's end this. Fighting you will not be fun anymore now. Maybe under different circumstances, but not like this."**

"_**Hmmph! How cocky of you. Do you think you could best me with that little power-up?"**_

"**Think? Hell no. I know I can. In fact I will end it with one more move. Now come at me!"**

Dante finish his speech by throwing a hand toward his back as his extend a leg back straight and in keep his body in a low position.

"**[Royal Guard!]"**

Not waiting for anymore invitation, Nelo rushes forward with every intention of ending this extended fight. Even with the surging force of dark nature coming full force directly, Dante doesn't make any move to reach his trusty Rebellion.

The attack comes with a flurry of heavy slashes that is intertwined with various punch and kicks as well. But all the attacks were not having any effects as Dante raises one arm in front and bend it upward while the palm is facing the sky. He reinforce his blocking position with his other had supporting the below the elbow. He never really called out the technique's name, but he dubbed it as the [Royal Block]. Thing is, he needed to time so that the block is _just_ before an attack lands.

Shouldn't be that much of a prob!

Nelo seeing none of his attacks are having any effect starts to feel the creeping feeling at the base of his spine going up ever so slowly. Could this be? Is this the feeling where one's couldn't settle down his nerve, the ever feeling of anxiousness unable to be shaken away?

Is this fear?

No!

No! He refuses to be intimidated by this unknown devil.

"_**[Summoned Swords!]"**_

The entire place was swarmed with hundreds if not thousands of ethereal swords with Nelo standing in front of them. His composure was shaken enough that he chooses to launch an all-out attack instead of careful planning and technical strikes that doesn't require as much energy as this attack. No one… NO ONE MAKE A FOOL OUT OF NELO ANGELO!

"_**Skewer that son of a harlot!"**_

Seeing all the zooming projectile heading towards him, Dante reaches out towards Ebony and Ivory.

"**So you do know how to swear. Cute."**

With his demonically charged guns, he let the bullets fly with the fire coming out of the nozzles tinted with red. Red bullets met blue swords. The clashes causes an explosive sound of epic proportion that the closes thing coming of equivalent will be a cement truck being blown up with 500KG of plastic explosive.

Well at least that's what I can think of anyway. Credit to Mythbuster.

The projectile duel ends with dust blanketing the area. Even when there is nothing visible, the sound of metal coming together is unmistakeable. With another resounding boom, a shockwave blow all the smoke away, revealing the two devils locking swords. Where the metal met, with such force pushing both of the sword together, the friction produce such energy to make both of the blade to glow red-hot.

"_**You claimed to end the match with one move. It already had been two."**_

"**Wrong. I never move from this spot yet. And all I've been doing is countering. I didn't make any move to attack yet."**

That is true. Dante haven't move from his spot yet.

"**You know what they said…" **

Suddenly, Rebellion glows with a brilliant white before dispersing as shimmering orbs. As the solid sword completely disappear, so did the only thing holding Nelo's zweihänder from coming down on Dante.

Thinking he finally have the upper hand, Nelo wasted no time to deliver the decisive blow towards the red devil. However, just before the bladed edge of the zweihänder meets the armored neck of Dante, he felt all the momentum from before to be completely halted.

"**Strike three and you're out. [Sword Master!]"**

Nelo's zweihänder was stopped by a black gauntlet that glows with unholy white light. The glows seem to come from other part of Dante's body as well. His other arm, both of his leg, and the brightest seems to come from his chest.

A [Devil Arm], Beowulf.

Alarmed with the new weapon, Nelo tries to back off. But no matter how much strength he put in, the zweihänder refuses to budge. Instead of just blocking the zweihänder, Dante had also griped the edge of the blade like a vice, unmoving and strong. Taking a step forward, Dante pulls his free hand backward as he gets directly under Nelo's guard.

"**Check this!"**

Before he knows what happens, he could see the brightening dark night sky as he feels his feet leaves the ground. He faintly feels the stinging numbness underneath his chin and around the back of his neck. No doubt because of his head forcefully thrown back violently.

"**[Rising Dragon!]"**

The air shook as the concussive wave of compressed air travelled outward from the impact zone with a definitive sonic boom. As the uppercut connects moments ago, a tower of light follows both of the devils upward and pierce the sky.

_*sound track end.*_

* * *

><p>"What's that?"<p>

A roughed up Naruto looks at the pillar of light from where he was standing.

"**I'm not sure."**

Horo, also being covered with tattered and stained cloths walks up next to Naruto as she look towards the now dissipating column of light.

"Let's go check it out. We're finish here anyway."

"**Umu. Iko (let's go)."**

The two teen leaves the place which was left torn asunder. The entire place was littered with deep gashes as well as several craters on the ground… and some trees as well. Some of the branches were still smoking, the leftover of burned leaves disintegrate and turn to ashes as the wind blows. One lone pride was on the ground, twitching as it struggles to get up again.

Yet the struggle was futile as it then fell back down and turns to sand.

* * *

><p>"Oh, how the mighty have fallen."<p>

"…_**damn you."**_

"What? Just because you lose doesn't mean you can be an ass about it. I won! Fair and square!"

Dante is standing above the downed head of Nelo, making it looks like Dante is dangling down from above by Nelo. After that last hit, Nelo couldn't move any one of his limb. Well, maybe he could but he can't continue on fighting.

"_**As much as it pains me to say… I had been bested. Before you end me, tell me. What is your name?"**_

"My name?"

Dante then bends down so that his face is directly above Nelo's. Doing so, the front side of his jacket opened up, letting an amulet to dangles down. Nelo's eyes widen with recognition as he saw the red gemmed wrought with silver necklace.

* * *

><p>"<em>Vergil… Dante… happy birthday you two."<em>

"_Wow, cool!"_

"_I want chocolate!"_

"_No! _I _want chocolate!"_

_He can see a lovely blonde woman giving her twin son a pendant for each. One red and the other blue. Both of her son have silvery white hair with one preferring to wear in red while the other in blue. Their mother gave the pendant on their 8__th__ birthday. It's called as The Perfect Amulet. The blue one belongs to the eldest, Virgil. The other belongs to the younger one…_

* * *

><p>"Well it's…"<p>

"_**Dante…"**_

"…yeah."

Both remained silent as they gaze into each other's eyes. Finally, Nelo…

No, Virgil…

Finally, Virgil stands back up unassisted. Although a bit wobbly, it proves that standing is not much of a problem for him in the time being. Dante meanwhile straighten up on his feet as well.

"…"

"…what?"

"_**Hmph."**_

"Oh come on. Years of not seeing each other and the first thing you say is an excessive exhale through your nose. Ohh I feel sooo loved."

Sarcastic aside, both sons of Sparda couldn't help but grin lightly from the harmless banter. While both admitted that they don't necessarily like each other, they don't actually hate one another. Hate is a deep word and held significant amount of dislike and animosity.

To put it simply, they're cool.

"_**You've improved, Dante. When the last time we fight on Temen-ni-gru, you couldn't hold a candle against me."**_

"Hah! Say's the man that got his ass handed all the way to the Netherworld."

Umm, at least I hope it is harmless… right guys?

Dante suck in a deep breath before releasing it slowly. Time had been a great teacher in helping one to controls your feeling.

Dante refuses to use the word Lady used. Hot-headness my butt. There isn't such a word!

"So? What happen down there?"

Virgil swipe his hair back once with his hand before looking back towards Dante.

"_**I tried to defeat Mundus on my own. But after the fight against Arkham and you, I was left too winded to go against him."**_

"You got your ass handed… again."

"_**No. I do not. I was merely… making a tactical retreat."**_

"Read: runs away."

"_**Running away and a tactical retreat are not the same. Running away means you could not win and flee without any thought on fighting again. Tactical retreat is to flee in other to come up with a new plan for getting the upper hand for the next battle."**_

"Uh huh. So a glorified running away."

Bash!

"Ow! Hey, what's that for?"

"_**Do you, or do you not want to hear me?"**_

"Oh… right. Sorry."

Dante could only sheepishly rub that the back of his stinging head. Huffing, Virgil continues.

"_**I manage to occupy Mundus with thousands of the [Summoned Swords], which in turn gives me some time and room to get out of his stronghold. It took me some time to regain all of my power back. So I went on a journey in the Netherworld, or Makai in the word coming out of the mouth of my apprentice, to gather strong allies to help me defeats Mundus."**_

"That little redhead firecracker?"

Virgil nods solemnly as he look up to the dark, now dawn sky.

"_**At first she's an eyesore. Nothing more than an annoying girl with a head full of pride and… hmm, what's that word. Split personality?"**_

"Tsundere."

"_**Yes, to go from a rampaging girl denied of her precious toy to a scared lover thinking of her significant one to leave her. It's… really annoying."**_

"I can sense a 'but' here…"

"…_**but that annoyance, slowly turns to an endearing quirk of her. To see her from stomping down the ground when I refuse her, to that bright smile when I finally agreed. In the short time I interact with her, I couldn't help but imagine it. What would it feel like to have a younger sister? And not an annoying brother who couldn't keep his mouth shut."**_

"Hey now! That's mean!"

"_**I could only wonder. Will this how it feels like to be living peacefully with a family? Could this actually happen if mom didn't get killed…?"**_

Both of the devils couldn't help but stares down the ground when this topic was brought up. Nobody knows of the fate that befell Sparda as he vanished without a trace. To make matters worse, within a short time after hordes and hordes of demons attack their home with their vengeance against The Dark Knight, Sparda. The two sons of Sparda survives, but his wife does not.

"You mellowed out a bit."

"... **_that m_**_**ay be so. But I can't deny the short time I spend with Horo brings out my humanity that I hate once back out a bit."**_

Both fell silent for a moment. Then, two new energy signature heads straight towards the twins. Virgil closes his eyes as he could recognise one of them. Without any more word, he turns away from the incoming visitor and walks away.

"What now? Going back to be a fodder?"

Virgil stops dead on his track. Glancing back towards Dante, he answers back.

"_**I'm not a fool Dante. And neither are you. Mundus powers are already trying their best to corrupt me as we speak. This persona won't last very long. I can only last so long before succumbing again to his power."**_

"What about her?"

Both of them took a glance towards the direction of the approaching demoness and her escort. Virgil hesitates for a moment before steeling his resolve. Turning back once more, he walks away from the clearing before stopping for one last time.

"_**Dante."**_

"Yeah."

"_**Please take care of her. I don't want to let her see her nii-sama fallen like this."**_

And after that, Virgil vanishes forever with a blue flame. Just as the two other not-human drops down on the clearing.

"Dante! What the hell happen?"

Both of the two new guests look around to see the thrashed place. Many of the trees had been cut downed in two cleanly while other looks like a wrecking ball had gone through it.

"You have to ask? I kick ass that's what happened!"

"**Please refrain from using such vulgar word in front of me. It's unsightly."**

"Yeah yeah. Love you too. So, finish wrapping things up yet? Or do you need the great Dante again to clean up your kiddies' mess?"

"**Why you!"**

Both her tail and her ears stand straight up like a fox ready to pounce. Only for it to both stiffened for a moment and slowly fell down.

Not wanting to be the one to clean up the _real_ kiddies' mess, Naruto gently coaxed Horo out of the fight by patting her head and behind her kitsune-mimis. With his magic hand, it didn't take long to make the regal queen into putty under his hand. Plus, hearing her purr is always nice.

"*sigh*… look, we've finished cleaning up the fodder before we come here. I'm not seeing any dark cold and heavy looking black armor swinging around a broadsword anymore either, so I'm guessing that things are wrapped up at this end as well?"

"You bet, kid."

"**Hmmm Naruto-kun. Behind the ear please~"**

"Hai hai. Anything for you, Horo-chan."

Dante looks at the two love bird as Naruto continue to work his magic on top of Horo's head. Her tail are flickering left and right with unrestrained glee as he keep on going with his administration. Dante couldn't help but smile.

'_Don't worry bro. She'll be just fine.'_

* * *

><p>"So let's get this straight. This pedestal here is used as the medium to open up a path to the Netherworld…"<p>

"**Makai."**

"…or Makai, and now with half of it already destroyed, you can't closed it normally."

"That's right."

"So you need to use Yamato to act like a key to close the portal on both sides."

"Yup."

"And you're telling me. Why?"

After the three finally made it to the pedestal that the hordes of demons come from, Dante begins to explain what made the pedestal tick as well as how to shut it down. Not exactly familiar with all the terms being thrown around, it takes some time for Naruto to fully grasp the working mechanics of the convenient teleporting device.

Wait, teleport?

"Dante, what are you trying to pull here?"

Dante just shrugged it off.

"Nothing really. Just explaining things that might be interesting for you. Since you're not from here and all."

"**Naruto-kun…"**

"Are you trying to tell me this can connect back to my world?"

Naruto grabs Dante's cloak and pulls him close. Dante lets him as he can see clearly the anxiety in Naruto's eyes as well as the rekindled of the used to be extinguished fire of hope. Horo looks worriedly between her lover and her beloved brother's twin. The topic of the Elemental Nation was almost a taboo to talk about when Naruto was around. Months of failed trial had left him bitter and unable to keep his head cool enough to continue his way without blowing of some steam.

Usually by blowing up things. Like that mountain that one time.

The other way involves lots and lots of rough, hot, steaming…

Whoops, that wasn't supposed to be public.

"…"

"…"

Naruto scowling face met Dante's indifferent one. This might be the key to go back home. And this jerk didn't even elaborate on his claimed. Did he enjoy torturing a man that is helpless and desperate? He is a devil after all.

Well, technically half-devil.

"Look kid, I said it _might_ just be a possibility. I never said it _will_ work. I don't want to get your hope up too much."

Slapping the holding hands away from his coat, Dante turn back towards the half-destroyed pedestal.

"Now then… Red, if you would be so kind…"

"**Call me that again and I'll be kind enough to send you the other world. And it's not among the living one."**

Materializing Yamato, Horo toss it towards Dante which the latter catch it above his head without turning his head around to see it coming. Letting it go, Yamato drop from above, only to be grab by Dante's other hand by the middle of its scabbard behind his back. Turning his head slightly over his shoulder, Dante reveals a small smirk.

"Sure thing… Red."

"**I'll eat your brain! Rawwrrr!"**

Sighing again, Naruto could only shake his head in exasperation as he looks at the scene of Horo chewing Dante's head. Though for the most part her effort seems useless as Dante walks away without a care as blood slowly flows from his scalp down around his head, making his hair turn to reddish tint as well.

Well… at least it's amusing to look at.

"So? What exactly I have to do?"

Naruto had never been known to be a patient man.

Dante, after prying Horo off his head before setting her down on her behind on the ground finally replied.

"Yamato will act as a key that opens a doorway. Then, it's all about you making your way back home."

"…what's the catch?"

"**It's a one way trip, Naruto-kun. If you went back, you will never see your cute little kouhais anymore."**

"It's entirely your choice kid."

Naruto weigh in the pros and cons as he stares right down to the ground.

"I…"

He can go back to Konoha. He can meet his friends again!

"I…"

He can sit on his head on the cliff overlooking Konoha again. To see the civilian greet him warmly as he makes his way to Teuchi-ji-san and Ayame-nee-chan ramen store again.

"I…"

He can see visit baa-chan's and ero sennin's grave again… talking about everything and nothing.

"I… want to go home…"

* * *

><p>"…"<p>

"Ara? Ryouko-chan, what are you looking at?"

"…Iya, nande monai. (no, it's nothing)"

"Girls, I've made some hot chocolate. I hope it's not too hot."

After the three arrive at Saburou's home, the feline-like teen wasted no time to heat up the water in the bath for the girls to use. Thankfully, both of the girls were tired enough that no funny business happened while they bath together. Taking the dirty clothes, Saburou take extra precaution to not let his eyes and hand to wonder around while he picks up the lingerie.

Well, at least not _too_ much.

Taking two sets of loose Kimono that belongs to his mother, Saburou neatly place them back to the clothes rack near the entrance of the bath. At the moment, both of his parents are out of the city in an outstation near Tokyo, which he was very relieved to happen. It will be _very_ awkward to explain two dirty and roughed up girls coming home with him at this time of the night. Hell, it's already morning.

The three teens slowly savour the warm drinks in a comfortable silence.

"I wonder if Naruto-san and Horo-san are alright. They didn't answer their phone when I tried getting in contact with them."

"Naruto-senpai is strong. He is the kind of guy that won't die even when being killed."

"Ara ara, such devotion! Maybe I should tell Naru-nii how much Ryouko-chan has faith in him."

"B-b-baka yuna! (don't be stupid!) L-like I care if that idiot die! He can go away from here as far as I concern. Hmpph!"

Turning her head away from the knowing stare of the other occupants of the room, Ryouko let her mind wander as she gaze out of the window in the room. Momoko, have her face softened as she too let her mind wonder as she slowly swirl the hot chocolate in her hands.

"Ryouko-chan, don't say something so sad. What if he really leaves us?"

Both Ryouko and Saburou look at the Momoko after she softly murmurs under her breath. Maybe she just talking to herself, but that didn't change that they both hear it nonetheless.

"It's not that hard to imagine it. Both Naru-nii and Horo-nee are already attending high school while we are still middle school students. By the time we'll be in high school, both of them will already graduate and looking for a job or further studies. Even if I cannot see Naru-nii continues on answering exams."

Both Momoko and Ryouko giggle as Saburou crack a smile thinking about a loveable blond idiot sitting in an exam hall for ten minutes before finally break down with a steam coming off his head.

"Naru-nii entering my life is probably the happiest moment for as long as I remembered. I… I don't want that to end."

Tears drips onto Momoko's hand that was on her lap. The very thought of his beloved brother not being there for her anymore shred her heart in the worst way possible. He, the president of the Otogi Bank had first been her first crush, after he had lent her an umbrella during a rainy day which she had forgotten to bring one herself. She can still remember his smile when he simply walks under the rain before turning back to her to reveal a foxy grin that made her heart skip a beat.

To think that she could never see that smile again, broke her heart.

"Momo-chan-senpai… I… I'm sorry. I shouldn't say those mean things."

"Iye, it's not your fault Ryouko-chan. Beside, Naruto-ni-san will never abandoned us!"

Momoko wipes her tears before smile brilliantly. That in turn, makes both Ryouko and Saburou to smile as well.

Their senpai really is one of a kind.

XxXxXxXxXx

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>~ Well… it's been so long after I went and update this story. Most of the reason for that will be on the writer's block that hit me. Though, the lack of review didn't help either.

As you can see for yourself, it had come down to this. And Naruto finally chose what he want. Will that means that this story is ending? To be honest, I'm not too sure. In one direction, the appeal of finally closing the book for this story without too many loose end IS kinda appealing. BUT, I feel like a cheater for not writing any canon storyline.

So… I'm standing at a crossroad with two path. My dear reader. Please help me decide. I've post a poll on my page. You can decide there.

Shawn-san out~


	15. When The Wolf Meets the Hunter

Summary ~ The casts each had choose a path made from their own efforts, but will they be able to find their fate once the wheel starts to spin yet again? The conclusion of the arc is coming to a close, but will the ending be the one everyone is seeking? Perhaps so, but the wheel of fate continues on spinning as a fresh face shows up to further jumble-up the chaos of high-schoolers in Otogibana…

Disclaimer ~ I don't own anything from Naruto / Ookami-san / DMC / Spice and Wolf in this story aside from the plot and moves.

So without further ado, on with the show…

'_Internal thoughts_'

"Speech"

"**Demonic speech"**

[Technique/jutsu]

A quick AN

Well, this chapter is definitely dedicated to my avid readers that spend some of their time to cast their vote in my poll. I thank you for that… _even if it means more work for me…_ ahahahaha, oh don't mind me. I'm just mumbling some random stuff anyway.

On with the show!

29/07

Minor rewrite to fix things up a bit. Nothing important.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mukashi mukashi (Once upon a time)… well it haven't been really long ago, but there was a city called Otogibana City. And inside that city was a school named Otogi Academy.

The girl with the fierce eyes is Ookami Ryouko. She's in her first year of high school and also known as Ookami-san. She had long auburn hair which is now free flowing behind her up to her lower back. With a white ribbon, she tied the end of her hair to keep it from going everywhere. Her eyes are also the same colour as her eyes, which she usually used to glare at her sources of discomforts.

Like this scaredy cat of a boy in front of her.

"Who… are you?"

"Ahhh…! Hais-su! I'm Morino Ryoushi, from your class!"

"My class?"

Ahh, it looks like Ookami-san doesn't remember him one bit. Even though they're in the same class.

Morino Ryoushi-san, the first thing you will probably notice about him is that his bang is long enough that it managed to cover his eyes most of the time, unusual hair colour aside. His eyes held the same unusual shade of dark-fade-green as his hair does. He is wearing the school uniform for the Otogi Academy with a green undershirt.

Right now though, he is trembling on the ground with both his hand covering his face.

"HIIIII…! Minai de! (don't look!) Eyes, scary… eyes, scary…"

*sweat drop*

Ahem, apparently Morino-kun has a severe case of scopophobia, an unreasonable fear of being seen or being stared at.

With Ookami-san staring at him with squinting eyes to try remembering who he is. Guessed she really didn't remember him then. Poor Morino-kun.

"Well, whatever. So what was that earlier?"

"Ahh… etto…"

"What?! Say it clearly!"

"H-haii su!"

Bolting upright, Morino-kun stands ram-rod straight.

"I love you. I really love you!"

Maa maa, how bold Morino-kun. Now if only he could stand with quivering too much.

Ookami-san held her gaze a little bit longer, before sighing. She shifted her bag that was held against her back with an arm so that it rest at her side with her hand down. Her fierce glare also died down a bit, now her eyes contained some semblance of warmth in it.

Well, just a tiny bit.

"Look… I appreciate the gesture, but… I'm not really interested in dating anyone right now."

Ahh… instant reject.

"So that's how it is. Ja ne."

As she turns around to leave, Morino-kun instantly latches on her right leg as he pleaded for her to not go.

Hmph, really Morino-kun? The way you held that leg is like you are a pervert… no, an M-pervert!

"W-wait a minute! Please, think about it a little!"

"W-where are you t-touching me hentai! Hanase! (Let go!)"

"Ara ara? Ookami-chan? Ryou-chan?"

"Ehh?/Ahh?"

This girl with outrageously scandalous outfit is somehow a part of the disciplinary committee. Kibitsu Momoko is a second year in the Otogibana Academy. Her hair was tied at the top back of her head with a white ribbon and let her ponytail falls freely till the back of her hip. She wears a thigh high sock on her left leg while the other is the normal shin length one. Her school uniform, or rather what was left of it, was altered so that her shirt now looks more like a cloak with it going until behind her knee. Underneath that, she wears a very, _very_ short white tank top that reveals her _nice body!_

Ahem, I mean her belly.

Other than that, she also has a belt going around her waist a couple of time, which is holding a rather long whip.

Oh, I forgot to mention to say the phrase.

Ohh kibi dango! Ittadakimasu!

"Kibitsu-san? Why are you here?"

"Ara Ryou-chan, I thought I already told you to call me Momo-chan?"

"A-ahaha…"

'_If I did that, Neko-san will skin me alive…'_

"Ara… stop right there."

"Gurkk…"

Just as Ookami-san almost manages to get away, Momoko-san calls her name out. Stopping her dead on her track.

"A-ah… yo, Momo-chan-senpai. N-nice day isn't it?"

"Ara ara, no need to be shy atashiwa koneko-chan~ (my little kitten~). Now why don't you come here so I get to play with my favourite snuggle kitten!"

As Momoko keeps on stroking beneath Ookami-san's chin, cold sweat beads keeps on going down as Ookami-san's body trembles. Her eyes desperately going back and forth, looking for anything to be used to pry the touchie touchie senpai of her off.

Now that she thinks about it, isn't there one more person here?

"Iya da! Save me, Morino!"

"E-eehhhhh!? M-m-me?"

Apparently, Ookami-san is more terrified of Momo-chan-senpai that she does not hesitate at all of using Morino-kun as her meat shield against the glomping elder girl. Even after what happened earlier. Running to his back, Ookami-san held Morino-kun flush against her body as she tries to put a barrier between the two girls. Of course, this means that Morino-kun can feel the feminine curve against his back, as lacking as someone is in this situation.

Well at least it's a start, neh Morino-kun?

Morino-kun?

"Ara ara, I seems like your little Ryou-chan barrier has collapse."

"Oii meat shield! Get up and protect me like you should properly!"

It seems that being held from the back by a girl you like so abruptly had caused the scopophobia boy to pass out with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>"…ughh, what happened?"<p>

"Hmm… ahh Ryoushi-kun, you're awake."

"Ahh, Neko-san. What are you doing here?"

"Here" right now, is actually Morino-kun's room in the Okashisou boarding house. Yukime-san is Morino-kun's aunt, so when he moves into Otogibana city from the rural country, she had quickly drag him back here and gives him this room.

For a price of course. She still needs to pay the bills after all.

But that is a story for another time.

Nekomiya Saburou, third year in Otogi Academy. He is what most girls in the academy would agree as a bishounen or a pretty boy. With his enchanting feline like eyes and soft spoken voice that carry the confidence of a tiger, he was crown as the most wanted man as a boyfriend by the females in Otogibana Academy, along with the still single staffs. The closest rival that competes for the top rank for the most wanted boy is Urashima Tarou.

Unfortunately for them, this one is already taken.

So is the other one so to speak.

"Well, from what I've heard from Momo-chan, you passed out after being held as a shield by Ookami-san. *Sigh* seriously that Momoko. I don't know what to feel seeing her _that_ intimate with Ookami-san. In one hand, I feel extremely… ahem, _just between the two of us. Seeing two girls making out is hot as hell!_"

"Hais-su!"

Well, both are hot-blooded teenage boys after all.

"… on the other hand, seeing those two so close make me feels a bit jealous. Neh, Ryoushi… am I a bad man for feeling this? I… don't exactly have anyone to talk about this, since I'm still new in this whole relationship thing… _that and the only one I know isn't here right now._"

"Eh? The only one?"

"Tokoro de (By the way), since you passed out in the middle of the street, Momoko called me to help carry you back to your room. Lucky for her, I was just nearby finishing some odd job for the day."

"I see, thanks a lot."

"Heh, don't mention it. You help me to keep an eye on her here, so it's only fair that I help you out."

By the way, Momo-chan had moved in to the Okashisou not long ago. Just after Ryoushi had been _persuaded_ by her aunt Yukime to live there. Her room is just next door.

"Ja, since you are all better, I'll take my leave nyow…

*twitch twitch*

…ahem, I'll take my leave now."

Well it seems he hasn't managed to fix that yet.

"Hais-su. Please give my thanks to Kibitsu-san as well."

"Wakata(got it). Ja na."

As Neko-san walks out of the room, Ryoushi slowly exhales and lay back on his bed. It's been a tiring day for him. What tires him the most is to actively hiding his presence from Ookami-san as he follows her around from the dark.

Well, the other word is stalking, but that just sounded wrong.

Even so, he would need to have absolute concentration to continue following her as her detection instinct is top notch. Even with all his experience as a Matagi Hunter, a hunter from Northern Japan that hunt using traditional methods, he never thought it will be this much difficult.

Jii-chan was right. Girls are the ultimate challenge.

'Well, I finally manage to confess to Ookami-san. But… *sigh* I got rejected even before all those shenanigans now that I think about it.'

'At least I can safely say this,'

"I, Morino Ryoushi do not regret it!"

Well, any boy worth their salt will be happy to be held by the girls he likes, neh?

Gambate ne Ryoushi-kun!

* * *

><p>"Heeeeehhhhh?! You were confessed to, Ryouko-chan?"<p>

"Umm well… I guess…"

"Haaaahhhhh, finally someone who can see your beauty and cuteness has appeared desu-no!"

The girl with the fiery red hair sitting on the floor wiggling as she held her cheeks is Akai Ringo. She and Ookami-san had stay together in the girl's dorm for quite a long time now. She was fairly short, but her hand was long enough to grasp for any weakness that you might show or hide…

She is also, along with Ookami-san in the pattenko club.

*Glare of doom!*

Gurkk… right, I'll be a good boy now and shut up.

"So, who is it? Who is it, who is it, who is it?!"

Akai-san keeps on pestering Ookami-san that she keeps on getting closer to Ookami-san's face with each word. With a few inches left in front of her face, Ookami-san was backed up a bit on her bed. For a few seconds, silence reign in the room.

Finally, Ookami-san managed to gather her wits in front of her longest friend.

"Umm, Morino Ryoushi. From our class."

"Morino… Ryoushi-kun?"

Well, it seems even Akai-san doesn't remember Ryoushi-kun. Same class and all. Poor guy.

Opening up her laptop, Akai-san types up some key words in it before the info that she searches for returns.

"Hmmm… I see desu-no."

"So, what kind of guy is he? Hmmph, probably a pervert."

"Well since you have a tendency to stumble upon perverts, I wouldn't put it behind me. After all, your last crush is a world renown pervert for writing that smut desu-no."

"Urusai wa ne! Like I have any interest in that kinpatsu hentai-jiji! Hmph!"

Uwahhh, that's harsh.

"Ufufufufu… Ryouko-chan in denial is sooo cute!"

I second that!

"Morino Ryoushi-kun. First year, class F, completely average on a national scale among the boys. Hmmm…"

"What else Ringo?"

As she closes her laptop, Ringo have a sly face.

"Ufufufu… does he interest you desu-no?"

"N-NOT AT ALL!"

"Ufufufu someone is in denial again. Well as it stands, he makes me very interested. And while he deserved the praises for noticing your wonderful quality, I will make sure he is worthy of you desu-no!"

As Ringo finishes her declaration, you can almost see the shining star glowing brilliantly in her eyes. Heh, she has a mind-set like a mother-in-law. No one is stopping her from getting her kawaii kawaii Ookami-san from getting hooked up. Of course, if the boy passes the test that is.

"Oi oi, why are you getting all fired up for? Besides, I already turn him down!"

It seems calming down the little red riding hood will be a lot harder then it looks when it comes to her favourite wolf (ookami) roommate.

"Maka sete kudasai-no! (Leave it to me!)"

"*sweat drop* Ughh… she doesn't listen at all. Whatever, don't stay up too late Ringo. We still have school tomorrow. I rather not be spotted by Momo-chan-senpai again."

"Hai desu-no."

As Ryouko turns for the night, Ringo keeps on typing on the keyboard as the night goes by. The constant typing sound stops abruptly however when she stumbles upon an interesting fact about the boy.

"…completely average on _every _subject on a national scale. Even in physicals. How suspicious…"

And so, the little red riding hood continues to dig for any dirt… I mean info, yes info that she can metaphorically grab from the school network.

* * *

><p>And so, the next day.<p>

As the school starts, Ringo starts to tail Ryoushi-kun throughout the day. She even named the operation; "Operation Hunter Hunted". For her, it only seems to be appropriate as Morino-kun is a Matagi Hunter from what she can find in the school databank.

Sousa no kaishi! (Begin operation!)

Phase 1: Personality investigation

Trail Morino Ryoushi to investigate his personality while he is:

with people and,

when he is not.

Agent Ringo is observing her subject from a distance as he interacts with his classmate. This is obeying the first requirement of phase 1, interaction with others. From what was observed, subject keeps his distance while he interacts, but doesn't necessarily mean he is alone. However, from what Agent Ringo observed, the subject _never_ make any eye contacts with any of his companions.

That conclude objective no. 1

Proceeding to Objective no. 2

"What!? H-he disappeared?"

It seems that the subject, Morino Ryoushi had managed to shake off our agent as soon as he is out of sight. As our Agent Ringo tried to follow him out of class, any traces that he used to be there is gone with the wind.

Well, no matter. It seems Phase 1's objective 1 is the only one completed. Taking notes while still walking along the corridor, our agent decide to move on.

Phase 1; partial completion

Moving to Phase 2

Phase 2: Find out if there is any dirt that can be dug out

As expected of our Agent Ringo. Her heart is darker then the night.

Wait, if you want to dig up some blackmail material, then shouldn't you be able to actually find the target first?

"A-ano…"

"KYYAAAAA!"

Code Red! I repeat, Code Red! Our agent had been discovered!

"Err…etto, Akai…san, is it? D-do you need something from me? You had been staring for the last two hour…"

And that had made the boy jumpy all morning.

As Ringo had been trying to track back the disappearing boy, said boy then suddenly appeared right behind her, scaring the beejezus out of her.

He, as scopophobia he is, can't take the staring any much longer and hightailed right out of the class, away from the prying eyes of the girl. Then, just as he wanted to leave, he sees the girl tried to follow him.

Too bad for her, he doesn't really wanted to be discovered yet.

'Hmm, isn't that Akai-san? Isn't she a good friend with Ookami-san? Does she have business with me?'… is what he thought when he finally recognize her. Taking a shot in the dark, Ryoushi approached the rather short girl.

"A-ahahaha… gomen ne, Morino-kun. Did I startle you?"

Funny girl. She was the one that "eeped" just now.

"N-no. I don't mind."

'I MIND IT VERY MUCH! STOP STARING!'

"Any way, since it comes to this why don't we have a little chat? I'm very interested in the boy that manages to appreciates Ryouko-chan cuteness and confess to her desu-no."

As Ringo finishes her words, Ryoushi's cheek was tinted with redness as he turns away sheepishly and scratches at the back of his head. Well it would only make sense that Ookami-san will tell her closest companion about his confession. Really, he should already expect this kind of interrogation.

Now if only he could convince her to NOT STARE damn it.

* * *

><p>"Ringo, where are you taking me to?"<p>

"It's a secret desu-no!"

As the school end for the day, both Ryouko and Ringo headed for their dorm. Well, at least that was what Ryouko was doing until a chipper Ringo decided to pull her somewhere else without telling her where to.

"Oh come on Ringo. I need to go to the gym today. Kumada-oyasan said today they are having a special event today."

"Hmmm… fine, I'll tell you then. We're just going to Koji's to meet a new friend of mine. Grab some snacks, then head home. Shouldn't take too much time neh?"

"I suppose…"

Ryouko is getting suspicious with the way Ringo is constantly smiling. Don't get her wrong, she loves her friend dearly but you can't just ignore some of the more… shadier side of them. So it makes sense for Ryouko to keep her eyes on that little red head. ESPECIALLY, when she has that much of a skips in her steps.

Well, let's just get this over with.

The walk is relatively short since the stall, now upgraded to a café, is quite near to the Otogi Academy. For the last couple of month, the shop had been closed for the renovation that Koji-san had planned. Now, the café had become a big hit, especially with the girls after he decided to spread his wings a bit further with the introduction of crepes in his shop.

Seems like girls really like sweet stuff.

"We're here desu-no."

"Hmm… it's been a while since the last time we've been here hasn't it? So… where is this _new friend_ of yours anyway, Ringo?"

"Just over there, see. He reserves a table for us."

And indeed Ryouko could see a boy is sitting alone at a round table. As Ringo waves her hand towards the boy, he took notice and hesitantly puts up a hand to wave a reply. Ryouko guess he had just arrives as well since there is no empty glasses on the table yet.

Wait a minute. He looks really familiar.

"Konbawa Akai-san, Ookami-san."

"Konbawa Morino-kun. Did you wait long?"

*Twitch twitch*

She knew it! That Ringo!

"Ringo…!"

You could practically feel the urge of Ryouko wanting to strangle her little friend even from miles away. Well, you would feel the urge if her face didn't give away that thought anyway.

"What? Just because you were confessed to doesn't mean he can't be my friend as well. Oh, it's not like we're having an affair or something neh, Morino-kun?"

"A-a-affair! Iya-ya-ya-ya (no no no no). I will only look at Ookami-san and no other girls."

Wow, such resolute conviction. Aren't you a loved one, Ryouko-san.

Ara ara, after hearing such thing Ryouko couldn't stop from letting her flawless cheeks to be tainted pink. Really, what kind of girl can hear such thing without being embarrassed and touched? To hear they are desirable will make anyone happy, guys are not excluded.

"D-damare (shut up), baka! W-well, I still need to go the gym. Let's get something to eat already."

As Ryouko buried her face behind the menu, both Ringo and Ryoushi shared a look before smiling at each other.

Really, flustered Ryouko is so cute.

* * *

><p>"So you move into Okashisou just before Momo-chan-senpai moved in desu-no?"<p>

"Hai-su. It I was not mistaken, it was umm… three day after I moved in."

"Uwahh, I can't imagine the riot it must've been for her to move in."

"Riot? Why's that?"

After the three had their meals, Ryouko had split up with Ringo and Ryoushi as she headed to the Boxing gym Bear. Ryouko being extremely embarrassed simply didn't have anything to say as they dine in together. Likewise, with Ryoushi being the scopophobia he is, he can't really stand being glared by Ryouko. The day ended with all of them finishing their early dinner with only Ringo being the one to start up the conversation.

Ringo and Ryoushi had decided to go back home as the daylight is getting dimmer as the moon is eager to replace the sun's place. Coincidently, both the dorm and the boarding house are in the same direction, meaning the two had walk back together.

"Hmmm… Morino-kun. Are you saying that Momo-chan-senpai is being reserved the day she moves in?"

"Hai-su. It was like that most of the time when she is in the house actually. So it was surprising to see her so cheerful when she found both me and Ookami-san."

"Is that so?"

"Hai-su. Though, she does get better when Neko-san is around."

"Hmm… _I guess she still is missing him_."

"Him?"

"No… its nothing desu-no. Forget anything weird I said."

"Ano… is there someone that I should know? Neko-san seems to mumbles thing about another person as well. Am I… missing someone?"

As Ryoushi ask Ringo the question, they were at a bridge that was closed to the intersection that they will take separate path from. Ringo paused from her walks with Ryoushi behinds her. The sun was at the end of the river, glowing bright orange as it sets down. The light bask the two in the last ray of warmth for the day as Ringo turns around to speak to Ryoushi directly.

"Morino-kun… it is not my place to answer that. If you want your answer, you have to ask Momoko-senpai in person. If she agrees to tell you, then maybe I can fill some of the blanks that she left in her explanations desu-no. I hope you understand this, Morino-kun."

"Hai-su. Of course."

As Ringo keeps her eyes on Ryoushi, she finally chuckles when the inevitable happens.

"HIIIII! MINAI DE!"

Truly, Ringo's heart is darker then the night. Finding pleasure from others' expanses.

"Ja ne Morino-kun. See you tomorrow."

Still holding his face, Ryoushi opens a finger to leave a gap enough so that one teary eye managed to peak. He sees as the little red head happily skips back home now that she had her dose of "fun".

Somehow, even when she makes fun of him, he did not feel any anger towards her. If anything, he is relieved. When he tried to pry some info of this mysterious someone he never thought it would be that severe. Thankfully, Akai-san manages to disperse the high-strung mood with her parting tease. It did wonder to his nerve.

"But do I really need to dig deeper?"

The question of the decision of going deeper is still under consideration. But, is he willing to open up more cans of worms as it is. Already, with the way Akai-san pushed the matter away it seems that the missing person intertwined deeply with many people that he knows.

Looking at the almost gone sun for one last time from on the bridge, Ryoushi begins his walk back to Okashisou.

* * *

><p>The dinner in the Okashisou had been, normal shall we say. Nothing in particular stands out for the whole duration. The two student council siblings, Hansel and Gretel had been flirting openly like usual. Shiratori-san had been reading her book as she eats, like usual as well. The food themselves had been a god sent as usual as well.<p>

Momoko-san eats without a peep. Usual as well.

Unlike during the day, she wears a loose pyjama that is covering her whole body modestly. The background of the pyjama is black with curious clouds imprints in red scattered randomly throughout the clothing. She let her hair loose freely behind her back, still a little damp after her evening dip.

Noticing Ryoushi is staring, she in turn smirks as she winks at him. Of course being the inexperience virgin boy who lives in the wood that he is, takes the blatant flirting with his face burning red.

"Ara Ryou-chan, are you finally losing interest in Ryouko-chan and fallen for me? Ara ara, what will I do?"

"O-of course not. I'm just… thinking of something."

Shaking his head, Ryoushi clears the table along with Momoko as the other occupants have finished eating their dinner. While normally they will have a schedule to rotate the chores, but Ryoushi is feeling a bit helpful today and didn't really mind helping out as well.

"Hmm… thinking of what Ryou-chan? By now you would probably already do whatever you can to avoid being stared at for so long and shut in your room."

Embarrassing, but true.

"I… I'm not sure how to put it in words really."

"Ara, you don't have to be shy with Momo-chan-senpai, Ryou-chan. You can come to me with any problem you might have. Even about little Ryouko-chan.*wink*"

"H-h-honto ka?! (Really?!) I-I mean, I'll think about it."

Well a boy will have some problems with girls. And what better source to find what wrong then a girl herself.

But we're getting off-topic.

"A-ano… Momoko-san."

"Hai?"

"I-is there someone that's not here anymore? I… I overheard Neko-san and Akai-san mumbles as there was someone close to them that I haven't met yet."

As the words slips out of Ryoushi's mouth, Momoko stop what she is doing at the moment, which at the time is cleaning the dishes in the sink. Her eyes were overcasted with shadow from her bangs as Momoko hunched forwards slightly with both her hand supporting her body on the sink.

Seeing Momoko reacted with such intensity to the question disturbed Ryoushi. While he knows that the subject of this missing person could possibly upset the older girl, he never even imagined that she would be _this_ upset.

"A-a-ahh. Forget it Momoko-san. You don't have to answer it if you don't want to. I'm sorry for crossing the line. Gomennasai desu."

Bowing deeply to the upset girl, Ryoushi make an effort to leave. However, just as he turns away, a hand catches his thus stopping him dead in his track.

"Neh Ryoushi-kun. Gomen neh."

"E-eh?"

"I've shown a side of me that should never be seen by anyone. Not anymore."

Not trusting his voice, Ryoushi could only nod his head slowly as he peek over his shoulder. Momoko's face is smiling with her eyes closed in tight slits. Her face could be said to be cheerful if not for the tears that stained her cheeks.

"Momoko-san. It's fine. If it hurts you then I don't need to know the story."

"It's fine Ryou-chan. Nii-san wouldn't want me to be wallowing in the past anyway."

"Nii-san?"

"Hai!"

He notice it right away, but the painful smile from before is replaced by a bright one. Her tears already wiped away with her sleeves, leaving behind a megawatt smile. Her grin shows her pearl-white teeth as her mouth stretches sideway and her eyes still in closed slit.

A rather foxy grin, if he could put it in words.

"So tell me, Ryou-chan… what do you know about the Bloody Fang?"

* * *

><p>AN~ And that's a wrap of this chapter.<p>

If you noticed, which I doubt you don't that this chapter falls back to my usual 4k~5k of words per chapter rather than the massive 10k. I'm quite proud of this chapter to be honest, since it's been quite a long time since I write again. Hopefully the rusts in my system would fade away soon and I can at least put in some 6k~7k soon.

Will Naruto come back? Not sure at this point, but I'll churn something up soon.

As usual, give me some feedback to further improve the coming chapters and for improving my writing skills as a whole. Hehehehe.

~ Shawn-san out


	16. The Hunter Receives His First Mission

Summary ~ The casts each had choose a path made from their own efforts, but will they be able to find their fate once the wheel starts to spin yet again? The conclusion of the arc is coming to a close, but will the ending be the one everyone is seeking? Perhaps so, but the wheel of fate continues on spinning as a fresh face shows up to further jumble-up the chaos of high-schoolers in Otogibana…

Disclaimer ~ I don't own anything from Naruto / Ookami-san / DMC / Spice and Wolf in this story aside from the plot and moves.

So without further ado, on with the show…

'_Internal thoughts_'

"Speech"

"**Demonic speech"**

[Technique/jutsu]

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Mukashi mukashi, well it hasn't been that long ago, but there was a city called Otogibana City.

Today we start off at the Okashisou, a boarding house owned by the rather famous girls' novel writer Yukime-san, or Yuki-sensei as she is better known and her husband, Wakato. In here two of our lead characters, Ryoushi-kun and Momo-chan-senpai decide to make it their new home.

Though, only one of them had any choice for that matter.

"Ohaiyo(good morning), Ryou-chan!"

"Ohaiyo-su, Kibitsu-san."

The two met just outside their respective door, both waking up at the same time to go to school. Ryoushi-kun is in the first year of high school while Momo-chan-senpai is in her second year. Both are in the prestigious Otogibana Academy.

After taking a short breakfast with the rest of the residents of Okashisou, everyone took their separate path, whether to go to school, cleaning up the house, and so on.

"Yukime-san, I'm off to school then."

"Alright, take care of yourself."

After giving her a final wave in front of the gate, Ryoushi turns around to walks away before stopping abruptly. Turning back, he kneels down for a moment before two fluffy dogs come out from the house to him and barks a few times. Both are the Japanese Akita, one being completely white, the other black with white underside that goes from her nose down to her belly. The paws are also covered with white fur, making her look she is wearing socks.

The white is named Elizabeth while the black is Francois.

"Yes yes, you too Elizabeth, Francois. We'll go for a walk tonight."

"Arff arff!"

"Ja, I'll see you two after school, 'kay?"

Leaving behind his two fluffy companions at the gate, Ryoushi began his walk to school. Seeing that there is still time before the first bell rings, he decided to just walk slowly ask he bask in the morning air. While not exactly a morning person, the weather this morning leave Ryoushi in a rather good mood since it's a bit hard now for him to feel the cool fresh air in this city. Of course comparing the air in a city and in the mountain is a bit too much, but to feel the crisp and slightly damp and cool breeze blowing to his face again is pleasant enough.

He can feel it.

"It's gonna be a good day."

* * *

><p>*Jiiii….* (sound of staring for those that don't know that yet)<p>

*Jiiiiii…*

*Jiiiiiiiiii….*

'_I take that back. Today is NOT a good day!_'

"Morino-kun had been taught by his grandfather how to hunt as a Matagi Hunter when he still lives with him in the rural. With that, comes his unique way of blending into his surrounding so that he is unnoticed by surrounding people. This particular skill will be useful for us in cases where we need to follow a client or target without being noticed."

With a nod, Ringo let her report that she was holding in her hand to be put down on the coffee table in front of her. She was standing directly beside Ryoushi as she reported to the Otogi Bank's toudori-san (president), the crisp cut blond, Liszt.

Beside him are his assistant, acting as the secretary of the Otogi Bank and also his cousin Alice. On the other side is… a maid?

"And so with that, I'm trying recruiting Morino Ryoushi-kun in!"

"Hmm, I see."

"Oiii! How did it come to this?!"

Apparently, Ringo intention of recruiting Ryoushi into Otogi Bank wasn't known even by Ryouko.

Ryoushi is sitting in the middle of the room, feeling all the stare of the occupant falls on him. Of course, with Ryoushi being Ryoushi…

"HIIII! MINAI DE! Eyes, scary… eyes, scary…"

"Apperantly, with him leaving in the rural, his interaction is severely limited and resulted in his scopophobia desu-no."

"Feared at being seen? Then he is just a bum."

Harsh as always, Ookami-san.

Seeing Ryoushi-kun getting depressed with Ryouko's "playing-hard-to-get" tough talk, she decided maybe this will help push him forward a bit.

"But Morino-kun who can't stand the attention, confessed his love to Ryouko-chan desu-no!"

The resonating sound of "Oooohhh" echoed as everyone in the room expressed their surprise. Ryouko manage to let out a surprised squeak for the sudden topic change into her personal love life. And Ryoushi is still quivering on the floor.

"That must've taken a lot of courage neh?"

Liszt commented while he is still seats behind the president table. After the previous president is gone, he takes the mantle on his own without any time to spare, albeit with a long long loooooonggg rants and complain along the way. Also, his disturbing curses towards another blond keeps on going until now every time he sees another stack of paper-works mysteriously poof into existence.

Although, a particular smirking girl with glasses that loves to give him a hard time had something to do with that.

"How long had you tried to convey your feeling?"

The maid, Tsurugaya Otsuu asks as she is trying her best to hide her giddiness. While not actually a real maid, she does have a fondness in doing chores and house works. The maid dress is just something that she found to be cute and comfortable at the same time.

"Well…"

Ryoushi finally calm down enough to stop sprouting gibberish words, answer honestly while twiddling with his fingers.

"I have been trying to confess for a week. I followed her quietly, trying to find the best time for me to do so. But every time I found an opportunity, I chicken out at the last moment. Again and again and again, I tried to get that last step done. Finally, after one whole week of trying, I manage to get it done. _Didn't go too well though._"

Of course, the last part was a hush mumbling.

"Hmmm… I see. Must've been rough for you, Morino-kun."

You have no idea, Liszt-san.

"That being said, we, the Otogi Bank do need a male helper as it is. And I don't think that anyone is objecting to you being recruited."

The occupants didn't say anything, rather they are silently nodding their heads in agreement.

"Well, what do you say, Morino-kun?"

"A-ah, hai-su! If everyone is okay with me."

That way he can be with Ookami-san everyday neh~

But,

"I won't accept you."

Everyone turn their heads towards the only disagreeing occupant of the club, Ryouko.

"You were there weren't you? When I'm attacked with a knife."

Ryouko is talking about a rather physical job request that happened roughly a week ago. The request had turn violent after their target wouldn't agree to stop stalking his now ex-girlfriend and stealing her stuffs. After managed to corner the target, he gets desperate and whip out a switchblade.

Also, for some reason, Ryouko's attacker fumbled his knife before he could reach her. In turn, she delivers swift punishment with her trusty Neko-Neko Knuckles that was made by the genius yet slightly crazy inventor of the Otogi Bank, Majolice Le Fay. In her direct quote, "Tis' impossible to be a genius without losing a touch of sanity".

But that is already off-topic. Let's get back to the story.

Ryoushi take some seconds to finally manage to grasp his memory that indeed, he was there during the event and nodding with a quiet "hai-su". Ryouko's glare intensified before closing her eyes and quietly gets up.

Trying her best to suppress her growing anger, Ryouko walks pass Ryoushi without looking back. She couldn't stop to look at him lest her rage gets the better of her and lashes out. This guy here is no man, not even having enough guts to be called a boy.

"O-Ookami-san…"

Ryouko stops directly in front of the room's door.

"I can't trust my back to someone that couldn't even stands up to someone he likes."

She promptly exits the room without another word. The high strung tension left the entire room occupants to be deathly silent. Ringo, never imagine her direct meddling to worsen her two friends relationship feels awful. She and her stupid mouth! Why can't she just let them sort this thing out themselves? The silence of the room was broken with a miserable chuckle from Ryoushi as he raised his right hand in front of his face.

"I really am the worst aren't I? Even when someone I love is in danger, I stand there glued to the ground. Too scared of being seen of all things."

His right hand was trembling as he continued to study his palm. The bitterness in his heart is clear in his words that escape his mouth, unconcerned even if the world could hear it and condemned his uncontrollable fear of being seen.

"…really, nasakenai-su. (I'm pathetic)"

*ding dong*

As everyone's attentions were wrenched off the self-wallowing boy, a screen displayed a girl standing in front of the main entrance of the Otogi Bank's main entrance on the top floor.

"A customer. I'll be on my way then."

Otsuu the maid-san was quick in her haste to answer the potential customer outside, leaving the depressing room. Liszt cracks open one eye as he quietly contemplates the best course of action. Lazy and care-free as he is, he takes care of his underling, just like his predecessors do. Looking at the screen, he could see Otsuu handles the requesting client with practice professionalism, although that quickly dissolved after the client states her "returning a favour" kind of request and Otsuu instantly goes into her own little world.

* * *

><p>With the full details of the request listed down, Liszt turns his gaze towards the still depressed Ryoushi.<p>

"This could be a chance, Morino-kun."

Ryoushi perks up after hearing his name being called up. Looking at the president of the Otogi Bank, Ryoushi could feel his interest being snagged by the blond boy.

"You could use this job as a way to show your good side to Ookami-kun. Maybe with that, she could finally accept you joining us. Also, this would be a good test to see if you got what it takes to be a member. So it's a double reward task. So, what do you say?"

Liszt could feel the gears turning inside Ryoushi's head as he processes the input. As Ryoushi's gaze slowly falls on the small figure in red besides him, she could only say that the entire choice is up to him and him only, a decision that is not under the influence of others. Steeling his resolve, Ryoushi nods his head.

"I'll do it. I'm not giving up that easily."

"Yosh. Then, Alice-kun, if you would be so kind?"

"Wakarimashita (I understand). A resignation notice requires filling out a designated form with necessary information; gaining approval from the club president, club moderator, and homeroom teacher, and submitting it to the Athletes Clubs Council Meeting. Only then is club resignation official."

Taking a quick break to adjust her glasses, she then turns the report onto the next page before continuing.

"The next club council meeting is tomorrow at five in the evening. If we can prevent him from submitting it before then, the next meeting will be next week."

Liszt nods before giving his own piece of advices.

"As far as a plan goes, maybe we can find a chance and take the form, or make sure the club president and the rest don't stamp the form."

Ryuoshi quietly forms a plan inside his head as sums up all the conditions and the goals of the job. If he simply takes the form too soon, then Ooji-senpai, the target for this request this time, could just simply takes another of those forms from the Otogibana Academy office, or his club president. The request is to make sure that Ooji-senpai doesn't quit his tennis club. If he just stops it this week it might be the same situation the week after. Hmm, maybe he can… he can… he… can…

*Jiiiiii…..*

"Hiiii! Minai de!"

The rest of the bank members had been staring at Ryoushi for some time as they see him deep in thought. For that brief moment, they are reminded just why Ryoushi had been able to stalk Ryouko for a week without a soul knowing. The sharp look from the hunter is simply astonishing and almost the opposite of the now quivering mass of blob on the floor right now. Turning their gaze at each other, they all have the same question that is bugging their mind.

'Can he really do this job?'

* * *

><p>Later that night<p>

After shadowing Ooji-senpai for the better half of the day, Ryoushi finally decides that this could be his chance in retrieving the form.

A public bath.

Entering the bath after Ooji-senpai, Ryoushi make sure that his target doesn't realise what will happen to his form. While Ooji-senpai is busy cleaning his body, Ryoushi quietly sneaks out of the bath into the locker room where Ooji-senpai's bag is located. Not wasting any more time, he quickly but silently opens the bag and searches for the contents as fast as he possibly can without the possibility of missing out the form. One by one, Ryoushi checks everything and everywhere inside the bag.

That's when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

Releasing a startled breath of air, Ryoushi quickly turn around to see the man that had been behind the counter smacking a broom into his open hand a couple of time. Turning an unhealthy shade of blue, Ryoushi could only curse his luck as he tries he damn best to get out of the old man's broom's way that is trying its best to turn Ryoushi into one big mass of bruise. As Ryoushi is dodging the mad swinging of the old man, eventually they reach outside the men's bath and to the front counter, where he sees his saviour.

"Ah, Ookami-san, Akai-san, good timing. Please explain this to him!"

With "him" of course being the crazy old man behind him.

Ryoushi's luck however turns for the worst, as the one flimsy piece of clothing to hide his modesty took that very moment to fly away for its two seconds of freedom towards the floor, leaving one stark naked boy.

Both Ryouko and Ringo couldn't help but gawk at the naked boy's body. Ryouko would probably never admit it even with the threat of a painful death, but Ryoushi's body is definitely an eye candy for her. His clothes had hide most of his body so it wasn't very noticeable, but Ryoushi's body is packed with slim but dense muscles that usually only presence in a very fit athlete. And as his body glistened with the moisture still present on his defined abs…

*blush*

A-a-and, well… h-he is certainly a m-man…

Well, that's enough gawking, she still had a tsundere protocol to be executed.

"T-teme!"

Ahh, the sound of a man screaming for forgiveness as he receives divine punishment from a tsun-tsun girl.

* * *

><p>The next day, after school.<p>

Ryoushi, now supporting a lump on his right cheek, courtesy of Ryouko the other night is stalking his prey again. Thankfully, Ooji-senpai isn't able to walk too fast because of his broken leg and have to use crutches, giving Ryoushi a little bit more breathing room when he silently trails him.

'A resignation notice requires approval from the club president, club moderator, and homeroom teacher. If I can prevent that…'

Correct. Then for the time being, it should buy us some time for persuading Ooji-senpai from quitting tennis for good.

And so, at the teachers' lounge.

Ooji-senpai is making his way towards his first approval from his homeroom teacher, a no name nobody that have no plot device for our story at all, which we shall know as simply "Teacher A".

'Alright let's do this.'

That's right if you could stop him from getting the approval…

"HIII! MINAI DE!"

Unfortunately for Ryoushi, just as he moves to intercept Ooji-senpai, a couple of random students walk along the walkway in front of the lounge door that Ooji-senpai went in. And being the bum he is, Ryoushi chicken out with the students seeing him.

With that, Ooji-senpai exits the room with his first approval.

* * *

><p>'Alright. This time for sure.'<p>

That's the spirit Ryoushi-kun. Now, if you could stop him from…

"MINAI DE!"

*sigh*

There goes the second approval from the club moderator.

* * *

><p>"Ano… daijobu ka? (Are you alright?)"<p>

"…eyes, scary… eyes, scary…"

As the concerned student ask the quivering Ryoushi on the floor, hiding his face by closing both of his hand in front of his face and facing the wall, Ooji-senpai walks away holding the now, complete form.

* * *

><p>"Ahh… kami-sama must've hated me. Maybe I've been a sinner in the past…"<p>

Ringo look at the grey unidentified depressing object at the corner of the clubroom. Dark cloud loom over his head and she could see several mushroom growing from all around his body.

"_This is a test for Morino-kun. So make sure that nobody in the club assist him neh~"_

That's what the pres said.

But at this point, time is running out. A request is still a request, and failure is not an option. So, the rest of the member all pitch in and lend a helping hand. Alice is busy trying to track down the target after Ryoushi had managed to lose the target after his most recent bumming moment. Kakari-san, their client is understandably upset with the recent development.

"This is all the bum's fault."

Ryouko, haven't really cool off from yesterday's event just yet, pour some more salt on the wound.

"I've found him. He is heading towards the meeting room."

Alice gives out the report as Liszt nodded and looks at the wall clock. It's almost five minutes to five, which means that they had five minutes to reach the target at the other side of the academy block. Technically speaking, it shouldn't be possible even if someone is to run all the way there. But they do have that crazy inventor on their side. Maybe she could cook up something for this occasion.

Well, it's a big maybe, but worth a shot anyway.

"Let's ask Majo-kun if she have anything that we can use. Alice-kun…"

"Understood, toudori. (pres)"

"Ookami-kun, please escort Kakari-san to Ooji-san please."

"Alright then. Let's go, Kakari-san."

"Hai!"

As almost everyone leaves the room, all that's left were Liszt and Ryoushi. The president of the Otogi Bank eyed the depressed boy with the corner of his eye before turning to join the rest of the member. However, just as he reaches for the door knob…

"Morino-kun."

He calls out to Ryoushi. If he hears the president, Ryoushi didn't show any sign of acknowledging him.

"For the most part of your job you could do it almost flawlessly. It will be such a shame if you give up now. We all have our not so lucky day, but if you decide to throw the towel, that's the end."

Silence.

"I don't know about you, but even if I cycle all the way to the meeting room I don't think I will make. Unless there is a person that can go straight through all obstacles between here and the main academy building without going around them of course."

"…"

Ryoushi now is standing straight back up while he still facing the wall at the corner of the room. He slowly turns towards Liszt, showing the intense fire in his lone visible eye under his bang. The president couldn't help but admire that resolution in Ryoushi's eye, reminding of his own when he is still under a certain different blond president of the Otogi Bank.

"Well then, dou suru? (What will it be?)"

* * *

><p>"Ookami-san, stop! Senpai is right there!"<p>

"I'm trying! This thing doesn't have any brakes! Nngghh!"

As Ryouko tried her best to slow the pumpkin-bicycle, another creation of Majolice, also another one that is defective, they both could see Ooji-senpai already near to the building, standing just outside by the entrance door. The form is held in his hand.

Finally, Ryouko manage to stop the carriage to a stop by using her leg as the make-shift brakes. Kakari-san that is inside the pumpkin-shaped carriage already hop off of it before it halt completely and make a bee-line towards Ooji-senpai.

Ryouko couldn't hear anything that was said by both Kakari-san and Ooji-senpai since she is still on the bicycle, panting slightly. It seems the mission is a success, even if it was just barely so when she sees Ooji-senpai tear the form before lumping it and throws it away inside a bin.

"*sigh*… owata. (It's done)"

Sighing loudly with the job done, Ryouko wipe off the sweats that starts to form on her forehead with her sleeve. It was then, Ryouko sees a shadow that is behind one of the tree near the park that is directly in front of the building.

'Is that…'

Before she could calls the shadow out, it disappears along with the other shades that was formed by the other trees in the area, leaving Ryouko awkwardly stretching a hand in front of her to stop the person from before.

"Ookami-san?"

"H-ah, hai."

Not wanting to look silly, Ryouko let the hand fall as she sees Kakari-san that had finished talking with Ooji-senpai approaches Ryouko before bowing once.

"Arigatou gozaimasu. Thank you for helping me convinces Ooji-senpai to play tennis again. If the Otogi Bank needs any help from me, just let me know. I will try my best to return the favour."

"Umu. I will make sure the president knows it. I'll be going then. Good day."

"Good bye Ookami-san! I hope to see you again!"

Ryouko steals one last glance at the tree where she saw that shadow, before shaking her head with a sigh. Maybe she was just tired more then she thought. With that, the day ended with the Otogi Bank satisfying another of its customer.

* * *

><p>The sun is setting as Ryoushi take a seat at one of the bench in the academy. It had been hectic these last few days, and he is relief that it's finally over. Letting his hands support his body as he leans back on the bench, Ryoushi let his head limp back and held his gaze directly upward towards the red sky. He is so lost in his sky gazing, he didn't notice another person joins him on the bench.<p>

"Penny for your thought?"

"Uwahh! O-oh, it's you Kiriki-senpai."

"Maa maa, just call me Liszt or toudori if you want to. Calling me Kiriki-senpai can be quite confusing with Alice-kun having the same family name."

"Ah, hai-su."

Liszt gives Ryoushi one of the two canned drinks that he bought earlier at a vending machine nearby. Ryoushi accept the offer with a quick thanks. The two settle into a somewhat comfortable silence as the just continue gazing the darkening sky as they drink the cool and sweet iced coffee. The breeze is getting cooler, so Liszt decides to end his little break from the paper-works.

Paper-works aside, he had finished evaluating one Morino Ryoushi performance for his trial job. All that's left is to give the final verdict.

"Ryoushi-kun."

"Hai-su?"

"Good job."

Finished with his drinks, Liszt crushed the can in his hand before he walks back to the clubroom and throws away the can in a bin nearby. Ryoushi was speechless as he sees Kiriki-senpai, no toudori-san, walks away with those particular parting words. Slowly, a happy smile was carved on Ryoushi's lip as he instantly gets up and gives a low formal bow.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Toudori-san!"

Ryoushi didn't lift up his head to see Liszt waving his hand good-bye towards him as the president of Otogi Bank casually walks back to the clubroom. He did it. He actually did it and not screwing it up! Now that he is inducted into the Otogi Bank, he will have more chance to be with Ookami-san!

With his mood at the highest point of his whole time that he had stay in Otogibana City, Ryoushi-kun runs back all the way back to Okashisou with his smile never fading. Absent-mindedly, Ryoushi throws the can behind his back without looking. The can flies true and lands directly inside the bin that Liszt used earlier. Nothing can stop him now, for Morino Ryoushi's FLAME OF YOUTH is burning BRIGHTLY LIKE A THOUSAND SUN!

Only to abruptly stop halfway through.

"I left my bag god damn it!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile,<p>

"So you manage to get there before Ooji-senpai submits the form?"

"Ahh, we're lucky not running him over though. Majo-senpai forgot to put on the brakes to the bike."

The two girls are walking back to their dorm after the rather tiring request today.

"Hmm…"

"What is it, Ringo?"

"I was wondering about something. By the time you left with Kakari-san, it was already five. It would probably take another five minute to get there, so what was holding Ooji-senpai from submitting the form?"

Ringo is holding her chin as she tried her best to try solving the mystery. There shouldn't been possible from their point of view. The only way for that to happened if he suddenly had a change of heart just before he actually submits the form.

Ryouko's widen as she remember something.

"Neh, Ringo. Do you know where the bum is when that happened?"

"Morino-kun? I don't know. Why are you asking?"

"Well, you see…"

"Oii!"

Just before Ryouko was able to tell what she might saw before, a new voice cuts her off. The girls turn around to see three boys, most probably delinquents with one of them carrying a makeshift weapon. On the centre of those boys is a blond, with a band aid on his left cheek.

Also just for note. This is the same guy pull out the knife from Ryouko's job last week.

"These guys don't know when to quit do they? Ringo, get back."

"Hai-no."

Quickly donning her Neko-Neko Knuckles, Ryouko instantly get into her ready position. Thugs as they may be, a weapon is never something to be taken as granted. They don't need refinement to do damage and even a lucky hit is all to take someone down. Eying each of the thugs, she finally burst into movement as the nameless leader bark out a war cry and attacks her.

Dodging the steel pipe by swaying to the side, Ryouko counters with a punch to the side before uppercutting his chin and knocking him to the ground. The other two winches slightly to see the other boy get knocked out so easily.

Deciding that number would probably be a good way to overwhelm the girl, they move out at the same time. Said girl only smirks before gesturing come-and-get-some with those cute but surprisingly effective gloves of hers.

The two guys circle her so that there's one on each side of her flanks. Just as Ryouko shift her attention to the one on her left, the one at the right nods to the other guy to give him the signal to attack her. Since Ryouko didn't see what happened on the other side, she could only see the one with her attention springs forward with a cocked fist.

Reacting to the rather straight forward punch, Ryouko blocks the punch with her forearm before returns the favour by punching his face using her free hand. While not exactly a sadist, the sound of his nose disfiguring had been rather satisfying. But, unseen by her, the other boy come from behind her and locks her arms in a nelson hold.

A rather proud sound of "Gotcha!" was all that managed to left his mouth before an "Ooowww" follows directly after that when Ryouko drives her heel onto the boy's foot rather hard, freeing her once more. Not wasting any more chance, she turns while still stepping on the boy's foot and delivers a spinning haymaker to the jaw. Needless to say, the boy passed out standing.

Satisfied with her work, Ryouko let her guard down.

"Ookami-san! Look out!"

Ryouko turn around just in time to see a steel pipe coming down on her. Bracing herself to the imminent hit, she was surprised however when a shadow appear in front of her and took the hit.

"Morino!"

"Gaahhh!"

Ryoushi crumble to the pavement after the steel pipe hits his cranium. Ryouko was dazzled for a moment before finally manage to move again. The blond guy from before seemingly as surprised as she was, never managed to see the rage enhance fist that was launched towards his face.

"Kono yarou! (You bastard!) Sleep there forever!"

And sleep he does.

"Ite-te-tei."

Holding his aching head, which is bleeding slightly, Ryoushi slowly gets up using the wall to support him. Ryouko immediately helps him up after she puts away the Neko-Neko Knuckles.

"What the hell were you thinking, getting in a fight like that?"

"A shield."

With another grunt, Ryoushi finally was up on his feet.

"I was trying to help you fight the thugs off, but I can't muster up the courage to get out in the open. But when I see that guy lift his pipe high, my feet moved on their own. At least, even as a shield, I want to help you."

Ryouko was stumped to see this boy, so willingly get into harms' way just to help another person. Well, maybe a significant other person, but that is just reckless. Slowly, a smile made its way to her lips. He may be a bum, but everyone can change if he got the drive. With a not so gentle pat on the back, she congratulates his first step in being a better man.

"Not bad. You _can_ do it if you want!"

Ryoushi yelp a bit from the stinging smack to his back before chuckling sheepishly.

"Well, at least this I did manage to be a shield. Last time didn't go so well."

"Oh, the one with Momoko-senpai? You actually did become a shield, well, sorta. With you fainting, Momoko-senpai's focus was switched from me to you. Thank god."

Ryouko couldn't suppress the shiver from her spine thinking that touchy-touchy senpai of hers. She _do_ loves her dearly, but seriously!

Ryoushi couldn't help but sweat drop seeing the girl keep muttering "bad touch, bad touch…"

"Morino-kun, are you alright? You're bleeding!"

Ringo finally able to join the conversation after she was busy tying the three thugs to a lamp post. She had to make sure they don't get up when her two friends are having such a lovey-dovey moment after all!

"A-ahh. I think so. Though when did you learn how to clone yourself Akai-san? There're three of you."

Ok, maybe he's not that ok with a possibility of concussion.

* * *

><p>"*sigh* I hope the convenient store aren't closed yet."<p>

It was almost midnight now. After he was finally confirmed by the doctor that there was no lasting damaged done to the noodle inside his head, Ryoushi was released from the hospital way passed dinner time. So in turn, he took Francois and Elizabeth for a night walk to the convenient store. He did promise them he would.

Lucky for him, the convenient store opens 24 hours a day, so Ryoushi managed to buy something for him to eat. Deciding to stop at a nearby park, he sits on one of the bench as let both of his dog from their leash. The dogs play around the park excitedly as he occasionally calls out to them if they got too far while he eats his bento.

"Oya, is that the Japanese Akita? It's the first time I see one."

Ryoushi stop feeding his mouth with food as he turns his head to the newcomer. The new guess is a man, probably early twenties with spiky white hair going to the right slightly. He is dressed in black business suit, with grey and white diagonal strips tie and white under shirt. Strangely enough, he is wearing a sunglass in the middle of the night.

"Mind if I pet them?"

"Umm, I don't know. They're not exactly friendly to strangers."

"Nonsense. Look at them. Their eyes are just begging me to pet them."

Not heeding Ryoushi's warning, he makes his way towards the now on the guard dogs. They had stop playing when they sense someone was approaching their master. Getting on his knee, the man held one of his hands out to pet them. They growl slightly and the hand stop just before it managed to touch them.

"Now now, I'm not gona hurt you."

*CHOMP*

…

"Well, I'm more of a cat person anyway."

Ryoushi tried his best to stop the impending laughter on the bench as he saw the man shake his hand up and down, which is still being held by Francois causing her to sway up and down as well. The scene is awfully familiar with a certain Sakaki and a certain cat in a certain show.

(Also, the writer does not own Azumanga Daioh series, but I did put the scene in my profile. Not my work though.)

"Yes, my pain is always the source of others' joy. Yeay…"

Really, he tried his best to not ROFLOL.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry for Francois biting, but I did warn you beforehand."<p>

"Like I said, it's fine. They probably bite because my hand smells like Tora."

After getting Francois to let the man's hand go, with no short amount of laughter accompanying, Ryoushi apologised to the smart looking man. Luckily, there was no injury that goes with the wounded pride of the man in black.

"Tora?"

"Yup, my little precious Tora. Oii Tora, okiteru yo. (wake up)"

At first, Ryoushi was confused when the stranger seemingly talks to nobody. That is until there was a sound of jingling bell, before a tail pops out of the man's hair, startling Ryoushi a bit. Then, a whole head emerged. Letting out a tired yawn, it then settles down after a satisfying stretch.

A kitten. There's a kitten living in this guy's hair.

Awesome!

"This is Tora. Tora, this is… huh, I never got your name."

"Erm, I'm Morino Ryoushi-su."

"Ah, right. Tora, say hi to Morino-kun."

Even more awesomely enough, the kitten responded!

Lifting a paw out in front of it, the Kitten, Tora let out a soft "Nya" in greeting. Not sure how in the world to respond to a kitten's greeting, Ryoushi settles with a quiet "Yo" while lift his own hand up. Seriously, how are you supposed to reply in this situation!?

"Yosh, I guess I should head home. It's getting late and I still have to work tomorrow. Ja na, Morino-kun."

"Ah, matte-su(wait). I never got your name, onii-san."

Well, it's only polite to call him onii-san, to call him oji-san might offended the nice man.

"Hmm, oh right. I know I was forgetting something. You can call me Kakashi."

"Hai-su. Matta na(see you again), Kakashi-san."

Waving at the retreating back of Kakashi-san, Ryoushi-kun could only sigh as he meet yet another interesting character in Otogibana City. Though only after several more minutes did he realised something that was at the back of his mind. Absentmindedly, he looks at the path that Kakashi-san had taken when he left.

"I wonder why I didn't freak out when I'm with Kakashi-san? Is it because I can't feel his stare behind the glasses?"

And so the day ended with Morino-kun being inducted in the Otogi Bank and his meeting with the enigmatic Kakashi-san. Oh, and also Tora.

Medetashi medetashi.

* * *

><p>AN ~ And that's a wrap. Been having this idea for a while now, and after reading SE;EP by gabriel blessing, the drive to write all those floating idea seems to come and hit me like a speeding truck.<p>

Also, for those that are concerned about characters from Naruto suddenly popping out, rest assured I know what I'm doing. Of course, there is more to that then just additional character. Take your time guessing just why they come out now of all time.

Also, just a quick note. I will not be following every canon storyline in Ookami-san to Shichinin no Nakama-tachi, which means there might be some episodes that I will not write. So, in order to make up for that, I'll be pumping out completely new one for my dear readers.

Shawn-san out~


End file.
